Stealthblade
by SEZwho94
Summary: Fifteen year old Skylar thought life was tough enough caring for her brother on the streets. Then a giant robot kidnaps them, and changes them into Transformers! -please note there are a lot of OCs, and the original transformers come in much later!
1. Prologue

**~If you're fine with a cast of all OCs, skip the bolded paragraph and read ahead~**

**I've received a few unhappy reviews about this story not containing any original transformer characters. I do not have anything against the original guys, quite the opposite actually, I adore Sunstreaker, G1 Ratchet, Jazz, and good old Prowl, but I wanted to try something different. Yes the original characters do exist, but they're no longer on Earth, Optimus Prime left my guys in charge of guarding the place from rogue Decepticons, and then Ultracon rose to power, so there! (Yes, Megatron is no more, and their ain't no Galvatron.) Now for all you TF originals that hate mostly OC fanfics, at least say who you are when you're reviewing. I refuse to take anyone with a bad review seriously if they won't dare show their face! With that being said, please go ahead and read, or move on; Thank you ver much, and I hope you enjoy.**

***for those wondering why I'm updating Stealthblade again, it's because a few parts have been edited (not changed) and need to be posted so the tale runs smoother. (basically I was having a problem with the * showing up when I posted, so I changed it so hopefully it will show up and everyone doesn't go 'wtf why's the point of view suddenly different!' Yeah....hate editing errors. **

Skylar felt her heart skip as she rounded the corner. It was a dead end! She dove into it anyways, grabbing her brother's hand as she did so. Her younger sibling's eyes grew as worry enveloped him. Skylar shoved him behind a garbage bin, and then hid herself along its side, incase she was spotted. That way only one of them would get taken.

"Skylar?" Her little brother asked worriedly.

"Shh, Shiloh, not now." Skylar hissed.

"But the…" Shiloh began again.

Skylar turned to her eleven year old brother, crammed tightly into the small space the dumpster offered as refuge. His platinum blonde hair was matted down with sweat, and his glowing blue eyes were wide with fear. Skylar affectionately wiped some grime from his pale sweaty brow.

"I know it's a giant robot. Don't worry; I won't let it get you." Skylar comforted softly.

"But what if it gets you?" Shiloh's face only grew more distressed.

Skylar couldn't help but smile at her little brother's selfless worry.

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Skylar comforted.

Still Shiloh did not look reassured. Skylar sighed and rocked her head back, letting her own platinum hair fall back behind her shoulders. Her violet eyes watched the sky carefully. Whatever had been chasing them had obviously been a robot, there was no doubt to that, but where had it come from? Was it some military experiment gone haywire, or was it some alien technology deciding to use her and her brother as the guinea pigs to test its abilities?

Well, whatever the thing was, it was definitely trying to capture them, not kill them, or else they'd probably be dead by now. Why though did it need them? The answers were far beyond Skylar's reach.

Suddenly a shudder rippled through the ground, making the metal of the dumpster echo loudly. Shiloh winced at the sound, and automatically reached a hand out to grab Skylar's. She gently squeezed it, before tucking it back away behind the dumpster. She couldn't let her brother be seen. Another shudder quickly told her that the thing had come upon their hiding place. Skylar held her breath, bracing herself for the worst.

The shudders stopped, along with Skylar's heart momentarily. Was it going to leave? Did it know she was there?

_Please oh please God, don't let it find us._ Skylar prayed in her head.

Suddenly the dumpster was ripped away, and thrown across the back of the alley. Skylar felt her jaw go slack as she stared up at the two story robot, its red eyes glowing in the dim light. They narrowed slightly, as if satisfied it found them. Shiloh's face was pure horror, and Skylar quickly flung herself in front of him.

"Don't hurt him!" She begged, her courage wavering despite her strong words.

To her shock the robot smiled! Did it have emotions?

Skylar fought back a scream as a monstrous hand outstretched and wrapped its fingers around her light frame. In the other hand Skylar saw her brother getting scooped up. He though couldn't stop screaming, mostly for help, but Skylar could make out her name through it all.

"Shut up pathetic human." The robot demanded, lifting the boy closer to its face.

Being so close though only encouraged Shiloh to scream louder. The robot's face contorted into a sneer, and lifted its mighty hand higher as if preparing to throw him.

"NO!" Skylar screamed. "Shiloh stop, he's going to throw you!" Skylar's voice rose above her panicked brother's.

Like a light switch, Shiloh turned off, his frantic screams ceasing their existence.

The robot lowered its raised hand, and then Skylar felt the hand she was in lift up and come closer to its face. She bit her lip desperately trying not to break down. She couldn't in front of Shiloh; he'd only start screaming again, and that would be the end of it.

"You're a most interesting specimen." The platinum and gold robot smirked.

Skylar remained quiet, unsure if saying anything in this situation would do her any good.

"Hmm, not going to beg for your life like the others?" It questioned lowly.

Skylar tilted her head. This robot was far more advanced than anything she had ever seen before. Perhaps it was its own creation, an alien itself, rather than being created by something else. By its low voice to, Skylar deduced it would probably be better to call the robot a he, rather than just it.

"If there were others, you obviously didn't let them go." Skylar said through clenched teeth. It was all she could do to keep from panicking.

"Smart human," He smirked again. "Perhaps you and your kin will provide better results."

Skylar barely gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat.

_Results? Oh shit. _Skylar thought to herself, her violet eyes falling back to her brother. What was it going to do to them?

With the two kids in hand, the giant robot turned and began his long march back to base. Skylar all the way prayed he'd spare her brother. Just spare her brother and she'd be content with whatever fate was dished out for her. Skylar stole a glance in her brother's direction as they swung about in the robots casual stride. Shiloh couldn't take his eyes off her, and they were wide with both fear of the unknown, and the verge of hysteria. Skylar sighed lightly; this was not the way she had thought she was going to go.


	2. Chapter 1

Skylar finally let herself tremble as she was strapped to the table. Metal wires had been injected into her skin along her spine and head, along with her neck. It hurt to move, so she didn't. She used her limited field of vision to scan the large room.

A high ceiling loomed over top of her, with many exposed wires hanging out. Attached to the wires was a strange glass like object, though it wasn't exactly glass. More like a transparent metal. The object curved down over top of her, and all her wiring was firmly attached to it, making struggling futile. Out of the corner of her eye, Skylar made out a large black robot, sitting on the floor across the room. Coming off of it were its own wiring, and it too was attached to the transparent object hanging from above. This robot had a dark dim purple visor like thing for eyes, and no mouth or nose like the robot that had brought them here. Rather it had unlit glass rectangles angling down along where it's mouth should have been, and Skylar would have deemed the robot sleek and cool looking, if she wasn't presently hooked up to it. Unable to see any other feature of the deactivated robot clearly, Skylar turned her attention elsewhere.

On her right, was her brother, also strapped up to a similar looking contraption, only on the other side was a light gray robot with blue streaks and yellow highlights. It too had no mouth, but it did have two eyes, which were dark blue from being offline. This robot was also sleek looking, and similarly built to her own, but Skylar's attention didn't really care for the robot, she was focused on her panicked little sibling.

His teeth were clenched in pain as he silently fought off the screams that Skylar was sure was raging inside his head. He had never been good with needles, and a bunch of metal wires woven deep inside of him must have been pure terror. Suddenly a shadow overcastted Skylar, making her look up.

It was the giant robot that had taken them here. Nothing but contentment shown off his mechanical face as he began flipping some switches attached to the strange transparent metal above Skylar's head.

"What are you going to do to us?' Skylar asked weakly, the wiring causing too much pain to raise her voice.

The robot paused, staring down the distressed girl for a moment.

"I have no need to tell the likes of you unless this experiment works." The robot retorted aggressively.

Skylar let out a low sigh, which the robot seemed to hear. Suddenly his face lit up as if a thought had occurred to him.

"Well, how about I give you my name tiny human? That way if this fails, you shall know the one who destroyed you." A smug grin grew across his face plate.

Skylar pondered it for a moment. Sure, why not, it wasn't like she had anything to lose?

"What is it?" Skylar asked weakly.

"I am Lord Ultracon. The conqueror of worlds." His voice was steely hard, meant to strike fear into Skylar's very bones.

_More like Ultra-ego. _Skylar snickered inside her head.

Then Ultracon suddenly flipped a switch, sending electricity coursing down through the metal wires hooked up to her! Skylar let out a pained scream as the volts shot down her spine, and wracked her brain, scrambling her thoughts. A second wave came down, only worse than the one before. Cracking a single violet eye open, Skylar made out a pale purple electrical energy slowing getting pumped out of the sizzling wires, and made it's way up into the transparent metal machine above. As the last of it began to trickle out of her, Skylar felt her world spin, and then go black.

She felt like she was hanging in midair, with nothing to stop her if she suddenly decided to fall. Skylar felt as though she needed to shiver, and find someplace safe and warm, but nothing but blackness surrounded her. Faint electric waves rubbed by her, and Skylar felt herself become instantly drawn to them. She followed the pulses downward, or what she thought should have been down. Then a white flash of pain raced across her mind, and she pulled back quickly, but it was too late! Whatever was causing the pain had her now, and was sucking her in. The pulses around her encouraged her to give in. Fighting Skylar realized, would do no good, especially if the enemy was completely unknown. If she could have sighed in defeat, she would have. Then a warm feeling similar to a warm body met her, and the surrounding blackness faded to gray.

Skylar let out a low groan as she felt her body. It felt heavier, and dead, like no life was left in it to bear. She tried to open her eyes, but discovered nothing happened. Confused, Skylar tried to use her other senses, but realized quickly the only thing she could do was hear. She made out a yowl of pain not far away, and tried to turn towards the source, but once again failing.

"It seems the black one's beginning to power up." A monotone mechanical voice said from not far away.

"Good, this is going far better than the last attempt." Another darker voice Skylar recognized as Ultracon's replied smugly.

"Give him some energy." He quickly instructed.

_Him, I'm not a him? What's going on? _Skylar wondered.

Suddenly Skylar felt her limbs lighten, along with her head. Her vision came into focus, and she didn't like what she saw.

An unfamiliar robot had a tube feeding into Skylar's chest, and some strange light violet liquid was being fed through it. Skylar froze, and darted her head up to take in the different surroundings. No longer was she strapped to the table, but sitting on the floor, across from the high metal tables! From here she could see her limp and lifeless body lying there all alone. Confusion was the first thing to flood into her mind.

_Holy crap am I dead!?! _But that question made no sense. She wasn't dead if she was having some tube pumping liquid into her chest.

_Oh my God, I'm a robot! _Skylar felt her chest lurch were her heart should have been; only now a strange energy was located inside.

She looked down at herself, taking in everything. Her body's base color was solid black, while some dark purple and gray designs streaked across it. Mechanical plates lined her stomach, resembling human abdominal muscles. She realized she could flex them even as a robot. Her legs were long and sleek, looking like they had been designed for speed. As for her feet, they had spikes arching slightly angled out of them, and Skylar quickly assessed that they would give a mean kick. Beneath the feet she could feel something abnormal, and her new body registered it was jet boosters for flight. Shocked that her body had already known this, she went over the rest of her.

Her quick scan over herself told her that she could transform into a B-2 Bomber, had a large sniper gun installed inside her left arm, which could be morphed out and reassembled on top, and a triangular blade that could arch out in segments just below her right wrist, if it could still be called that. On her back were two large black plates that were slightly jagged. If she were to transform, her mind told her these would become her wings. As for her face and head, it seemed like her body already knew what it looked like. A slanted purple visor that could glow off and on when commanded, two gray plates that could come out the side of her head and lock in place overtop of where her mouth and nose should have been, and long spike like head pieces attached around the location where ears should have been, and streaked up overtop of her black and purple head. She realized she could flex these up and down, from firmly planted alongside her metal skull; to straight up like a dog would put its ears when it was on alert.

Skylar moved the sharp headpieces experimentally, and realized they somewhat woke her up when she did so. A slight headache suddenly racked through her, and she was forced to place a steadying hand up against it. Her hand was dark gray, but her fingers were pure black, with little claw at the end of each segmented finger. She was going to have to be careful with those.

"Ah Stealthblade my soldier, what is your status?' Ultracon asked with a pleased expression.

_Stealthblade, is that my new name? _Skylar looked up in confusion.

She quickly decided to go along with things, hoping for the best.

"Disorientated Sir." She replied, and quickly realized her voice was completely different.

Instead of light and soft, it was deep and somewhat dark, definitely male, and almost resembling a rock star's voice. She held back an uncomfortable shudder, and was relieved to feel she could actually still do so.

"Hmm, a minor side effect. Tell me Stealthblade, what is the last thing you recall?" Ultracon ordered swiftly.

"A purple light Sir." She answered swiftly and honestly, but carefully leaving out the part of being human.

"Interesting? Anything before that at all my soldier?" He asked somewhat carefully.

Hesitating, she nodded her head. "A human boy Sir."

Hopefully this would give her a chance to find out about her brother's condition.

Ultracon scratched his chin in a human like manner for a moment. His red eyes darted over to the robot that was still filling her up with the strange violet liquid.

"That's enough Downpower; Stealthblade should be fully functional by now." He told the robot.

Downpower quickly recoiled the tube from her chest, and she felt a click as something on her closed up. Examining her chest, she realized it was triangular shaped, layered overtop of her abdominal plates, and looked similar to the front of a B-2 Bomber. She could feel the mechanical components inside of her telling her that if she tried, she could probably raise up the black piece and exposed the delicate circuitry underneath. That made her body flash an automatic warning at her though. It didn't seem to like the idea of having vulnerable components showing.

"Stealthblade, do you know what you are, or your purpose?" Ultracon asked.

"No Sir, my memory banks seem to have been damaged." She answered, hoping he'd buy it.

Ultracon grinned, obviously pleased with the given answer.

"Stealthblade, you are what's known as a Decepticon. It is our duty and right to seize control over lesser beings, and rule the universe. You are an elite soldier, and was recently damaged after an attack by the Autobots, which has shorted out your memory banks." Ultracon lied, but didn't realize Skylar knew.

"The Autobots?" Stealthblade questioned, and then realized she was suddenly referring to herself by her Decepticon name; though her processors seemed to like it, prefer it even.

"They are our sworn enemy, and are not worthy to be called Transformers." Ultracon explained.

Stealthblade felt her head spikes flare up at the word Transformer.

_So that's what they're called. _She thought quietly.

"My apologies Sir for getting injured." Stealthblade quickly stated, trying to sound like a disciplined soldier.

"Don't worry, I am feeling forgiving today, and will let you off free of punishment." He smirked to himself.

"My thanks Sir." Stealthblade said as humbly as possible, still unfamiliar with her strange dark masculine voice.

"Downpower, help our fellow Decepticon to his feet." Ultracon suddenly instructed.

"Yes my Lord." Downpower stated and then held out an arm towards Stealthblade.

She looked down at her limbs for a moment, wondering if they'd work similarly to how her old ones would. To her relief they complied to her thoughts similarly, if not exactly the same. She grabbed Downpower's hand carefully, and was then gently tugged upright. Stealthblade wavered for a moment, unaccustomed to her weight and center of gravity.

"Don't worry; you'll be in prime condition once you've been retrained." Ultracon reassured.

Stealthblade just nodded, beginning to wonder what the training would be like. A low groan caught her attention, and she quickly spun her head to pinpoint its source.

It was the gray, yellow and blue robot, with the face mask and two eyes, unlike her own visor eyes. They let off a faint blue glow as they struggled to fully activate. Stealthblade had to hold back a gasp as she made the connection that this was now her brother.

"Who…?" Stealthblade began, trying to sound confused.

"This is your brother Stealthblade. I know you may not remember, but you two were my top elite soldiers." Ultracon lied.

"The top of your elites?" Stealthblade whispered, making it sound like she was engraving it into her brain, if it could still be called that.

"Downpower, please charge Stormstrike." Ultracon instructed.

Nodding, Downpower pulled out the tube again, and inserted it into Stealthblade's brother. Sooner than expected, Stormstrike's eyes lit up bright, and Stealthblade could tell he was looking around.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Ultracon smugly grinned.

Stealthblade felt a panic grow through her. What if Shiloh didn't realize what was going on and didn't fake it? She looked at him, but could make no warning expression with her new face. Her head spikes flattened out though, much to her surprise.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Stormstrike's voice was a bit lighter than Stealthblade's, and resembled the lead singer of Coldplay, but even smoother.

Ultracon explained the exact same thing he told Stealthblade, completely confident Stormstrike would be just as memory blank as his sibling.

"Well damn." Stormstrike muttered.

Even if Stormstrike looked and sounded completely different from her brother, Stealthblade couldn't help but mentally flinch at the curse word her brother uttered. He had never sworn before.

_Oh no, has he really forgotten? _Stealthblade mused.

Stormstrike then looked down at the Decepticon symbol emblazed on his right shoulder, the same shoulder Stealthblade's was on. He looked up, and then at Stealthblade, his sleek metal face unreadable.

Stealthblade couldn't help but take in her new brother's body's features. Two yellow crests curved out from over his bright blue eyes, or optic sensors, and a rounded yellow crest arched over the center of his gray helm. The plate covering his mouth/nose area was faded yellow. His body was tall and sleek, just like her own, only no metal spikes were present on his feet. The wing blades protruding from his back were also completely smooth. Looking down at his hands, Stealthblade saw that the palms were gray, while his thin segmented fingers were light blue. His body didn't look nearly as aggressive as the other mechs standing in the dim room. His armored plating other than the chest armor shaped similar to the front of an F-22 was curved into muscle like shapes, with minimal wiring exposed.

His optics briefly met Stealthblade's purple visor, causing her to look away.

_Gosh, is my armor shaped like that? If it is, does that mean I'm not a girl anymore? _Stealthblade questioned worriedly.

"Downpower, take these two to the training room. I want them in top condition before they're introduced to the rest of our troop." Ultracon ordered.

Downpower just nodded, and with a head shrug indicated to Stealthblade and Stormstrike to follow. Stealthblade glanced back at her brother uncertainly as they left the room where their bodies were. His relaxed gate showed no signs of remembering anything.

_Oh please little brother, just please tell me you're a really good actor. _Stealthblade murmured in her head.

She sighed. Even her thoughts sounded dark and masculine.


	3. Chapter 2

In training, Stealthblade learned what her body had been designed for. She was a sniper and stealth soldier, designed for killing at a distance. Her main ability was stealth, and was able to lower her core temperature to undetectable levels, and fade her body slightly so she was almost transparent, which helped with blending in. The ability to brighten and dim her visor also contributed to her overall stealth. Also the glass like sensors over her mouth plate area when lit could detect heat signatures.

As for Stormstrike, he was designed for fire fights and quick draws, having faster reflexes than a normal mech. A laser gun was installed into each of his forearms, as well as his upper back incase of sneak attacks. Downpower explained to him the blue orb in his helm crest would allow him to detect even Stealthblade's energy signature.

Stealthblade mentally winced as Stormstrike let out a content chuckle.

_Shiloh, where are you? _Stealthblade pondered as she looked at her seemingly warped brother.

His blue optics glanced her way briefly before returning their attention to Downpower. That glance was just enough to keep Stealthblade on edge. What was he thinking?

Downpower went over with them how to pull up their battle computers, and use their installed weapons to their full capability. Stealthblade quickly discovered that her new body naturally knew its targeting system, and firing the sniper rifle was easy and precise. To Stealthblade's surprise though, she found it easier to hit far off targets, which Downpower explained was just apart of her processer's programming.

_Processer huh, guess that's what my new brain is called. _Stealthblade thought.

"Are the brothers ready?" Ultracon asked as he entered the training room.

"Yes Sir. They have fully mastered their bodies and weapons." Downpower responded in his flat voice.

"Have they now?" Ultracon sounded slightly impressed, making Stealthblade's helm spikes flare up on alert.

What was he thinking?

"Come, it is time to introduce them to the other men." He said with a flick of his wrist.

Stealthblade felt spikes aligned along her spine rise up and then ripple back down her back, the closest to a shiver she was ever going to get. She and her brother followed the platinum and gold mech out of the training/combat room and down the hallway, closely trailed by Downpower. Stealthblade eyed the monotone mech uncomfortably; he was too close, or at least that was what her new body was telling her, which was actually probably just due to her distance fighting capabilities. Her processer automatically clicked her snipe gun into ready position inside her arm, so she could assemble it faster incase of a sudden attack. But why would they attack her after building her?

_Jealousy. _An unfamiliar voice spoke up in her head.

She stiffened, but didn't falter, not wanting the others to notice her sudden discomfort. Stealthblade glanced over to her brother, wondering if it was him who had said that. His blue optics did not turn to meet her glance though. Then Stealthblade picked up a noise coming from up ahead with her audio receptors, or whatever they were called. It caused her helm spikes to flare and tense in anticipation. She could feel her processor go over her circuitry and mainframe to insure she was prepared for battle if it suddenly arose. The unintentional scan startled her, but once again she concealed it, only making Stormstrike's glowing blue optics dart over to her briefly. He had noticed, but chosen not to say anything. Stealthblade was forced to wonder once again whether it was her little brother Shiloh standing beside her, or her robotic counterpart.

The tension in her mechanical body only increased as they rounded a corner into a large room, filled to the brim with other giant mechs. It took all of her concentration to keep her snipe rifle from coming out defensively. Then her segmented sword morphed out, which she quickly sucked back in before anyone could notice, excluding her brother, who once again said nothing.

"Men, file up!" Ultracon ordered sternly, making the mechs in the room hastily comply.

"These two here are Stealthblade and Stormstrike. They are both brothers and elite soldiers. They are the first to be activated amongst my elite group, and I expect every one of you to treat them as your equals." Ultracon warned.

"Quick question Lord Ultracon." A slightly raspy voice said.

A low grumble came from the golden mech as he turned his fierce red eyes to the robot that had spoken.

"What is it Wildshot?" He asked testily.

"I was just wondering what these guys can do?" The red and white camouflage mech asked.

Ultracon let a long silence follow Wildshot's voice before finally answering his question.

"Stealthblade is a distance sniper and stealth soldier, capable of becoming nearly undetectable." Wildshot raised a brow or something like that. "Stormstrike is designed for melee combat and reacting to surprise attacks. They are both capable of flying in their normal modes, and each has exceptional detecting abilities." Ultracon sounded like he was bragging.

Wildshot stiffened uncomfortably, obviously feeling threatened by the "brothers" abilities.

"Why did you b…" Wildshot began to protest when suddenly a white Decepticon with frosty blue highlights and purple streaks shouldered him hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Wildshot demanded, rubbing his slightly dented arm.

The other mech just glared at him darkly with his steely blue optics, making Wildshot back off uncomfortably.

"You do realize I am your superior." Wildshot suddenly rattled.

"So." The icy robot replied.

"I'll show you…" Wildshot began as a laser morphed out of his shoulder.

"Wildshot, Icetracker, enough!" Ultracon ordered, making the two robots back off submissively.

Stealthblade made a quick mental note to watch out for Wildshot. He seemed to be enough trouble for his superior, so an equal was likely to get squashed under him if they weren't careful.

"Can I leave now?" Icetracker suddenly requested in his icy metallic voice.

"Permission granted." Ultracon answered, but he didn't sound happy.

The frosty Decepticon quickly turned and left, making a few stare after him curiously. By the looks on the other mechs' faces, something was up, and it wasn't just Stealthblade and Stormstrike.

"Heavyhitter will show you the base, and then you are to report back to me so we can reevaluate your systems to insure you're running properly." Ultracon instructed.

Stealthblade nodded in recognition, and left the three remaining Decepticons not including Ultracon and began their "tour" with Heavyhitter. It was relatively dull, but so was Heavyhitter. He seemed rather relaxed compared to the other mechs, but then again his personality was almost humble, and whenever he mentioned a room being Ultracon's idea, his voice suddenly found enthusiasm.

_Seems like he's as loyal as they get. _Stealthblade thought.

"And this is your quarters. You will be sharing due to the need for more elites online." Heavyhitter pointed inside a fair size room with two large pod like structures within. "Feel free to recharge, and then head down to Ultracon." Heavyhitter instructed and then left them, signaling the tour was over.

Stealthblade followed her brother into the room, and scanned over it quickly. It was composed of the two pods, which she assumed were where they recharged, two metal tables and large chairs sitting in front of them on opposite sides of the room; probably for filing reports; and a mirror, which surprised Stealthblade. Forgetting her brother's presence she walked in front of it, seeing her true appearance for the first time.

Her spine flexed up and then rippled back down in distaste. Her visor was sharp and dull purple, a faint glow barely coming off from it. Experimentally Stealthblade clamped her battle mask over her more sensitive heat detectors located along the lower part of her face where a mouth should have been. The mask was silvery gray, but had little sheen to it.

She turned her attention down to the rest of her body. It was definitely of male design, by the way the armor plating curved around her circuits. She flexed an arm carefully, barely seeing the wires and other metallic parts move accordingly. She peered down at her hands, clicking her metal fingers together lightly. She was a monster, and completely looked the part. The dark colors and sharp attachments flaring from her shoulders and helm only increased the overall look. Sure she would have made a cool looking bad guy, but that wasn't her. Plus she was a girl, but this body was male, robotic or not.

_Should I even think of myself as a girl anymore? I don't even have a female body to return to. _Stealthblade wondered. _I mean even my thoughts sound male. That robot turned me into a freaking guy! _

Stealthblade's fist clenched subconsciously. Then he realized Stormstrike was still right behind him, and as he turned, he saw that Stormstrike had been watching his every move.

"Strange ain't it? Being like this and all." Stormstrike suddenly muttered, looking down at his own light gray and blue hands.

Stealthblade was about to ask if he remembered, when suddenly he stiffened and looked up at a camera in the corner of the room. Ultracon was probably watching and listening to their every move.

"Yeah, guess we've been offline awhile." Stealthblade replied, but slightly twitched his head back at the camera as he did so.

Stormstrike nodded in response, but it was exaggerated just enough to make Stealthblade's heart, or spark, leap. He was acting!

_I can do more than that. _A smooth voice suddenly spoke inside Stealthblade's head.

_You can hear my thoughts? And I can hear yours? _Stealthblade exclaimed silently.

_Well, sorta. We are siblings, so I'm guessing this has something to do with what happened to us when we were being shifted into our new bodies. _Stormstrike responded sounding awfully mature.

_Wow, you've changed. _Stealthblade commented.

Stormstrike cocked his head and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

_This new body was designed for a mature being, so I'm guessing it sort of made me grow up. _Stormstrike responded, sounding slightly sad.

_But you're just an eleven year old kid! _Stealthblade exclaimed.

_I was an eleven year old. But I'm in an adult robotic body, and you're in a robotic male body. _Stormstrike pointed out.

Stealthblade let out a sigh, and felt a slight relief in seeing he could still do so.

_Stealthblade, you've even started thinking of yourself as a he, don't deny it. _Stormstrike murmured silently.

He felt his whole body contract, and his hands balled into tight fists. So he had noticed.

_Well I… I… what can I say!?! I'm a giant guy robot! With a dark scary voice and the look of a killer! My old body's gone, so it's not like I can go back to being a human girl! My processer doesn't even register me ever being a female before! This body's been designed to kill for some war or whatever that a lunatic Transformer is running! I didn't choose to be like this, but I'm still a guy now anyways! _Stealthblade yelled in his mind, and threatened to break down physically. His head spikes were firmly planted down, and his battle mask had flared back out defensively.

_Relax. I'm not judging you, it's true, you are a guy now, but don't beat yourself up about it. It's not all bad being a guy; I mean I was one before. _Stormstrike comforted.

Stealthblade silenced his distressed thoughts, and looked at his little brother curiously.

_Dang Shiloh, did I ever tell you what a great little bro you were? _Stealthblade thought to him.

_Yeah, once when you got picked up in that garbage truck while you were sleeping in a dumpster and I jumped out in front of it to make it stop and get you out. _Stormstrike sounded like he was smiling, if smiling were a sound.

_Oh yeah, that was a while ago. Only after our first week of running away. _Stealthblade wanted to smile affectionately, but lacked the mouth and eyes to do it.

Stormstrike nodded lightly, letting out a light chuckle.

_Ah the good old days when everything scared me, and you were indestructible. _He laughed mentally.

_Indestructible? _Stealthblade questioned.

The orb on Stormstrike's crest suddenly began to glow, making Stealthblade wonder if he was blushing. He looked down at the ground sheepishly.

_Well I was just a little boy back then. _He weakly defended.

_Yeah, and I was still a girl. _Stealthblade mumbled.

_Skylar! Don't start that again! _Stormstrike pleaded.

_I won't if you'd just do me a favor. _Stealthblade reassured heavily.

_What? _Stormstrike questioned hesitantly.

_Don't call me Skylar anymore. It's, painful. _Stealthblade requested, his thoughts trembling slightly.

_I, I won't. _Stormstrike assured, though his thoughts were saddened.

_Thanks little bro. _Stealthblade sighed.

_I have one question though._

Stealthblade eyed his brother uncertainly.

_Should I call you big bro now? _His thoughts wavered slightly.

Stealthblade paused before answering.

_Sure, if that makes you happy. Kinda makes me feel more acceptable anyways._

Stormstrike then walked over to his brother, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get some rest then, shouldn't we?" He indicated to the pods with a nod.

"Yeah, I could really use it." Stealthblade replied, wishing he could give his brother a grin.

"Huh, you're visor's glowing brighter." Stormstrike pointed out, making the black mech look at the mirror.

"That's strange. I guess that's how I smile now." Stealthblade explained.

"Hmm." Stormstrike murmured.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack."

"Okay, sounds good."


	4. Chapter 3

For the next three weeks Stealthblade and Stormstrike did nothing but training, and learned the names of the rest of the Decepticons and their ranks.

Ultracon was in charge, and always had to be referred to as Lord or Sir. Then there was his second in command Downpower, who was creepily monotone. Under rank of him was the soldier Heavyhitter, who wasn't actually third in command, but received an unusual amount of respect from both his superiors and equals. The bright red Wild shot was ranked just below Heavyhitter, and was what was called a saboteur, meaning he was in charge of sabotage. His equal was the cold soldier Icetracker, who was the weapons specialist. Stealthblade had made a mental note to watch out for him, because his cold silence could end up catching him off guard. Then Stealthblade and Stormstrike were equals to these two, and just below them was Silenthowl, a regular soldier that seemed to be able to complain about everything in the universe. He never got angry though, just annoyed.

Stealthblade and Stormstrike both received individually training from Downpower, who was an exceptional fighter, and had endurance neither of the siblings could ever hope to match. If he got irritated with their efforts, which was rare due to the programming in their new mechanical bodies, he'd occasionally use his own special ability against them, to make them work harder to dodge his strikes.

His special ability was to punch his opponent, and then somehow draw out their power, or energon, and make them weaker and more fatigued. Stealthblade had only been hit with it once, but once was enough for him. Stormstrike had yet to be hit by it, due to his faster reflexes and melee programming.

By the end of week three in the Decepticon base, the brothers had fully mastered their mechanical bodies and abilities, as well as knowing all the technical terms for their body parts. They were required to receive minor first aid training incase they were stranded on the battle field, but Ultracon said that they needn't worry about that much being elite soldiers. Stealthblade wasn't reassured, and neither was his brother.

Stealthblade stretched his stiff joints as he stepped out of his pod, completely recharged after a long day.

"Stealth!" Stormstrike hollered as he entered their room, using his new nickname for his brother.

"Huh?" The black mech asked drowsily.

"Ultracon has our first mission for us. He's to address everyone in the main chamber." Stormstrike instructed hastily, sounding stressed for the first time since they've been here.

Stealthblade nodded and followed his gray and blue brother out, taking to his side once there was room in the hall.

_You sound tense. _Stealthblade commented.

_Do I? _He replied in a rush.

_You okay? _Stealthblade asked growing worried.

_No, honestly I'm not. My processer's telling me that this should be normal, but my gut says this isn't good. I mean, what if we end up killing someone? _Stormstrike's thoughts shook with worry and fear.

_That's why you got me little bro. We're not going to kill any humans._

_Yeah, but what about the Autobots, they're obviously the good guys in this whole war going on here!?! _Stormstrike turned to his older sibling perplexed, the glow from his blue orb only reinforcing that fact.

_We'll be discovered if we just sit around. Aim then to wound, not kill. It's better if they make it another day, rather than die. _Stealthblade quickly added when Stormstrike looked as though he was going to protest again.

He just looked down and solemnly nodded, and the siblings continued on their way.

Ultracon stood in the center of the room, with his soldiers surrounding him expectantly. Stealthblade and Stormstrike took places where they could be beside each other. They had discovered that their mental connection only worked when they were within three hundred feet of each other, or if the other was in pain. They had learned about the pain part when Stormstrike had gotten slightly ruffed up by a jealous Wildshot, who had been taken down by Stealthblade as soon as he made it over to his distressed brother. The red mech glared at the brothers as he waited for Ultracon to begin.

"We're in need of more energon, so tonight we'll head out to the city generator and convert their energy for our use. Since this will be the elite brothers first mission, be extra careful. We don't want to deal with some air headed Autobots with them so ill prepared." Ultracon explained smoothly.

"Sir!" The Decepticons responded, each saluting by placing their hand over their spark chamber. Stormstrike and Stealthblade imitated them, but worry wracked both their processers.

"Transform and take off!" Ultracon ordered, and all the Decepticons complied.

Stealthblade swiftly transformed into his B-2 Bomber, while his brother changed into an F-22. They took off simultaneously and flew up and out the extinct volcano that was the Decepticon base.

Their morphs were far superior to that of a regular human machine, meaning they could fly at much greater speeds as well as perform aerial stunts that could end up killing a pilot.

Stealthblade's Decepticon symbol was emblazed upon his black that morphed into a sharp piece on his shoulder when in robot mode. Stormstrike's was located on his dorsal wing.

They flew effortlessly beside one another as they trailed the other Decepticons. Icetracker clung on top of Downpower's hovercraft form, and seemed completely bored out of his mind.

Stealthblade let out a calming sigh, trying to relax his frazzled circuits.

_What's going to happen to the people there? _Stormstrike thought nervously to his older sibling.

_Nothing good, I can tell you that. _Stealthblade felt all his worry return.

_I can't kill anyone, I won't! _Stormstrike exclaimed desperately.

_Then don't. I'm not going to either. _Stealthblade assured.

_But they're going to die whether we do it or not. I don't think I can watch them die, not when I can do something! _Stormstrike's thoughts made Stealthblade flinch.

_Then pray that the Autobots spot us. _Stealthblade murmured.

Stormstrike's thoughts broke away, and he fell silent. Stealthblade used the silence to focus his thoughts. Everything rode upon the chance of the Autobots showing up to stop them. If they didn't, Stealthblade wasn't sure what he'd do.

They made a quick circle over the power generators before landing. Because it was night, the only people present were the night guards. Ultracon fired at them, and they were blasted away to oblivion before Stealthblade could even fully transform! He stared at the charred remains in shock. Two innocent bystanders were dead, just like that. He felt his body constrict, and his hands clenched into tight fists.

A thought from his brother tried to enter his head, but he quickly blocked him out, not wanting him to feel his emotions. They were too tangled up for his little brother to handle.

"Come, time to collect the energy." Ultracon ordered, and the Decepticons quickly filed into the large plant, headed straight for the generators.

"Stealthblade, stay outside and watch for any Autobot activity. Your heat sensors should be able to detect them easily." Ultracon instructed.

Stealthblade just gave a curt nod. He no longer said anything to any of the Decepticons unless it was necessary, something that the others had picked up on, and assumed it was just his personality. Which was sort of true, Stealthblade was getting more withdrawn, except around his brother.

_You going to be okay out here? _Stormstrike finally managed to break through Stealthblade's mind block.

_Yeah. _He replied shortly.

Stormstrike threw his brother one last uncertain glance before heading in with the other Decepticons. Stealthblade turned away and began to automatically scan the area, looking for any trace of an enemy, who actually happened to be the good guys.

Stealthblade kept his energy signature low, so it wouldn't be detected as he walked along the perimeter of the power plant. Everything was deathly quiet, and considering the dead guards, that statement was absolutely true.

_He just killed them, just like that. They didn't even see it coming! How could he? He's no respect for other living things. He ought to be slayed. _Stealthblade's thoughts grew darker and darker, when suddenly a warning flashed on his heat sensors!

They began to pulse a bright purple, and Stealthblade turned to pinpoint the direction the foreign heat was coming from. It was over by the main road leading into the complex.

Stealthblade hesitated before switching on his communicator. If he revealed the Autobots were coming, they'd retaliate and a battle would surely take place. But if he allowed the Autobots to arrive, there was a chance that they'd be caught off guard and get taken down. Yet the problem with that was the fact his brother was in there with the other Decepticons, not to mention if they made it out, he'd surely be questioned for not warning them. Stealthblade let out a deep sigh, unhappy with the decision he was forced to make.

"Ultracon, an unidentified heat source is approaching fast from the main gate." Stealthblade reported, his voice sounding darker than usual.

"Excellent work Stealthblade." Ultracon replied before disconnecting.

"Yeah, superb." Stealthblade grumbled to himself.

The Decepticons quickly filed out of the complex, loaded up with fresh energon. Heavyhitter and Wildshot loaded up with most of it, and then took off back to base. Stealthblade ran over to the mechs' sides, and Ultracon turned to him with a smug grin on his golden face.

"We ought to introduce you two." Ultracon smirked at the brothers.

Stealthblade and Stormstrike exchanged brief glances with each other. This wasn't going to be good.

Then four vehicles pulled up and one huge helicopter, each with a red emblem on their bodies that must have been the Autobot symbol. Stealthblade couldn't help but look down at his own dark purple one.

The Mi-26 Halo helicopter transformed first, and became a mech rivaling Ultracon's own sheer size.

"Hello cousin." Ultracon greeted with a pleased snarl.

Stealthblade couldn't keep his helm spikes from flaring up in surprise. The leader of the Autobots was Ultracon's cousin?

"Ultracon, you're stealing from the human's power sources?" The Autobot leader asked in a deep, well respected voice.

"Aero Prime, I thought you of all beings would see the ease of taking from the weak." Ultracon replied smugly.

"This has gone on far enough." Aero Prime stated.

The Autobot leader tensed his gray, orange, and silver body, and his yellow optics narrowed readily. The 'bots behind him revved their engines preparing to transform.

"Now hold on one moment, I thought I'd introduce you to our two newest members." Ultracon held up his hands nonthreatening.

Aero Prime hesitated, and then straightened back up. The 'bot was just tall enough for Stealthblade to have to look up to him, considering he was a rather large mech himself.

"Step forward Stealthblade and Stormstrike." Ultracon ordered.

They complied quickly, striding over to Ultracon's side. Aero Prime narrowed his optics even more, obviously trying to scan the brothers for any visible abilities.

"With these two brothers, you shall finally fall to us, Prime!" Ultracon's smile grew twisted and cruel, making Stealthblade's helm spikes flatten uncomfortably.

_Crap, we're going to have to fight, aren't we? _Stormstrike mused.

_Seems that way. _Stealthblade answered.

_Damn._

"Decepticons, attack!" Ultracon suddenly exclaimed, and the mechs suddenly began firing at the Autobots.

Aero Prime dove behind the gate wall for cover while the rest of his troop transformed and returned fire. Stealthblade naturally sprang back, being a distance fighter, and morphed out his sniper gun. He aimed, pondering what Autobot could withstand the damage if hit directly. Before he could decide a blast from behind sent him flying forward, landing face first onto the ground! Stealthblade looked up confused, and saw an UAV, or Unmanned Aerial Vehicle fly by overhead. Why hadn't he detected him? Because he had been too preoccupied with the ground 'bots.

Stealthblade fired randomly back up at the air vehicle, but purposely missed, singing him on the wings slightly. The Autobot quickly hightailed it out of his range. Stealthblade quickly turned his attention back down to the ground battle, where he saw his brother fist to fist with a yellow and orange Autobot, who was obviously more skilled with hand to hand combat. But then again, Stormstrike may have been holding back.

_Stealth! I can't do this! He's going to kill me! _Stormstrike shouted desperately in his head.

Stealthblade charged, completely ignoring the other battling mechs around him. He leaped forward, claws extended at the orange optic mech. Stormstrike clambered back at the last second, and Stealthblade took the startled 'bot to the ground! He delivered a sharp punch to the mech's head, but only managed one before his other hand was intercepted by the 'bot beneath him. Suddenly Stealthblade found himself getting kicked off the yellow mech, and sent tumbling into his brother, who barely caught him. Stealthblade shakily sturdied himself with Stormstrike's shoulder, and quickly darted his attention back to the yellow 'bot.

"Is that all ya got Decepticons?" The mech challenged.

_Stealthblade, what are we going to do? _Stormstrike asked, sounding like a scared child for the first time.

_Knock him out before either of us do more damage. _Stealthblade answered.

Stromstrike nodded, liking the alternative given. They sprang in unison, and the Autobot was only able to compensate for one of them! He blocked Stealthblade's clawed fists, but was quickly swept off his feet by Stormstrike. His brother let loose a carefully aimed blow to the Autobot's head, rendering him offline.

Stealthblade offered a hand and helped his younger sibling to his feet, who proceeded to dust himself once he was straightened out.

"You okay?" Stealthblade asked while glancing around at the others still fighting.

"Think so." Stormstrike replied in his smooth mature voice.

The two brothers examined the fighting continuing on around them. Ultracon was pitted against Aero Prime, Icetracker was battling with the Autobot that was still a UAV, and for some reason hadn't transformed yet. The soldier Silenthowl was fighting a red, white, and silver 'bot that Stealthblade had seen earlier as a Ferrari 575 GTC. By the looks of it they were evenly matched. Downpower was battling against two Autobots. One was light and sleek, with a silver base color and red and black highlights. His face was visor like, only rounded similarly to a scout trooper's in Star Wars, which Stealthblade found slightly amusing. He was however jealous of the fact that he had a nose and mouth. The other Autobot was big, gray and broad with black and white highlights. For some reason Stealthblade placed him as older and experienced, perhaps even older than Aero Prime. He had seen him earlier as an F-350 Super Duty, which explained his size. Even though the Autobots were working together, Downpower did not seem to be having any trouble dealing with them.

Suddenly a loud boom erupted! Stealthblade spun around to see what had caused it, and discovered that Wildshot had returned, and dropped a bomb near the fighting Silenthowl. Both the Autobot and Decepticon were down, large blasts marks evident in their armor. The young Autobot struggled to right himself, but he seemed fairly damaged. Silenthowl wasn't moving.

"Wildshot you idiot!" Ultracon snarled and then proceeded to let loose a long stream of curses at the red and white Decepticon.

"Breakshift!" Aero Prime exclaimed, and disengaged from his fight with Ultracon, running over to the injured Autobot.

Stealthblade just stared as Ultracon called for a sudden retreat, and all the Decepticons took off. Stormstrike glanced at his brother as he was about to transform.

_We gotta go. _He indicated to the fleeing Decepticons.

_They just left Silenthowl. _Stealthblade murmured stunned.

_Yeah, and they're leaving us! _Stormstrike pointed up at the flying Decepticons.

_Go on ahead; I'm going to get Silenthowl. _Stealthblade replied, not knowing why he wanted to save the obvious bad guy; perhaps just to preserve life.

Stormstrike hesitated, watching his brother with his blue optics carefully.

"I'll be right behind you. Now go!" Stealthblade ordered in a darker than normal voice.

Stormstrike nodded and took off with his jet boosters in his feet, not bothering to transform. Stealthblade proceeded to run over to the down Silenthowl, who was lying right along side the injured Autobot and concerned Aero Prime.

The Autobot looked up at Stealthblade warningly. Stealthblade couldn't hold back the sigh as he bent over and swung the offline Decepticon over his shoulder. The injured Breakshift stared at Stealthblade mildly curious, or perhaps it was just pain, Stealthblade couldn't really tell. As the other 'bots began to run over thinking their leader was in danger, Stealthblade took off, headed back for base.

A few shots rang out around him, but none hit there mark. Stealthblade increased his speed, not even looking back at the Autobots.


	5. Chapter 4

"Wildshot, you are a disgrace to the Decepticons!" Ultracon shouted at the saboteur.

"Hey, Silenthowl should have noticed!" Wildshot snapped back as Stealthblade came in and landed with the unconscious Decepticon in hand.

Ultracon glanced over at him briefly before returning to his disciplining of Wildshot. All the Decepticons listened mutely, not wanting to risk Ultracon's wrath as well. By the time he was finished, Wildshot had been assigned to clean the entire base, with no help from the others.

Stormstrike began making his way over to his older sibling when Ultracon suddenly demanded Stealthblade to step forward. The black mech did as he was told, laying the offline Silenthowl on the ground before making his way before the Decepticon leader.

"Sir?" Stealthblade asked trying not to sound hesitant.

"I took note of your efforts in the battle today. Though you took down another Autobot with ease, you did not finish him off when you had the chance, why is that?" Ultracon demanded.

"I…I hesitated Sir, because I was curious of the surrounding battle. When I was going to finish off that 'bot, Wildshot decided to drop that nice little surprise." Stealthblade lied quickly.

Ultracon studied the elite soldier carefully, but lucky for Stealthblade, he had no facial expressions to read. His helm spikes were even flared up on alert, rather than down in submission.

"Next time your opponent goes down, finish them off immediately, understood?"

"Yes Sir." Stealthblade nodded and saluted respectfully.

"Good." Ultracon murmured and then turned and left, probably heading for his quarters to get a much needed recharge.

Wildshot glared hatefully at Stealthblade for using him as an excuse to not finishing off the yellow Autobot. Stealthblade defensively clicked his clawed fingers together, slightly deterring the cowardly Decepticon. Then he turned and left, headed for his own chambers. Stormstrike took off after him, and caught up with his silent brother outside their room.

"Hey thanks for the help back there." Stormstrike said when he couldn't get through Stealthblade's mental barrier.

"Sure." He replied briskly.

"Hey Stealth, you feeling okay?" Stormstrike asked worriedly.

"Grand Storm, just grand." He muttered and proceeded into their chambers, ceiling himself up in the recharge pod before Stormstrike could get another word in.

Stealthblade twitched in his sleep mode, dreamlike memories flashing through his head.

He was Skylar again, and was all alone with Shiloh, living on the streets. Each dreamlike memory was saddening in one way or another, either being about the sensations Stealthblade would never again experience, or the looks he could give when goofing around with his brother. The smiles that had so often grown across his face because of Shiloh's antics.

Stealthblade jerked back to consciousness, banging his helm on the glass cover of the recharge pod. He let a low moan escape as he slowly opened up the pod and clambered out. His body told him it was around eight o'clock in the morning, so he hadn't even gotten a full cycle of rest. Stealthblade glanced across the room seeing his brother within his own pod, still resting.

Stealthblade let out a heavy sigh; his dream had been exceptionally heart, or spark, wrenching. Wearily the elite mech plodded out into the hallway, heading down to the main chambers to retrieve some extra energon he had been denied while in his pod. As he was about to round the corner, he froze when he heard a voice say his name. Immediately Stealthblade lowered his energy signature, and went slightly transparent as well. He cranked up his audio sensors as high as they could go, trying to make out the full conversation.

One voice was definitely Wildshot, while the other surprisingly sounded like Icetracker.

"That elite is no Decepticon! I'm telling you he's faking his loyalty to Ultracon. No true Decepticon would have hesitated to blast the daylights out of that wretched Autobot!" Wildshot rasped to Icetracker.

"I agree. His brother seems perfectly loyal, but his so called hesitation doesn't sit right with my system." Icetracker coldly agreed.

Stealthblade felt his body begin to contract, prepared for battle if he was discovered.

"We need to get Lord Ultracon to see him as the disloyal soldier he is." Wildshot growled to his counterpart.

"How do you plan to do that?" Icetracker questioned.

"We'll monitor him in his next encounter with the Autobots. When Ultracon sees his hesitation, he'll surely deactivate that pile of slag." Wildshot's voice grew with excitement.

Then Stealthblade heard the two Decepticons heading his way! Stealthblade slunk back into the nearest room, which was thankfully empty. Stealthblade glanced around at where he was and realized he was in the weapon stock room. He froze. Icetracker was the weapons specialist, and it was very likely that he'd come in to examine his equipment before moving on to his daily shifts. The door began to open, and Stealthblade jumped up into the ceiling's rafters, becoming as transparent as his body would allow.

Icetracker walked around the room slowly, carefully examining everything. Stealthblade dared not lift a finger incase he heard. The white 'con strode right beneath the black mech, and paused for a moment before leaving. Stealthblade literally sagged with relief that he had not been discovered.

Carefully he hopped back down from the rafters, and sprang down to his chambers, awakening his brother hastily.

"Eh, what is it bro?" Stormstrike groggily asked.

_Wildshot and Icetracker are trying to prove my disloyalty!_ Stealthblade exclaimed with his thoughts.

_What? _Stormstrike stiffened.

_They don't care about you, they think you're perfectly loyal, but they said the next time I encounter the Autobots; they're going to monitor my every move and then show it to Ultracon so he'll deactivate me!_

_He'd do that? _Stormstrike asked worriedly.

_That or something worse, I'm sure. _Stealthblade felt himself beginning to calm back down.

_Well, what should we do? We could try to flee to the Autobots and see if they believe us about being captured humans. _Stormstrike suggested.

_If we do that, the Decepticons will take us down for sure. Ultracon wouldn't want his two new weapons in the hands of the enemy. Plus this is all assuming the Autobots believe our crazy story about being two human kids trapped in giant mech bodies. _Stealthblade thought while shaking his head.

_Well, we can't just sit around waiting to get caught. _Stormstrike murmured.

_No, you're right, but I don't want to get you involved in all this to. _Stealthblade grimly thought.

_Huh? _Stormstrike started to protest.

_I know what I'm doing. I can't let the Decepticons figure out you remember everything. If they think I just went rogue, they'll only come after me, and won't worry about you. _Stealthblade explained.

_But you'll be all alone! _Stormstrike shook his head, dejecting the idea all together.

_I'm a big kid; I can take care of myself. You should be worrying about what you're going to do without me. _Stealthblade kidded, hoping to comfort his brother.

_Sorry, I'm not that selfish. _Stormstrike forced a chuckle aloud.

_Please don't worry about me, or they'll notice, okay? _Stealthblade requested while putting a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

_When are you planning to leave? _Stormstrike asked uncertainly.

_When Wildshot catches me. _Stealthblade muttered.

Stormstrike solemnly nodded. _I'm going to miss you when you're gone. _

"Me too." Stealthblade spoke aloud.

"Come on, let's go get some energon, you woke me up too early." Stormstrike sounded like he was smiling.

Stealthblade nodded, and followed his younger brother out of their room.


	6. Chapter 5

Stealthblade looked down from his perch on the cliff face. Ultracon had assigned him to stake out in the cliffs and await the Autobots, all alone. Ultracon had discovered that Aero Prime was leading a few select 'bots to get more supplies they needed to fix up their companion Breakshift. When they passed through the bottom of the canyon, it was Stealthblade's job to take out all of them, and then get back to base with minimal damage. He planned to fire down at them just enough to ruff them up, and hopefully get any spying Decepticon off his tail. If that didn't work though, he'd be in a load of trouble.

At exactly twelve noon, the familiar Autobot shapes came into view. Aero Prime was in the lead, closely followed by a Volvo XC90 Emergency Vehicle. Bringing up the rear was a white and pink Ford Street KA convertible, with the hood down.

Stealthblade's spark froze as he saw what was inside the convertible Autobot.

It was a young girl, no older than ten or eleven. A large smile decorated her face as she talked with her Autobot friend she was riding in. With his excellent vision, Stealthblade could just make out her short black hair and honey brown eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! _Stealthblade shook his head in denial.

He couldn't attack with a little girl sitting in one of them! What if his shot caused rocks to fly up and strike her? Stealthblade looked up at the sky, barely making out a black dot near the sun. Wildshot no doubt.

Stealthblade looked down at his sniper rifle. He took aim carefully, targeting Aero Prime. And then Stealthblade raised his concealed energy signature, and dropped his transparency. The emergency vehicle was the first to lurch to a stop, and was quickly followed by his counterparts. Aero Prime transformed defensively, and his yellow optics scanned the cliff face until he pinpointed Stealthblade.

Stealthblade turned his gaze up to the dot in the sky, seeing it growing larger. Wildshot was obviously coming over to scold him or brag.

"What the slag are you doing!" Wildshot yelled into the communicator.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" He replied in his dark voice.

"I, I, I saw everything! Your failure shall be reported to Lord Ultracon immediately!" Wildshot snarled, but continued flying in.

Stealthblade watched the red and white A-10 Thunderbolt II zoom in and begin to fire down at the Autobots below.

"Wildshot! Stop, they're my targets!" Stealthblade ordered fiercely.

"You're targets; you gave them up the moment you revealed your presence!" Wildshot snarled back, revving up his scatter blaster even more, peppering the 'bots below.

"Get Montana out of here!" Aero Prime yelled to the white and pink convertible.

"Roger!" A female voice answered, making Stealthblade's spark falter.

There were actually female Transformers? He could…Stealthblade shook his head. This was no place to be thinking about that! Wildshot flew by his perch, a bit too close for comfort.

The crazed Decepticon then began chasing the fleeing convertible!

"Wildshot!" Stealthblade exclaimed and then transformed and took off after him.

"Try to stop me you pile of slag!" Wildshot laughed.

"You didn't receive permission to be here!" Stealthblade snarled.

"Don't try to make me look like the failure!" Wildshot snapped back, and then increased his speed, firing down at the car below.

The convertible screeched to a halt, and the young girl immediately hopped out so the Autobot could transform. The girl ran for cover as Wildshot began shooting at the femme 'bot. Stealthblade didn't have time to examine the female Autobot, and turned his attention to the hiding girl, who was barely tucked behind a boulder. Wildshot's stray fire came dangerously close to her.

"Stop this now! You're interfering with my quarry!" Stealthblade exclaimed, still trying to keep up his Decepticon image before the saboteur.

He slammed straight into him; still in morph. Wildshot surprisingly grabbed him and flung him back, sending him toppling to the ground. The black mech had barely enough time to transform before colliding with the ground in the gorge.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Stealthblade mumbled as he righted himself and crawled out of the imprint he had left.

He quickly glanced up and saw all the Autobots were engaged in combat with Wildshot. The emergency vehicle had transformed into a white, red, and blue 'bot with a blue arrow shaped figure on his helm similar to that of a gundam, only shorter and thicker. His soft blue optics were strangely calming even in the stressful situation he was stuck in.

Stealthblade staggered to his feet, when a stray shot whizzed pass and struck the cliff side, right where the girl was hiding! Before he could even think Stealthblade leapt forward, and grabbed the girl! He rolled quickly out of harms way, but not without getting a foot stuck beneath the fallen rubble.

"Are you okay?" Stealthblade asked the trembling girl in his palms.

She looked up at him terrified, but managed a slight nod. Stealthblade gently lowered her to the ground, and allowed her to hop off his hand.

"Uh, um, thank you." She said weakly.

Stealthblade turned and saw Wildshot staring at him in shock, but none of the Autobots seemed to notice, and kept firing at the fiend. He suddenly transformed and took off.

"You're dead traitor!" Wildshot snarled into the communicator, but with a faint triumphant chuckle behind it.

"Damn. That wasn't supposed to happen." Stealthblade mumbled to himself.

He suddenly realized the girl was still staring up at him. Stealthblade glanced back at the Autobots, were had just taken notice of him. He transformed quickly, freeing his foot in the process, and took off in the opposite direction Wildshot had taken.

"Great Stealth, your plan went down the toilet! Now what?" Stealthblade muttered to himself as he flew away, not knowing exactly where he was going.

The young girl watched the black mech until he had fully disappeared from view.

"Montana, are you okay?" Aero Prime asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah." She replied. She cocked her head slightly. Was that Decepticon really evil?

Stealthblade increased his speed, and didn't stop until he reached a forested area, were he landed in the first clearing he saw.

_Don't suppose you can hear me here, can you Stormstrike? _Stealthblade wondered, and was answered by silence.

_That's what I thought._

Stealthblade heaved a loud sigh, and collapsed onto the grassy ground.

He now had no shelter, no source of energy, or even a companion. Wildshot just had to go and ruin his charade. He let out another sigh. Would he ever win? First he gets turned into a male robot, then he's trained to kill alongside his brother, and then the Decepticons grow suspicious and he blows his cover. He would have asked how things could get any worse if he didn't know that always made things worse.

An idea suddenly popped into his processor. The girl! He had saved her, and she hadn't screamed at him. What if he managed to convince her he wasn't evil? Stealthblade's spark pulsed with hope at the new idea.

If it worked, she could get the Autobots to trust him as well, and then with their help he could fight against Ultracon and get his brother back on his side! That was it! He'd find where the girl lived, and then visit her once her mechanical buddies were gone.

Stealthblade switched into stealth mode and transformed and took off, back to where he had last seen the Autobots. He could follow them from a distance until they dropped the girl off.

* * * * *

Stormstrike tensed as Wildshot flew in through the volcano mouth. His reckless speed told him that Stealthblade had probably been discovered.

"Wildshot, where have you been? I did not give you certification to leave the base!" Ultracon snarled.

"There's some important information I need to show you my Lord Ultracon." Wildshot smirked.

Stormstrike stiffened, knowing exactly what it was.

"Here's my recording of the battle." Wildshot suddenly said while pulling out a hologram.

It displayed Stealthblade blowing his cover just as the Autobots came into view. Then as the battle went on, everyone in the room gasped or snarled when Stealthblade jumped to save a human girl.

"Wildshot, you have done well." Ultracon sneered and then left, probably to debate about what to do with the traitor.

"My Lord, what of the traitor?" Wildshot called after the platinum 'con.

"We'll have to recapture him, and then place a virus in his system so nothing like this can happen again." Ultracon growled.

Stormstrike clenched his fists to keep from protesting. What would the virus do to his brother? Would it just brainwash him, or kill him?

"Stormstrike, come here!" Ultracon ordered as he turned and left.

Stormstrike hastily jogged after the upset Decepticon leader. His body prepared to go into attack mode if Ultracon decided he was a traitorous threat as well.

"Ah Stormstrike, my last loyal elite. Do you have any idea of where that brother of yours could have gone?" Ultracon asked.

"Sir, he probably fled to the nearest uninhabited area. The Autobots would surely shoot him down if he followed, and he can't return here." Stormstrike explained, hoping he was wrong.

"Hmm, that would be in the programming of an injured stealth soldier. And if he is, than that'll make things far easier." Ultracon muttered more to himself than the gray and blue mech beside him.

"Stormstrike, you are dismissed." Ultracon ordered.

"Sir!" Stormstrike saluted and left, heading for his chambers.

_Golly Stealth, I hope you know just how big of a mess you're in. _Stormstrike worried.

If his brother ended up unable to care for himself, Stormstrike knew he'd have to go rogue as well to help his older sibling. A low sigh escaped him; life just wasn't getting any easier.


	7. Chapter 6

Stealthblade followed the Autobots late into the night, as they picked up the equipment they needed. It became obvious to Stealthblade that the Volvo emergency vehicle was the medic by the way he scanned over the supplies. The Autobot nodded to Aero Prime approvingly, and they turned and left back for their base. Stealthblade eyed the girl within the convertible femme. She was obviously growing tired, and would surely be dropped off where she lived before the Autobots returned to base.

Just as Stealthblade's internal clock told him it was ten o'clock, the convertible femme peeled away with the girl and headed towards a large city. Stealthblade quickly followed them, and checked over his stealth mode to ensure it hadn't weakened as they had traveled.

The Autobot drove to the far edge of the city, and pulled up alongside a rather old looking building compared to the other structures. On the front, Stealthblade could barely read the sign Back View's Orphanage. She was an orphan?

Stealthblade hovered high above and watched as the black haired girl hopped out of the femme 'bot and gave the convertible a hug good-bye. The hug tore at Stealthblade, but he refused to break down into a mess of emotions. He still had a job to do.

The girl jogged up the Orphanage steps and ducked inside, while the Autobot drove away. Stealthblade shifted on his heat sensors and tracked the girl as she made her way to the back of the building, and slipped into her own private room, which Stealthblade was relieved to see. That would finally make things easier for him.

When he was sure he was out of the Autobot's detection range, he carefully transformed and landed at the back of the building, spying the girl's window. He hesitated as he lifted a finger to tap on the glass.

What if she screamed, or worse, contacted the Autobots?

_Suck it up Stealth, it's not like the Autobots are close enough to do anything anyways. _Stealthblade reassured himself.

Stealthblade kneeled down and gently tapped on the window pane with a clawed finger. It echoed louder than he had anticipated, and he tensed ready to dart.

A sleepy looking girl strode over to the window, and her honey brown eyes widened as she peered out at Stealthblade. Her mouth opened to scream, and Stealthblade hastily put a finger to where his lips were supposed to be.

"Don't!" Stealthblade whispered, mentally flinching at his dark and dangerous voice.

To his surprise the girl cracked the window open, but jumped back a couple feet.

"You're that Decepticon!" She exclaimed quietly.

"No, I'm not a Decepticon." Stealthblade replied shaking his head.

"But you've got their symbol on your shoulder." The black haired ten year old pointed out.

Stealthblade looked at the mark with distaste.

"You've got to believe me, I'm no Decepticon!" Stealthblade pleaded.

"Prove it." The girl stated, sounding suddenly brave.

Stealthblade let out a sigh. An explanation wasn't going to cut it right now. He rocked back so he was sitting in front of the girl, which would hopefully make him look less intimidating.

_Let's see, I could remind her I saved her, but she could just protest that was probably a trick to soften her up. I could… _Stealthblade stiffened.

Looking down at the Decepticon symbol emblazed on his shoulder, Stealthblade flexed his clawed hand. Before he could think about it he dug his fingers into the symbol, leaving deep scratched running through it. Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes in discomfort, but the mark didn't really hurt that bad, more like a slight bruise.

"There, you believe me now?" Stealthblade asked shakily as he absorbed the fact he just hurt himself.

"I, wow." The girl blinked in surprise.

Stealthblade placed a hand over the marks to get her to stop staring. She darted her eyes quickly back up to his visor.

"You're Stealthblade right?" She asked.

He nodded; slightly surprised that she knew his name.

"I thought you were one of the new elites made by Ultracon?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Only my body was made by him." Stealthblade explained slowly.

"Huh, how's that possible?" She cocked her head.

"Ultracon can't create life, so he had to steal another being's." Stealthblade sighed.

"Steal, but then, what were you? An Autobot?" She questioned confused.

"Uh, no." Stealthblade looked away.

The girl stared at Stealthblade in silence, waiting for him to explain.

"I was err, like you." Stealthblade muttered.

"What? Wait, you were human?" Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Yeah." Stealthblade sighed.

"Hold on, then you're like, really young compared to the others." She rambled.

"I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen!?! Then you're only like, five years older than me!" Her mouth once again hung open.

"Well, my brother's eleven." Stealthblade murmured.

"Whoa, but how come you sound all grown up?" She asked curiously.

"This body, it's designed for a mature mind, so it kinda sped things up." He explained.

"So you really aren't a kid anymore?" She asked.

"Technically." Stealthblade sighed again.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." The girl looked down at her feet shamefully.

Stealthblade's helm spikes rose curiously. She seemed completely sincere; maybe Stealthblade could get things to work out with her and join the Autobots.

"So erm, what about your brother, is he bad?" She looked up again.

"No, he's not, but I didn't want him being tracked down by Decepticons to." Stealthblade explained.

"Oh, you're a good brother." She commented.

"Maybe." Stealthblade looked away, uncertain if that were really true. He had left his brother all alone after all.

"Um, my name is Montana, by the way." The girl smiled weakly.

Stealthblade stiffened at her introduction, surprised she was being so open after just meeting.

"Nice to meet you." Stealthblade replied hastily and held out a pinky finger to shake the girls extended hand.

"Wow, your fingers are sharp!" Montana commented.

"Came with the body." Stealthblade laughed lightly, but his voice still sounded dark and eerie.

Montana managed a smile, though he could tell she was still frightened of him. Suddenly the light behind her bedroom door lit up, and Montana froze.

"Montana, you still up?" A hefty woman's voice called.

She turned back to Stealthblade frightened. He pointed to her bed and then went transparent, and in the dark of night, he was nearly invisible. Montana blinked in surprise and then hastily darted into her bed, managing to pull up the covers just as a heavy set woman opened the door, with a really bad haircut.

"Hmm, could have sworn I heard talking." She muttered and then resealed the door.

Montana waited until her large foot steps disappeared down back to the lady's room before getting back up. She sprang back to the window, and glanced around confused.

Stealthblade quickly turned off his transparency, making Montana jump in surprise.

"How did you do that?" She whispered in amazement.

"Uh…" Stealthblade struggled for words.

"Oh, right, sorry, I've just never seen a Transformer do that." Montana smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess not many of your friends are stealth soldiers." Stealthblade managed a chuckle, making Montana giggle as well.

"But why are you here?" She suddenly asked.

Stealthblade hesitated before answering. He had only just met her, and if he said he wanted to be an Autobot, he wasn't sure how'd she react. She'd be either extremely suspicious, or completely open. Stealthblade let out a shallow sigh.

"I uh, well I'm not a Decepticon so…" Stealthblade began.

Montana cocked her head looking confused.

"I mean I used to be human, and I wasn't a bad person then, so I never wanted to help Ultracon, and uh, well with this body I can't exactly walk away from everything, so I was wondering if I could join, well help, the Autobots." Stealthblade sagged after his explanation, not entirely happy with it.

Montana just blinked up at him for a moment, and then her eyes traveled back up to his scratched Decepticon symbol.

"You want to be an Autobot?" She asked.

"Well sorta…yeah." Stealthblade replied.

She raised an eyebrow in thought, and then a slight smile lit up her face.

"I don't see why you can't be one, but erm, I don't know what the others will say. I mean you did kinda shoot at them and stuff." Montana mumbled.

"But I never tried to kill them. It was mostly self defense, heck Ultracon noticed that!" Stealthblade exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, on all the monitors, you never did hit anyone with your sniper rifle." Montana's face glowed with enlightenment.

"Monitors?" Stealthblade cocked his head confused.

"Yeah, the Autobots always record their battles in case something important happens in one and they need to review it." Montana explained.

"Really?"

Montana nodded, smiling slightly.

"Why, do the Decepticons not do that?"

Stealthblade shook his head. Not that he knew of anyways.

"Huh, I thought they'd surely do that too." Montana muttered more to herself.

Suddenly she let out a loud yawn, and rubbed her eyes wearily. Stealthblade chuckled lightly at her tired expression.

"Hey, it's past my bed time." She spat her tongue out defensively.

"No it's not that. I just forgot what it's like to yawn." Stealthblade murmured.

"What, oh right, you don't have a…" Montana stopped, looking ashamed of something. "How long have you been like this?"

"A Transformer? Almost a month." Stealthblade answered quietly.

"A whole month! But you only appeared like, a couple days ago!" Montana exclaimed.

"Ultracon wanted us fully trained before we revealed ourselves to the Autobots." Stealthblade explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." Montana nodded.

Then another yawn escaped her, and Stealthblade knew it was probably time for him to go.

"Hey, you should probably get some rest. Your friends will probably grow curious if you're exhausted tomorrow." Stealthblade's visor glowed slightly, rather than smiling.

Montana nodded before suddenly freezing.

"But what are you going to do?" She asked concerned.

"I'll drop by tomorrow night, how's that?" Stealthblade asked.

"Okay." She smiled.

Stealthblade then climbed back to his feet, a series of creaks escaping his metal body. Montana's brow furrowed suddenly worried.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, nothing my repair system can't handle." Stealthblade reassured.

Montana didn't look entirely convinced, but she let it drop and crawled into bed. Stealthblade began to creep away, but not before hearing Montana whisper good-bye. He froze, peering back into the window.

"Good night." He whispered, and then quickly disappeared out into the night sky, before Montana could even realize he was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

"Stormstrike, any sign of that traitor yet?" Wildshot snarled through the blue and gray mech's communicator.

"Negative Wildshot. Wouldn't I have told you if I found anything?" Stormstrike asked growing weary of the red and white Decepticon.

A low grumbled was the only response Stormstrike received, making him chuckle to himself. He was beginning to enjoy tweaking the high strung Decepticon. Even if it did mean he could get beat up later on if he wasn't careful. He was confident his reflexes would save him though.

Stormstrike examined the forest below him again. Yes, Stealthblade had definitely been there, but it seemed the moment he landed in the clearing, he took back off again. At least that meant he wasn't severely injured. The hologram Wildshot had shown him though concerned him. He had been slammed into the ground pretty hard, and the solid rock had left an imprint of his brother behind when he stood back up, which was never a good thing, but would have been slightly humorous if Stealthblade wasn't in danger.

"Hey Wildshot, I think he altered course. He may have turned somewhere along the way." Stormstrike said through his communicator.

"Hmph. No good stealth soldier. Lord Ultracon should have realized their programming is too self serving to trust." Wildshot growled back.

"Takes one to know one." Stormstrike teased.

"Shut up Stormstrike." Wildshot snarled, but only succeeded in making the mech laugh in triumph.

"Primus you're annoying!"

"I try." Stormstrike replied, for once being perfectly honest.

"Argh! Just return to base." Wildshot finally gave up.

"Roger that." Stormstrike quickly muttered and then transformed and took off back towards their base.

_Stealth, where on Earth did you go? _Stormstrike wondered to himself.

_Are you planning something? Or are you lost and confused? Hmm, knowing you, you're up to something, but what? _Stormstrike didn't bother to slow as he dived down into the volcano mouth, and swiftly transformed and land perfectly on the ground below.

"Ah, you've returned. Anything to report?" Ultracon asked walking over.

"No Sir, it appears my wayward brother took off immediately after landing in a clearing. There's no physical evidence of his presence anywhere else." Stormstrike quickly reported.

"Hmm, honestly I expected no less from a stealth soldier such as Stealthblade. I've a feeling we'll only find him when he wants to be found." Ultracon muttered.

"Then what are we to do Sir?" Stormstrike asked, just to keep up his Decepticon image.

"We'll prepare him a greeting party." Ultracon's golden faceplate twisted into a dark smile.

"Sir?" Stormstrike asked confused.

"There are more elites that need, activating." Ultracon's grin grew.

"You mean there're more of us?" Stormstrike's mouth would have dropped open if he had one.

"Of course, I've just been waiting for the right time." Ultracon explained.

_Okay, this isn't good. If he plans on more elites, than does that mean more changed humans? _Stormstrike was glad only his optics could show any emotion, because he narrowed them quickly before Ultracon could pick up on his concern.

"How soon until they're online?" Stormstrike asked hastily.

"Depending on my…resources, probably early morning." Ultracon suddenly didn't look entirely confident.

"Do you need assistance?" Stormstrike cocked his head wondering how the leader would respond.

"No! I mean, I'd prefer if my elites see me first after being reactivated. I did the same thing with you after all." Ultracon smirked after regaining composure.

"Sorry Sir, I understand Sir." Stormstrike stiffened.

"It is quite all right, you are just curious about your brethren after all." His smirk grew to a twisted grin.

Stormstrike nodded. Then Ultracon waved his hand, dismissing Stormstrike. He turned and walked back to his chambers quickly.

_Crap, tonight? I need to do something, but what can I do? If I'm noticed, they'll attack me too, and I'll be no better off than Stealth. Ah, if only they hadn't caught you bro, then we could come up with some kind of plan. Golly you're snooping skills would be really handy right now. Wait… maybe you're not out of the equation?_

Stormstrike sealed his chamber doors quickly, and used his special ability to detect energy signatures to ensure no one was nearby. He walked in front of his pod, wired up into the wall. Grabbing the cord, he quickly yanked it out, sending a crackle of energy flying out the broken end. Stormstrike flinched as a bit of the unrefined power singed his fingers.

_All right Storm, you can do this! I can only communicate with Stealth from great distances if one of us is in pain. And it's not like this'll cause permanent damage!_

Stormstrike braced himself, and then lifted a tentative hand. Before he could get any second thoughts, he quickly grabbed the sizzling end of the cord. Raw energy coursed up his arm, and it took everything in him to keep from crying out.

_Oh please work!_

* * * * *

Stealthblade transformed midflight, frozen momentarily by a strange tingle coursing up his right arm.

_What the… okay, what's wrong with me now?_

_Stealth…can you hear me? _A pained thought entered Stealthblade's head.

_Stormstrike! What's wrong, are you injured!?! _Stealthblade asked panicked.

_Well, not really. There's something important I gotta tell you. _He weakly replied.

_Wait, so you're hurting yourself to communicate with me over long distances? _

_Maybe. _He shamefully mumbled.

_Good grief, you're going to end up killing yourself like this. _Stealthblade muttered unhappily.

_Anyways, my personal problems aside, Ultracon is planning to activate more elites! _Stormstrike exclaimed both worry and dread filling his mind signals.

_WHAT! _Stealthblade's spark felt like it had leapt from his chest.

_And that's not even the worst part! They'll be done by tomorrow morning!_

_Awe shit. If he activates them, then not only will another person be altered, but you could be discovered! _Stealthblade shook his head in despair.

_Oh, I didn't think about that. _Stormstrike mused.

_No, of course you wouldn't. You're always too concerned about others._

_You say that like it's a bad thing. _Stormstrike chuckled.

_Okay, you're in pain, and now you're laughing, did you lose a screw in the head or something? _Stealthblade asked half serious.

_Na, I've just finally gotten used to liven like this._

_I don't see how. _Stealthblade shook his head.

_Well, of course you wouldn't, you're older than me, so you're experiences are just a tad bit different. _Stormstrike explained.

_I'm not following._

_Ah forget it, what's important is that we figure what humans Ultracon is targeting so we can stop him! _Stormstrike stated getting back on topic.

_You mean me; I don't want you to get caught. _Stealthblade quickly told his brother.

_Yeah but you can't possibly… _Stormstrike began to protest.

_I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I've got a stealth mode, and you don't. Now drop it, I promise I'll be fine. _Stealthblade assured his stressed brother.

_But how will you know where they are? _Stormstrike asked sounding victorious.

_Because he's already heading this way. _Stealthblade whizzed his head up and immediately dropped his energy signature, becoming transparent as well.

_Stealthblade! _Stormstrike's thoughts surged with emotion.

_Sorry bro, I've got to disconnect, or they'll detect me. _Stealthblade murmured.

_Just be careful. _Stormstrike muttered.

_Hey, careful is in my programming. _Stealthblade laughed.

Then the tingling disappeared in his right arm, and he knew Stormstrike had disconnected. Stealthblade quickly turned his attention to the fast approaching Decepticon signature, and easily identified it as Ultracon's. He carefully flew higher, painstakingly slowly to ensure his own energy signal didn't spike up. Luckily his hover generator produced almost no outward energy currents.

Far below Ultracon flew by, completely oblivious to the stealth soldier hovering above. Stealthblade carefully transformed, uncertain if his morph would cause his energy to spike up. To his relief it didn't, and Stealthblade took off after the clueless Decepticon.

In Ultracon's alien jet mode, he was spectacularly fast, and Stealthblade found himself struggling to keep up with him while at the same time ensuring his energy signature didn't rise. The effort actually began to physically drain him, and he knew if Ultracon didn't stop soon, he wouldn't have enough energy to defend any human he decided to capture.

Ultracon finally began to slow, and he descended towards a rather large county, located along the outskirts of an old city. Stealthblade couldn't place where they were, but he hadn't exactly been designed for identifying areas.

Ultracon landed along the back of a shabby run down neighborhood, while Stealthblade hovered from above uncertainly. Apparently Ultracon had a thing for taking the desperate and less fortunate. Maybe it somehow produced better soldiers, but Stealthblade couldn't know for sure since he was one of those soldiers.

Ultracon approached a particularly looking run down house, which would probably have been better off being called a shack. He reached out a tore the door right off its hinges, and a scream echoed from within. Stealthblade tensed ready to intervene at any moment.

A thin figure took off from out the other side of the shack, making Ultracon smirk in amusement. The figure was a unhealthily skinny girl, that must have been in her late teens.

"Help! Somebody help!" She hollered, but the problem was she was fleeing back into the forest that stood behind her house, and not towards civilization.

Ultracon pursued at a moderate pace, just quick enough to keep up with her, without gaining. He was playing with her! Stealthblade clicked his metal claws together readily. It was now or never, and he chose now.

Stealthblade swooped down, knocking into the unprepared Decepticon and shoving him off his feet. Ultracon rolled, but quickly sprang back to his feet, his red optics narrowing angrily at Stealthblade.

"It appears you've accidentally developed a soft spot for humans." Ultracon sneered.

"What can I say, I feel for them." Stealthblade retorted steadily, though his head was actually in a frenzy.

_Holy crap, I just attacked the Decepticon leader! Just one of his looks makes his followers tremble, what's he going to do to me!?! _Stealthblade was once again glad he could make any facial expressions to express the fear he was feeling, but his helm spikes were firmly planted against his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for, aren't you going to protect this little human?" Ultracon taunted.

Stealthblade glanced down at the terrified girl, who was clinging to a tree like it was her only lifeline. As he looked at her, Ultracon struck, launching his platinum and gold body straight into Stealthblade's smaller one, smothering him beneath it.

Stealthblade let out a gasp of discomfort, and quickly clawed at the large mech on top of him. Ultracon snarled, punching Stealthblade across the face. Stealthblade swiftly responded with a sudden kick, shoving the 'con off of him, and he quickly sprung back to his feet.

Ultracon clicked out a laser blaster, aiming it straight at Stealthblade's spark chamber located within his chest. As he fired Stealthblade launched himself into the air, missing the laser by a matter of inches.

"You should have known you were in over your head the moment you thought of challenging me." Ultracon chuckled.

"I did, but then there's something more important than common sense." Stealthblade growled back, still hovering above in the air.

"And what could that possibly be? Protecting the weak? You're sounding more like a pathetic Autobot with each passing second." Ultracon sneered.

"At least they're honest with their soldiers." Stealthblade retorted.

"Hmm?" Ultracon inquired.

"I figured it out. When you weren't paying attention I snuck back into my activation room to do a little snooping. Let me just say I figured out why there had been human bodies lying in the room while my brother and I were being activated."

"And just what did you figure out?" Ultracon grinned.

"That you're using humans to create sparks for your elite soldiers!" Stealthblade snarled, being careful with his phrasing so Stormstrike wouldn't be suspected.

"I say, I haven't given you enough credit on your processing skills. Too bad they'll be terminated now." Ultracon lifted up his gun and fired again, barely skimming Stealthblade's armor as he swerved to dodge it.

Stealthblade swooped down, pretending to being going for Ultracon, but swerving at the last second and grabbing the horror-struck girl. She let out a scream of terror as Stealthblade turned and flew back to the county.

He set her down quickly on the main road, just as a large hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back, sending him flying head over heels back into the forest! Stealthblade staggered slightly dazed back to his feet, only to get punched and sent flying again.

Stealthblade looked up shakily, seeing Ultracon fast approaching, having completely forgotten about the girl now.

_Well at least she can get away now. _Stealthblade thought as he braced himself for the next strike.

Ultracon grabbed him by the throat, slowly squeezing, and closing up the tubes within that kept energon flowing to Stealthblade's processor. Stealthblade felt his world beginning to dim, and spin around him.

His body set off an alarm to fight back, making Stealthblade jolt back to life and morph out his segmented sword, slicing through some of the Decepticon's armor. Ultracon pulled back, letting go of his strangle hold on the black mech. Stealthblade stumbled back, trying desperately not to fall over from lack of energon to his main systems.

"Huh, you're persistence is growing annoying." Ultracon snarled as he clutched the deep slice within his side.

"Sorry, afraid it's in the programming." Stealthblade chuckled surprisingly darkly.

Ultracon sneered, and then began to fire with his laser gun once more. Stealthblade barely jumped out of the way of the first few shots, still feeling dizzy from the strangle hold. Ultracon keyed in on this quickly, and began to aim his shots around him, to push him back into the trees.

_Okay, the girl's probably run off to somewhere safe by now, so I should probably get my sorry butt out of here! _Stealthblade thought.

Stealthblade jumped up, attempting to take off, but Ultracon sprang up after him, grabbing him by the leg and tugging him back down! Stealthblade rolled onto his back, only to stare down the barrel of Ultracon's gun.

"Ah shit." He grumbled lowly.

"Any last words traitor?" Ultracon laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, but these aren't my last words!" Stealthblade snarled, and swiped the gun away from his head with a clawed hand.

His sharp fingers cut into Ultracon's hand, making the Decepticon drop his weapon and let out a howl of pain.

Stealthblade scrabbled back, attempting to flee once again. Ultracon drew another weapon, this time a scatter blaster! He fired before Stealthblade could crawl back to his feet!

Stealthblade shielded his chest with his left arm, letting it take all the impact.

"GAAAHHH!" Stealthblade yowled in pain as the blast pierced his armor and sunk deep into the delicate circuitry within his arm.

There was no way he'd be able to use his snipe rifle to defend himself now. Stealthblade glared hatefully up at the triumphant looking mech.

"How about giving up Stealthblade? I'll spare your life if you come along willingly." Ultracon offered.

"At what cost, Ultracon?" Stealthblade growled, sounding even darker than before.

"Smart bot, I'll give you that." Ultracon grinned, and lifted his blaster to finish the black mech off.

_Stealthblade! What's going on, you're hurt!?! _A worried voice entered Stealthblade's thoughts.

_Oh, I'm just about to get finished off here by Ultracon. _Stealthblade retorted.

Suddenly Stealthblade lifted up his legs, firing his thrusters in his feet at maximum power, making Ultracon jump back to get out of harms way. Stealthblade curved his feet down to the ground, allowing him to take off.

He soared high up into the sky, and attempted to transform. His arm creaked in agony, stopping him short of a full transformation.

"Owe." Stealthblade mentally flinched.

_Okay, what happened? Are you okay? What happened to Ultracon? _Stormstrike's worried voice flooded into Stealthblade's head.

_I'll be okay if I can get out of here. I don't think Ultracon can transform, so he's pretty grounded. _Stealthblade replied, hissing slightly as he placed his hand on his injured arm.

He turned and flew off, back to the city where Montana lived. He could hide out on the outskirts there until the following night.

_Stealth, your arm's real messed up. _Stormstrike mused.

_Thank you Captain Obvious. _

_Do you think your repair system can fix it? _Stormstrike asked.

_Uh… let me get back to you on that one. _He answered uncertainly.

_Great. _Stormstrike sighed.

_Hey, I'm still alive aren't I? _Stealthblade smirked, picking up his speed and glancing back to ensure he wasn't being followed.

_That may be, but are you in one piece? _Stormstrike grumbled.

_Hey, I am mostly. _Stealthblade weakly defended.

_Sure. _Stormstrike sarcastically replied.

_Storm, could you just… just cool it. I'm mostly okay, and I might be able to fix this on my own. So could you please leave me alone? _Stealthblade requested, growing slightly irritated.

A long pause followed, before Stormstrike finally replied.

_Fine._

And like that his presence was gone. Stealthblade's spine rose and rippled back down uncomfortably. He never liked fighting with his brother. He always felt guilty afterwards for some reason. Maybe it was because he was the oldest, and was always trying to look out for him and do his best to be a good role model?

_Some role model. Here I am beaten up with a busted arm all because I had to do things alone. _Stealthblade sighed. _Well, he can't blame me for all of this, it was the only option. _

Stealthblade slowed down as he passed over the city, and quickly lowered his energy signature. He flew down and landed outside a large cave nearby, and crawled in to shut down for the rest of the night.

He glanced down at his damaged limb. There was no way he'd be able to fix it himself. Sighing, Stealthblade gave himself up to darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Pulse, could you go around back to my window?" Montana asked the medic Autobot.

She had specifically asked him to take her home that night, so perhaps he'd get the chance to look over Stealthblade. Even though the dark mech had said his repair systems would take care of his injuries, she wasn't entirely convinced. Plus Pulse wasn't technically a soldier, so he didn't have to report Stealthblade's whereabouts to Aero Prime. Hopefully Pulse would listen to Stealthblade's story.

"Uh, sure?" the white, red, and blue 'bot answered confused.

"Thanks, I'll be right there!" Montana smiled and quickly ran into the orphanage.

Pulse drove around in vehicle mode to the back of the building, which was quiet closed off from public view. He transformed as soon as he was out of sight, and waited patiently for Montana to emerge at her window. Whatever she wanted, it sounded important.

Montana's head suddenly poked itself out of the window, making the light blue optic mech turn down to her expectantly.

"Uh, just wait a sec." Montana instructed, looking up into the night sky patiently.

"And just what are we waiting for?" The medic asked hesitantly.

"Erm, someone you need to meet." Montana smiled innocently.

Pulse narrowed his optics uncertainly. Something wasn't right here. Suddenly a glow from above made the medic look up in alarm.

"Wait Pulse, let him land!" Montana exclaimed, nearly falling out her window in the process.

"What?" Pulse looked down at the girl in confusion.

"Just trust me." She begged.

Pulse let out a low sigh, and listened.

Stealthblade landed in the unexpectedly crowded back of the orphanage. He met the medic 'bots suspicious glare, and quickly looked down at Montana, who was smiling innocently up at him.

"Uh, he's not going to take me in or something is he?" Stealthblade pointed with his good arm at the mech.

"No, he won't, right?" Montana looked up at her friend pleadingly.

Stealthblade took an uncertain step backwards. He was in no shape for a fight, and especially not one behind an orphanage full of children!

"Wait Stealthblade, don't go!" Montana held out her hands like she were trying to grab him and hold him in place.

He stopped his progression backwards, making Montana sigh with relief.

"Okay, Pulse, this is Stealthblade, Stealthblade, this is Pulse." Montana introduced.

Pulse just glared at Stealthblade with his eerily calming blue optics, making the black mech shift uncomfortably.

"Uh, hi." Stealthblade mumbled, his helm spikes flattening submissively.

Pulse didn't respond, but continued to stare at him distrustfully.

"Okay Pulse, enough glaring! Stealthblade isn't a Decepticon; he was just captured by them!" Montana began to explain.

Pulse looked down at Montana warily.

"Captured?" Pulse asked suspiciously.

She nodded quickly and continued.

"He and his brother got turned into Decepticons, and forced to fight for them. His brother is still there because Stealthblade doesn't want them after his neck too."

Pulse didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"And, um, Stealthblade and his brother used to be, uh, human." Montana winced, obviously unsure of how the medic 'bot would react.

"Human? But that's not possible!" Pulse turned his attention swiftly back to Stealthblade.

"Sure it is, I was doing some research on it today." Montana protested.

Pulse looked down at her shocked.

"Both humans and transformers give off electricity right? So if Ultracon figured out a way to harness this energy, he could therefore transfer it into the body of another being! And I suppose that energy turns into a spark when put in a Transformer." Montana explained confidently.

Stealthblade nodded hastily. That was it exactly. Pulse though, still didn't look convinced.

"If that is true, than your spark would be electrically based." Pulse looked at Stealthblade with little emotion.

Stealthblade froze, getting what he was hinting at. He wanted him to lift up his chest plate and show him his vulnerable spark. Stealthblade looked down at Montana hesitantly.

"Come on, just show him your spark." Montana encouraged.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Stealthblade raised his chest plate, revealing the lively spark concealed within. Everything in Stealthblade's body told him to lower his chest back down immediately and protect his spark, but he denied it, letting the medic look over it.

Pulse suddenly jerked back in surprise, making Stealthblade slam his chest piece back down automatically. Montana jumped as well.

"What is it Pulse?" She asked while cocking her head.

"Your spark is made up of pure energon and electricity. I've never seen anything like it!" Pulse exclaimed.

Stealthblade fidgeted uncomfortably. Was that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?

"That's, simply amazing. With that pure energon, your spark can last just as long as any regular Transformer, but that electrical current seems to be your physical spark." Pulse rambled on.

"Uh, yeah, Ultracon kinda turned me into it, and then wired me into this body." Stealthblade muttered growing more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

Montana tilted her head in confusion. "He turned you into energy?"

Stealthblade nodded. "He wired up my old human body with this one, and then sent an electrical current or something through it, and sort of dislodged my mind or something from my body." Stealthblade's spine rippled uncomfortably at the unpleasant memory.

Pulse rubbed his chin in thought at Stealthblade's story, making the black mech wonder if he believed him or not.

"An experience like that would take a very strong will to live to withstand." Pulse sounded skeptical.

"My brother needed me." Stealthblade defended.

"Hmm."

Suddenly Montana let out a gasp. Stealthblade looked down at her confused by her startled breath, when he realized she was staring at his injured left arm. A bit of purple energy crackled out of it as Stealthblade swiftly tucked behind his back, making him flinch, which was more like twitching his helm spikes.

"What happened to your arm!?!" Montana exclaimed and pointed.

"I erm, I ran into a bit of trouble?" Stealthblade shrugged, unable to meet the girl's eye.

"What happened?" Montana asked, her voice racked with concern.

"Uh, Ultracon had a scatter blaster." His helm spikes twitched once more in discomfort.

"Pulse?" Montana asked, her face reflecting nothing but genuine worry.

Pulse let out an unwilling sigh, before giving into the little girl.

"Here, let me see it." Pulse held out a hand.

Stealthblade hesitated, before reluctantly holding out his injured arm. It sparked with purple electricity as he placed his injured limb on the medic's outstretched hand. Pulse scanned over it immediately, his face nothing but emotionless concentration.

"You had to have taken this shot at point blank range!" Pulse stated surprised.

"Uh, I did." Stealthblade mentally flinched as he looked down at Montana.

"How did you get shot at point blank range!?! Aren't you a sniper!?!" Montana exclaimed.

"Ultracon is trying to create more elites." Stealthblade turned away from the girl.

She paused, suddenly getting it. "Oh. Did you save the person?" Montana's eyes grew worried again.

"Yeah, I think so. She managed to run off when I intervened." Stealthblade explained. "Owe!"

Pulse barely acknowledged Stealthblade's discomfort.

"I'm afraid the injury is too deep to be fixed in a place like this. I'd need my equipment in order to properly repair it." Pulse stated.

"Well, I can't exactly waltz into your base with you, can I?" Stealthblade grumbled, getting a light giggle from Montana.

"No, I suppose not." Pulse sounded entirely serious, probably failing to catch Stealthblade's rhetorical tone.

"Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question?" Stealthblade asked half serious.

Pulse looked at Stealthblade confused, taking his attention off his damaged arm for the first time. He turned his calming blue optics down to Montana hoping she'd explain.

"Ah it's a human thing Pulse. We ask questions, but don't actually plan to get an answer for them." She smiled. "It only better proves that Stealthblade really was a human."

"Hmm, that's strange. Why ask a question if you don't want an answer?"

Montana rolled her eyes, seeing she wasn't getting through to the 'bot.

"It's something we do when we already see the obvious, and we're usually annoyed when we say it."

Pulse looked back at Stealthblade, raising a brow plate. "Are you annoyed?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe." Stealthblade grumbled, looking away from the both of them.

"Oh."

"Can't you do anything for his arm?" Montana pleaded.

"Well, I may be able to temporarily patch it up, but what it really needs is surgery. All the internal components are severely damaged, and you won't be able to transform until it's fixed." Pulse explained while morphing out a strange device from his arm. "I should be able to stop the electricity from spilling out, and keep it from hindering you."

Stealthblade stiffened as Pulse suddenly set to work repairing the outside of his arm. Montana ducked back inside where she was safe from the falling sparks the two mech's created as Pulse worked.

"You know I could get dismissed and stripped of my rank for doing this." Pulse complained to Montana.

"Only if Aero Prime finds out." Montana grinned from behind the window.

"Yeah, if he finds out." Pulse muttered. "I could get charged for aiding the enemy."

"But Stealthblade's not the enemy!" Montana protested.

Pulse sighed, continuing his work in silence. Stealthblade hastily pulled back as soon as the medic was finished, uncomfortable being so close to the Autobot, that could easily report him at any moment.

"You're not going to report him, are you?" Montana fretted.

"Too late now, I've already patched him up." Pulse sighed.

Stealthblade inspected his job carefully. From the outside, his arm looked completely normal, but he could feel the shift of the damaged circuitry within as he moved his limb around experimentally. It still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before, probably because the electricity wasn't sizzling out of it anymore.

"Um, thanks." Stealthblade muttered.

The Autobot went rigid, surprised by Stealthblade's gratitude.

"Well, repairing others is in my programming." Pulse tried to hide a pleased smile, though failed miserably.

"See Pulse, Stealthblade isn't such a bad guy." She smiled up at the two mechs happily.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit creepy looking." Stealthblade's visor glowed in place of smiling.

"Stealthblade, you don't look creepy. Just kinda…" Montana struggled for a nicer word.

"Dark? Evil? Scary?" He suggested.

She laughed shaking her head. Pulse even let a slight smile grace his faceplate. Stealthblade suddenly stiffened as his right arm began to tingle uncomfortably.

"Stormstrike?" Stealthblade whispered, making the Autobot and girl look at him curiously.

_Stealth, Ultracon's at it again! He's going out right now to get a human! _Stormstrike's worried voice flooded Stealthblade's processor.

_What, already!?! _Stealthblade shook his head in disbelief.

_Yeah, he came back last night pretty beat up and mad! After Downpower fixed him up, he swore he'd make you pay, and create an elite perfect for taking you down! _Stormstrike's thoughts rose with each word.

_Hey calm down Storm, he hasn't built him yet. _Stealthblade tried to comfort.

"Hey Stealthblade, what's going on?" Montana asked confused by his long silence.

"Sh." Stealthblade silenced.

_What are you going to do, I mean you can't attack him again; you're injured for crying out loud!?! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_I know, it would be stupid if I tried anything again. But then again, I've never been the best at listening to my common sense. _Stealthblade muttered.

_No, don't go after him! _Stormstrike pleaded.

Suddenly Pulse scanned a strange device over Stealthblade's head, making him stumble back in surprise.

"You have a thought current link with your brother!" Pulse exclaimed.

"Ur, yeah." Stealthblade mumbled, slamming off his connection with his brother.

"What was he saying?" Montana asked.

Stealthblade sighed, looking down at his arm for a moment. "He said Ultracon's planning on capturing more humans tonight, to train to fight…me."

"What? But won't they know what they're doing like you?" Montana asked confused.

"If he catches the right type of person, they won't care." Stealthblade grumbled.

"I believe it may be even more complicated than that." Pulse suddenly spoke up.

They looked at the medic curiously, waiting for him to explain.

"You and your brother both possess strong wills to look out for each other. That connection turned into a mental link, and I believe kept their memory banks from fading after entering their new bodies." Pulse explained.

"Huh?" Stealthblade and Montana said in unison.

Pulse let out an exasperated sigh. "Just forget it; all I'm saying is the other humans may not remember if they don't have a strong enough bond with something from their memories and thoughts."

"Oh." They both gasped.

Pulse rubbed his head like they were giving him a headache.

"So you're saying the new people Ultracon captures may not remember a thing? And be true Decepticons?" Stealthblade asked.

Pulse just nodded. Stealthblade felt his hands clench into tight fists. The innocent people Ultracon captured would become mindless soldiers devoted to serving their leader. It was sickening.

"I've got to stop him." Stealthblade murmured.

"But you arm, and you can't transform!" Montana protested.

"I'll think of something." Stealthblade began backing away to take off.

"Stealthblade, wait just a moment." Pulse requested.

The black mech paused, looking at the medic uncertainly.

"No single 'bot can take on Ultracon alone, except maybe Aero Prime. With your arm damaged like it is, you'll most likely die, and then he'll get away with whatever he's planning to do with his elites." Pulse said, trying to talk some sense into the tall mech.

"If I do nothing, then more people will end up like me!" Stealthblade snapped.

"I can relate with you pain, I truly can, but I don't believe you should chase after Ultracon, especially like this. He'll find a human eventually anyways that you won't be able to save." Pulse tried to sooth the enraged Stealthblade.

"If I don't do anything, then even more people will end up, like this." Stealthblade's voice suddenly quavered.

"Stealthblade…" Montana murmured sorrowfully.

He looked sharply away from the little girl. If Ultracon had chosen to go after her, Pulse would have surely agreed to him doing something to save her. Stealthblade fired up his nearly silent thrusters, preparing to take off.

"What about your brother? Are you going to leave him all alone!?!" Montana suddenly began crying, and Pulse stiffened at her words, like Stealthblade was missing something.

He shut off his thrusters, touching back down on the ground with a light thunk. He hadn't really thought about that. Stormstrike would probably go insane without him. He let out a sigh of defeat. They were right, Ultracon's persistence would eventually lead to his victory, and Stealthblade would probably end up dying in the process of stopping him alone.

"You win." Stealthblade raised up his hands defeated.

Montana's crying slowed, much to his surprise. A small smile grew on her lips; a smile of relief. Pulse seemed shocked Stealthblade had given into her reasoning.

"Your bond with you brother must be deep." He commented.

"When we were human, we lived alone on the streets, so I was sort of both his parent and sis…sibling."

"You lived on the streets?" Montana asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were runaways, kinda. After our parents had died, we got stuck in an abusive foster home, so I took him with me and ran away." Stealthblade sat down; trying to relax for the first time, though the Autobot so close to him made his body want to prepare for a sudden attack.

"So you two were orphans, just like me?" Montana's jaw went slack.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I guess we are." Stealthblade managed a light chuckle, though it didn't suit his voice.

"My brother abandoned me." Montana suddenly mumbled, making Stealthblade's helm spikes shoot up in astonishment. "I think I had just turned seven, and both our parents died in a plane crash on there way home from a business meeting. My brother was sixteen, so he could hold a job and dropped out of school to care for me. He grew more distant though, and was always either working or sleeping, never giving any time for me. Eventually he blew up at me, and walked out, just like that. I never saw him again, and I was sent off to this orphanage." Montana's voice grew softer and softer, until it was barely a whisper.

"But that's okay, because I'd have never met the Autobots if that hadn't happened." A large smile suddenly grew on her face, and she appeared truly happy about that fact.

"Speaking of which," Stealthblade decided to try to change the subject, "why don't the kids notice you're gone everyday?" Stealthblade cocked his head curiously.

"They do, and I just tell them that I'm hanging out with friends." Montana grinned. "They don't mind, and the Head lady says it's good that I'm not cooped up all day like the other children, so she lets it go. Plus with my asthma, she doesn't think I'm doing anything too hard or dangerous." Montana's grin grew mischievous as she said this.

"Asthma?" Stealthblade muttered surprised.

"Well, yeah. Don't worry, I don't get too many attacks anymore." Montana assured.

"That's because of the medication I've been giving you." Pulse jumped into the conversation.

"He-he, did I ever tell you what a great med bot you are?" Montana showed off a toothy smile.

"No."

That made Montana burst into laughter. "Well I guess it's because you get so cranky!"

"I only get like that when those kids that call themselves soldiers decide to blow themselves up!" Pulse grumbled icily, only making Montana laugh harder.

"So that would be Breakshift, Plasmagrade, and Spincycle's fault then?" Montana listed quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Pulse nodded.

"Well, I guess those three are really adventurous." Montana grinned.

"Adventurous, they're slaggin suicidal!" Pulse snapped.

"Ha, a suicidal Autobot, that's a funny thought." Stealthblade sniggered.

Pulse turned to Stealthblade questioningly.

"Sorry, didn't really mean to laugh. The Autobot's sound like a much more entertaining bunch, that's all." Stealthblade waved his arms innocently.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Montana exclaimed.

Both Transformers looked down at the girl wondering what was going on in her conniving little head.

"Stealthblade, you said you've been living with the Decepticons for about a month, right?" He nodded. "Well then you must know some of their weak spots, and plus you know where their secret base is!" She enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Hold on Montana, aren't we taking this trust a little far?" Pulse said unsurely.

She glared at the white, red, and blue bot in annoyance.

"I completely believe in Stealthblade. Heck he got shot by Ultracon for trying to stop him, I think he deserves a little more respect than that." She snapped unhappily.

Pulse sighed, obviously still not convinced.

"Come on, he could be a big help!" Montana begged.

"Montana, it's okay." Stealthblade interrupted the bickering pair. "Pulse has no real reason to trust me, so until I can prove myself, I don't think I'll be doing anyone any good." Stealthblade explained.

"But, but…" Montana shook her head fiercely.

"Hey relax, I've got plenty of time. I don't need to join the Autobots this second. They'll manage just fine without me, like they have been before. I'll just be waiting until they need me." Stealthblade's visor glowed, in place of a sincere smile Stealthblade wanted to give the girl.

"Stealth…!" Montana stopped short as the black mech suddenly took off into the night sky, heading back for the cave he had discovered earlier.

"Gee, thanks a lot Pulse." Montana crossed her arms irritably.

"Is that human sarcasm?" Pulse asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, is it?" Montana spat a rhetorical question at him.

"Ah, you are upset with me." Pulse winced.

"Good observation, medic." Montana spat her tongue out at him, and then crawled into bed.

"I uh, I didn't…" Pulse ducked down in front of the window, trying to think of a way to apologize, but he failed to see what he had done wrong.

"Good night, Pulse!" Montana grumbled.

The Autobot let out a low sigh, transformed, and drove off, heading back for base. He was only trying to keep her and his comrades safe, but yet he got scorned. Like usual. Pulse slowed, deciding to obey the speed limit. He wasn't in any hurry.


	10. Chapter 9

Stealthblade hadn't heard from his brother since the report about Ultracon setting out to find more humans. He hoped nothing had happened. A clank suddenly echoed out from Stealthblade's arm, making him freeze, and slowly lift it to look at it. Something inside had finally fallen loose. A zap of pain suddenly streaked up his arm, making him jolt upright in shock.

"Owe, holy crap." Stealthblade hissed as he banged his head against the wall of the cave. It was too cramped for sudden lurched movements.

He stepped out into the dim morning light, looking over his damaged arm under the bright sun. Pulse had done an excellent job patching it up on the outside, but the inside was definitely a mess. He'd have to do something about it soon if he hoped to ever help out the Autobots.

_I wonder if Pulse could smuggle some of his equipment out of his base? _

Heaving a heavy sigh, Stealthblade fired up his thrusters, taking off towards the city. He lowered his energy signature, incase the Autobots were on their way to pick up Montana already. He made himself as transparent as possible, knowing a giant flying robot would surely be spotted, no matter how high he flew. He flew up as high as he possibly could while still remaining in his visor's range.

Peering down at the orphanage, he made out the convertible picking up Montana. Not exactly the Autobot he'd been hoping for.

He carefully followed the pair as they drove out of the city, heading probably to the Autobot base. Montana's head suddenly rocked up to the sky, but luckily didn't notice the mech high above. His semi transparency was working so far.

_Okay, I'm here, now what? Wasn't exactly like I was thinking ahead. _Stealthblade thought.

He watched from above as the Autobot drove up to a cliff like plateau, and suddenly a part of the face shifted, lifting up like a giant garage door! Montana and the Autobot disappeared quickly inside, and the door shut behind them.

_Well dang. Now I won't be able to tell what's going on. _Stealthblade let out a light sigh.

He decided quickly the best thing to do was probably relax and wait. If trouble sprung up, the Autobot's would surely file out.

Three hours later, and Stealthblade was on the verge of bursting out into song just to pass the time. He flipped through the radio stations his body picked up, playing them only loud enough for him to hear. He found a song he liked, and stopped on it.

Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over?

There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
But can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?

There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

I'm holding onto you [x2]  
There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows

As soon as the song ended, the cliff wall garage suddenly opened, and five Autobots filed out. Stealthblade recognized one of them as Aero Prime immediately, and then saw a fully repaired Breakshift standing next to him. Another Autobot Stealthblade recognized was the one he had helped his brother defeat in their first battle. He didn't look much friendlier, even amongst his allies. The other two remaining Autobots Stealthblade couldn't place, though one seemed rather familiar. He had a low v shaped visor that covered most of his nose. Short helm spikes rose from his helm, each slanted back to make him appear sleek. The helm itself was shaped similarly to a lacrosse helmet, only without the face guard. An excited grin was plastered to his face, and he suddenly transformed! He morphed into the UAV Global Hawk Stealthblade had been shot at earlier! The navy blue, light gray and white mech soared up, forcing Stealthblade to raise his own height.

Stealthblade glanced down at the last unfamiliar 'bot as soon as he was certain he wouldn't be spotted. This one seemed highly irritated by something, and Stealthblade recognized him as the Autobot with the visor similar to a Star Wars Clone Scout. It still tickled him that he resembled that. The silver, red, and black mech transformed, becoming a Bugatti Veyron! How had a transformer managed to scan a million dollar car!?!

_I'm guessing this guy has high standards. _Stealthblade almost snickered in amusement.

Stealthblade looked back at the now slightly emptier base. Pulse was surely inside, but then so was the femme Autobot and the big one that could transform into an F-350 Super Duty. And maybe even a few he hadn't seen yet.

_Okay Stealth, you didn't come all this way just to see the sights. _Stealthblade murmured silently.

He swooped down in front of the door as soon as the Autobot soldiers were out of sight. He cranked his transparency to maximum, looking more like a ghost than a Transformer. He crept over to the entrance, examining it carefully to see if it manually opened. Giving up, Stealthblade kneeled down and pulled up the door, straining against its surprising weight. His arm creaked loudly under the stress, threatening to give. He ducked and rolled; the heavy garage like door slamming shut behind him. He winced at the noise, and heard an alarm go off.

"Will I ever win!?!" Stealthblade growled to no one.

"Hurry, it's saying the intruder is coming in from the southwest entrance!" A light female voice called from further up the hallway Stealthblade had entered. He looked up, spying the rafters.

He sprang up into them, and saw the white and pink Autobot run by beneath him, closely followed by the large dark gray and black F-350 mech. They didn't even bother to look up.

Stealthblade lightly hopped back down onto the ground, running off in the opposite direction. The Autobot base was rather maze like, and mostly hallway after hallway. Stealthblade felt himself growing disorientated, until he stumbled upon what must have been the Autobot's headquarters. It was a large room, filled entirely of monitors on one end. Chairs and a control panel sat in from of them, and in one of the seats, Stealthblade spied Pulse. He glanced back over his shoulder, using his heat sensors to see if the Autobots had figured out he wasn't in the southwest sector anymore. He found no traces of their heat signatures, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's there!?!" Pulse demanded pointing a blaster at Stealthblade's ghostly figure.

Stealthblade turned his attention back to the worried looking mech, who obviously was having trouble identifying him at his highest transparency. Stealthblade raised his hands passively, but it sent a series of clunks down his bad arm, making his helm spike twitch in pain.

"Owe." Stealthblade muttered, turning off his transparency.

"Stealthblade?" Pulse lowered his blaster looking flabbergasted.

"The one and only." Stealthblade strained out a low chuckle.

"How did you get in here? Our sensors didn't even pick you up until you raised the door!" Pulse asked.

"I can raise and lower my energy and heat signature." Stealthblade explained.

Suddenly a head popped out from behind Pulse's leg, smiling happily.

"Stealthblade!" Montana exclaimed, running over quickly.

"Hey kiddo." Stealthblade greeted.

"Why did you come here?" Pulse asked, ignoring the happy girl.

Stealthblade pointed at his bad arm, afraid to raise it up incase it shook more internal parts loose.

"Montana, lead him to my office while I tell the others it was a false alarm." Pulse instructed.

"Right!" Montana nodded, and took off, making Stealthblade spring after her.

She jogged down the halls, but she was still going rather slow for Stealthblade's liking. He scooped her up suddenly, and placed her on the smoothest part of his shoulder.

"Just tell me where to go." Stealthblade stated, looking at the black haired girl now perched on his shoulder.

She nodded, and they continued down the halls. After taking a few turns, Montana indicated to a door, which Stealthblade opened easily with his good arm. Stepping inside, he saw it was rather cluttered, with electronic data pads and files, all thrown in around medical equipment.

Stealthblade sealed the door behind him, just as Pulse's voice came over the intercom, or something like it.

"This is Pulse, the alarm was false, just a slight glitch in the security systems. I repeat, it was a false alarm." Pulse's voice echoed throughout the base.

"He would say it was a security glitch." Montana commented.

"Am I missing something?" Stealthblade asked looking down at the girl confused.

"Oh, Pulse has just always hated our security. He thinks we should have attack drones at the ready, to access the threat more personally." Montana grinned.

"Well…I'm glad you don't." Stealthblade wondered what could have happened if security had been that much tighter.

Montana laughed in amusement. He let out his own chuckle, but it was more to calm his frazzled nerves, if they were in fact nerves. Stealthblade's heat sensors mounted where his mouth should have been began to flash, making Montana blink at them in confusion. He turned to the door, backing up instinctively as a heat source walked up to it on the other side. The door opened, making Stealthblade naturally tense. Pulse poked his head in, his blue optics looking concerned through their calming glow.

"Stealthblade, do you realize what kind of danger you're putting us all in being here?" Pulse demanded.

"Yes." Stealthblade nodded, twitching his helm spike uncomfortably.

The medic opened his mouth to say more, when a loud pop echoed out through the silent room. Stealthblade grabbed his arm, letting out a low hiss to keep from crying out.

"I apologize doc, but I couldn't wait any longer." Stealthblade muttered, sounding like he was clenching his teeth if he had any.

"That pop was your arm!" Montana gasped.

"Unfortunately." Stealthblade replied to the young girl.

"Here, sit down." Pulse motioned to his chair behind his cluttered metal desk.

Stealthblade sat in it hesitantly, his body unhappy with taking a relaxed position while behind enemy lines. He cradled his arm carefully to keep any more internal parts from shifting. Pulse gently pulled out Stealthblade's arm to get a better look at it, and a red eye piece clicked down from the medic's helm and covered his right eye. He examined Stealthblade's arm silently for a few minutes, before backing away and shifting through the messy stack of equipment lining his office.

Montana, who was still on the black mech's shoulder, began to try to climb down. Stealthblade gently scooped her up with his hand, holding her out in front of him.

"You could have just asked." Stealthblade told the child.

Montana smiled and shrugged, and then let him lower her down to the ground. She scrambled over to a small platform in the floor, which rose up as she flicked a switch, setting her up onto a shelf along the far wall, which she sat down on, dangling her feet over the side.

Pulse returned in front of Stealthblade, with some surgical like equipment in hand.

"Uh…" Stealthblade pointed warily at the medic's equipment.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Pulse assured.

He placed Stealthblade's arm onto his desk, making the black mech lean forward. He then pulled out a laser, which he used to open up Stealthblade's arm with. To his surprise, he hardly felt it, sort of like peeling back dead skin, only metal.

Pulse set to work, and Stealthblade had to look away, starting to feel creeped out seeing his own internal circuitry. Which surprised him, considering he had only been a robot for little over a month. After what seemed like an eternity, Pulse finally paused.

"Montana, could you go check on the others, and make sure they don't come snooping around?" Pulse requested.

"Sure thing!" Montana seemed glad of an excuse to leave.

She hopped onto the lift that had brought her up, and lowered herself back down with it, and then ran out the locked automatic door after punching in a few numbers in a wall panel. Pulse then resumed his work, making Stealthblade sigh. Fixing up his arm was taking an awfully long time.

An hour crept by slowly, until Pulse finally pulled back, and repaired the opened armor. Stealthblade looked at the crack left behind, which reminded him of a scar.

"I apologize for the crack, but I really don't have the resources to replace that armor, and even if I did, it would take far too long to fit." Pulse explained.

"That's all right, I'm just happy you agreed to help me." Stealthblade's visor glowed happily.

"Well I…It's not like I could just watch you suffer, I mean…" Pulse stumbled.

"A 'you're welcome' would have sufficed." Stealthblade chuckled.

He then stood up, cranking his arm about testing Pulse's job. Nothing clanked together, and his body's scan over itself told him he was fit for transforming, and using his sniper rifle again if he needed.

"Hmm, you repaired my weapon!" Stealthblade said slightly surprised.

"Just let that be a reminder I'm sticking my neck out for you now." Pulse muttered.

Stealthblade stared at the medic silently for a moment, until the glow returned to his visor.

"Thanks, Pulse."

Before the medic could react, Stealthblade went transparent and slipped out the door, using the code he had accidentally memorized when he saw Montana leave. He slipped carefully down the halls, retracing his steps. He crept past the Headquarter doors, peering in as he passed. He spied the two Autobot's watching the monitors, and a rather bored looking Montana. She glanced over at the door, and her eyes lit up seeing Stealthblade's transparent form. He waved, using his repaired arm, and then quickly continued on his way. He pried open the door again and then quickly took off into the air.

Stealthblade glanced back over his shoulder, filing the location of the Autobot base deep into his memory banks, whether he realized it or not. He transformed; an elated feeling from doing so filling his being. He took off back to his cave, to wait for night fall to return to Montana's home.


	11. Chapter 10

Stealthblade crawled out of his cave and stretched, getting out all the kinks that had formed during his shut down. He waved his repaired arm around, relieved to see that it truly wasn't bothering him any longer. The only evidence that it had ever been damaged was the crack running up it. He supposed Pulse needed to make it so he'd have the best angle while fixing it up. His armor didn't exactly lift up like the regular Transformers' did. Probably because Ultracon didn't expect him needing many repairs. He definitely had an overconfidence problem.

Suddenly a tingle ran up Stealthblade's chest, burrowing down deep towards his spark chamber! He froze in response, unsure if it was him, or his brother.

_Stormstrike? _Stealthblade asked hesitantly.

_Hey bro. _The mech replied weakly.

_What's going on, are you injured? _Stealthblade demanded.

_Not really. Just kinda aching. _

_How can you be just kinda aching? _Stealthblade asked.

_Ultracon activated three new elites, and only one of them actually remembers everything. I've been put in charge of training them. _Stormstrike explained.

_What, three!?! And only one remembers? _Stealthblade could hardly believe it.

_Yeah, but he's a pretty bad dude. According to Ultracon, the moment he woke up he pledged full loyalty to him, despite remembering everything, though Ultracon told him to keep it secret from the rest of us. _Stormstrike explained.

_So we basically got a pure evil elite here. _Stealthblade sighed.

_Yep, and guess what, Ultracon decided to put him in charge of taking you in. _Stormstrike told his older sibling.

_That would be my luck. _Stealthblade grumbled.

_He's good Stealth, real good. _Stormstrike mentally flinched as he thought this.

_Who is he? _Stealthblade swiftly demanded.

_Ultracon named him Shadowshifter. He's sort of like a stealth soldier like you, only for one on one up close combat. _

_So Ultracon's playing on my weaknesses it seems. _Stealthblade mused.

_He enjoys fighting Stealth, and he can go just as transparent as you can. The only plus to this is I can still detect his energy signature, but I can't get a heat reading from him when he drops it. _Stormstrike's mind grew more concerned for his brother as he said this, knowing that was how his brother detected most danger.

_What's his transformation?_

_Uh, a SR-71 Blackbird, he's about the same size as you in robot mode. _Stormstrike said.

_All right, well I know what to look out for now, thanks. _Stealthblade thanked.

_Uh Stealth, there's something else you need to know. _Stormstrike muttered.

Stealthblade waited for him to continue, and Stormstrike let out a mental sigh.

_Of the other two elites, one's a pretty big heavy artillery 'con, but he's not really that important, the other one, is a…well a…femme. _Stormstrike mumbled.

_A…femme? _Stealthblade felt his spark lurch.

_Yeah, she's a specialized sniper, and was definitely female when she was, well human._

Stealthblade didn't reply, unsure of what to think. That body could have been his, and he wouldn't be, a guy. He clenched a fist unconsciously.

_Stealth, you okay? _Stormstrike asked worriedly when he still said nothing.

_I'm…I'll be all right. Just a bit jealous, that's all. _Stealthblade tried to sound more lighthearted than he was actually feeling, hoping it would reassure his brother.

Their connection suddenly faded as Stormstrike's pain began to reduce. He felt his brother grow slightly panicked suddenly.

_Stealthblade, Ultracon's planning to se…! _Stormstrike's message was cut off as his pain reduced to almost nothing.

_Stormstrike? Stormstrike? _Stealthblade called mentally, but was answered only by his own thoughts.

_Great, what was he trying to say? Ultracon's planning to what? _Stealthblade sighed, his helm spikes flattening unhappily.

He looked up at the sky, watching the sun beginning to set. Montana would be back at the orphanage any minute. He transformed and launched up into the sky, dropping his energy signature as he flew off towards the city. He watched Pulse drop off Montana, and then drive around back.

_I think someone wants to give me a check up. _Stealthblade thought.

He transformed back into robot mode and landed behind the building, right alongside the medic 'bot.

"Hey." Stealthblade greeted good natured like.

Montana appeared in the window, and opened it quickly, popping her head out with a large smile pasted on her face.

"Good evening Stealthblade!" Montana grinned.

"Hello Montana." Stealthblade's visor glowed friendlily.

Montana cocked her head, pointing up at it.

"Does that always glow when you're happy or something?"

"Just when I want to smile." Stealthblade explained, making her grin return.

"Hey grin bot, let me see your arm." Pulse said expressionless.

Stealthblade held out his arm, which Pulse carefully scanned over. He made him run it through a series of movements, and even morph out his snipe rifle, though Stealthblade could tell the medic was nervous when he did this.

"Any discomfort?" Pulse asked as Stealthblade retracted his weapon.

"No, feels great actually." He answered.

"Well, okay, but if you ever experience any more problems, meet here first before sneaking into the base." Pulse requested.

"No promises." Stealthblade chuckled.

This got him a good glare from Pulse, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Oh, I've got some important news from my brother." Stealthblade remembered.

The two froze, waiting for him to expand.

"Ultracon's created three new elites." Stealthblade said.

"Three?" Pulse muttered.

"Yeah, one's a sniper, one's for heavy artillery, and the last one's…" Stealthblade trailed off.

"What's the last one?" Pulse demanded.

"He's a stealth soldier like me, only for close range." Stealthblade murmured.

"Another stealth soldier, but why would Ultracon create two?" Pulse asked.

"He's being trained to take me in." Stealthblade sighed.

Montana stiffened, her eyes growing wide.

"Wait, if he's a close range soldier, and you're distance, then…" She muttered.

"Yeah, my biggest weakness." Stealthblade admitted.

"What are you going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Not let him come near me." Stealthblade kidded.

"Stealthblade!" Montana exclaimed.

"I know, it doesn't work like that. Truth is I don't know what to do. I wasn't exactly born a soldier." Stealthblade grumbled.

Pulse furrowed his brow plate in thought. "Stealthblade, I've been meaning to ask you, what's your energon level?"

Stealthblade hesitated. Fact was he was running low due to the rate his body burned through it when he raised and lowered his energy and heat signature, not to mention went transparent.

"I uh, might go into stasis in a matter of days." Stealthblade twitched a helm spike.

"Just as I thought." Pulse muttered, and then pulled something out of his chest plate.

It was refined energon, enough to last Stealthblade a good week if he took it all at once. Pulse offered it to him, which he took graciously.

"Gee, thanks Pulse. You're beginning to make me feel guilty." Stealthblade said.

"Don't, you've just supplied us with valuable information after all." Pulse waved of Stealthblade's words.

After a bit of more light hearted talking, Pulse finally said he had to go, and took off back to the Autobot base, leaving Montana and Stealthblade alone.

"Stealthblade, what if you can't fight off that new stealth soldier?" She mused.

"Montana, nothing in the world could make me go back to the Decepticons." Stealthblade reassured.

"Yeah but…" She protested.

"Hey, stop worrying, I've got more experience than him anyways, plus a brother on the inside. With him looking out for me, I'll never get dragged back there." His visor glowed lightly trying to relax the young girl.

"Stealth…" She whispered.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now." Stealthblade cut her off.

When Montana refused to move, Stealthblade reached in with a few fingers and gently pushed her towards her bed. Reluctantly she complied, and as soon as her sheets were pulled up around her, Stealthblade took off into the night, heading back for his cave, recharging with the energon Pulse had given him along the way.

He discarded the empty energon container within his caved, but before he could enter himself, a tingle ran up his right arm.

_Stormstrike, what is it? _Stealthblade asked.

_He sent him out! He sent Shadowshifter out an hour ago! I don't know where he is! Stealthblade, he's going to bring you back! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_Whoa, cool the jets Storm. How would he even know where I am? _Stealthblade stated.

_I'm telling you, he's really good, he'll find you if he hasn't already! _Stormstrike's thoughts trembled with despair.

_Okay, I'll make a perimeter check… _Stealthblade took a sharp breath.

_Stealth, STEALTH! _Stormstrike called desperately.

Stealthblade turned his head around, purple electricity coursing up his semi paralyzed body.

A black, gray, and silver mech stood behind him, with a blood red visor. He also had no mouth like Stealthblade, and many sharp points in his armor jutted out, much like his own. The similarities were striking, only Shadowshifter lacked the helm spikes that could move to show his emotions.

"So you must be Ultracon's replacement for me." Stealthblade growled.

"Something like that." Shadowshifter replied in a voice just as dark as his own.

Stealthblade forced his body to turn and face the black mech, pulling himself up to his full height in the process.

"Hmm, you're taller than I expected." Shadowshifter commented.

"And you're shorter than I expected." Stealthblade retorted, glaring at the mech visor level.

Shadowshifter suddenly pulled out an energy whip, and cracked it threatening beside him.

"I'll give you two options. Come back quietly so Ultracon can alter you're mainframe, or struggle and make me carry you back piece by piece." Shadowshifter threatened.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Stealthblade asked, making the other stealth soldier chuckle darkly.

"You'll prove an interesting fight." Shadowshifter growled with a chuckle behind it.

"Maybe." Stealthblade said lowly.

Shadowshifter suddenly lashed out with his red energy whip, making Stealthblade flip backwards out of harm's way. The paralyses Shadowshifter had used on him was already beginning to fade out of his system, though it did make purple electricity uncomfortably ripple up whatever body parts he used.

"So, am I gonna get a name out of you?" Stealthblade asked, though he already knew it.

"Ultracon calls me Shadowshifter." He laughed.

"Really, I don't see it." Stealthblade comically cocked his head, only angering the black mech before him.

Stealthblade jumped back again as the 'con charged, rolling behind him as he ran past.

"You're slippery, aren't you?" Shadowshifter growled lightly.

"Only when I'm surrounded by rookies." Stealthblade taunted.

"Okay, no more games." Shadowshifter hissed, and morphed his hand into a cannon.

"Hmm, neat trick." Stealthblade commented as he launched himself into the air to dodge the first shot. "Let me show you mine."

Stealthblade swiftly morphed out his sniper rifle, and shot down at the short range stealth soldier. He rolled out of the way of Stealthblade's shots, taking cover in the nearby trees.

_You know, this is not how I wanted to waste my energon. _Stealthblade grumbled mentally.

He transformed and took off, hoping to put some distance between himself and the 'con. To his dismay Shadowshifter launched himself right up after him, transforming into his SR-71 Blackbird. Stealthblade cranked up his speed, just under the speed of sound. Shadowshifter kept up with ease.

_Stealthblade, what's happening? _Stormstrike exclaimed in his head, the tingling returning to his body.

_I made a new friend. _Stealthblade replied.

_He found you already!?! _Stormstrike thought in astonishment.

_Yep. Today's just my lucky day I guess. _

_Get away from him! _Stormstrike urged.

_Hey genius, what do you think I'm trying to do? _Stealthblade asked as he broke the sound barrier.

He slammed his brother out of his mind, turning his full attention on the Decepticon that was beginning to gain.

_Can't he just give up? _Stealthblade grumbled to himself.

He swerved upwards, now directly above the large downtown part of Montana's city. He maintained his faster than sound speed, and it threatened to tear his wings right off as he pointed his nose upwards. Shadowshifter turned up right after him, not losing a beat.

Stealthblade let loose flares, hoping to discourage the black mech. One struck his adversary, sending him spiraling downwards before regaining control. If he had been a regular human machine, that flare would have surely taken him out, unfortunately, Stealthblade wasn't so lucky.

He climbed until he was far above the clouds, and the air was beginning freeze up his internal circuits. Stealthblade raised his internal temperature, loosening his joints back up, allowing him to transform back into robot mode. He ducked and rolled back down to earth as Shadowshifter nearly collided with him.

Stealthblade blasted his thrusters on maximum, spiraling head first back to Earth. He scanned behind him, seeing Shadowshifter turning and coming right back down after him, still in vehicle mode.

Stealthblade shot back at him, making the Decepticon swerve to avoid. What troubled him was why Shadowshifter hadn't tried to shoot him down yet. With him chasing after him like this, he obviously had the advantage.

The Decepticon increased his speed more, and swept right underneath the black mech.

"GUUHH!" Stealthblade collided hard into Shadowshifter's metal body, and rolled over him, free falling.

Shadowshifter flew down alongside him, looking like he was going to start talking.

"Ultracon requested that I don't damage you unless absolutely necessary. Give up and come with me." He ordered.

"Guess you'll have to damage me." Stealthblade snarled, and fired his snipe rifle, hitting the Decepticon at nearly point blank range.

Shadowshifter swerved away, spiraling out of control! He fired a few more shots in the Decepticon's direction, forcing the enemy to retreat. Stealthblade righted himself and quickly halted his rapid descent, until he was only a few hundred feet over the buildings below. He activated his transparency and lowered his energy signature, scanning around to see if Shadowshifter had decided to turn back around. Stealthblade let out a sigh of relief seeing the mech still flying off back towards the Decepticon base.

"Looks like I can't return to the cave anymore." Stealthblade muttered to himself.

He flew off towards Montana's place. He could hopefully rest there until morning, when he'd try to find a new place to camp out.

A soft thunk echoed out as he touched down behind the orphanage, and a sleepy looking girl slowly made her way over to the window. Her eyes grew puzzled at seeing Stealthblade.

"Hey." Stealthblade waved and sat down, rocking back against the building behind him exhausted.

"Stealthblade? What are you doing here again?" She asked groggily.

"Erm…" Stealthblade twitched a helm spike uncomfortably. "The uh, new stealth soldier found out where I was staying."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I got rid of him, for now." Stealthblade comforted.

"For now!?!"

"He's been blasted up pretty good, so don't worry about him showing up here." He soothed.

"You, you beat him?" Montana stumbled.

"Of course, like I said before, no force in the universe could drag me back there." Stealthblade reminded.

"Huh, I guess you really can fight." Montana muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?!" Stealthblade demanded.

"Nothing, good-night!" Montana squeaked and hopped back into bed hastily.

"Hey, just because my arm got damaged doesn't mean I can't hold my own!" Stealthblade hissed through the window.

Montana let out a few fake snores, surprisingly make Stealthblade chuckle.

_She's a lot like Shiloh was when he was being annoying. _Stealthblade lightly thought.

"Don't think you'll get out of this so easily." Stealthblade warned before rocking back, and shutting down for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**This would have been updated sooner, except I sorta blacked out and had to stay home from school and all that crap! Well, my life aside, enjoy!**

Stealthblade left before Montana had even woken up, and took off towards the Autobot base. Perhaps he could find a place to hide out not too far away, so that if any more Decepticons tried to track him down, they'd be greeted by a group of unhappy Autobots. Or at least that was what Stealthblade wanted to think.

He located a shallow canyon a few miles away from the Autobot base, and still close enough to the city so that he could visit Montana whenever he felt like it. Stealthblade landed in the bottom of the canyon, and found a large sheltered crevice that his could climb into with ease. He jumped inside, and began to work on widening the space from within. By noon, the crevice was wide enough to hold four Transformers comfortably. Plus the entrance was kept narrow, so only one mech could come in at a time, a safety precaution Stealthblade had taken into account.

He stretched out on his back, taking a well deserved break. Dust coated his armor, which he brushed off as he lay there. A tingling suddenly shot up his right arm, and he waited patiently.

_Hey Stealth. Just wanted to say you really did a number on Shadowshifter. He'll be out of the front lines for at least another day or two. _Stormstrike said happily.

_Told you now to worry about me. _Stealthblade retorted.

_Yeah, yeah, don't get all big headed now. _Stormstrike warned.

_Hey, this is your big bro you're talking to, when's the last time I got overconfident about anything? _Stealthblade asked.

_Guess you're right, you're usually underestimating yourself. _Stormstrike agreed.

_Hey! _Stealthblade growled.

_Just saying. _Stormstrike mentally backed off. _Anyways, the Decepticons are planning to strike again in about an hour. They want to head down to the dam and turn some of its energy into energon for themselves. Our supplies are beginning to dwindle again._

_Sheeze, is that all the Decepticons do? I thought they were at war with the Autobots, not competing for energon. _Stealthblade sighed.

_Whomever has the most power gets the upper hand. _Stormstrike replied.

_Yeah I guess. Okay, I'll be there, but before you protest or something, I'm not planning on intervening unless the Autobot's are getting their butts handed to them. _Stealthblade quickly told his brother.

_Just watch out for Sniperifle, she's the elite I was telling you about. She's got one mean shot, heck her aim may be better than yours. _Stormstrike warned.

_Okay, don't get spotted by the femme elite, got it. _Stealthblade nodded.

_Stealth! _Stormstrike scolded.

_Hey chill, I understand. Don't worry, I'll be too far up to be noticed. _Stealthblade assured.

_You're going to get yourself blown up one of these days, you know that? _Stormstrike grumbled.

_Yep._

_Okay, just checking, see ya in an hour then. _Stormstrike said, and then disconnected.

"Yeah, see you in an hour." Stealthblade whispered.

One hour later, and Stealthblade was hovering far above the local dam, scanning for any sign of trouble. Right on queue, the Decepticons arrived, and began firing down at the workers at the dam. Stealthblade clenched his fists angrily as all the workers were slaughtered, before they even knew what had hit them.

Ultracon landed and strode right on into the dam, followed closely by his Decepticon army. Stealthblade spotted the two new elites. The femme was black, with some lavender and hot pink optics. She had no mouth though, just a mask in front of it. Beside her was the other elite. He was big and broad, taller than even Ultracon. On his back was some sort of large laser cannon, one on each shoulder. Stealthblade made a quick mental note not to get hit by one of those.

_Okay, there are the Decepticons, now where are the Autobots? _Stealthblade scanned around, but had yet to spot any familiar vehicles.

He turned back to the Decepticons, and saw Stormstrike was standing guard outside the dam. He could tell his brother obviously sensed his low energy signature, but didn't seem to be able to pinpoint where he was. He was too far out of Stealthblade's range though to give him a heads up.

Suddenly fire echoed out around him, and Stealthblade swerved away, looking for the source. It was the UAV 'bot!

"Awe shit, didn't think you'd come in so high!" Stealthblade growled, and took off in the opposite direction.

If he was spotted by the Decepticons as well, he'd be as good as toast! Stormstrike looked up from below, seeing his brother in distress far above. Suddenly Decepticons filed out from the dam, and began firing up at the both of them. Then the Autobots appeared out of no where, like they had been waiting for the right time to strike. They had remained far enough away though so Stormstrike couldn't detect their energy signatures, and Stealthblade hadn't exactly been using his heat sensors to locate them.

"Why does everything have to go wrong!?!" Stealthblade shouted.

The Autobot chasing him didn't respond, and only continued firing at him. Then his right thruster was hit! It gave with a loud boom, and Stealthblade spiraled out of control! He tried to correct his flight with just one thruster, but he swerved heavily back and forth.

"Go attack the real threats!" Stealthblade shouted back at his pursuer.

The Autobot didn't listen, and continued his fire on the black mech. He aimed for the nearby plains, and landed hard, skidding some. Fire blasted down on him, and he covered his head protectively with his arms. Most of the shots were too far up and weak to do any real damage, and as his armor switched into combat mode, they became nothing more than annoying pings. Stealthblade raised his sniper rifle, taking aim carefully. If he was even a centimeter off, he could end up seriously damaging the flying mech above.

The Autobot saw his aim, and swerved to the right, just as Stealthblade fired. But since he didn't realize the black mech wasn't trying to hit him directly, he rolled right into the line of fire!

"NO!" Stealthblade shouted as the 'bot above took a direct hit.

He spiraled down, colliding hard with the ground below, only a few hundred feet away from Stealthblade's form.

_Did I kill him? Oh no, please no! _Stealthblade shook his head in despair, limping over to the damaged mech's side.

The UAV didn't move, and smoke sizzled up from underneath his body. Slowly the 'bot began to transform, and Stealthblade made out the familiar visored 'bot within the damaged parts. The mech grimaced as he tried to get up, but only fell back down, rolling onto his back. He then saw Stealthblade hovering above him, and tensed as if ready to continue fighting.

"Please, you took a direct hit from a sniper weapon; you can't fight anymore unless you plan on dying." Stealthblade muttered, shaking his head. His dark voice sounded somewhat threatening, even though he didn't mean it to.

"I can still fight." The 'bot rasped, obviously not going to heed Stealthblade's wisdom.

_Great, if this guy keeps trying to fight me, I'll end up killing him just defending myself. Are all Autobot soldiers this stubborn?_

_Just the good ones Stealth. _Stormstrike's voice entered his processor.

_Then he must be amazing. _He sarcastically replied, getting a laugh out of his brother.

He realized they could communicate because of his blown thruster, and the throbbing it was sending up his leg.

_Just knock him out or something before he does something stupid, and you both end up in the scrap heap! _Stormstrike hastened.

_Uh, easier said than done bro. _Stealthblade replied.

He reached down, grabbing the damaged Autobot by the throat, and hoisting him to his feet.

"_Plasmagrade report, what is your situation, Plasmagrade!?!" _A voice echoed out through the mech's communicator.

"So you're Plasmagrade eh?" Stealthblade muttered, remembering Montana talking about him being reckless and getting fixed up a lot. "You're living up to your reputation."

"And…what would…that be?" Plasmagrade wheezed through Stealthblade's choke hold.

"You're a pain in the butt to fix up." Stealthblade said, and then slammed the mech's head into the ground, putting him offline.

_Crap Stealth, you were sounding pretty dark right there. _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_Did I, dang. Stupid voice. _Stealthblade growled, making his sibling laugh. _How's the situation over there Storm?_

_It's not going too well for the Autobots. Sniperifle and Backlash are giving them hell. It won't be long before they lose. _Stormstrike's thoughts were strained with worry.

_Time for me to step in then._

_Whoa, wait a sec; you've got a damaged thruster! You can't just… _Stealthblade blocked him out, transforming and taking off back towards the dam.

He paused and hovered far above, examining the situation unfolding beneath him. The Decepticons had the Autobots pinned behind some boulders, and were making off with energon while continuing their fire. Stealthblade saw Breakshift suddenly fall down, out into the open! He swooped down, releasing his own brigade of fire down on the nearest Decepticons, which happened to be Icetracker and Wildshot.

_Wow, this is looking a lot like revenge. _Stealthblade thought.

_Yeah it does. But that should keep the others from growing suspicious of you trying to join the Autobots. _Stormstrike chimed in, no longer blocked out of his older brother's mind.

_Whatever works huh? _Stealthblade agreed.

His sudden fire scattered the once winning Decepticons, making them dive for cover. Stealthblade took note of Aero Prime pulling Breakshift back to safety, who had an embarrassed look on his face. Stealthblade turned, resuming his fire at the Decepticons.

"You sent that poor excuse of a stealth soldier to do me in Ultracon!?!" Stealthblade shouted, trying to sound angry and vengeful, when in fact he was just glad he had won.

"Ah Stealthblade, so you've decided to come back out into the open?" Ultracon smirked, and Stealthblade halted in midair, feeling something wasn't right.

_Look out, Sniperifle's aiming at you! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

Stealthblade swerved, and a large laser shot struck his wing, singeing it. He felt it wing dip down, creating a heavy drag that threatened to make him crash into the ground below.

_Stealthblade! _Stormstrike yelled.

_Calm down, it's just a scratch. _Stealthblade replied, managing to right himself and turn back up towards the sky. _How's things now? _

_Well, the Decepticons are disorganized and confused now, and the Autobot's are taking advantage. Oh no, Backlash is pulling out his missiles! _Stormstrike cried out mentally.

_Backlash's the heavy artillery elite, isn't he? _

_Yep._

_I'll get him. _Stealthblade thought as he turned, heading back towards the laser fire.

_Ah, Stealth, Ultracon's spotted you returning! He's making Backlash aim for you! _Stormstrike howled.

Stealthblade felt as though his world had gone into slow motion as a huge missile launched out of Backlash's back, streaking towards him. He swerved up, and to his dismay the missile turned up to follow him.

_It's a heated missile! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_Wish I'd known that earlier. _He groaned.

Stealthblade then dropped his energy and heat signature, and the missile began to wobble as the target it was pursuing became hazier. Then Stealthblade swooped back down, heading straight for Ultracon. The Decepticon leader let out a surprised yowl, and dove for cover as Stealthblade swooped in, the missile still behind him. His hull nearly scrapped the ground, and then the missile behind him collided with it, unable to maintain a steady course! The impact lurch the black mech forward, sending him flying into the nearby dam! He struck its base, making rubble tumble everywhere! Luckily for him the dam's base was thick, and no water spewed through like in all the cartoons. He transformed and pulled himself free of the rubble, only to see the Decepticons retreating.

_Stealth, are you okay? _Stormstrike's worried voice asked.

_I'm just dandy. _Stealthblade groaned, stepping out of the fallen cement.

He limped forward, and then spotted the Autobot's glaring at him warily. He wondered if Pulse and Montana were watching this back at the base.

"Uh, you're bud Plasmagrade over there could use some medical attention." Stealthblade pointed over to the plains not too far away.

Aero Prime scanned over Stealthblade distrustfully.

_Okay, time to go. _Stealthblade thought to himself.

He transformed and took off, deciding to take the long way back to his hide out incase he was followed. To his relief, the Autobot's turned and ran over to their fallen comrade, the only 'bot to have been seriously damaged during the fight.

_This isn't good. When they find out it was me who did that to Plasmagrade, they'll treat me just like any other rogue Decepticon. _Stealthblade sighed.

He picked up his speed, making it back to his hide out in record time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Warning- this chapter is pretty brutal towards Stealthblade, so don't kill me!**

As soon as night fell, Stealthblade launched himself out of his hiding spot, heading for the orphanage.

_Great, what if Montana and Pulse saw me shoot Plasmagrade down? They could report my whereabouts the moment I touch down! Ugh, I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining._

Stealthblade transformed and almost toppled over as he touched down behind the orphanage trying to use only one thruster. He looked up at the window as he straightened himself out, but saw no little face peering out. He tucked down his helm spikes, worried that Montana had gone straight to bed, unable to speak with him anymore.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence, she suddenly appeared, and cracked open the window only enough to talk.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up tonight." Montana stated, her voice flat and emotionless.

"I'm sorry Montana, I was just trying to scrape him, but he rolled right into it!" Stealthblade apologized while defending himself.

"He rolled into it!?! Stealthblade, he took a full power shot directly! He could have died if it had hit him just an inch higher!" Montana accused, and now Stealthblade could make out the old tear trails that had been left behind on her cheeks.

"Montana, I didn't mean to!" Stealthblade shook his head futilely.

"I thought you weren't a Decepticon." Montana murmured, sniffling slightly.

"Montana…" Stealthblade trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You're no different from them, you know that! Why don't you just go back to you're little brother and kill us off while you're at it!?!" Montana suddenly snarled.

"I…I'm not like them. It was an accident; I didn't…" Stealthblade's voice actually shook as he struggled to keep the little girl from totally hating him.

"Plasmagrade's in critical condition because of you! If you were truly a good person, you wouldn't have shot at him at all!" Montana cried, tears streaking down her reddened face. "Go away Stealthblade! I hate you!"

Stealthblade's spark seemed to halt for a moment, and the giant mech rocked back against the opposite building, unable to bear his own weight anymore. Montana just continued to glare at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Good night, Montana." Stealthblade murmured hollowly, his voice for the first time ever sounding soft.

He kicked on his good thruster, and took off back towards his hiding spot, scarcely remembering to keep his energy signature down. Reports of an UFO rang out through the city that night, but Stealthblade was too distraught to turn his body transparent. The Autobot's could have well killed him right then, and he wouldn't have cared.

Stealthblade landed in front of his hiding place, and limped slowly inside. Once safely tucked away, he shut down, dreading the following morning.

_Stealthblade, Stealthblade wake up! _A voice entered Stealthblade's still offline mind.

He groaned slightly, reactivating reluctantly. His internal clock told him it was late afternoon. Stealthblade sat up, sending a series of creaks resounding through his body. All his joints were stiff and somewhat sore, probably from his impact against the dam the day before.

_What Storm? _Stealthblade moaned tiredly.

_Are you okay, you got pretty beat up yesterday! _Stormstrike mused.

_I'll live. _He muttered.

_Stealth, what's wrong, you sound depressed. Did something else happen? _Stormstrike asked, not missing a beat.

_I…I just lost the trust of the only friend I've made while in this body. _Stealthblade sighed aloud.

_But you saved Breakshift yesterday! I saw it, and then you drove that missile at Ultracon! _Stormstrike must have been shaking his head in shock.

_Yeah, and I also almost killed Plasmagrade with one shot. _Stealthblade sighed. _Montana saw the whole thing on the monitors. _

_Awe Stealth, you were just defending yourself. How were you supposed to know he'd roll right into it?_

_That's not it Storm. She accused me of being just like any other Decepticon. She said I'd have never fired if I was a true Autobot. _He muttered.

_Stealth, first of all you aren't a true Autobot, neither of us are, or ever will be! We were taken by the Decepticons and shoved into mechanical bodies. No matter what we look like, we're still only human, not metal soldiers! _Stormstrike growled, attempting to knock his brother back to his former self.

_Sorry bro, I know what you're trying to do. But I really should have figured out something else other than just shooting at him. Even if he hadn't rolled, I'd have still done him some damage, and who knows how he would have reacted. _Stealthblade shook his head, creaks popping as he did so.

_Stealthblade, I know you better than anyone! You'd never intentionally try to hurt anyone unless it was a last resort. You…wait; orders from Ultracon are coming out._

Stealthblade waited silently as Stormstrike disconnected with him momentarily. A few minutes later, and his brother was back, able to pick back up easily from the aching his body was giving him.

_Ultracon says he spotted three Autobots out in the desert! He wants Sniperifle and Wildshot to take them out before they discover anything important! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_Three Autobot's can take care of themselves. _Stealthblade brushed aside.

_I don't think you understand, I saw Montana in the surveillance recording, and she's in the convertible femme, wide open! _Stormstrike nearly cried out.

_That femme isn't a soldier! She could be killed! _Stealthblade sprang to his feet, and jumped outside. _Storm, where are they? I've got to beat those Decepticons to them! _

_Too late, they're already gone! _Stormstrike said beginning to sound hysteric.

_Tell me where they are! _Stealthblade demanded again.

_A few miles south of here, but I don't know where they are exactly. _Stormstrike informed.

_Good enough. _Stealthblade thought and took off with his one thruster, transforming midflight.

He broke the sound barrier quickly as he sped south, his heat sensors on overdrive, hoping to pick up the Decepticon's signatures first. Before he knew it he was over the rocky desert, littered with small shrubs and hardy cacti. He slowed down, dropping his energy signature as he did so. Despite how badly he wanted to find Montana and make sure she was safe, he couldn't afford to blow any cover he still had. He flew along nearly silent, scanning both below and above for any large signs of life. So far he had come up empty, with only the most minor animals coming up within his range.

_Come on, where are you? _Stealthblade groaned, straining his sensors even harder.

Then a boom erupted from the right, and Stealthblade swerved towards it, knowing he'd find whom he was looking for over there.

_Damn, the Autobot's have already been found! _Stealthblade sped up.

He zoomed high above, and quickly assessed the situation playing out below.

The F-350 'bot was lying offline on the ground, his body being guarded by Breakshift, who was returning fire up at Wildshot and Sniperifle. The femme bot was being driven away from Breakshift, swerving desperately to avoid Wildshot's constant fire. Stealthblade could make out Montana being cranked around inside, while at the same time trying to cover her head, as if that would give her any protection. Then the femme was hit, and she did a complete 360, rocking dangerously on two wheels for a moment. She let Montana out, and transformed, firing a weak laser blaster back at Wildshot, who only laughed at her efforts.

Montana darted away, trying to find cover. The only problem was this was a desert, and the only cover she could reach was a small straggly tree, barely taller than she was. She crawled beneath it, curling up and covering her head in terror. Then the femme suddenly cried out, and fell over, offline.

"Dawncatcher!" Breakshift shouted, and then took a hit to his shoulder.

"Blasted Decepticons!" Breakshift snarled, making the pair laugh. Before he could fire another shot, Sniperifle blasted him, sending the 'bot offline as well.

The pair landed, striding triumphantly over to the downed Autobots. Stealthblade angled down, finally reaching the battle field.

"Hey, you forgot someone!" Stealthblade growled, firing down on the two.

His shots hit their mark, making the two temporarily fall to their knees. Then he saw Wildshot spot Montana, still cowering under the tree. A smirk alighted his face, and he scrambled towards her, grabbing her easily despite her struggles. She shrieked, making the Decepticon laugh.

"Stealthblade, you're a softy towards humans right? Then what do you think of me ending this being's pathetic life?" He laughed, tightening his grip on the girl, only making her shriek louder.

"Stop!" Stealthblade begged, and to his surprise Wildshot listened.

Sniperifle then got up, and joined Wildshot's side, the pair looking triumphant.

"So you're the infamous Stealthblade? That's a nice voice you got there." Sniperifle giggled.

"And you're Sniperifle. You're a lot uglier than I anticipated." Stealthblade growled.

She balled her fists in response, a snipe rifle of her own morphing out of her right arm.

"Cool it Snipe, he's just trying to get us to do something hasty." Wildshot soothed, surprising everyone. Since when had Wildshot been level headed?

"Come now Stealthblade, let's get away from these Autobots before they wake up and take all of us out." Wildshot began to back away, heading deeper towards the desert. "If you don't follow though, this human will be the one to pay for it." Wildshot grinned darkly.

Stealthblade growled lowly, and followed the two Decepticons on foot deeper into the desert. After the offline Autobots were out of his heat sensor range, they stopped, and Wildshot held up Montana, who was sullen and quiet now.

"Now Stealthblade, here's the deal. You can willing come back with us, and the girl's life will be sparred. But if you try anything stupid, or run, she'll perish before your processor can even comprehend it." Wildshot grinned triumphantly.

Stealthblade tightened his fists, trying to figure a way out of this that kept Montana out of danger as well. He came up empty, and his hands slackened in defeat. This got a dark chuckle from both Decepticon's, making Stealthblade's helm spike twitch irritably. Montana's eyes were downcast, unable to look up at the black mech before her. Stealthblade let out a low sigh of defeat, and raised his hands submissively. This made Wildshot's smug grin grow, and a snicker issue out of Sniperifle.

"Well this is easier than I thought it would be, considering the condition Shadowshifter came back in." She laughed.

Stealthblade clicked his segmented sword into place within his arm, prepared to use it if given the chance. He doubted the femme knew of the distance soldier's melee weapon. The trick would be striking down Wildshot first.

"Put Montana down." Stealthblade muttered.

"Excuse me, why would I listen to a fizzle processor like you when I have all the cards?" Wildshot demanded.

"Because you might kill her while I'm following you." Stealthblade growled.

Wildshot's face plate went blank for a moment, realizing Stealthblade had him figured out. Sniperifle stiffened as well.

"Hmph, Lord Ultracon put too much analyzing power in that second rate processor of yours." Wildshot hissed.

Stealthblade took a threatening step forward, making Sniperifle aim her weapon at him, and Wildshot tense.

"Hey, not a step closer or she gets it!" Wildshot threatened.

But that was okay, Stealthblade was exactly where he needed to be. He thrust out his segmented sword, striking Wildshot just beneath his spark chamber! The Decepticon howled, falling back, and Stealthblade dove forward, snatching Montana from his now loosened hand. A shot rang out, and Stealthblade tumbled, tucking Montana close into his chest as he collided with the ground. He rolled and then took off with his single thruster, barely able to fly.

"Stealthblade, you're dead!" Sniperifle screamed, and the black mech glanced back over his shoulder, seeing her bend down and tend to the critically wounded Wildshot.

He put his thruster on maximum, threatening to over heat it as it carried his full weight away from the Decepticons. He turned north, but only managed to fly for a few more minutes, just long enough to get out of Sniperifle's detection, before practically crash landing onto the rocky desert below. He tensed his arms protectively as he collided with the ground, defending Montana from the impact. He skidded to a halt, and rolled onto his back, taking in a shaky breath.

"You okay Montana?" Stealthblade asked worriedly, opening his clawed hands to see her.

She straightened up; tear trails evident on her cheeks.

"You…saved me, even after I said I hated you." Montana murmured.

"Of course, that's what friends are for, right?" Stealthblade let out a strained chuckle, his vocalizer catching slightly as pain raced up his lower side.

He couldn't hold back a groan as he turned, setting Montana gently on the ground. Her eyes widened with his groan, and she quickly turned to see what was wrong.

"Stealthblade, your side!" She pointed to the gaping hole in his lower side, purple electricity crackling out of it freely.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stealthblade's helm twitched as his side once again sent pain coursing up him.

"Can you transform?" She asked anxiously.

"Back up." Stealthblade instructed, and she listened to him quickly.

Bracing himself, he tried to transform, and a loud snap rang out, making the black mech fall from his knees flat onto the ground.

"Owe." Stealthblade muttered, sounding as though he were grinding his teeth together.

"Stealthblade!" Montana exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't think I can…transform." Stealthblade hissed in pain as he clutched his damaged side.

Tears began leaking down Montana's face again, and she spun around so Stealthblade couldn't see them, but he could still read her body's shudders as she fought back the urge to cry.

"Hey, what's with the water show?" He asked weakly, still unable to move.

"I'm…so sorry!" She gasped. "After I yelled at you, Pulse told me about when he…had to kill one of his own comrades who became controlled by Ultracon to save…to save himself. Only you didn't kill Plasmagrade, it was all an accident…and then you saved Breakshift, and I still said I hated you!" Montana cried.

Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up at Montana's sobbing, surprised by her words. She continued crying, finally letting herself go.

"Hey, you were upset; everyone says things they don't mean when they're not thinking clearly." Stealthblade soothed weakly.

Montana turned, finally meeting the black mech's visor. Her lip was quivering, but she wiped back her tears hastily.

"This is all my fault. You got hurt because of me." She whispered, out of tears to shed in the heat of the desert.

"Don't say that. I came here by my own choice. I just happen to have very bad luck." Stealthblade's visor glowed faintly.

Montana looked as though she wanted to protest, but Stealthblade suddenly gasped, rocking onto his back and clutching his side.

She jumped in surprise, concern completely consuming her face.

"We'd better get you out of this desert kiddo." Stealthblade stated shallowly.

"Stealthblade, I don't think you should walk like that." Montana murmured while shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? I can walk just fine." Stealthblade kidded, straightening into a sitting position with great difficulty.

A few snaps resounded out from his side, telling him that some of his exposed and damaged circuitry was giving. He grabbed his side, waiting for the explosion of pain to fade a bit. Montana bit her lip, looking helpless.

"Come on." Stealthblade indicated with a head nod and stood up carefully, his body sending warnings to his processor.

He limped forward, and kept Montana away at his side incase he were to fall. She watched him worriedly the whole time, each step making her cringe, like she were preparing for him to fall. Stealthblade bet she was going to be right in a couple minutes.

_Well, at least I managed to save her. _Stealthblade thought lightly.

_Stealth! You're alive! _Stormstrike's voice entered his head. _Crap, you're so messed up it's hurting me! _

_Sniperifle hit my side at point blank range. _Stealthblade filled in, even his thoughts sounding weak and strained.

_Stealth, are you going to be okay? I can't keep up this connection, it hurts too badly. _Stormstrike mentally flinched.

_As long as Montana makes it back to the Autobots, I don't care what happens to me. _Stealthblade replied faintly.

_Hey, I care what happens to you! You can't die on me now! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_I'll see what I can do for you. _Stealthblade answered.

_You better make it Stealth, or else I'm going to call you back from the grave and kill you again! _Stormstrike threatened.

_Great. _Stealthblade softly chuckled mentally.

Then just like that Stormstrike's presence was gone, and Stealthblade was once again alone with Montana.

"Just had a word with my brother." Stealthblade brought up softly.

Montana met his visor, her brow furrowed with worry.

"According to him, I'm not allowed to die." Stealthblade strained out a light chuckle through his dark voice.

A faint smile barely cast itself across Montana's face. Stealthblade's visor glowed in response, but he couldn't help but clutch his side tighter as more purple electricity sizzled out of it. Montana's slightly smile quickly faded and was once again a contorted mess of worry and fret. He sighed and continued his slow limp forward, immediately followed by Montana.

"Stealthblade." Montana muttered.

He inclined his head to show that he was listening.

"Thank you, for saving me." She whispered.

"Like I said before, that's what friends are for." Stealthblade replied shallowly.

"Some lousy friend I've turned out to be." She muttered.

"You're the lousy friend, last time I checked, I was the one that let you get captured." Stealthblade pointed out, his vocalizer fizzling momentarily in pain.

"But that wasn't your fault, Wildshot was too quick." Montana argued, making the black mech's visor glow warmly.

"Montana, you are a good friend." He looked at her warmly.

After a long while of walking, the sun finally began to set, and Montana's legs were trembling with each step.

"Looks, huh, like I'm not, huh, going to get back home tonight." She panted.

Stealthblade just continued silently limping forward, keeping silent so he wouldn't suddenly collapse in a heap of pain from his side. If he could just maintain his silence, he could keep going.

"Stealthblade, you do know that you're leaking energon?" Montana pointed at the violet trail he was leaving behind.

He nodded. A deeper energon tube had finally split about an hour ago, letting a small stream of energon constantly leak out of his open side. Though the leak wasn't that large, over a long enough period he could end up completely draining dry, and locking down into stasis. He could tell Montana was thinking this as well.

Then Montana let out a shaky yawn, her tired body threatening to fall at any moment. Stealthblade stopped, and Montana looked up at him curiously. He pointed to a larger tree, not too far away, that would provide some protection for her against the cold desert night.

"But you're losing all that fluid, and if we don't hurry back, then you could…" Montana shook her head.

Stealthblade held up an energon stained hand, silencing her. Once again he pointed to the twisted tree, and Montana let out a sigh, giving in. Together they dragged their bodies over to the tiny natural shelter, and Montana curled up beneath it, too tired to care about any creepy crawlies that could be sheltering there as well. Despite her earlier reluctance to rest, she was out cold in a matter of minutes.

Stealthblade laid down alongside her, wrapping a free arm around her and the tree, like a shield against any night predators. He couldn't shut down though, too worried about Montana freezing in the middle of the night. As the moon rose high in the sky, Montana's shivering grew dangerous, and he gently woke her. She sat up wearily, still shaking hard with cold.

"Come…here." Stealthblade squeezed out weakly.

Her eyes lit up with alarm at how shallow his voice was, but she did as she was told. Then Stealthblade began to raise his internal temperature, making it especially warm near his spark chamber. Gently and carefully he lifted up his chest plate just enough so that a person could fit inside.

"Get in. You'll be…warmer." Stealthblade strained.

She carefully crawled into his chest cavity, curling up on a flat piece of metal, which had already grown warm with his boosted heat signature. She was fast asleep again in a matter of seconds.

Locking his chest plate into place, he finally allowed himself to shut down for the night, his hand clenched tightly over his side, hoping he wouldn't loose too much fluid during the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 13

When morning came, Stealthblade could hardly move. So much energon had pooled up alongside him, that the energy it took to move around was almost too much of an effort. His internal repair system had finally kicked in though, and closed up the hole, but that was all it did.

Also from keeping his heat signature raised through the night had drained all his extra energy. Montana crawled out of the nook he had created for her, allowing him to close it behind her. The first thing she saw was the thick puddle of energon around him.

"Oh my gosh, Stealthblade, are you okay!" She exclaimed, looking at the black mech in distress.

"Not…really." Stealthblade whispered.

She placed her hands over her mouth, unable to cry from dehydration. Stealthblade attempted to right himself, only to fall back down before even managing a sitting position. Montana ran up to his visor, giving his face a worried hug.

"Y-You should go…on ahead." Stealthblade instructed shakily.

She shook her head viciously. "I can't leave you like this! Besides, I'd get lost."

"M-Montana…" Stealthblade urged.

"No Stealthblade, friends don't leave each other when one of them is hurt!" Montana cut him off.

"But you…could die." Stealthblade whispered faintly, hardly able to hear what he was saying himself.

"The Autobot's will come, you'll see. Then we'll both be safe." Montana smiled optimistically.

"M…" Stealthblade was cut off again.

"Gosh Stealthblade, what did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Her smile grew softer, more sincere.

"You…accepted me." Stealthblade answered, surprising her.

"That was sort of rhetorical Stealthblade." She smiled.

"Yeah…so?" He responded weakly.

Montana then sat down in his shadow, waiting for the Autobots to come save them. Stealthblade went through a cycle of shut downs, powering down for about an hour, and then coming back online for about thirty minutes. Montana would gently hug his neck every time he came to.

By mid-noon all Montana could do was lie down in Stealthblade's shrinking shadow, and pant. Stealthblade managed to stay awake during this time, watching her carefully incase she were to suddenly pass out from dehydration. If she did though, he wasn't sure what he could do for her. She could even have an asthma attack if her breathing didn't steady out.

She licked her parched lips, but her tongue was just as dry, failing to wet the cracked surface. Stealthblade wanted to lower his internal energy signature, but the amount of energon he had left wouldn't allow him to do so, unless he wanted to go into stasis lock, which he'd never recover from.

"Sorry I can't…cool you off." Stealthblade apologized faintly.

"Don't, huh, worry, huh, about it. You're too, huh, low on, huh, energon anyways." Montana panted heavily.

He scanned over the girl warily, but she didn't appear to be passing out yet. A low moan escaped him as his side flared up again, worse than before. His internal circuits were surely collapsing on themselves from being exposed to long. Montana's worried honey brown eyes turned up to his visor, knowing what was happening as well.

"I wish, huh, the Autobots would, huh, hurry up. You, huh, really need, huh, to see Pulse." Montana gasped.

Stealthblade couldn't respond, his body still in too much pain. All he could do was lay there and bear it. Then his processor slipped him into another shut down.

He awoke two hours later, and the sun was no longer glaring down quite so harshly. He shakily turned his head down to look at Montana, who had moved and was now leaned up against his smooth chest plate. Her eyes seemed glassy, and she fluttered them over to him as she detected his movement. Her breathing was no longer labored pants, but that didn't mean she was doing any better.

"I'm so thirsty." Montana said with a raspy voice.

"Try to…sleep. It'll get your mind…off of it." Stealthblade suggested shallowly.

"I can't. It's too hot." She croaked.

Stealthblade placed his free hand over her, completely blocking out the sun for her. He felt her lean up against it, despite the violet energon that coated it. Apparently she was too disorientated to care.

"Could you tell…you're buddies…to hurry it up?" Stealthblade asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sure, just a sec." She smiled from beneath his hand.

As Stealthblade's internal clock told him it was four in the evening, his audio sensors detected a noise in the distance. He flared up his helm spikes, trying to lift his head to locate the source.

"Montana." Stealthblade whispered, shaking the tired girl slightly.

"Hmm?" She grumbled, for she had finally fallen asleep.

"I…hear something." Stealthblade told her weakly. "Sounds like a….helicopter."

"Is it Aero?" Montana asked, crawling out from her shadowy patch beneath Stealthblade's hand.

She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sinking sun. A large smile suddenly lit her face, and she hugged Stealthblade's neck joyfully.

"It is Aero! He's coming with Pulse and Chain!" She exclaimed happily, tightening her grip on his neck.

"Hopefully they'll…have some water…for you." Stealthblade sighed hollowly.

"Stealthblade, don't give up on me now! We're almost out of this!" Montana said worriedly.

"I'm…not. Just…worried about…you." Stealthblade explained softly.

"Over here! Hey guys!" Montana hollered, though her quaking voice broke, making her cough. "Over here!"

Aero Prime transformed and landed in front of them, towering over Stealthblade especially now that he was lying out on the ground. He narrowed his yellow optics at the injured Stealthblade warily.

"Aero, I'm so glad to see you!" Montana sniffled, but her dehydration wouldn't allow any joyful tears to form. "You've gotta help Stealthblade, he saved me!" Her voice lowered pleadingly.

"But he is the Decepticon that struck down Plasmagrade Montana. Are you sure about this?" Aero Prime asked, but Stealthblade couldn't read his tone.

"He was just defending himself! Plasmagrade attacked him first!" Montana defended swiftly.

Pulse and the F-350 known as Chain then pulled up, both transforming as well.

"Aero Prime sir, Montana is a pretty good judge of character. I say we listen to her." Pulse supported.

Chain remained silent, and his fluorescent optics scanned over Stealthblade's gaping side wound, still letting off a crackle or two of purple electricity. His optics then turned to the large puddle of energon he was lying in, and traced it back to the trail he had left.

"Aero Prime, no Decepticon would nearly kill themselves trying to spy on us. I believe this bot was truly just trying to save Montana." Chain stated, a strange sense of wisdom flowing from his words.

"Okay, Pulse, we'll take him back to base, and then you may perform all the repairs necessary to stabilize him, but I wish to ask him a few things before he is fully operational." Aero Prime explained.

"Yes sir!" Pulse nodded.

He then transformed, opening a door for Montana. She looked down at Stealthblade one last time, and hugged his neck tightly.

"See, I told you they'd be looking for me." She smiled.

"Guess…you were right." Stealthblade replied faintly.

"Don't worry, Pulse is going to fix you up, and then you can explain everything." Montana assured, and then finally let go of her embrace, and scrambled into Pulse's vehicle mode.

Aero Prime bent down, and carefully lifted up the injured stealth soldier. Despite his great care, Stealthblade hissed as his side moved, grabbing it futilely. He just barely registered Aero Prime's optics widening in surprise by the amount of pain he was in. Then in the safety of the Autobot's, they headed back for base.

**Just a note for some of you TF lovers, at some point the classic characters like Optimus and a few select others will be coming in. They may not be their to stay, but they will have an important role to play. But, this is much in the distant future, so you'll just have to be patient :) And thank you for reading my story up to now!**


	15. Chapter 14

Stealthblade fluttered in and out of awareness as Pulse repaired him in the infirmary. He was stretched out along a metal table, with a tube coming down from the ceiling pumping energon back into his system. A large window was along one wall, so that someone could observe without disturbing the medic while he worked. His hands hand been strapped down to the table, a safety precaution Pulse had been forced to undertake under Aero Prime's direct orders. Stealthblade though was too disorientated to really care at the moment.

The repairs took several hours to complete, and even then not everything was fixed up, to ensure he couldn't escape during the night or something.

"Okay Stealthblade, you should be okay now. Tomorrow Aero Prime's going to ask you a few things, so just answer honestly, okay?" Pulse said with his relaxing voice.

He just nodded, wanting to shut down despite the large amounts of energon that had been freshly pumped into his system.

"All right, get some rest now. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Pulse assured.

He nodded again, and then shut down as soon as Pulse had stepped out the door.

In the morning Stealthblade was forcibly activated by some strange gadget, and he glanced up at it more curious than upset he had been awoken.

"Sorry about that, but Aero Prime is here to speak with you now." Pulse swiftly apologized, tucking the strange device away before Stealthblade could really get a good look at it.

He backed away, and then the large Aero Prime strode in, and stood alongside the metal table on which he lay. Stealthblade looked up at him hesitantly, his body flashing a danger warning, and wanting to strain against his bindings. He shoved the impulse to the back of his processor, worried that any form of hostility would make the Autobot leader deactivate him.

"Hello, I am Aero Prime, leader of the Autobots." He formally introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Stealthblade replied almost automatically, actually speaking the whole truth.

Pulse then pulled up another strange looking device from his spot in the room, holding out a strangely shaped sensor like object. He cocked his head in slight confusion.

"Don't mind me Stealthblade; this is just to ensure that you're telling the truth." The medic explained, allowing the stealth soldier to relax again.

"So you are the Decepticon called Stealthblade, correct?" Aero Prime asked, sounding like a control question.

"Former Decepticon." Stealthblade corrected, crooking his head to indicate to the claw marks running through the symbol on his shoulder.

Aero Prime looked at Pulse uncertainly, but he just nodded, telling him that Stealthblade was being completely honest.

"Now Stealthblade, how exactly did you come to be a Decepticon?" Aero Prime asked somewhat warily.

Stealthblade let out a sigh, and began his story, starting at the very beginning when he and his brother were human, but choosing to leave out a few things, like his mental connection with Stormstrike, and meeting Pulse and Montana earlier. As Stealthblade finished up his story, Aero Prime turned to Pulse unsurely.

"Nothing flared up once Sir." Pulse said, trying to hold back a triumphant smile.

"That's quite the story you've got there." Aero Prime muttered, scratching his chin in a human like manner.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, how is Montana? Did she get enough to drink?" Stealthblade asked worriedly, his visor straining past the Autobot towards the large window, but he was unable to see what lie beyond it.

"She is doing well. We had her stay overnight just to make sure." Aero Prime answered surprisingly gently. "You've developed a strong attachment to that girl, haven't you?"

"She's like the little sister I never had." Stealthblade admitted.

A faint smile lit up on Pulse's face, but he covered it quickly as Aero Prime looked over to him.

"I believe we can trust this one, what do you think Pulse?" Aero Prime asked the medic.

"He's shown no signs of aggression, and everything he's said has been truthful, yes, I do believe we can trust him." Pulse agreed.

"Very well then." Aero Prime said as he suddenly released the restraints on Stealthblade's wrists.

He sat up carefully, and Pulse strode over.

"I still have to repair you're leg, so you can't go anywhere yet." Pulse explained, scanning over the stealth soldier's damaged limb.

Aero Prime then turned, and motioned towards the window for someone to come in. Stealthblade flexed his helm spikes up curiously as the door opened. Montana darted in, running straight to the black mech, and grin on her face.

"So he can stay!?!" She asked enthusiastically.

"For now." Aero Prime answered, bending down and picking up the young girl in his large palm.

"You look much better." Stealthblade commented with relief.

"Yeah you too. You were nearly a goner by the time the Autobots found us!" Montana smiled.

"Hopefully that's something I won't have to repeat any time soon." Stealthblade muttered.

"Please don't, because I'll end up being the one having to fix you!" Pulse stated, getting a laugh out of both of them.

Aero Prime just watched them silently, with a curious glow to his yellow optics. Stealthblade didn't really mind it though, and let his visor glow as brightly as it possibly could.

"Awe, Stealthblade you're smiling!" Montana pointed.

"Of course silly. Should I point out the ridiculous grin on your face too?" He asked with a chuckle, though was once again reminded of his dark voice as he did so.

"Pulse, could you please inform me when Stealthblade is fully repaired?" Aero Prime asked the medic, who was still taking scans of the stealth soldier's leg.

"Yes Sir." He replied swiftly, making Stealthblade wonder if Aero Prime's request had been more of a politely phrased order.

Then the Autobot leader turned and left, leaving the three alone together.

"Well, I for one am very glad things seem to be working out." Pulse stated as he began removing some of the protective armor on Stealthblade's leg.

"Me too. I was worried he would shoot first ask questions later." Stealthblade sighed, managing to fully relax.

"Aero Prime wouldn't do that! He's a great guy." Montana smiled.

"Sorry, I've only seen him in action on the battle field." Stealthblade apologized.

"True, he does act sort of harsh on missions, doesn't he Pulse?" Montana turned to the busy medic.

"Montana, you cannot talk to me while I'm working, or I will kick you out and make you wait in the hallway." Pulse threatened.

"Ha-ha, that's just Pulse's way of agreeing with people." Montana laughed, making Stealthblade's visor glow in amusement.

Pulse managed to fix Stealthblade's thruster relatively quickly, only taking about thirty minutes or so to do so. He stepped back, throwing Stealthblade an accomplished looking smile, which contrasted the gentle glow of his optics strangely.

"Just walk around the room for me once, though I'm pretty sure I fixed everything." Pulse requested.

He nodded and lightly hopped onto the ground, pleased to feel nothing hurt as he did so. He took a lap as the medic requested, and his body sent no warnings to his processor, allowing him to sink his helm spikes down comfortably.

"Everything feels great." Stealthblade commented as he completed his lap, retaking a seat on the table.

"Good, then just wait here with Montana while I go report to Aero Prime." Pulse stated, and left, careful to lock the door as he left.

"I wonder what Aero has in mind?" Montana muttered, her head slightly cocked.

"Don't know, do care." Stealthblade retorted, rocking back passively on his hands.

This got a smile out of the ten year old. A couple minutes ticked by, making the stealth soldier grow slightly anxious. He clicked his claws against the metal of the table trying to relieve the building anxiety. Montana's honey eyes turned to look at them, holding back another giggle.

"Getting nervous?" She teased.

Stealthblade just looked down at her, his helm spikes tucked down tightly.

"Heh, I don't blame you, I mean you are behind enemy lines!" Her eyes grew round emphasizing the word enemy.

"Gee you're comforting." Stealthblade remarked sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, but I think you should look out for Clawfist." She murmured more seriously.

"Who?" He cocked his head.

"Uh, the 'bot that you and your brother creamed when Ultracon first introduced you two." Montana reminded.

_Oh yeah, him. _Stealthblade let out a low groan.

"I don't think he'll try anything while I'm around though." Montana grinned.

"So what do I do when you're gone?" Stealthblade asked keenly.

"Uh, erm, hover over Pulse?" She shrugged, attempting to give him a comforting smile but failing miserably.

"Great, I'm going to die." Stealthblade sighed.

"Oh don't worry about it, Aero Prime wouldn't let Clawfist do anything to you."

"When he's around." Stealthblade added.

Montana held up a finger as if to counter, but then stopped and dropped it, her face growing slightly worried.

"You know, you do have a point." Her eye twitched slightly, making the black mech chuckle in strained amusement.

Suddenly the door reopened, and Aero Prime strode in with Pulse, but Stealthblade couldn't read either of their expressions.

Aero Prime jumped right down to business. "After much consideration, Pulse and I have come up with a guard for you."

"Guard, Sir?" Stealthblade questioned, slightly confused.

"Yes, your guard. You are well aware that not all the Autobots in this base are at consent with allowing you to stay among us. Therefore, we decided it would be best if there was someone around at all times to ensure nothing were to…happen." Aero Prime elaborated.

Stealthblade's helm spike twitched ever so slightly, but only Montana took notice.

_Guard huh, sounds more like a watchman to keep me out of trouble. _

"Uh, who is it?" Stealthblade asked, hoping he wasn't sounding too rude, but his dangerous and dark voice had a tendency to twist the way he pronounced things.

"We decided that Chain would be the best choice, considering his experience and openness to allowing you to stay." Aero Prime answered firmly.

"Openness? Aero, you do realize Chain could possibly hate you for this!?!" Montana exclaimed.

"He has already been debriefed, and does not mind." The Autobot leader retorted.

"Oh. Really?" Montana's face grew blank, as if she were unable to register Chain going along with this.

"Now come Stealthblade, it is time you were introduced to the remainder of the Autobots." Aero Prime summoned. "If you would pick up Montana; I believe her presence with you will help keep some of my more rash bots at bay."

Stealthblade quickly sprang to his feet, and gently lifted Montana up onto his shoulder, where she seemed to fit so well. She gave him a reassuring smile as they walked out, but Stealthblade could make out the undeniable dread beneath it, making his spark feel like it was sinking in his chest.

He realized they were heading down to Headquarters, and Stealthblade bet everything he had that the whole Autobot troop was waiting to meet him in there. His helm spikes sunk further down on his helm, making Montana glance over.

"You're awfully tense." She commented.

"Am I?" His voice sounded as though his jaw was clenched.

"The more relaxed you are, the easier it's going to be for them to trust you." Montana pointed out.

"That or they'll think I'm some overconfident jerk that tricked his way into the Autobot base." He retorted tensely.

"Well maybe, but you shouldn't be too tense, or else they'll think you're hiding something."

"It seems I'm at a loss." Stealthblade sighed, though it was short and quick, showing he wasn't feeling any relief from Montana's advice.

Turning, Stealthblade braced himself, uncertain of what to expect.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and they all turn out to be a bunch of forgiving pansies. Heh, yeah right. _Stealthblade was extremely glad he had Montana on his shoulder.

They entered the main Headquarters, and Stealthblade's spark felt like it had curled up and died.

Just as he had predicted, every Autobot under Aero Prime's command was there, all of them waiting for him to arrive. If Stealthblade could have gulped, he would have.

His body screamed at him to flee and find someplace safe to hide, flashing him a fresh warning with each Autobot his visor settled on. His helm spikes were completely flat in submission, and he had to fight the urge to drop his energy signature.

"Autobots, this is Stealthblade, he will be staying with us for now, until I can get everything sorted out." Aero Prime introduced.

Some of the 'bots glared, some of them gave their companions uncertain glances, while Breakshift actually cocked his head and met Stealthblade's visor unfazed. His sky blue optics seemed to have a curious glow, making the black mech wonder what he thought of him.

"Stealthblade, this is Chain, who will be accompanying you around." The gray, orange, and silver leader introduced.

He looked at Chain, slightly startled that they were equal in size. Only Chain was broader, while he was slim and sharp. The fluorescent opticed 'bot didn't reply, only looking over Stealthblade carefully, even though he had trusted him enough to let him into their base.

"This is Dawncatcher, our communications officer." Aero Prime indicated to the femme, who managed a weak smile of welcome that he quickly judged as forced. Her soft pink optics was hovering over Montana who was so carefully nestled into his shoulder.

Moving on, Stealthblade was properly introduced to Breakshift, the rookie of the lot. He puffed up his chest with pride when Aero Prime told Stealthblade of his inexperience, as if he were hinting he was highly skilled for his age.

"Our saboteur Clawfist." Aero Prime moved on.

Clawfist didn't even try to mask his distrustful glare like the others, and even balled his fists threateningly. Stealthblade wasn't frightened by his display, but more frightened of the fact Montana was so carefully perched on his shoulder, and the slightest lunge could send her hurdling to the ground. He subconsciously reached his hand up to the little girl, making sure she was secure.

Moving on, relieving both Montana and Stealthblade, he was introduced to Spincycle, who didn't look like he could care less about him, settling Stealthblade somewhat.

"And last but not least Plasmagrade." Aero Prime's voice for the first time expressed uncertainty.

Stealthblade's helm spikes would have sunk lower if they physically could. He met Plasmagrade's green visor uncertainly, his spikes running up his spine actually rising up unsettlingly.

At first Plasmagrade didn't react in any way, just scanning over the black mech, with the slightest cock to his head.

Plucking up what little courage he had, Stealthblade dared to speak.

"Sorry 'bout the…" Stealthblade pointed to his own chest awkwardly, his spikes rippling down his back uncomfortably.

Plasmagrade's exposed faceplate grew quizzical for a moment, but then breaking out into a true smile.

"Ah that's okay, I shot at you first." Plasmagrade's voice was unexpectedly warm and smooth.

Stealthblade's helm spikes shot forward in surprise to how easily Plasmagrade forgave him and Montana took note of it.

"Don't worry; Plasmagrade's not the type to hold grudges." Montana reassured, making the tall black mech look down at her gratefully.

Then a tingle suddenly shot up his arm, making one of his helm spikes twitch uncomfortably.

_STEALTHBLADE! _An ecstatic Stromstrike exclaimed.

_Whoa, lower the volume Storm. _Stealthblade requested.

_You're okay! I was so worried, I mean I could feel your wound, it was horrible, but you're okay now! Where are you, with the Autobots? Are they treating you okay, or are you locked up somewhere? Hey what about Montana?_

_Hey slow down, one question at a time. _Stealthblade almost chuckled. _Now hold on a second here, I'm surrounded by Autobot's, and only one of them knows about our mental connection. _Stealthblade stated, and Stromstrike obediently pulled himself to the back of his older sibling's mind.

"Now if you'll come this way, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Aero Prime indicated.

Stealthblade quickly followed the Autobot leader, almost feeling a few glares stabbing at him behind his back. He was led down a hallway that had obviously less traffic than the rest, judging by the change in wear on the floor.

They went all the way to the back end of the hall, and Aero Prime swiftly opened a door. Entering, Stealthblade spied a flat table, with a few tubes laid across it for recharging. On the back wall was a metal table, completely bare besides a light mounted into it.

"This will now be your room." Aero Prime explained. "Feel free to come here as you please."

"Um, thank you." Stealthblade said uncertainly, but was rewarded with a grin from Montana.

Aero Prime nodded, and proceeded to leave, but not before whispering something to Pulse on his way out. The medic nodded, glanced back at Stealthblade, and then left as well. He turned his attention to the camera mounted in the far corner, that had a perfect view of his entire room. Of course they'd give him the one that was constantly monitored by the Autobots in Headquarters. He let out a low sigh, and sat down on his new 'bed', gently lowering Montana at his side.

"And what was that sigh for?" Montana demanded.

Stealthblade jammed a clawed thumb in the direction of the camera.

"Oh…yeah I guess they still don't trust you huh?" Montana murmured.

"Well, I can't say I'm not used to it." He retorted, leaning back on his hands.

"You mean the Decepticons monitored you to?" Montana sounded surprised.

"Yeah, all the time actually. Even when I was one they still didn't seem to fully trust me and my bro."

"Oh, poor Stormstrike." Montana mumbled.

"Ha, poor Stromstrike? More like poor Decepticons! I heard he's been giving them a rough time over there." Stealthblade couldn't help but let his visor glow in amusement.

Montana smiled too, when suddenly Stealthblade sat back up straight, startling the girl. She nearly lost her balance and fell of the edge, but the stealth soldier quickly reached his hand down to steady her.

"Thank you." She blushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you; I just suddenly remembered Stormstrike wants to talk to me." He hurriedly apologized.

"I thought you two could only communicate from long distances when one of you were hurt?" Montana stated puzzled.

"Well uh…Stormstrike has this way of…well he…" Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes uncomfortably, and the ones along his spine rippling unpleasantly.

"He hurts himself to talk with you!?!" Montana nearly yelled.

"Shh! The camera might not have audio sensors, but anyone nearby sure as heck does." Stealthblade hissed.

"Oops, sorry. But seriously, he hurts himself?" Montana asked more quietly.

"It's nothing permanent; I think he just zaps himself with his pod's raw energy." Stealthblade explained.

"Golly, he really wants to talk with you that much?" Montana exclaimed.

"He's my little brother, so of course he wants to talk with me." Stealthblade would have smiled, but the glow from his visor had to suffice.

"Hmm, I guess it's just hard for me to imagine what it's like to have a sibling that really cares about you." Montana sighed, making Stealthblade grow uncomfortable.

"Well erm, anyways I need to talk with him so he can sleep tonight."

Montana nodded lightly, her honey gaze returning to the camera monitoring them.

_Storm, you still there? _Stealthblade asked, for the tingle in is arm had begun to subside. Suddenly it strengthened.

_First of all, are you okay? _Stormstrike's thoughts demanded.

_Yeah, I fine. The Autobots trust me so far, and they even gave me a room. _

_That's great! How's Montana? _Stormstrike's thoughts grew strained, even though he'd never met the girl.

"Hey Montana, Stormstrike's worried about you, what should I tell him?" The dark mech asked lightly.

Montana's face brightened suddenly, happy about Stormstrike's care.

"Tell him I've never felt better!" She smiled.

_She says she's never felt better. _Stealthblade thought and chuckled aloud.

_You asked her!?! _His sibling exclaimed.

_Well of course, how else will I get the most accurate information? _Stealthblade teased.

_You are so…bleh, I can't even come up with a word to describe you! _The elite soldier growled.

_Perhaps the term is unconventional? _Stealthblade offered.

_No, you're worse than that. _He disagreed. _But seriously, the Autobot's are trusting you?_

_Sorta…I mean they trust me enough to leave Montana with me alone in this room they gave me, but it does have a camera on the wall monitoring my every move. Oh, and they gave me a 'guard'._

_Wha…? They gave you a guard? That's odd. _Stormstrike commented.

_I think it's more to watch me than anything else. Anyways the Autobot's name's Chain, and he was one of the guys that agreed to trust me so…whatever. _Stealthblade nearly sighed aloud, causing Montana to glance up at him curiously since her eyes had been drawn back to the camera.

_They are treating you all right though, right? _Stormstrike asked hesitantly.

_Yeah so far. And Plasmagrade's already forgiven me for nearly killing him. My only problem now is Clawfist. _Stealthblade couldn't help but let his spine ripple as he thought of the unpleasant 'bot.

_Who's that? _Stormstrike asked curiously.

_That 'bot that we beat together on our first mission. _Stealthblade enlightened.

_Ah, him. He was seriously going to kill me! You better watch your back Stealth!_

_Don't worry; I'm pretty sure he won't try anything with Aero Prime and Montana around. Plus I have a 'guard". _Stealthblade reassured.

_Oh, Decepticon meeting gotta go! _Stormstrike suddenly muttered.

_Talk to ya later then. _Stealthblade said, and then his brother's presence left his processor.

The black mech turned his attention back down on the ten year old beside him, who was still watching him curiously.

"So is everything okay then?" Montana asked.

"I think so. He just got called into a meeting, so if anything important is going on, I'm sure he'll fill me in." Stealthblade answered.

"I hope they're not planning anything." Montana mused.

"Don't worry kiddo, with a brother on the inside; I'll always be one step ahead of them." Stealthblade's visor glowed comfortingly.

"Yeah, but there's one small problem. How are you going to do anything about it when you're constantly being watched?" Montana demanded.

"You forget little girl, that I am a well trained stealth soldier." Stealthblade puffed out his chest impressively, making the dark haired child giggle.

"You're so silly." She laughed.

"No, silly people run around singing Mission Impossible theme music." Stealthblade shook his head firmly, only making the girl laugh harder.

"And you're random."

Stealthblade crossed his arms tightly across his chest as if he were about to protest, but then sagged and said, "Well, you do have a point there."

Montana just continued to laugh.


	16. Chapter 15

It was eight o'clock at night, and Montana had been supposedly taken from Stealthblade's room to be taken home. Really though she was sent down the Headquarters where all the other Autobots waited.

Pulse lifted her up onto a table, having been the one to deliver her from Stealthblade's quarters. The girl situated herself at the center of the table, sitting down Indian style. All the 'bots had gathered around, each one looking down at her and then back at their leader, who stood tall and strong at the head of the table.

"You were in there for quite some time Montana, care to discuss what you talked about?" Aero Prime requested, which Montana knew was actually a kindly phrased order.

"Nothing really important. It was mostly just small talk." Montana shrugged. "He is concerned about Clawfist though." Montana jabbed a finger in the direction of the saboteur.

The yellow and orange mech narrowed his eyes at Montana, who ignored the look. Aero Prime seemed to be thinking about something, when suddenly Breakshift jumped in.

"What kind of mech he? I mean besides just an elite soldier." He asked in his light perky voice.

"He said he's a stealth soldier, for like long distance and stuff." Montana answered, trying not to give away exactly how much she knew.

"A stealth soldier?" Clawfist rattled suspiciously.

Montana suddenly realized telling Clawfist this was a big mistake. Surely he'd distrust her friend even more now, not to mention keep a closer eye, or optic, on him.

"Yeah, a distance soldier, but knowing Ultracon, he probably designed him for other types of combat too, you know?" Montana turned her head to Pulse, her eyes begging for him to save her from all the questions.

"Yes, Stealthblade surely has a few hidden weapons on him, and from what I saw when I was analyzing him, many of his wounds were from close combat, not far off shots. Obviously his weapons work fine in a tight spot. And if you don't mind me changing the topic from his battle capabilities, there's something far more interesting about him." Pulse turned to Aero Prime, who nodded knowing what he was about to say.

"Stealthblade is actually a very inexperienced youngling, with the skill level equivalent to that of an accomplished war veteran. This means that his spark was actually originally from another adolescent being's body, and transferred into a fully matured body."

The whole room was dead silent, until Dawncatcher finally broke it with a question.

"But how's that possible? No immature spark can adapt to a fully matured body."

"That's true, if you're a transformer." Pulse paused, letting his meaning sink into their heads. "You see, Stealthblade wasn't originally a transformer, and in fact, he's never possessed a spark up until now."

"He never had a spark before? Then, what was he?" Breakshift blinked his sky blue optics in confusion.

Pulse looked up to Aero Prime, who took over from there.

"Stealthblade was the result of an experiment Ultracon preformed on humans."

A few jaws went slack; while others' optics were so wide Montana was certain they'd fall out of their heads. Aero Prime waited for the initial shock to pass before continuing.

"Ultracon had never planned on his creations remembering their past lives before they were transformed into fully matured sparks, so when Stealthblade realized he had a new body, and new mind set, I believe he tried to do the most logical thing possible. He blended in, just like any real stealth soldier would do." Aero Prime finished.

"So let me get this straight, Stealthblade is a transformer that used to be a human?" Plasmagrade used his hands to further express his confusion.

"Yes, but he's no longer a human in any way except for perhaps in his memories. With this being said, he's now a lethal stealth soldier, and an extremely skilled one at that." Aero Prime turned to Pulse, whose face had hardened into an emotionless mask.

"But that's not his fault Aero. I mean, none of you guys got to exactly pick what you were programmed for, so why is Stealthblade so different just because he was human for a while, and a very short while by a transformer's perception of time?" Montana asked firmly.

"It is the fact he was programmed to be a Decepticon." Aero Prime sighed, seeing he wasn't getting through to the little girl.

"But Stealthblade was an experiment, wasn't he? And he was the first person to survive the experiment, so how do we know Ultracon didn't get something wrong with his Decepticon programming?" Montana demanded. "Those new elites Ultracon just made sure as heck are evil, but they behave in a completely different way from Stealthblade! I mean he doesn't even shoot to kill, while that Sniperifle nearly blasted him in half at point blank range! First of all what type of ally does that, and secondly, why would a stealth soldier designed for distance and great aim suddenly become detectable to you guys? Do none of you remember what happened at the gorge? He could have killed you easy right there and then Aero, but he didn't! He cranked up his energy signature, and shot what was more like warning shots than anything else. Plus he saved me then, so that's not just once, but twice I owe my life to him." Montana was huffing as she finished her rant, her breath beginning to wheeze.

"Calm down Montana, or you may have an asthma attack." The medic beside her warned, and she listened to him reluctantly.

None of the other Autobot's seemed to be able to say anything at all, except for Chain.

"Aero Sir, this would have to be one insanely extravagant plot for a Decepticon to go through just to spy or sabotage our base. And also if you turn to the monitors now," everyone turned to look, "you'll see that Stealthblade is merely tinkering around with that lamp on his desk, not searching for a way to deactivate the camera we've installed in his room. A normal Decepticon would be too transfixed on that to do anything else." Chain's voice shook with a knowledgeable wisdom that all the Autobot's had learned to respect.

"Unless he thinks that lamp can deactivate the camera some how." Clawfist snarled.

"Yeah right, like turning a lamp on and off is going to do anything productive." Breakshift laughed, making Montana smile.

"Yeah Clawfist, loosen up a little. It's not like that guy can do anything anyways. His door is sealed shut, and he'd have to blast his way out. We'd certainly hear that before he could even do anything." Plasmagrade smirked, leaning up against the table Montana was on, perfectly comfortable.

"I can't believe the Autobot that was nearly killed by this mech would be so mellow about his presence." Clawfist grumbled.

"You know, there's something called self defense, and it wasn't like he wasn't trying to warn me." The silver mech shrugged.

"Aero Sir, what do you think we should do?" Spincycle asked, after having been silent for the whole entire time.

"We'll…" Aero Prime's yellow optics fell on Montana, whose eyes were round and pleading. "wait, and see how this plays out."

Montana smiled brightly, but Clawfist growled distastefully.

"I'll have none of that Clawfist. We're to wait and watch; that's an order." Aero Prime's voice grew stern, a rare thing for him when he was in the base.

"Yes Sir." Clawfist moped, turning his orange optics back to the monitors, where a bored black mech played idly with a lamp.

*****

The light clicked on and off passively with the flick of a switch. Stealthblade tried to recall a time when he was this bored, but failed to come up with one.

_Heh, that's strange, I'm bored, yet I'm surrounded by people that probably would like to kill me. I wonder what you would call that. _Stealthblade wondered, allowing his intakes to blow out air, though it wasn't exactly a sigh.

Glancing up at the camera, he began to ponder whether they were watching him. Cocking his head, he suddenly came up with a way to amuse himself, though at the expense of his own dignity.

The stealth soldier sprang to his feet and strode right up to the camera, which hovered barely five feet above him. He waved into the lens, his visor glowing brightly with amusement. He then stepped back, hands placed on his hips like he was debating something.

_Time to figure out whether they're watching. _Stealthblade snickered inside his head.

He made sure he was a safe distance from both his 'bed' and his desk, and then swung his arms back looking like he was preparing to jump. As he lunged his arms forward, he arched his back the opposite way, and his feet left the ground. His spiked heels nearly touched his head as he did a back flip, and landed perfectly in the exact same spot. He turned back up to the camera, his head once again cocked.

_Wonder if they saw that one? _He pondered as he stared into the dull little camera. _Well, just incase they didn't…_The glow returned to his visor.

Stealthblade did another back flip, only this time, instead of completely rotating in the air, he stopped short, and landed on his hands, so he was doing a hand stand. His clawed hands slightly scratched the ground, but other than that is was just as flawless as his first flip. He then proceeded to walk around on his hands, and then switched to where he was balanced on just one arm. He paused, carefully making sure he was ready, before pushing off single handed and landing back up on his feet. His helm spikes were flared up in amusement, and he once again looked up to the camera. He bowed slightly, chuckling to himself. The Autobots probably thought he was either crazy or just mind numbingly bored. If they guessed the second one, they were right.

_Ha, this is actually getting kind of fun. _Stealthblade laughed mentally.

He cracked his knuckles, which actually popped much to his surprise. Then he turned to face one of his blank walls, pinning himself up against the opposite one. Then he took off, and ran straight up the wall before pushing off and flipping head over heels, landing back in the center of the room. He even impressed himself with that one, considering the limited space he had.

Lightly he tapped on his faceplate, his claws clicking over his heat sensors letting out a strange metallic sound that almost resembled a tuning fork. Amused by the sound, he turned his attention back on the camera, and ceased his tapping as he came up with another idea to amuse himself. He trotted over to the door, turning off the overhead lights, so the only light coming from the room belonged to the small desk light.

He walked up to it, glancing at the camera once last time, then, he flicked it off, and dropped his energy signature, and went as transparent as he possibly could. He counted down slowly from ten, wondering if the 'bots were going to start panicking. As he hit one, he switched the light back on, but kept up his transparency and lack of energy signature, so in the dim light, he still couldn't be seen. Then he counted down from five, and turned the light back off. Once again waiting for ten seconds, he clicked the lamp back on, returning to his normal opacity and energy level. His visor glowed brightly and he waved at the camera.

His internal clock struck nine pm, and Stealthblade reluctantly sat down on his metal 'bed', unable to come up with anything else to amuse himself with. He clicked on his face panel once again, letting the strange metallic noise relax him. Heaving out a low groan, he laid out, stretching out across his entire 'bed'. He cocked his head back to the camera one last time.

_Well, I wonder if they saw any of that? _Stealthblade thought for a moment, and then shut down for the night.

*****

It took everything in Stormstrike's power to keep his optics dull and emotionless. Ultracon had gathered all his elites into the private meeting chambers, which were only used for the most important of missions. Stormstrike moved over to the corner of the room, slouching up against the wall trying to look as passive and carefree as possible. Ultracon grinned smugly as Shadowshifter finally entered, being the last to arrive. He had fully repaired just that night, so this was going to be his first mission with a group.

Stormstrike's blue optics watched the black mech carefully; wary due to the fact that he always kept his energy signature so low he had to struggle to detect him. Shadowshifter strode over to Sniperifle's side, casually leaning on the table. Backlash grunted for Ultracon to begin.

"This assignment will begin the moment you leave this room, so you all better be prepared." Ultracon warned sharply, but all his elites just nodded.

Pleased by their preparedness, he continued. "It has come to my knowledge that the former elite soldier Stealthblade, has been taken in by the Autobots."

Sniperifle let out a low snarl of distaste. After the serious wound Stormstrike's brother had inflicted on Wildshot, all the femme could talk about was getting him back, and making him suffer for it. He had chosen not to tell his brother this though, seeing he had enough on his plate to worry about.

"What I want you four to do is rattle the already fragile trust he has established with Aero Prime."

"But my Lord, what if we can just gun him down?" Sniperifle asked unhappily.

"Then my dear, feel free to do so. That traitor deserves to be deactivated after what he did to my saboteur. But, Stormstrike…" Ultracon turned to face the elite directly. "If you can, please try to keep that brother of yours in one piece, so we may implant that virus in him so he'll rejoin our ranks." Ultracon requested.

He nodded, saying nothing.

"Now move out!" Ultracon ordered, which the elite soldiers immediately obeyed.

As the walked towards the central room that held the volcano's mouth, Sniperifle morphed out her weapon and looked at it lovingly.

"Oh I can't wait to get that no good traitor! Ha-ha, by the time I'm through with him, he'll wish he was never reactivated." Her hot pink optics glowed brightly as she stroked her sniper rifle.

"Don't get carried away Snipe, Ultracon would be just as pleased to regain him in our ranks. His skills are rather exceptional." Stormstrike warned emotionlessly, being the only way he could verbally defend his older brother.

"As long as his body isn't damaged beyond repair, I don't think anyone will mind." Sniperifle shot back, her words like venom.

"Don't hog all the fun for yourself; I still have to get even with that failure for a scrapheap." Shadowshifter chuckled darkly, making Stormstrike wince slightly.

"Just as long as we get this done quickly." Backlash groaned, not really caring either way about what was done with Stealthblade.

"Awe come on spoil sport, we should try to have a little fun with him before Ultracon shorts him out." Sniperifle whined, making the huge mech sigh in defeat.

Stormstrike tried not to cringe as he passed his quarters. Warning Stealthblade would be impossible, and if he tried anything to purposely gain connection, the others would surely notice.

_Stealth, you better be prepared._


	17. Chapter 16

Stealthblade woke bright and early, before most of the Autobots were even stirring. He tried to shut down for another click or two, but his processor was too anxious, making the stealth soldier reluctantly give up and wait.

_I wonder who's going to unlock my door? _The mech pondered for a moment as his visor settled on the lock.

He stood up and began to pace, just to relieve some of his anxiety. Montana wasn't there after all, and he was doubtful anyone would do anything if Clawfist decided to pay him a visit. Sure he could defend himself with ease against the older mech, but it wouldn't be easy if he didn't want to hurt him in the process. Letting out a low sigh, he turned up to the camera, who's gaze monitored his every move.

He activated his heat sensors, trying to make out anyone approaching from the outside. To his disappointment no one was coming.

He sat back down, placing his head in his hands. He had always been a morning person, even before he was turned into a giant machine. Apparently though, none of the other 'bots were.

_I wonder what Storm's up to right now? Probably something a lot more entertaining than this. _Stealthblade thought.

Straightening up, he occupied himself by clicking his claws against the metal berth that was his bed. He changed the pattern in which he tapped from time to time, until it turned into a steady beat. The beat began to make him crave some good music. Unfortunately, he was too far under the plateau to pick up any radio waves.

_Why do the Autobots have to have a radio proof base!?! _Stealthblade growled unhappily in his head.

He sprang back to his feet, ceasing the rhythmic drumming of his claws. He waved up to the camera, hoping that someone was there to see. Then he pointed to himself, and then indicated to the door. Stealthblade wasn't sure why he was being so impatient, but it probably had something to do with his programming disliking be trapped in small spaces with limited room for fighting.

He strode over to the desk, sitting down in the seat. He wished there was something on it so he could fiddle with it.

_Okay, since when was I a little kid that has to be amused twenty four seven? _Stealthblade mentally scolded himself.

Then suddenly a wrap rang out on the door, and then proceeded to open. Stealthblade's helm spikes rose curiously as Aero Prime and Chain walked in. Stealthblade stood up automatically, because of his programming telling him to stand whenever approached by a superior.

"Uh, good morning?" Stealthblade twitched a spike nervously.

A look of slight amusement crossed the leader's yellow optics for a moment before he replied. "Good morning to you to Stealthblade. Today Chain will be showing you around our base."

_Okay, either these two really trust me, or they're just testing me. _Stealthblade forced himself not to cock his head in surprise.

"Um, okay." He nodded, looking at Chain warily.

Aero Prime just nodded, and then left, leaving Stealthblade alone with this strange mech.

"So…" Stealthblade began; unintentionally letting is spine spikes ripple down his back.

"This way." Chain cut him off, turning and walking out without another word.

"Right." Stealthblade sighed, and quickly sprang after the broad mech.

He followed him down the hallway, where they took a left and began walking down to Headquarters. As they traveled, Chain didn't look back at him once.

"How old are you?" The older mech suddenly asked, his voice slightly gruff.

"Erm, fifteen." Stealthblade replied hesitantly.

"In human years eh?" Chain finally looked back at him, his fluorescent optics for the first time looking like they were examining him. "If you were a bot you'd be just a sparkling."

Stealthblade didn't reply, unsure of what a sparkling even was. He assumed it was a child or young adolescent. His first guess was more or less correct. They continued on until they almost reached Headquarters, before suddenly turning. They passed a series of doors, each one of them closed tight, but all possessed windows.

"This is the main sleeping quarters. We kept it close to Headquarters incase of attack." Chain explained gruffly.

"Makes sense." Stealthblade commented as his visor peered into the window of one of the rooms.

Before he could make out anything though they left the hall only to enter a new one. This hallway was broader though, and had only one door nearby.

"That door leads to our stockroom. Basically all that's in there is energon cubes and some minor repair equipment for our base and weaponry."

Stealthblade cocked his head slightly.

_These Autobots are far more organized than the Decepticons. It's looking like they got a room for everything. _

They continued down this hallway until reaching a larger double door. Wide windows were mounted in them for easy observing access.

"This is our shooting range. It's open for use by all until after nine pm. Though mostly due to the fact of how close it's located to the sleeping quarters." Chain explained.

Stealthblade half wondered to himself if the shooting range would be as impressive as the Decepticon shooting range. He doubted it would be as intense. Moving on they turned left again down a new hallway, and Stealthblade was getting the feeling they were making a full circle around Headquarters. They approached a large open space, rather than a door, and Stealthblade immediately made out a super sized couch, and a multiple plasma screen TVs all hooked up together to display one image.

"Here is our lounge. It's basically where we go to relax. Montana made us install what she calls video games and some large table contraption known as a foosball table." Chain rattled off, not sounding pleased.

"Foosball!?!" Stealthblade exclaimed, fully peering into the room now.

He located the table with ease, and saw the real soccer balls they used in place of a traditional foosball. His visor glowed happily for a moment before remembering Chain was right next to him. He composed himself quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh, like foosball." Stealthblade probably would have blushed if he could.

"Doesn't surprise me. The other youngsters like it to." Chain's face was expressionless, making it difficult for the stealth soldier to guess what he was thinking.

"Anyways, at the far end of the room, " Chain pointed to a far off closed in room that was too small for any transformer, "is Montana's pantry. That's where all her human needs are located."

_I'm guessing that's food and a toilet. _Stealthblade quickly assumed.

Chain turned to leave the empty lounge, making the black mech scramble after him. As they reached the end of this hall, Stealthblade could see the doors to Headquarters at his left. They turned right.

"That's the private meeting chamber. We hardly ever use it though." Chain pointed to a closed door.

_That's funny, Ultracon's always having private meetings. _Stealthblade glanced back at the door as they continued past. Then the hallway finished, and two new hallways attached to it. One going left, the other going right.

"On the left you'll find Pulse's office, the Med-Bay, and Aero Prime's office." Chain pointed, and then turned right.

_Well, I've already been down there anyways. _Stealthblade thought as he followed the older soldier away from the familiar place.

As they headed further down the hallway, it continued to open up, growing not only wider, but taller as well. Stealthblade peered ahead and saw the metallic hall twisted sharply. They went around the tight turn, and Stealthblade was greeted by a slope in the floor. They walked past a heavily reinforced door, with a large lock placed over the front that required a code.

"That's the lab. We don't use it much and it's off limits to everyone excluding Aero Prime, Clawfist, and Pulse." Chain explained without pausing.

Stealthblade couldn't help but shudder slightly at the word lab. That was after all where he had been changed into a transformer. Chain barely caught the stealth soldier's uncomfortable shudder, but said nothing and resumed his quick pace.

They reached the end of the hall, which actually twisted again and continued to angle down. Stealthblade quickly got the impression they were deep underground now. They passed no doors until the floor leveled out again.

Once it leveled out, the ceiling shot up, almost high enough for Stealthblade to fly around comfortably.

_Wow, we must be really deep now. _Stealthblade thought.

Chain hadn't stopped though to gape with him, so the black mech had to scramble after him. Chain paused in front of a large double door, even bigger than the shooting range's door.

"In here is the training room. Unlike the shooting range, it is open to everyone at all times, because it's thick walls and how deep it is underground keeps in most of the noise. There are a few virtual simulations in there as well, but Aero Prime doesn't allow youngsters to use them." Chain sounded as though he were warning him.

"They must be pretty intense then." Stealthblade said as lightly as possible.

"You bet, they're all out siege situations. Us older mech's don't want anyone to experience that unless they must." Chain stated, making Stealthblade get the impression that this mech had been through more siege's and fights than he could count.

Then Chain suddenly turned, continuing his 'tour' of the base. Stealthblade jumped up to his side, having enough space to do so. They arrived at a dead end, but doors were mounted on each wall. One directly in front, one on the left, and one on the right.

"The room straight ahead we don't use. It's just got a few extra things stashed away. On the left is the brig or 'detention center' as Aero Prime phrases it. Inside it leads to another small room where we interrogate the prisoners, but so far it's still untouched. On the right is our arsenal. Soldiers are only permitted inside when preparing for a mission or during an attack. Aero Prime, Clawfist, and Pulse though have full access to it at all times."

Stealthblade nodded, and he turned his head back towards the door directly ahead, even though Chain had turned and begun leaving. His heat sensors faintly flashed as he picked up something. Strengthening the power of his sensors, he could clearly detect some sort of cube energy.

_Energon cubes? I thought they were all stored up in the storeroom? _Stealthblade cocked his head to one side. _Seems like they're not telling me something._

He turned and silently caught up to Chain's side, who didn't seem to have even noticed his delay. He followed the older mech all the way back to Headquarters, which now was no longer empty. Stealthblade twitched a helm spike uncomfortably as he saw Clawfist on the far side of the room, reviewing footage from the night. He noticed most of the footage was of him while he was recharging.

"Stealthblade!" A young happy voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him.

He turned around only to get his leg hugged by a very elated Montana. A large smile was plastered to her face as her honey eyes looked up at him.

"I see you survived the night!" Montana giggled.

Stealthblade made out Clawfist turn and glare at him out of the corner of his visor as he bent down and gently lifted Montana up onto his shoulder. She quickly settled herself and put a steadying hand against his neck.

"So, you actually going to say something?" Montana asked, raising a brow teasingly.

"Nope." Stealthblade replied, letting his visor glow warmly.

"Ha-ha. Well I was worried about you all night." Montana crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"So you mean I should be worried?" Stealthblade exclaimed, pretending to be alarmed.

"No, I mean, grr that didn't come out right." Montana failed to catch his forced tone.

A deep chuckle resounded from his vocal processor, making the girl look up at him curiously.

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Montana glared.

"Me, joke around? Since when have I been that type of bot?" Stealthblade would have smirked if he could.

Suddenly Montana's stomach let out a loud growl, and she gripped it clearly embarrassed.

"Shouldn't you eat before coming here?" Stealthblade accused.

"Yes, but I didn't. Feed me!" Montana demanded.

"Uh…" Stealthblade turned to Chain hesitantly.

Even though the older 'bot had shown him where Montana's pantry was, didn't mean he was allowed to walk off on his own. Chain was muttering something in his communicator, before suddenly giving Stealthblade a nod of approval.

_Okay, either Aero Prime can see right through me and tell that I'm really a good person, or Autobots take a lot of leaps of faith. On the other hand, all I've known are Decepticon ways, and they're not the most welcoming bunch. _Stealthblade contemplated as he carried Montana down towards the lounge.

He set her down as they entered, and she immediately ran over to her personal pantry. She disappeared inside for a few moments, allowing Stealthblade to further examine the lounge. The more he examined it though, the more obvious it seemed that the room should have been called a REC room, not a lounge.

"Mmmnnfft mm phmamm mmm mffmm mmmfftmmn?" Montana gargled with a mouth full of pop tart.

"Excuse me?" Stealthblade glanced down at the little girl confused.

Montana held up a finger, and then proceeded to chew and swallow, licking her lips in the process.

"I said, do you want to play me?" Montana asked, pointing to the video games.

"Uh, I've never played." Stealthblade shrugged.

"What, never!?!" Montana gasped.

He shook his head, his helm spikes drooping slightly. "I never got the chance, living on the streets and all."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you can't play them on the…" Montana trailed off for a moment, like she was recalling the history Stealthblade had told her about himself. "Okay then, I'll teach you!" Montana smiled.

"This ought to be interesting." Stealthblade groaned sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, it's not that hard, and plus, you have me as a teacher!" Montana laughed and then ran over to the TVs.

Stealthblade followed her more cautiously, feeling awkward and out of place. Montana popped in a disc, and picked up her tiny controller, motioning for Stealthblade to pick up his own super sized one. He scooped it up carefully, unsure of how to even hold the foreign object.

"Sit down and we'll get started." Montana indicated to the couch behind him.

Stealthblade looked at the comfy couch unsurely. He wasn't exactly an Autobot yet, and he wasn't sure how they'd react to him taking over their space. Instead he sat on the ground, just in front of it. Montana cocked her head, while switching on the TVs.

"It'll be easier for both of us down here." Stealthblade quickly made up an excuse.

Montana's look read that she knew the real reason why, but she said nothing and plopped over at his side. After explaining to him how to basically handle the controls, they pressed start and began to play. Montana creamed him; yet the worst part was, she was creaming and eating her pop tarts at the same time! No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his character to move the way he wanted, much less fight back.

"Geeze, I knew you'd be bad, but this is just pathetic Stealth!" Montana giggled, having killed him for the eighth time now.

"I'm sure I'd be better at this if I wasn't programmed distance fighting." Stealthblade defended, and actually being half right.

"Excuses, excuses. Just admit it, you suck at video games!" Montana laughed.

"Okay, so digital games aren't my thing. But I used to be great at physical activities when I was human!" Stealthblade snuffed, setting down his controller.

"Heh, I'd like to see that for myself." Montana smirked daringly.

"If you were that much bigger I'd challenge you to a foosball game." Stealthblade growled, leaning in real close.

"Then you should play Plasmagrade. He's the Autobot champion at that game." Montana stated.

"Hmm, that sounds like fun, I need someone fresh to play." A new voice suddenly commented, making the pair look up in alarm.

"What do you say Stealthblade, care to play?" Plasmagrade's smooth voice challenged.

"Yeah Stealth, do it!" Montana exclaimed, nearly bouncing up and down with anticipation already.

_To play or not to play, that is the question. Whew, where'd that Shakespeare quote come from? _

"All right." Stealthblade nodded, making Montana squeal in delight.

Just as Stealthblade stood up, an alarm suddenly went off. The stealth soldier cocked his head in confusion, and Plasmagrade let out a disappointed sigh.

"Those Decepticons just have to ruin everything." Plasmagrade muttered and left, turning towards the direction of Headquarters.

"Come on Stealthblade, Aero probably spotted some bad guys!" Montana motioned and took off out into the hallway.

Stealthblade trotted after her, scooping her up into his palm along the way. He entered Headquarters hesitantly, feeling like he didn't belong. As if it were instinct, he tucked himself away into a corner, resting Montana on his shoulder as he did so. She just gave him a reassuring smile before turning her full attention on Aero Prime in the center of the room, who was swiftly getting surrounded by his Autobots. Once the room was full, the leader began.

"Autobots, a small band of Decepticons have been located over the nearby canyon." A monitor suddenly flashed the image of who the Decepticons were, and Stealthblade let out a small gasp of surprise. It was his brother, along with Sniperifle, Backlash, and Shadowshifter! "The problem is Dawncatcher and Breakshift just left to scout that area. We need to send out a party to retrieve them before they're spotted by these so called elites."

Stealthblade felt his spark sink into his energon tank.

_If Shadowshifter's with them, they must be after me again! _Stealthblade shook his head, like the action would make it all stop.

"Stealthblade?" Montana murmured concerned.

"Ultracon must have sent them out to get me back." Stealthblade clamped his helm spikes down tightly, and his spinal spikes shot straight up ready to go into attack mode at any moment.

"Gee, he's just as dark looking as you." Montana commented, looking at the screen and seeing Shadowshifter transform midflight, only to touch down on one of the canyon pillars.

"Yeah, well the problem is he's just as dark as he looks." Stealthblade clenched his fists uncomfortably.

Suddenly Clawfist was right in front of him, a glare of pure hatred reflecting in his optics.

"You called for them didn't you!?! You thought you'd catch us off guard when Dawncatcher and Breakshift left! Clawfist accused, the only thing holding him back from attacking was Montana perched on his shoulder.

"What, no, how…" Stealthblade shook his head but was cut off by a snarl from Clawfist.

"Clawfist, that is enough! You have no evidence of this, nor could that even be possible." Aero Prime scolded.

Clawfist backed away unhappily, but continued to shoot daggers at Stealthblade with his optics.

"Now, we need to organize a part to retrieve Breakshift and Dawncatcher." Aero Prime instructed.

Suddenly a dark booming laugh echoed from the speakers in front of the monitors. Everyone turned to look, only to see Shadowshifter clutching their survey devise. The room fell completely silent, despite knowing the Decepticon had no way or hearing or seeing them.

"All right Auto-scum. Here's the deal. You hand Stealthblade over to us, and we'll hand you're little friends back." Shadowshifter suddenly swung the lens around so they could all see Dawncatcher and Breakshift in the hands of Sniperifle and Backlash. "If you don't comply, it's goodbye for your little soldiers. Oh, and one last thing, if Stealthblade doesn't come alone, then you can kiss these two goodbye!" Shadowshifter's blood red visor glowed triumphantly for a moment, before snapping the camera and letting static fizzle over the monitor.

"That no good glitch!" Plasmagrade growled lowly.

Each and every other optic though had turned to look directly at the stealth soldier tucked away in the corner. He lowered his head submissively as Aero Prime's optics met his visor.

"Wait, we can't just send Stealthblade out to his death!" Montana exclaimed, shaking her head furiously.

Pulse's expression was troubled, and Plasmagrade's face was uncertain, but other than that, everyone else had the same basic look on their face plates. Each one wanted him to go.

_Huh, it's their friends, or a complete maybe traitorous stranger. I guess I don't have much choice here. _

Stealthblade suddenly grabbed the distressed Montana and placed her on the ground, her eyes growing rounder and rounder as she took in what the movement meant.

"No, Stealthblade you can't! They'll probably just betray us anyways!" Montana's honey brown eyes suddenly spilled over with tears.

He felt his body grow rigid as he mentally prepared himself for a fight. He'd turn himself over, but not without attempting the free the Autobots first.

"You never know until you try, Montana." Stealthblade reassured, and then suddenly darted out the door, running straight for the exit.

"No! You can't, this isn't fair!" Montana crumbled to her knees, sobbing hard.

Pulse walked over to her side, gently scooping up the distressed girl with the palm of his hand.

"This isn't fair Pulse. No one should have to do this." Montana wept bitterly.

"Shh, I know, but there's an old saying we transformers share with humans. Life isn't always fair. Even to those that have done nothing wrong." Pulse sighed, only allowing Montana to hear his comfort.

He cradled her closely as her crying refused to stop.


	18. Chapter 17

He didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but if he could get Dawncatcher and Breakshift away from the elites, he could still have a fighting chance, no matter how miniscule it seemed. He shoved open the garage like door and took off quickly into the morning sky, transforming midflight.

_Okay Storm, what are you going to do? _Stealthblade pondered as he whizzed off towards the canyon that once held his hide out.

He knew the other three elites would probably shoot at him before he even arrived, but if Stormstrike didn't go along with things, he'd probably end up getting discovered. Stealthblade dropped his energy signature as low as it would go, taking his heat level down as he did so. His body went transparent as possible, so he looked more like a triangular wisp in the sky.

Arriving at the canyon, he slowed down to a crawl, not seeing any sign of the Decepticons. He couldn't search for his brother's mind though, or else it would increase his energy levels and expose himself. Having the feeling the Decepticons had set up a trap within the canyon, he flew down into it anyways. As he flew along inside, he located two familiar energy signatures.

_I don't like this. Why would they leave Breakshift and Dawncatcher all alone?_

Despite his suspicions, he had no choice but to fly over to the familiar signatures. As he flew, suddenly something heavy smacked into his back! Stealthblade spun, trying to dislodge whoever it was, but their clawed hand dug into the armor of his back, staying firmly in place. Seeing no other choice, Stealthblade transformed, which actually seemed to shake off whoever was clinging to him.

The mech flew off as his chest plate came into place, which was where he had been clinging to. Stealthblade made a quick mental note of the deep scratched in his chest plate, but didn't have time to make sure he was okay. His full attention fell on the black mech that had been shaken off.

"Stealthblade, nice to see you again!" Shadowshifter laughed pleased.

"Sorry, but I can't say the same." Stealthblade growled a retort.

Then Stealthblade saw a bright pink laser light fix on his shoulder, and he took off, full speed towards Shadowshifter! The mech dodged his strike, but Stealthblade heard the sound of a femme growl in frustration. He glanced back and pinpointed Sniperifle up on the canyon wall.

_Well there are two of them, now where's Backlash and Storm? _Stealthblade looked around warily as he sped through the canyon.

Suddenly a blast singed his back as it barely missed and hit just above him, sending dislodged rock hurdling to the ground.

_Holy shit! _Stealthblade spun to see who had fired, only to meet the visor of Backlash, who was taking aim again from the top of the canyon.

_Okay wait, if these three are after me, does that mean Storm's with the Autobots? _Stealthblade felt his hope rise slightly.

_Storm, Storm, can you hear me!?! Gah stop firing at me for just one second! Storm!?! _Stealthblade thought as he continued to dodge the fire Backlash was raining down from above.

_Stealth, are you okay!?! _Stromstrike's thoughts quickly entered his mind.

_So far, but not for long! Where are you? I need to get those 'bots out of here ASAP. _Stealthblade asked as he swerved to dodge another shot from Backlash, this one sending rubble flying at him as the shot pummeled into the wall.

His visor cracked slightly as the rocks struck it, making him shake his head in discomfort.

_We're in your old hide out! _Stormstrike quickly exclaimed.

_Hmm, I'm not sure if that's irony or luck. _Stealthblade thought as he suddenly dove down and spun back, heading for his former sanctuary. His spin though made him meet up with a pursuing Shadowshifter.

"Bad move!" Shadowshifter cackled and shot at him with a laser mounted in his shoulder.

Stealthblade swerved to the side, but not fast enough! The laser struck the tip of his wings that flared out from his back, making him twist violently for a moment before regaining control. He morphed out his sniper rifle and fired back, but missed as Shadowshifter swung upwards out of the canyon.

Stealthblade quickly boosted his thrusters to their maximum capabilities, which was extremely dangerous in the twists and turns of the canyon. Not to mention if he was hit, he'd surely spiral out of control and hit a wall. His cracked visor spied his former hide out, and he immediately swooped down towards it.

Stealthblade could read three heat signatures from within as he briefly unclasped the metal mask protecting his delicate face circuitry.

"Bingo." Stealthblade muttered and landed just in front of the entrance.

_Stealth, wait, Sniperifle! _Stormstrike's thoughts warned suddenly.

Stealthblade then noticed the bright pink laser light on his leg, and quickly dove to the side just as Sniperifle fired. She screamed furiously as she missed yet again, but her scream was cut short as Stealthblade shot back, hitting her abdominal plates! Her optics grew large for a moment, and then she collapsed, falling from her perch on the canyon walls and colliding hard with the ground below. Stealthblade wasn't sure if she were dead or not, but at the moment he didn't really care. He sprang inside the hiding spot, and was greeted by Stormstrike and the Autobots immediately.

"Hello, brother." Stormstrike greeted monotone.

His two blasters were pointed straight at him, and Stealthblade held up his own weapon threateningly.

_So, how exactly are we going to do this? _Stealthblade thought to his younger sibling.

_I'm not sure, I don't exactly want to be shot with that thing. _Stormstrike's thoughts cringed as his optics turned down towards Stealthblade's weapon, aimed straight at his spark chamber.

_Well there's no way I'm going to shoot you down. _Stealthblade nearly shook his head.

"Stealthblade?" A weakened voice suddenly asked.

Stealthblade half looked over at Breakshift, who had been tied up alongside Dawncatcher with some strange energy chains. Dawncatcher was watching him as well, her soft pink optics looking uncertain.

"You actually came?" The femme murmured in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stealthblade asked, though he didn't take his visor off of his brother.

"Get out of here; they're just going to kill us off anyways." Breakshift almost begged.

"That's why I came." Stealthblade muttered, lowering his helm spikes unhappily as he failed to come up with a solution to get his brother out of the way without making it look like he was betraying the Decepticons.

_Storm, I don't have any ideas! _Stealthblade thought in dismay as their standoff continued.

_Then shoot my weapons. _Stormstrike suggested.

_What, if I do that, I'll fry you're hands! You're at point blank range for crying out loud! _Stealthblade protested.

_Well it's either that or hit my spark chamber. _Stormstrike's blue optic winced at the thought.

_I hate Decepticons. _Stealthblade sounded like he was grinding his teeth; and suddenly he fired, hitting one of Stormstrike's blaster.

Stormstrike let out a howl of pain as his weapon blew up in his hand, taking some of his hand with it. He dropped his other weapon to grasp the injury.

_Sorry bro. _Stealthblade swiftly apologized as he ran over to the chained Autobot's and began untying them.

_It's okay, but damn that weapon packs a punch. _Stormstrike winced both physically and mentally.

As soon as he had the two 'bots untied, they ran outside, but were stopped short as they ran out of the canyon. Stealthblade and the others froze as Shadowshifter cracked his energy whip, and Backlash aimed his big guns at them, at much closer than point blank range.

"Give it up slag, there's no where else to run." Shadowshifter snarled triumphantly.

Stealthblade clicked his segmented sword into place within his arm, and crouched defensively.

"Who said anything about running?" Stealthblade growled and then launched, not at Shadowshifter, but at Backlash.

As his sword morphed out, it collided with the huge mech's shoulder, the same one that had the heaviest of his arterially mounted on it. The weapon sunk in deep, and rendered Backlash's arm useless as he pulled it out. Surprisingly though Backlash didn't yell in pain, rather, he punched Stealthblade, sending him hurdling into the canyon wall. A slight imprint was left as he pulled himself free, shaking his dizzy processor.

"Now Stealthblade, come with us, or they get it." Shadowshifter snarled.

A blaster was pointed directly at Dawncatcher's head, and her lip was quivering with fear. She bit it in attempt to make it stop, but failed miserably.

Stealthblade growled lowly, sounding more like an animal than a transformer. Slowly he morphed his energon covered sword back into his arm, his spinal spikes rising angrily as he did so.

Suddenly Shadowshifter cried out in pain and dropped the weapon, and Breakshift sprang to his feet triumphantly. He grabbed Dawncatcher's hand and took off towards the end of the canyon, with Stealthblade sprinting after them.

"Nice shot." Stealthblade commented.

"There's a reason why I was put on Aero Prime's team!" Breakshift boasted proudly.

They reached the end of the canyon, and Stealthblade kicked on his thrusters, grabbing the two transformer's arms and taking off up out into the crystal clear sky.

Despite their combined weight, he managed to carry them both all the way back to base. He gently set them down in front of the entrance, and then leaned over on his knees, panting tiredly. His panting amused him slightly, considering bots didn't really need to breathe. It must have been a reaction to cool off his internal circuits.

The door then opened, and the three tiredly strode inside. They walked towards Headquarters, and as they entered Dawncatcher was greeted with a great big hug. Plasmagrade swept her off her feet, smiling foolishly.

"Please put me down." The femme requested.

"Right." Plasmagrade's grin though didn't lessen as he put Dawncatcher back onto the ground.

All the other Autobots had looks of surprise across their faces, like they hadn't expected any of this to happen. Pulse was the first to snap out of it, and quickly began scanning each of them over. As he scanned over Stealthblade, telling him not to move, the black mech spotted Montana tearfully smiling.

"Hey kiddo, why are you crying?" Stealthblade playfully cocked his head, but Pulse shifted it back up straight and continued his examination of him.

"Stealthblade." A strong voice suddenly stated.

He turned and looked up at Aero Prime, his helm spikes flaring up curiously.

"I believe we all owe you an apology." Aero Prime said, his yellow optics settling on Clawfist for a moment.

Stealthblade tensed in surprise, but Pulse smacked him across the head, making him relax again.

"It's okay, really." Stealthblade shook his head. "Owe!" he jolted slightly as Pulse ran a finger through the slash marks on his chest plate.

"Go to the Med-Bay." Pulse suddenly instructed.

"But I…" Stealthblade protested.

"Now!" Pulse ordered, and Stealthblade quickly hightailed it out of there, a small giggle echoing out as he left, which he knew belonged to Montana.

He entered the Med-Bay, and sat down on the nearest berth waiting for Pulse. The medic strode in, his face stern at first, until he arrived at his side, when it opened up into a large smile.

"You are one daring mech." Pulse grinned. "I ought to congratulate you, but…" Pulse jabbed a finger into one of the slashes running across Stealthblade's chest making him cringe. "You gave me some work to do."

"Sorry?" Stealthblade shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I can't yell at you." Pulse smiled again, and then went to get some equipment.

As he was gathering more equipment, the door suddenly opened and Montana ran in, heading straight for Stealthblade. She hopped up on one of the lifts and was immediately raised up onto the berth Stealthblade sat on. Her face was still wet from her tears, but a large smile glowed on her face.

"You had me really worried!" She laughed, which sounded more like old panic laughter.

"I thought I told you already that nothing could make me go back to those Decepticons?" Stealthblade crossed his arms.

"Sorry, you'll have to keep reminding me." Montana giggled softly.

Suddenly Pulse was back, and he scooped up Montana and placed her on the berth opposite of Stealthblade.

"You can stay in here, but stay out of my way." Pulse warned sternly, despite the apparent relief and happiness in his optics.

"You know I'd never get in your way Pulse." Montana smirked, obviously being sarcastic.

Pulse just shook his head and sighed before turning back around and getting to work on the patiently waiting stealth soldier. Time ticked by, and Montana kept up casual conversation with Stealthblade, though was hushed by Pulse whenever she made a comment towards him, which only made her laugh.

"I've repaired everything I can, but that crack in your visor will have to repair itself. I'm afraid it's too small to do anything drastic." Pulse explained.

"That's okay." Stealthblade nodded, and hopped down and examined the work done to him.

There was no sign the scratches had ever been there, and his wing tip was feeling pretty good. He wiggled it experimentally just incase, and was pleased to feel it was working perfectly.

"Thanks Pulse." Stealthblade quickly stated.

The medic just nodded and began cleaning up.

"Come on, the others probably want to talk with you." Montana motioned.

The black mech scooped up the little girl and placed her on his shoulder before heading out the Med-Bay doors. Stealthblade listened to her happy humming as they headed towards Headquarters.


	19. Chapter 18

Stormstrike struggled to disguise his worry as Ultracon strode into the lab. Downpower was busy fixing up Sniperifle, who was still offline, and Stromstrike was waiting for his turn after Backlash. Shadowshifter had slunk off despite his arm injury, probably to brood over his second failure.

"What happened!?!" Ultracon demanded harshly, not in the mood for any excuses.

Seeing Backlash wasn't going to begin, Stromstrike jumped up to bat, though was fearful of the Decepticon leader's reaction.

"We captured two Autobots as bait, to lure out my brother. Everything was going according to plan, but somehow he slipped through the other's traps. I'd been put in charge of guarding the two 'bots, but Stealthblade sprang before I was aware of the other's failure." Stormstrike may have gulped worriedly if he could.

"You four were supposed to be the best of the best, how could you fail me!?!" Ultracon roared, grabbing Stormstrike's damaged hand and crushing it under his grip.

"Ask…Shadowshifter." Stormstrike gasped in pain.

Ultracon held his grip for a moment longer, allowing Stromstrike to squirm in pain for a moment. Then he released him and stormed out, calling for Shadowshifter on his communicator. That mech was going to be in a hell of a lot more trouble than Stormstrike was. He looked at Backlash unsurely, wondering if his added pain was the extent of his punishment.

The huge mech did not return the look, and just seemed content it wasn't him that had suffered Ultracon's direct wrath. He looked away from the gigantic 'con, spying Wildshot, who was lying across a berth shut down so the injuries to his spark chamber could repair properly.

_It's no wonder Ultracon's so angry. Stealthblade's taking out everyone he sends after him. Then again, that could only make him more determined to get Stealthblade back. _Stormstrike wondered. Perhaps he should warn his sibling of Ultracon's furious temper.

_Stealth, you there?_

*****

Stealthblade stiffened as a tingling ran through his hand. He paused, causing the young girl on his shoulder to look at him curiously.

_Stealth, you there? _His brother's voice asked.

_Storm, are you okay? Did something happen? _Stealthblade quickly responded, worried that his brother's failure would bring him terrible punishment.

_I'll be all right, but Ultracon's steaming. I've never seen him so angry! _Stromstrike worriedly replied. _But, he probably wants you back now more than ever._

_Oh joy. _Stealthblade sighed aloud, making Montana's expression turn to worry.

_Ah, Ultracon just came back in, just a sec. _Stormstrike hastily thought.

Stealthblade waited in silence, until Montana's curiosity got the best of her.

"What's going on?"

"Stormstrike's on the phone." Stealthblade hastily replied before returning his attention to the silence ringing in his processor.

_He completed the virus! _Stormstrike suddenly exclaimed.

_Virus, what virus? _Stealthblade asked confused.

_The Virus! The one to wipe out your systems and make you a Decepticon! _Stormstrike sounded like he was on the verge of panicking.

_Whoa calm down Storm. _Stealthblade soothed. _I'm not anywhere near Decepticon threat right now, and I doubt I'll be doing any fighting with the Autobots any time soon. You don't need to be so worried._

_Well someone's got to worry about your safety! Just because you aren't heading out to them, doesn't mean they won't come find you! _Stormstrike's voice was the closest to a frustrated snarl Stealthblade had ever heard.

_But you can always warn me when they're planning something. _Stealthblade tried to comfort.

_No, not if it's anything like last time! I was sent out immediately after being briefed, and I couldn't warn you of our plan. _Stormstrike sounded as though he were shaking his head.

_But I was fine anyways, wasn't I? _Stealthblade countered quickly.

_Yeah, because you're actually luckier than you realize! And even though you did succeed, you were injured anyways. Stealth, what if next time that injury is mortal?_

_Storm… _Stealthblade began

_No, don't Storm me. This is a war between two advanced civilizations and there are casualties. I don't want you to be one of them!_

Stealthblade let out a heavy sigh, only adding to Montana's curiosity. _I don't have any power over what happens to me or you for that matter, anymore. Things like death happen, and I can't stop it from happening, not even to myself. _

Stormstrike went dead quiet, and for a moment Stealthblade wondered if he had left or not.

_There's always a choice to keep it from happening. _Stormstrike suddenly stated, sounding hallow and drained.

_More like a choice between which way you want to go. _Stealthblade replied morbidly.

Stormstrike's presence suddenly disappeared, and Stealthblade's helm spikes flared slowly as he realized this.

"Something the matter?" Montana asked worriedly.

"Um, uh, maybe." Stealthblade snapped his helm spikes down tightly.

He felt almost as though he were experiencing physical discomfort. Could his brother's distress have a physical connection with each other's sparks? Stealthblade clutched his chest plate as he identified exactly where he was being troubled. Montana blinked in confusion as her gaze shifted to his tightly clasped chest.

"Did Pulse miss something?" Montana asked, assuming that it was his past injuries that were bothering him.

"No, I'm fine, come on, we don't want to keep the others waiting, do we?" Stealthblade tried to lighten his tone, but slight strain just barely escaped with his words.

Despite the furrow of worry in Montana's brow, she nodded her head, and they continued to Headquarters.

Aero Prime appeared to have been expecting them as they strode in, though Stealthblade couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Dawncatcher and Breakshift filled me in on the nature of their rescue. What you did was outstanding, risking yourself for two bots you hardly even knew. I thank you, and would like you to officially become apart of our team." Aero Prime said warmly.

Stealthblade flared his helm spikes in absolute shock. He had been humbly been asked by the leader of the Autobots to become a member of their team!?! Montana grinned somewhat triumphantly upon her perch on his shoulder.

"I, uh, I mean, I'd love to!" Stealthblade stuttered, getting a giggle out of the ten year old.

Aero Prime's optics curved as though he were smiling beneath his mask.

"Good, you're first assignment will be the night shift with Chain. Report back here at nine after refueling on a bit of energon. You are dismissed." Aero Prime's strange smile did not leave his optics.

Stealthblade nodded, and quickly turned and left.

"This is so cool!" Montana exclaimed, literally bouncing up and down in pleasure.

"What, me getting the night shift?" Stealthblade joked.

"No silly, you're like an Autobot now!" Montana beamed.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of ceremony or at least a few words for me to say to swear my allegiance?" Stealthblade cocked his head curiously.

"Yeah, but you have to do that in front of both Aero and his superior that stationed him here." Montana explained.

"Who's that?" Stealthblade asked.

"According to Breakshift, he's a legend amongst legends. His name's Optimus Prime, and he and his crew crashed on Earth in the eighties I think, and defeated the strongest Decepticon leader in the universe. I think he was called Megatron."

"Optimus Prime huh?" Stealthblade murmured, engraving the name into his head.

"Yeah, he checks on things twice a year. I think his next visit is in a month or two." Montana muttered in thought.

"Where's go in the mean time?" Stealthblade asked curiously.

"Um, around. He and his team are trying to find transformers a new planet to colonize, that preferably doesn't have any intelligent species living on it. There old planet Cybertron was practically destroyed because of their war. Until it heals itself, they've got to find a new place to live." Montana explained, furrowing her brow as she struggled to remember everything.

"Oh boy." Stealthblade sighed.

"What?"

"You said they nearly destroyed there planet, right? Well, what about Earth?" Stealthblade asked, slowing his pace to a crawl, though he wasn't exactly sure where he was going.

"It's just Ultracon and his lackeys here, not a whole population of Decepticons. I don't think things will get as out of hand here." Montana assured.

"Maybe, until rogue Decepticons discover Ultracon's stronghold and join up with him. And then bigger battles, blah, blah, blah, the Autobots here become overwhelmed before help can come, and bam, we're gone, and the Decepticons have a whole entire planet at their disposal." Stealthblade jabbered.

"Well that's a depressing thought." Montana flinched.

They arrived in front of the lounge, much to the stealth soldier's surprise. He hadn't been planning on going there.

"Sorry, but it is a possibility." Stealthblade stated.

"Possibility or not, that won't happen. Aero Prime and the Autobots are too good for that." Montana said confidently as the mech lowered her to the ground.

"Whatever you say Montana." Stealthblade sighed, giving up against the girl's stubbornness.

Stealthblade looked up and stopped short as he saw the lounge full of Autobots. His helm spikes lowered on their own accord, making Montana smirk.

"So you do that whenever you're uncomfortable, right?' Montana asked, though she already knew.

"I don't feel entitled to answer that." Stealthblade retorted, though slightly nodded his head subconsciously.

The three Autobots in the room then looked up at Stealthblade's voice, each one freezing in what they were doing. Spincycle was about to take a sip of his energon from the energon dispenser, but had frozen half way, Breakshift was starting up a game on the TVs, but his finger fell short of the start button, and Plasmagrade seemed to have been in the process of grabbing the controller from Breakshift's hands, but was now just as frozen as the other two.

"Uh…" Stealthblade stammered uncertainly.

"Breakshift, I want to play!" Montana suddenly ran over to the red Ferrari 'bot's side.

She grabbed her own controller and proceeded to press start when the surprised mech failed to do so.

_Maybe I should just slip out now? _Stealthblade thought and began to slowly back away.

"Hey come over here Stealth, I'll show you how a real game is played!" Montana demanded with a large smile plastered on her face.

Clamping his helm spikes down firmly, the black mech hesitantly stepped into the lounge, and sat down on the couch rather rigidly, so it was more like he was perching on the edge than relaxing. He eyed Spincycle and Plasmagrade uncertainly, but Montana snapped at him, telling him to pay attention.

Reluctantly he listened, forcing his head to turn away from the young Autobots. Breakshift had actually loosened up, and had a smug grin on his face as he selected a character to play with. Montana chose hers, but looked upset over Breakshift's choice.

"I wanted to be him." Montana moaned.

"Sorry, you were too slow." Breakshift grinned, surprising Stealthblade that he had unwound so fast.

Plasmagrade suddenly strode over to their side, and sat down in the couch right next to Stealthblade, and sank deep into the super sized cushions. A small grin was present on his face, and his full attention seemed to be focused on the screens. Spincycle strode over as well, and stood behind his visored counterpart, leaning passively against the back of the couch. Stealthblade leaned back into the cushions, ever so slightly.

To his surprise Montana was a dead even match with Breakshift, and their score was currently tied. The game though wouldn't finish until one of them won. Plasmagrade cheered on Montana, while the quiet Spincycle let out an occasional chirp of support for Breakshift, though kept changing his mind on who he was rooting for. Growing amused, Stealthblade suddenly took Breakshift's side, considering he was still sore over Montana creaming him so badly.

"Hey, you're supposed to cheer for the underdog!" Montana glanced back at Stealthblade unhappily.

"Sorry, what was that?" Stealthblade asked, fully turning the girl's attention away from the game.

Breakshift suddenly let out a whoop of triumph, and Montana spun back around looking both shocked and devastated.

"No fair, I wasn't looking!" Montana protested fiercely.

"Ha-ha, great job there Stealthblade!" Breakshift grinned as he placed his controller down triumphantly.

Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up; taken aback by Breakshift's thanks. The rookie though failed to notice as he flicked the game off.

"Awe come on, can't we have a rematch?" Montana whined.

"You know my punishment was only one game per day." Breakshift sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten." Montana muttered.

"Punishment?" Stealthblade cocked his head, mildly curious.

"Yeah, Breakshift got a little frustrated during training and accidentally blasted a hole through the ceiling. But that was like two weeks ago, I thought Aero had lifted it by now." Montana groaned.

"Today's the last day, if that makes you feel better." Breakshift shrugged.

"YES! Then we can have a tournament and find out who's the best! Oh we should invite everyone, and have lots of snacks and stuff while everyone watches! That'll be so much fun!" Montana was literally bobbing up and down in anticipation.

"Cool your jets kiddo, or you'll end up stuck like that." Stealthblade playfully warned.

Montana immediately stopped bouncing up and down, and then proceeded to spit her tongue out at him. The others looked at Stealthblade with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, what?" Stealthblade asked unsurely, feeling awkward again sitting on the couch.

"Cool your jets? I've never heard that one before used on a human." Breakshift stated, his sky blue optics radiating his confusion.

"It's a human term we use a lot." Stealthblade defended, but his once raised helm spikes were beginning to sink back down again in submission.

"Yeah you guys, I thought you knew that already?" Montana looked up at the mech's scrutinizing them.

Plasmagrade and Spincycle exchanged looks, and both shook their heads in unison. Montana sighed and hit her forehead, giving up on them.

"You three are hopeless."

Plasmagrade smiled and shrugged, and then his visor sharply turned to Stealthblade. By the way his mouth turned into a confident smirk, the stealth soldier knew he was about to be challenged to their delayed foosball game.

"Sure." Stealthblade said before Plasmagrade could even begin to ask him to play.

"All right!" the weapon specialist exclaimed, springing to his feet and quickly trotting over to the oversized foosball table.

Stealthblade took his place on the opposite side, his clawed hands gripping the ends of the metal poles already. Plasmagrade pulled out a soccer ball from some pocket under the table, and his smirk only broadened.

"You ready?" He asked confidently.

"More than you'll ever be." Stealthblade quickly retorted, growing somewhat confident himself.

Plasmagrade suddenly shoved the soccer ball through the slot, and they began to play. Breakshift walked over with Montana on his shoulder to watch, and was quickly accompanied by Spincycle.

"I play winner." Spincycle stated briefly.

Stealthblade's heightened reflexes from his mechanical body served him well against the Autobot he played against. Neither of them could make a goal, and the ball flew off the table often just from their shear furiousness.

"Crap Stealth, you weren't lying when you said you were good!" Montana commented as he finally managed to score against the visored mech.

"You didn't believe me?" Stealthblade exclaimed, pretending to sound aghast, but really just highly amused. His attention though never left the table.

"No, I didn't. You don't look like the type of guy that's good at these things." Montana's face grinned.

"I know what you're doing kiddo, but it ain't working." Stealthblade laughed as he scored another goal against Plasmagrade, who was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Awe, it's not? Dang." Montana snuffed, exchanging an annoyed glance with the highly amused Breakshift.

Stealthblade scored again, making the score three to zero. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Plasmagrade's face grew more serious.

"Laugh it up while you can, because your luck is about to run out." Plasmagrade sniggered.

He then proceeded to score, but only made Stealthblade laugh harder.

"You're mistaken if you think I need luck to beat you." The black mech's visor glowed brightly.

Ten minutes later, and they were tied. Whoever scored next would win, similarly to the outcome with Breakshift and Montana. Everyone was dead silent, focusing intensely on the ball bouncing around on the table. Suddenly before Montana could even blink, Stealthblade struck the ball with such speed and accuracy; it went straight into the goal, before Plasmagrade could even react!

"YES!" Stealthblade sprang back happily.

Plasmagrade pulled the ball out of the goal, looking quite surprised.

"Well damn. I'm not undefeated anymore." Plasmagrade frowned, turning to look at the triumphant stealth soldier. "Good game."

He held out his hand smiling, and Stealthblade hesitantly took it, careful not to scratch the mech's hand with his claws.

"Rematch later?' Plasmagrade asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Stealthblade nodded.

Then Spincycle placed a hand on Plasmagrade's shoulder, a slight grin present on his face plate.

"My turn."

Quickly the foosball table was placed back into its original position, and then Stealthblade and Spincycle faced off. Their game was far quicker, and the stealth soldier won by a four point lead.

Spincycle wasn't as happy about losing, but it looked more like he was thinking out a strategy to beat him later.

"Okay, my turn!" Breakshift suddenly exclaimed.

He passed Montana over to Plasmagrade, both smiling broadly.

Stealthblade beat him, ten to zero in less than five minutes.


	20. Chapter 19

Stealthblade stared dully into the monitors in Headquarters. He had been living with the Autobots for almost a week now, yet he still felt detached and distrusted, especially when he was around Clawfist. Due to that one soldier, Chain was more or less hovering over his shoulder and if he wasn't, Montana was clinging to him. Where ever he went, so did the young girl, and when she went home for the night, Chain seemed to slip into her place, only more distant and gruff. Whenever he tried to start up a conversation with the aged mech, his optics would narrow suspiciously, like he was suspecting Stealthblade of trying to sneak information out of him or something.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Stealthblade stretched out his stiff joints; a series of satisfying pops ringing out as he did so. Night duty was exceptionally boring, especially since nothing happened. He glanced over at his counterpart Chain, who's fluorescent optics were so transfixed on the screen, Stealthblade was sure he could start dancing and the black and white mech wouldn't notice.

Stealthblade also hadn't heard from his brother in all that time, and he was beginning to worry. Either he was still upset with him, or something big was going down, and he didn't have any free time to fill him in. He prayed it was neither.

Clicking his claws against the metal of the control panel, he quickly picked up a beat which he began nodding his head to. Chain didn't seem to mind, or if he did, he wasn't showing it.

_This has got to be the most boring job I've ever done in my entire life. _Stealthblade thought to himself.

He didn't know how Chain did it every night, every single day. But then again, some life changing experience could have toughened the battle scarred mech into taking it upon himself to watch over the base. He glanced at him again, wondering exactly what could have done such a thing to him.

If Chain saw his glance, he didn't show it, and continued scanning over the monitors like his life depended on it.

"Hey, is it all right if I grab a cube?" Stealthblade asked uncertainly.

Chain finally looked over at the stealth soldier, and his optics glowed with doubt. Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes nervously.

"You have five minutes." Chain answered, and then quickly returned his full attention to the screens in front of him.

Stealthblade nodded and quickly sprang to his feet, heading for the lounge's energon dispenser. Though he couldn't drink his energon like the other bots, he had figured out a way to pour it in his chest without spilling. Montana had almost made fun of him, until she realized she had hit a sore spot and he refused to talk with her until she sincerely apologized.

Just as Stealthblade was reaching for the dispenser, an audio sensor fizzling blare echoed out through the base. Freezing for a moment, Stealthblade discarded his energy and quickly ran back to Headquarters, jumping up to Chain's side immediately.

"What's up?" Stealthblade asked quickly, scanning over the monitors himself.

"What's up is three Decepticons are cruising over the city." Chain pointed to the correct monitor.

Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up as he recognized Downpower, Silenthowl, and a fully operational Wildshot tearing up the air space over Montana's city. The siren continued to blare throughout the base as it quickly began filling up with other Autobots. Aero Prime went straight up to the monitors himself, and Chain proceeded to fill him in on the situation.

"You think they're going after Montana?" Dawncatcher asked worriedly.

"Perhaps, or it could be trap to lure us out in the open." Aero Prime stated grimly.

_With them flying around like that, Montana could be in grave danger! _Stealthblade's spinal spikes rose up aggressively as he glared at the 'cons swooping dangerously low in the city.

"What are we going to do Sir?" Clawfist asked his leader.

"If they are in fact going after Montana, we'll need to get her out of there." Aero Prime instructed.

"How are we going to do that, it's not like we can just sneak in there and…" Breakshift stopped short, and spun his blue optics in Stealthblade's direction.

Plasmagrade and Spincycle's gazed followed, shortly accompanied by Pulse. Clawfist's optics narrowed distrustfully, and Chain looked hesitant. Stealthblade looked up at the Autobot leader, wondering what he was going to say.

"Stealthblade, could you fly in and retrieve Montana before she's found." Aero Prime requested.

"Yes Sir!" Stealthblade nodded abruptly.

"Hold on here, we're just going to let this stealth soldier go out on his own?" Clawfist demanded. "Are you sure that's a safe thing to…"

"Clawfist, my decision is final. Stealthblade…" Aero Prime glared at his second in command.

The black mech just nodded and ran out, heading for the nearby exit. The door opened automatically for him, and he swiftly transformed and took off into the moonless night sky.

Thunder rolled in the distance, temporarily frizzling Stealthblade's audio receptors. He let out a low growl of annoyance, and dropped his energy signature as he entered the city's air space. The added darkness made him nearly invisible as he went transparent. He hovered high above for a moment.

_All right, I've got Decepticons below me, a raging storm moving in swiftly, and a little girl that needs to be saved. This could also all be a trap, but… I've got to get Montana back where it's safe._

Stealthblade would have held his breath if he could as he swooped down, spiraling directly towards the Back View Orphanage. He landed in the back nearly silently, and tapped on the glass of Montana's window. There was a moment's pause, and then a sleepy girl lifted up the window in confusion.

"Stealthblade, why are you here?" Montana murmured.

"Decepticons, come on, we've got to get out of here before they spot us." Stealthblade urged as he darted his attention up to the skies once more.

"Wait, let me get dressed." Montana mumbled.

"No, we don't have time for that!" Stealthblade protested, but the girl had already disappeared within the confines of her room.

"Montana! Montana!" Stealthblade hissed; crouching down to the window's level so he could perhaps see inside.

She had disappeared, probably to the bathroom.

"Kid, you are going to be the death of me." Stealthblade growled lowly.

A couple minutes ticked by, and Montana was taking her sweet old time. Stealthblade continued to glance anxiously up at the sky and then back into Montana's room, but both remained empty of life.

_Everything's so still. This isn't right. _Stealthblade shook his head.

"Montana, where are you? We've got to go!" Stealthblade hissed into the room again.

There was no response.

"Montana?" Stealthblade began to grow worried.

He turned on his heat sensors, despite the bright light they illuminated in the dark hiding spot. He recognized the heat signatures of the other children in nearby rooms with ease, but he ignored them, looking for the familiar signature that was his friend.

He finally found her as she reentered the hallway that led to her room. Stealthblade shut off his sensors, and glared as the door opened up.

"What took you so long?" Stealthblade demanded.

"I couldn't find my inhaler." Montana apologized, and then held up the tiny thing for him to see.

"Oh. You could have told me instead of just disappearing like that." Stealthblade hissed.

"I'm sorry." Montana looked down at her feet ashamed.

"Whatever, just come on, we've got to get out of here." Stealthblade glanced back up at the dark sky, which was now completely blanketed by rumbling clouds.

Montana crawled out of the window carefully, and Stealthblade scooped her up as soon as she was out.

"Now hang on, because I can't guarantee a smooth trip." Stealthblade warned, and the girl immediately obeyed.

Cloaking himself once more, Stealthblade took off, now unable to transform with Montana in his palms. He looked at the sky warily. It crackled with energy, warning him not to get too close; yet if he remained low, the Decepticons could spot him.

"Dammitt." Stealthblade snarled as he spotted Silenthowl moving in dangerously close.

In a few seconds they could be spotted.

"Stealthblade!" Montana pointed at the approaching, but oblivious Deception.

"Montana, how do you feel about lightning?" Stealthblade asked quickly.

She looked up at him with a look of shock and horror.

_Well, that answers that question. _Stealthblade sighed.

Suddenly it began to rain, making Stealthblade's visor fog up some, blurring his vision. He couldn't afford to defog it though, or risk raising his energy signature and exposing both himself and Montana.

"Montana, we're going to land, and then you hop in once I transform." Stealthblade whispered.

Montana nodded her head quickly, and then peered down through the cracks of Stealthblade's fingers looking for a place he could land.

"Hey, how 'bout there?" Montana pointed to a closed airplane terminal due to the storm.

Stealthblade altered course and began his careful descent, glancing back over his shoulder at the patrolling Silenthowl, but wasn't spotted. He landed nearly silently, and immediately set down Montana and began transforming. To his dismay a few creaks rang out due to the fact he hadn't transformed for almost a week. As he finished, he spotted Wildshot in the distance, mimicking the route Silenthowl had just taken.

"Get in!" Stealthblade urged.

"I can't, you're too tall." Montana jumped up against his side but fell short.

Stealthblade carefully tucked in the wheels keeping him elevated off the ground, so he was lying flat against the earth. Montana then crawled and quickly tucked into his open hatch, and he then buckled her in before she could even look for the safety belt. Closing the top, he had to take off straight from his lying standstill. The bottom of his hull scrapped uncomfortably against the ground, but soon he was in the air, with Montana safely tucked away in his cockpit. It tingled slightly as she shifted in her seat, a sensation Stealthblade had never felt before. He wondered if all the Autobots felt this whenever they drove Montana around.

"Stealthblade, how many Decepticons are there?" Montana suddenly asked.

"Three, why?" Stealthblade answered confused.

"Because I only see two." He could feel her point against the glass.

Stealthblade turned his scanners in that direction, and indeed only saw Wildshot and Silenthowl.

"Where's Downpower?" Stealthblade murmured.

Lightning suddenly jumped from a cloud above, and Stealthblade saw him! Downpower was within the cloud, and his hand was outstretched as he absorbed the lightning's raw energy until his whole body seemed to glow. Then his heavy hand pointed itself directly at Stealthblade.

"Montana, don't touch anything metal." Stealthblade warned, and felt her feet lift off the ground.

"What's going…" She began to ask, when suddenly Downpower unleashed the energy he had absorbed and sent it hurdling at Stealthblade.

The stealth soldier couldn't even react against the speed of the crackling plasma, and was struck dead center! His vocal processor shorted out as he snarled in pain, muting his cry. All his inner circuitry began shorting out, sending both him and Montana hurdling towards the ground.

"Stealth!" Montana screamed from inside.

_Ah, my processor can't think…is Montana screaming? _Stealthblade tried to organize his scrambled thoughts.

He could feel the pain searing through his back, yet couldn't register why he was falling. It was just pain wasn't it; it shouldn't have frozen up all his circuits?

"Stealthblade, wake up!" Montana pleaded desperately.

_What are you talking about, I am awake? _Stealthblade thought dully.

Then he spotted the rapidly approaching ground! Desperately he tried to fire back on his thrusters, but they refused to respond to his signals.

_Shit, the lightning fried my mainframe. _Stealthblade hissed silently.

"STEALTHBLADE!" Montana screamed again, and he could feel her shuddering sobs.

At the last moment, all his functions suddenly sprang back, allowing him to turn back up, just scraping the ground with a wing tip. Montana's screams silenced, and her breathing began to return to normal. He heard her take a sharp breath from her inhaler before speaking.

"Are…are you okay?" Montana's voice was filled with concern, and post hysteria.

"Besides my back, I think I'm fine now." Stealthblade shakily replied as he jumped past the sound barrier; Downpower having disappeared assuming his destruction.

"What just happened? I saw the lightning, but…" Montana murmured.

"It shorted out everything. I had no control; sorry for scaring you." Stealthblade replied, his dark voice still tainted from his lack of control.

"It shorted you out?"

Stealthblade shuddered slightly, and Montana could feel it with ease. Spying base, the B-2 Bomber tediously curved down, and entered the secret spot. After allowing Montana to crawl out, he transformed, but a series of crackles and pops clicked between his armor from the still lingering static electricity. Each jolt felt like a needle prick, but it wasn't unbearable. What really bothered his was his back, and he failed to stand up to his full height.

"Gee, you look like you were thrown into a barbeque." Montana commented.

Stealthblade looked down at her, and held back a snicker.

"And you look like you stuck your finger in an electrical outlet." Stealthblade pointed at her hair, which was practically standing straight up.

She quickly attempted to flatten it back down, but failed, only making the static jump to her fingers and shock her.

Then Pulse suddenly strode in, and immediately began scanning over Stealthblade once he registered Montana was safe. He twitched a helm spike as Pulse gently brushed a finger over his back.

"Please, don't do that." Stealthblade requested, looking back at the medic.

"Come on, you internal circuitry in your back's been terribly fried." Pulse indicated in the Med-Bay's direction.

Stealthblade took a staggered step forward, but pain swiftly lance up his back, freezing him in place. Pulse's optics reflected concern, and then he gently lifted Stealthblade's arm over his shoulder and supported him as they walked towards the Med-Bay. Montana followed at a safe distance, biting her lip worriedly.

"Dawncatcher, please come get Montana." Pulse spoke into his communicator as they entered the Med-Bay.

"No, I want to stay!" Montana immediately protested.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't be in here while I'm working." Pulse shook his head.

Montana slung her head down, knowing better than to argue with the medic. Stealthblade managed to let off a soft glow from his visor.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be fine." Stealthblade comforted.

Montana looked up at him watery eyed, but nodded her head. Then Dawncatcher cautiously walked in, looking at Stealthblade warily.

"For crying out loud Dawn, he doesn't bite!" Pulse growled at the white femme. "Now Stealthblade, if you'd please lie on you're chest plate." Pulse requested, softening his tone.

The stealth soldier complied, but had difficultly carrying out the request, so Pulse had to help a bit. He shifted his visor in Montana's direction, just in time to see her being led out. She glanced back at him one last time, looking guilty for some odd reason.

"Now Stealthblade, I'm going to place you in a temporary stasis lock." Pulse explained.

"Okay." Stealthblade managed through his frazzled vocal processor.

His world then went black, and his tense and tattered body relaxed, allowing the medic to get to work.


	21. Chapter 20

"Lord Ultracon, the first phase of the plan has been complete." Downpower told his mighty leader in his eerily monotone voice.

Stormstrike winced mentally as he realized what Downpower's words had meant. Stealthblade had been struck by Downpower's supercharged electricity. His brother could have been in critical condition at worse, to severely put off at best. No matter what though, the shock would have scrambled his processor for a few vital moments; long enough to destabilize his mind for a proper viral manifestation.

The worst part was, Stormstrike could have warned him.

_No, he said he could take care of himself, so I'll let him. _Stormstrike bitterly thought.

A tingle ran down his back, but he shoved away the feeling, incase it meant he'd accidentally contact his brother. Still, he flinched. Stealthblade's back must have taken a heavy blow.

"That is excellent news Downpower. Well done you three." Ultracon congratulated Wildshot and Silenthowl as well.

A smug grin lit up on Wildshot's face plate, and Sniperifle sprung out of no where and clung to his arm admiringly. Stormstrike had to force back a gag of disgust.

"Shadowshifter, are you ready for your part?" Ultracon turned to the dark mech, leaning heavily against a far corner.

His punishment had left him with a long scratch running across his chest plate, which he wasn't allowed to repair, so no paint would ever cover up the mark. His red visor caught Stormstrike's gaze, making him look away quickly. Shadowshifter had become a lot more unpredictable after his recent failure.

"I'm ready whenever you need me to be, Sir." Shadowshifter retorted, disdain poorly concealed in his voice.

"Good, then tomorrow morning you are to head out ahead of our troops, and do what must be done to get that virus implanted in that traitor." Ultracon was too enraged with Stealthblade's 'betrayal' to even say his name.

_Okay, this is getting kinda bad, maybe I should warn Stealth? _Stormstrike pondered for a moment.

As he attempted to make contact, he was only answered by silence. He could feel the tingling running down his back from Stealthblade's injury, telling him the mech was still functioning, but he wasn't responding.

_Stealthblade, hey bro? _Stormstrike mentally called out.

No answer.

_Well if you're going to be like that, then fine, I won't tell you what the Decepticons are about to do! _Stormstrike exclaimed, expecting to get a response out of his older sibling now.

Still there was no answer.

_I know you're functioning Stealth! _Stormstrike snapped.

He nearly grumbled aloud as his brother yet again refused to answer.

_Fine be that way! _Stormstrike howled, and then closed off his connection.

_You still need me Stealthblade, despite what you think! You believe you've got everything under control with your new Autobot buddies, but you don't, and you wouldn't be where you are right now if it weren't for me! Maybe one defeat will teach you a lesson? _Stormstrike thought angrily to himself.

Yes, that was it, he'd make sure his brother lost, though still got out alive; to show him he needed his brother in this. That they were still a team, not a one man army. Slightly nodding to himself in approval, he left to recharge some.

*****

Stealthblade activated with a bad feeling in his spark. Almost as if something was about to go horribly wrong. Carefully he pushed himself upright, relieved to feel his back didn't hinder him in the least.

"Careful there Stealthblade, I had to replace a large portion of the inner skeleton in you back, and I'm not sure how compatible it'll be with your system." Pulse warned, placing a hand on his shoulder to inhibit him from climbing to his feet.

His body did an automatic scan over itself, and the results told him he was fully operational and back to at least ninety eight percent.

"Well I've got to get up sometime." Stealthblade replied to the overly cautious medic. "Do you really want me getting up when Montana suddenly decides to run in here?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Pulse pulled back his hand, allowing Stealthblade to straighten up. Everything moved seamlessly together, not a click out of place.

"You're an amazing Med-Bot, I'll give you that." Stealthblade's visor glowed thankfully.

"Just try to be more careful. I don't know how many more lightning strikes your processor can handle." Pulse's calm eyes held an eerie glare while remaining soothing at the same time. Perhaps it was the shade of blue that did it, Stealthblade would never know for sure.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on getting hit by any more bolts ever again." Stealthblade reassured.

"All right, you're free to go then." Pulse seemed hesitant over something, but apparently not hesitant enough to keep him in there longer. "Montana's been an emotional wreck anyways."

"I hope she wasn't blaming herself." Stealthblade murmured.

"Then I won't be the bearer of bad news." Pulse sighed.

"Great." Stealthblade shook his head and left the Med-Bay, seeking the distraught young girl.

Pondering where she'd be, Stealthblade headed to the lounge first. Just as he turned around to look in, someone slammed into him, and fell to the ground with a loud clank! Startled Stealthblade looked down at who he had toppled over, only to see Dawncatcher looking both alarmed and embarrassed.

"Sorry!" They said in unison.

Lowering his helm spikes meekly, Stealthblade held out a clawed hand to help the femme up. She seemed unsure, but took it anyways.

"Are you okay?" Stealthblade asked carefully, due to the femme's far more fragile frame.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just was in a hurry and uh…I'll just be on my way then." Dawncatcher shakily smiled, a pink optic wincing, though not from pain.

"Oh, have you seen Montana?" Stealthblade asked just as the femme turned to go.

Dawncatcher winced again, and the stealth soldier realized it was because of his dark voice. He couldn't help but drop his gaze to the floor glumly.

"Yes, I believe she's in Headquarters." Dawncatcher replied, making the black mech look back up at her.

"Thanks." Stealthblade would have given her a reassuring smile, but had to suffice with a faint glow from his visor.

Quickly he turned and left, allowing the embarrassed and daunted femme to compose herself. His long strides easily carried him to Headquarters, though he had to pass through the main sleeping quarters of the Autobots. He tried to keep his focus straight ahead incase any Autobot were inside one of the windowed rooms, but that alone didn't save him from Clawfist.

"Stealthblade, up and about already?" Clawfist's voice called from behind.

Reluctantly he turned to face the second in command, twitching a helm spike as he did so. He took a startled step back as he came nearly face to face with the orange opticed Autobot.

"Hello Clawfist." Stealthblade stated rather monotone, fearing if the mech found out the worry he was actually feeling at the moment would make him jump to the wrong conclusions.

"So, did Pulse just release you?" Clawfist seemed skeptical.

"Yes Sir, but you can always go ask him if you don't believe me." Stealthblade replied.

An irritable twitch flickered in the mech's optic for less than a millisecond, but Stealthblade still caught it. Clawfist looked as though he were about to say more when Stealthblade quickly beat him to it.

"If you don't mind, I have to go find Montana, and report to Aero Prime that I'm fully operational again." Stealthblade indicated with a nod.

The faintest hint of a growl escaped Clawfist's throat, but the mech did not protest, but instead nodded. Stealthblade turned, uneasy leaving his back exposed to such an unpredictable 'bot and sending of a bombardment of warnings throughout his system. He forced himself to ignore them, and continued on his way to Headquarters.

Upon reaching the familiar area, as soon as he entered a small head spun around and smiled.

"Stealthblade, you're up!" Montana exclaimed and ran over to the dark mech, embracing one of his legs like a little sister would cling to a sibling.

"What, don't tell me you were worrying about me this whole time?" Stealthblade shook his head, knowing already that that had been exactly what she'd been doing.

"If I didn't worry about you, how could you call me a friend?" Montana grinned, though as Stealthblade studied her face, he could read the stale tear trails that were still gleaming on her cheeks.

"Yes, but too much worry is unhealthy and makes that pretty black hair turn gray." Stealthblade chuckled fondly.

"Really?" Montana's smile dropped momentarily.

Stealthblade just let his visor glow and looked up from the girl towards Aero Prime, who looked to almost be beaming over something.

"Aero Sir, I am fully repaired and ready for work whenever you need me." Stealthblade reported.

"I'm glad to hear that, please, come here." Aero Prime motioned with a hand.

Stealthblade joined the leader's side uncertainly, looking over the monitors together.

"This is your brother correct?" Aero Prime asked, indicating to a freeze frame on the monitors from when Breakshift and Dawncatcher had been taken captive.

Stealthblade just nodded; not quiet sure where the mech was leading to.

"In Breakshift's report, they said he had been rather easy on them, and you had freed them with little resistance from Stormstrike."

"Yes Sir." Stealthblade nodded, now getting it.

"Tell me, does your brother wish to remain with the Decepticons, or leave?" Aero Prime raised and optic ridge.

"I'm sure he's gunning to leave the moment the opportunity arises. The only problem though is I'm sure Ultracon would want to get him back just as badly as he wants me, so I don't want his cover blown until he's in the clear." Stealthblade explained.

"Your bond with your brother is very strong." Aero Prime's optics seemed to soften.

"Yes Sir, I guess you could say he's like my main structure, I can't stand without him." Stealthblade shrugged.

An almost cold shiver rippled through Stealthblade's spark, and he once again got the impression something was about to go terribly wrong. Looking down at Montana, he noticed her honey eyes were examining Stormstrike's image intensely, like she was grinding his appearance into her brain. Gently he picked her up, allowing her a closer view.

"Aero Sir!" Dawncatcher's voice suddenly rang out from behind the three.

They all spun around in unison, Stealthblade and Montana exchanging worried glances, though Stealthblade's masked face couldn't reveal that worry physically.

"What is it Dawncatcher?" the leader asked hastily.

"I've just intercepted a coded message from the Decepticons. They seem to be heading for the old open copper mine a few hundred miles north of here." Dawncatcher reported hastily. "It appears he's sending his full forces out together."

"What would Ultracon want with a copper mine?" Aero Prime muttered, glancing back at the monitors like that would help.

"I'm not positive Sir, but I was getting distinct indications they want it blown up." The femme bit her lower lip plate nervously.

"All Autobots, report to Headquarters immediately." Aero Prime called over the loudspeaker.

Immediately 'bots ran in, filling up in less than a minute. Stealthblade looked unsurely at the leader, his spark throbbing in his chest, like it were screaming at him something wasn't right.

"Autobots, the Decepticons are staging some sort of attack on the open mine two hundred miles north of here. We know they are leaving in full force, and will be prepared for any interference. If we are to stop them from achieving whatever goal they're planning, we must intercept them will all our numbers as well." Aero Prime instructed.

Only one 'bot dared to question Aero Prime's orders.

"Sir, are we to leave our base completely unguarded?" Clawfist asked, his orange optics glaring at Stealthblade.

"I'm afraid we may need Pulse on the field in this one, so yes soldier, we are." Aero Prime nodded. "Dawncatcher, you are to carry Montana and keep her safe as well."

She nodded; her pink optics looking towards Montana seated in Stealthblade's palm.

_Montana's going out there, isn't that a little dangerous? _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes unsurely, but dared not question the Autobot leader's orders.

"Stealthblade, you shall be joining us as well." Aero Prime looked at the black mech beside him.

He nodded. _Well, at least this way I can also sort of keep an eye on Montana. _

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Aero Prime ordered, and all the 'bots in the base listened without hesitation, Stealthblade included.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I decided to update early because I'll be going out of town this weekend, and probably won't have any internet connection there. So there will be no update over the weekend, but be ready Monday, because I'll probably have a ton to update! (If I'm not too busy sun bathing at the beach!) With that being said, please enjoy!**

The moment the Autobots had arrived at the huge open copper mine, they had been bombarded with enemy fire, and forced to seek what little shelter they could find. Stealthblade and Plasmagrade flew high above together, overlooking the situation worriedly.

"Seems they got us outgunned." Plasmagrade rattled unhappily.

"It's that Backlash, I bet if we get rid of him, we can counter attack better." Stealthblade replied to the disgruntled young weapons specialist.

"You've got the snipe rifle." Plasmagrade seemed to be suppressing an amused chuckle.

Stealthblade transformed in response, morphing out his left handed weapon and taking careful aim. If he missed, both he and Plasmagrade's cover would be blown, and they'd be blasted down from the sky before they could manage another shot. Daring not to even hesitate, Stealthblade fired his rifle, and the deadly energy hit its mark square in the chest.

"Bull's eye!" Plasmagrade yipped beside him happily using the human expression.

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet, Sniperifle doesn't look too pleased with us." Stealthblade quickly fired up his thrusters and whizzed away from the Decepticon femme's sudden brigade of fire. Plasmagrade followed hot on his heels.

"You know for a sniper, you've sure got poor aim!" Plasmagrade laughed as the pair easily evaded her fire.

Rather than infuriating her more, she suddenly ceased as Wildshot sprang to her side. Stealthblade made out the Decepticon telling the femme something, which made her optics narrow in satisfaction.

_That's not a good sign. _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes bothered by Sniperifle's changed demeanor.

Then Wildshot took off into the air, transforming easily and skyrocketing straight for them!

"Here comes trouble!" Stealthblade glanced at his aerial ally.

"More like a bothersome pest."

The two mechs quickly swerved back towards the Autobots, hoping to deter the blazing 'con. Much to Stealthblade's dismay Wildshot only increased his speed. Before Stealthblade could understand what was happening, Plasmagrade was dragged down by Wildshot's clawed hand! The two spiraled dangerously fast towards the Earth, and all Stealthblade could do was watch in utter horror and slight amazement.

Plasmagrade transformed into robot mode as he plummeted, shaking the red and white 'con loose in the process. Wildshot though just circled around, keeping the weapons specialist separated from the stealth soldier.

Stealthblade was distracted as a shot came dangerously close to his chest plate. Looking back at the battle below, he saw Stormstrike was the one that had shot at him! He lowered his altitude just enough so they could make mental contact.

_Cutting it a little close, don't you think? _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike uncomfortably.

His brother didn't reply, but instead raised one of his blasters back up. Stiffening automatically, Stealthblade inched away, ever so slightly.

_Storm? _The older sibling asked hesitantly.

Stormstrike fired, making the black mech scrambled to dodge the shot! Stealthblade landed, much to his displeasure, and his processor automatically began sizing up his brother, and looking over battle techniques.

_What was that!?! Are you trying to kill me? _Stealthblade demanded, his footing slipping out slightly from the loose dirt around the top of the open mine.

_I'm just proving a point. _Stormstrike finally answered, though his thoughts were monotone and guarded.

_And what point could possibly include shooting at me? _Stealthblade demanded, though despite his fierce words, he was actually beginning to grow scared. There was no way he could fight his brother; he'd never forgive himself if he hurt him.

Stormstrike didn't answer, but this time morphed out his other blaster, and aimed them both at the dark mech.

_Are you feeling okay? _Stealthblade backed up slowly, though was beginning to draw closer to the first inverse of the ground as it spiraled towards the mine.

_Never better. _Stormstrike narrowed his blue optics, and fired again!

Stealthblade dove back, down into the unoccupied mines. He ignited his thrusters and quickly zoomed to the base, and glanced back up at his brother as soon as he had touched down.

Stormstrike had disappeared, allowing the mech to breathe a sigh of relief.

_What the hell was that about? _Stealthblade shook his head.

"Stealthblade?" A weak voice asked.

Surprised to hear he was not alone, Stealthblade quickly swung his head around and saw Dawncatcher, bracing herself against some machinery. Her leg fizzled with energy where it had been blasted open.

"Dawncatcher, are you okay?" Stealthblade quickly sprang to the femme's aid.

"I think I'll be okay, I just need to see Pulse, but I can't climb out." Dawncatcher pointed at the steep mine face, her optics looking down at the ground as though she was embarrassed.

"Oh." Stealthblade flared his helm spikes up. "Need some help then?"

Dawncatcher's face went blank, caught off guard by the stealth soldier's offer. Slowly she nodded. Stealthblade walked over to her side, and then carefully lifted her up in a fireman's carry. Her small frame was easy to carry, and Stealthblade kicked on his thrusters and zoomed up to the top again with ease.

"Okay, you're out of the hole, now to find Pulse." Stealthblade muttered, darting his visor around for any sign of the medic.

As he spied him, Stealthblade suddenly faltered, a thought arising in his processor.

"Hey Dawncatcher, weren't you in charge of Montana?" Stealthblade asked the femme uncertainly.

"Yes, but…" her voice grew shallower.

"Where is she?" Stealthblade's voice hardened slightly.

"I, I don't know. Shadowshifter attacked us, and I told her to run but…I don't know where she went." Dawncatcher's lower lip plate was trembling.

"Why didn't you call in?" Stealthblade demanded, his voice growing stern.

Dawncatcher carefully pointed at the communicator wired into her head. It was missing the protective covering, and wires had been torn loose.

"He disabled it." Dawncatcher sighed.

Stealthblade relaxed his helm spikes.

"That's okay. It wasn't your fault anyways." Stealthblade looked down at the white and pink femme.

Dawncatcher did not appear comforted in the least, and he couldn't really blame her. Not to mention he was growing more anxious over Montana's current safety with each passing second.

"Don't worry about Montana, I'll find her for you." Stealthblade soothed.

Her pinks optics lit up in surprise, and a smile of what could almost be called gratitude graced her face plate. It was the first true smile the femme had ever given him.

Glancing around, he quickly located Pulse hiding behind some rocks, not looking too pleased about something. Dodging a few stray shots, the mech quickly ran over to his hiding place, surprising the medic greatly.

"Stealth, what are you doing over here? I thought you were with Plasmagrade." Pulse asked, though wasn't actually paying him much mind, focusing his blue optics on the injured communications officer he was holding. "What happened?"

Carefully Stealthblade laid Dawncatcher down, allowing the medic to start repairing her, and then he explained their situation.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find Montana." The stealth soldier backed away as he said this.

"Be careful, we don't want them finding out she's missing." Pulse warned.

"Right." Stealthblade nodded in response, and quickly ignited his thrusters and took off back towards the mine, where Dawncatcher had first become separated with Montana.

Reluctant to scale back down into the large mine opening, he scanned from above, looking for any signs that a ten year old having been there.

_Come on Montana, where are you? _Stealthblade glanced back over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't being watched.

His heat sensors scanned as well, but all he detected was the residual leftovers from the nearby battle. Clamping down his helm spikes unwillingly, he sprang down the side of the incline, scarcely making any noise besides the impact against the loosened earth. All the while his kept his visor scanning wide, incase Montana had been there. Nothing. Reaching the bottom, he edged away from the lake like puddle that had formed at the bottom, until he saw tracks!

_Yes! _Stealthblade thought in triumph as he lightly stepped over to the tiny girl's tracks.

Quickly he began following her trail, which was heading back up the opposite sides of the mine. Her tiny foot prints scaled the steep incline, and Stealthblade mentally flinched every time a skid mark was evident from her slipping and falling. Just as her foot prints reached the top, they disappeared!

Hastily Stealthblade darted his head around. She couldn't just disappear into thin air!

"Montana!?!" Stealthblade called out, knowing none of the fighting 'cons would hear him.

There was no answer. A pit of dread began to build up inside his spark chamber that threatened to eat at his very composure. Stuffing the feeling down, Stealthblade went back to business, though it was more like a mental distraction.

_Where is she? Tracks don't just disappear like that!?! Okay, let's think about this logically for a moment. Montana is small, probably exhausted from climbing, suffers from asthma. Wait! She has asthma, there's no way she could have gotten far on her own! Did someone else find her?_

Stealthblade peered down at where the trail ended, looking for any signs of another being have been there. That's when he saw it. Two large transformer shaped footprints. And judging by the way they suddenly appeared and disappeared, this transformer could fly. That meant Aero Prime, Plasmagrade, or a Decepticon had found her; and Stealthblade highly doubted it had been Aero Prime.

_Please let those be Plasmagrade's footprints. _Stealthblade prayed silently; yet in his spark he knew Plasmagrade had never been there. It just wasn't possible.

Taking back off into the air, the black mech zoomed towards his fighting allies, searching through them for Aero Prime. He found the leader pinned behind some rocks alongside Clawfist, firing back at Downpower and Heavyhitter. Ultracon was no where in sight.

"Aero Sir!" Stealthblade ducked down beside the black and orange 'bot, dodging the worst of the enemy fire.

Clawfist shot him a distrustful glance before returning to his firing.

"Montana is missing." Stealthblade hissed.

Aero Prime paused, ducking down himself to turn to the soldier. Shock and worry reflected through his yellow optics, making the stealth soldier feel oddly guilty, like he could have prevented this.

"I think she was taken." Stealthblade's voice faltered.

The Autobot leader met Stealthblade's visor momentarily.

"Can you be sure?" Aero Prime narrowed his optics.

Sighing, Stealthblade nodded his head. "But they wouldn't just take her, not unless they needed her for something, like leverage. And they'd need her alive for that." Stealthblade reassured, feeling strangely calm about it himself.

He probably should have been raving mad trying to find Montana, yet his processor remained calm and collected, though his spark yearned to keep searching, to deny the answer he had come up with.

"Perhaps my brother knows where she is." Stealthblade said aloud, barely glancing at the leader as he said this.

"I believe it would be wise to consult him." Aero Prime nodded, and then turned to return to his firing.

_Storm, can you hear me?_

_What? _Stormstrike snapped.

Stealthblade paused, hurt by the hostility in his little brother's thoughts.

_Montana's missing, do you know where she could be?_

There was a long pause, almost too long.

_Shadowshifter was sent ahead of us to hide. He could have found her. _The emotion in his voice was only for Montana, not for the older sibling.

_Shadowshifter! Storm, why didn't you say anything earlier!?! _Stealthblade demanded.

_I, it wasn't like…_Stormstrike's wavering thoughts fell silent, and then completely disappeared from Stealthblade's mind.

_Storm? _But Stormstrike was gone.

"Aero Sir, it would appear Shadowshifter has something to do with Montana's disappearance." Stealthblade told the yellow opticed leader.

Clawfist beside them tensed even more if that were possible. Ignoring the irritated mech, Stealthblade glanced around the battlefield. No sign of Ultracon, no sign of Shadowshifter. Not good.

"Decepticons, cease fire!" A booming voice suddenly commanded from above.

Looking up, Stealthblade's jaw would have dropped in horror if he physically could. Ultracon was hovering above, right beside a confident looking Shadowshifter. Clutched in his black metal claws was Montana, who looked like she'd seen better days.

"MONTANA!" Stealthblade exclaimed, making the young girl's eyes brighten with hope for a split second.

Ultracon and the other stealth soldier landed in the center of the battle ground, separating both sides. A smirk of triumph was clearly written across the Decepticon leader's face plate.

"Hello, Aero Prime." Ultracon sniggered, more than just pleased.

"Ultracon, release Montana at once." Aero Prime demanded in response, though Stealthblade couldn't help but feel the urgency behind the Autobot's words.

"Don't be so hasty Aero, how about we negotiate a deal?" Yet Ultracon's 'sincere' smile was utterly fake.

"No matter what we negotiate about, you won't hold your word." Aero Prime shook his head.

"Are you sure that's smart, Prime?" Shadowshifter suddenly asked, his voice having a wicked flare to it.

He held up Montana higher, and squeezed just enough to make her whimper.

"Stop!" Stealthblade, Aero Prime, and Clawfist all shouted in unison.

Shadowshifter obeyed, but the glow in his red visor revealed he wasn't finished yet.

"What do you want, Ultracon?" Aero Prime demanded of the platinum 'con.

"Only one simple thing. Hand over Stealthblade, and we'll return this vermin to you." Ultracon's grin became contorted, causing Stealthblade's spinal spikes to shudder.

Looking up at the leader beside him, Aero Prime seemed stumped. His optics were wide with uncertainty and reluctance, and his gaze kept shifting from poor little Montana, to Stealthblade.

The other Autobots had begun moving in, now knowing what was going on. Every one of them was looking at Montana, trapped in Shadowshifter's grasp, except for Pulse. The medic took to Aero Prime's side, his calming optics actually radiating worry.

"What are we going to do Sir?" Pulse asked.

"Stealthblade is one of us now, we can't just…" Aero Prime placed his palm over his optics, staring down into the ground.

_Well if he's not going to decide, then I will. _Stealthblade thought, though his thoughts were leading him somewhere dangerous.

"We accept you terms." Stealthblade suddenly spat, trying to sound as foul towards the Decepticon tyrant as possible.

"Stealthblade." Aero Prime looked at the black mech in shock. Pulse to, was speechless.

"Sorry, you weren't fast enough." Stealthblade shrugged, and then turned his attention back on the real problem. "Put Montana on the ground."

Shadowshifter looked at his leader uncertainly, but he just nodded. Resentfully Shadowshifter placed Montana on the ground, but his harshness made her stumble to remain balanced. Nervously she looked over at Stealthblade, fat salty tears dripping down her face.

"When I move forward, Montana moves forward as well." Stealthblade suddenly growled, trying to ensure Montana's safety.

Ultracon just nodded.

_Wow, I can't believe he's putting up with my terms. _Stealthblade thought in surprise.

Slowly the two began walking towards each other, until they were side by side. There, Stealthblade paused, and all the Decepticon weapons pointed straight at Montana. Cocking his head to the side he looked down at her.

"St-Stealth, you d-don't have to do this." Montana sobbed.

"Shh, why are you crying kiddo?" Stealthblade lightly teased.

Montana's crying only increased, making her whole being shudder with each breath.

_She might have an asthma attack like this. _Stealthblade flattened both his helm spikes in concern.

"You know, I was wrong, there is one thing that can drag me back to those Decepticons." Stealthblade paused as the little girl looked back up at him. "You."

"St-Stealthblade." Montana sniffed.

_Doesn't look like I can grab her and run in time. We'll both end up getting peppered down._

Stealthblade turned his visor back up to face Ultracon, who was still gloating. Unwillingly, the stealth soldier took another step forward. And then another. By the time he was directly in front of the Decepticon leader, Montana was back in the safe clutches of Pulse.

"Stealthblade, how nice of you to join us." Ultracon grinned.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all yours." Stealthblade retorted darkly.

Suddenly Stealthblade's limbs locked up, and he realized Shadowshifter had paralyzed him, only this time hitting him in his more sensitive neck.

_Stealth! No, this wasn't supposed to happen! _Stormstrike's voice entered his thoughts.

Despite Stealthblade own worry as Ultracon suddenly bashed him on the helm, making him crumple feebly to the ground, he could still think clearly enough to say one more thing to his brother.

_Sometimes these things happen Storm. I'm just sorry you had to see it._

_No, no, no, no! _Stormstrike thought furiously in dismay.

With a swift kick from the Decepticon tyrant, Stealthblade finally went offline.


	23. Chapter 22

He was trapped; he knew that, as his processor slowly began bringing him back. He was in a tightly enclosed space, with no room to struggle, much less move a limb. He could feel a thick wire connecting with the base of his helm, feeding directly into his processor. Surprisingly he felt no pain.

"Ah, Stealthblade, you're online." Ultracon's voice sounded muffled, like he was behind a wall.

Stealthblade forced his head to shift up, and realized he was caged within a pod, with only a thick glass covering by his face so he could see outside. His 'instincts' told him to get out, escape at all costs, but as he attempted to struggle, he realized he couldn't get enough momentum going to even rattle his cage.

"Downpower, how are his vitals reacting?" Ultracon turned his head to the other mech, just out of Stealthblade's view.

"Everything's going according to plan my Lord." Downpower's monotone voice answered, sending chills into Stealthblade's spark.

_Okay, if their plans running smoothly, I'm guessing that's really bad for me. _Stealthblade once again tried to struggle within the constricting pod, but failed.

"Patience Stealthblade, you'll be out soon enough." Ultracon assured with an evil grin.

Now the stealth soldier was beginning to panic.

_Stormstrike, can you hear me? Storm!?! _Stealthblade called out mentally.

_Stealth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! _His brother's frantic thoughts entered his head. He must have been nearby.

_What's going on? Why am I in a pod? _Stealthblade asked.

_They…Stealth they…I couldn't stop them. They had already infected you by the time I arrived. _Stormstrike whispered miserably.

_Infected…they gave me the virus? _Stealthblade murmured.

_Yes, right there on the battlefield. Then they dragged you back here and locked you up in this to make sure your body reacted properly, whatever that means. _Stormstrike's thoughts were so guilt ridden it tore at Stealthblade's spark. _You're going to lose yourself Stealth, and it's all my fault! I could have warned you, but…but I was being so…jealous._

_Calm down, something like this was bound to happen eventually. I'm just glade it was me rather than you._

_Stealth…_

Suddenly a strange foreign sensation ran across the back of Stealthblade's mind. He tensed, feeling threatened.

"The virus has entered his mainframe Lord Ultracon." Downpower's muffled voice suddenly droned.

"Ah, good." Ultracon's red optics lit up in cruel delight. "Just a few more minutes Stealthblade, and you'll be one of us again."

"Never." Stealthblade growled, only to get laughed at.

Despite his bravado, Stealthblade could feel something moving in, which scared him greatly. Whatever it was, it was shoving him back, pushing him aside to take over. It had to have been the virus.

_Stealth, what's going on, you're thoughts, they're fading! _Stormstrike exclaimed.

_It's…the virus I think. I...I can't think straight._

_Fight it bro, you can beat it! _Stormstrike urged desperately.

It was no use though. The presence in his mind was something he could not physically move. It was more like a manifestation of predatory instinct, like that of a true Decepticon.

_Hey, there's something I ought to tell you, that I haven't told you in a while. _Stealthblade weakly thought, barely able to organize his mind.

_W-What? _If Stormstrike were still human, he'd have been crying.

_I love you, Shiloh._

And then the virus completely took over, shoving Stealthblade far back into a semiconscious like state, unable to feel anything at all.

"The process is complete, Stealthblade has been fully infected." Downpower stated.

Ultracon narrowed his optics unsurely, though opened the pod anyways, allowing Stealthblade to step out. The stealth soldier rolled his shoulders happily, and quickly detached the tube that had been connected to his helm, that had been aiding the virus in taking over the body.

"Stealthblade, how do you feel?" Ultracon asked suspiciously.

In response, the black mech snapped open his once balled fists, clicking his metal claws together. He did not speak, but he did chuckle, a deep and sinister chuckle, containing no other emotion but savage pleasure. His visor glowed vibrant red, signaling the virus was in control.

"Welcome back, my soldier." Ultracon smirked more to himself than to Stealthblade. "Downpower, bring in Stormstrike, he ought to see his newly reformed brother."

Obeying his leader, Downpower left; retrieving Stormstrike who had been lurking not too far away. As he walked in, he struggled to disguise the worry and dread in his optics. He failed to hold back a gasp of shock.

All of Stealthblade's spikes were flexed up, and his battle mode was on, only making him look fiercer. But that wasn't what really scared Stormstrike; it was the deep glowing red visor that seemed to look right through him, into his very spark.

"As you can tell, his personality has been completely altered." Ultracon grinned.

The elite though was too speechless to reply, making Ultracon assume he was in awe. His assumption just made his own twisted grin grow.

"Why don't you reacquaint him with the others?" Ultracon suggested, though Stormstrike knew it was actually an order.

"Yes Sir." He nodded.

As soon as the brothers were out in the hall, Stormstrike turned to him, trying to locate anything of the former Stealthblade.

_Hey, can you hear me? _Stormstrike asked, but felt doubtful.

The mech didn't even glance in his direction. Obviously whatever Ultracon had done, had cut off their mental connection. Heaving a heavy sigh, Stormstrike led the reprogrammed Stealthblade to the others. Another dark chuckle of anticipation escaped Stealthblade's vocalizer.

*****

Montana took a straggly breath through her in inhaler. Her sobbing had finally begun to close up her lungs, and Pulse forced the girl to do something about it.

Dawncatcher was apologizing right and left, feeling this was all her fault for getting separated from Montana. Pulse just sighed, unable to comfort anyone. Clawfist was in a strange funk. It was like he was contemplating something, yet his expression wasn't quizzical, but rather confused. Plasmagrade and Breakshift were both dead silent, both mirroring the other's blank expression. Spincycle kept glancing around, and would sneer in frustration for a second, and then return to his concealed thoughts. Chain had placed a comforting hand on Dawncatcher, but his gentle touch did nothing to sooth her. Aero Prime was fixated on the monitors, reviewing the battle over and over again until it came across the part where Stealthblade gave himself up, and was knocked offline.

Each time Montana saw this scene; her tears would begin again, though her crying was no longer accompanied with them. Finally Pulse couldn't take it anymore.

"Aero, what's the plan?" The medic demanded of his leader.

The Autobot leader shifted his yellow optics away from the monitors for the first time. They were filled with uncertainty, a rare expression hardly ever seen by the Autobots.

"We're not just going to leave him there, are we?" Montana suddenly spoke up, her voice trembling.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Aero Prime shook his masked head, which only made the ten year old begin crying again.

This got him a glare from the already pissed off medic.

"You, yourself said that Stealthblade was a comrade now, and we don't leave our men behind." Pulse stated sourly.

"I understand how you feel Pulse, but there's really no way we can get to him." The leader shook his head gravely.

"We're better off without that traitor anyways." Clawfist suddenly snarled.

Montana's eyes just grew round, appearing to be in shock from the second in command's harsh words.

"Don't ever say that again!" Plasmagrade suddenly sprang to Stealthblade's defense. "He might not have been like us, but he wasn't a bad mech either!"

"Yeah." Breakshift nodded his agreement.

Clawfist's face plate dropped, and before anything else could be said, he suddenly stormed out of the room, heading in the direction of the shooting range. He was probably going to take out his anger and frustration on the poor targets.

"Is there anything we can do? I mean, we can't be this helpless, can we?" Breakshift suddenly asked.

Montana's eyes then lit up with a new found hope.

"Stormstrike! We can contact Stormstrike!" A smile finally showed itself of her tear stained face.

"Isn't that his Decepticon brother?" Dawncatcher asked confused.

"He's just pretending to be a Decepticon, like Stealth was." Montana reassured, her hopeful smile growing.

"We can't trust him." Spincycle shook his head.

Montana spun to glare at him, until she saw the quiet mech's saddened expression.

"If he really did care about Stealthblade, he'd have done something to stop this." Spincycle continued.

Montana's lips dropped, and she just suddenly seemed to zone out. Her honey eyes lay transfixed on the ground.

"GRAH!!! This is all a load of slag!" Plasmagrade suddenly cried out punching a wall, and then stormed out of the room.

The silence that followed was one of stun and shock.

"Pulse, can you take me home?" Montana murmured softly.

The medic looked to Aero Prime for permission, who quickly granted it. He scooped up the little girl and then left the base, with her safely tucked away inside his alternate mode.

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Montana mumbled weakly.

Pulse let out a light sigh. "Maybe they're just locking him up?"

"No Pulse, I'm not stupid, tell me what you really think, I can handle it." Montana scowled.

A long pause followed, before finally the medic caved. "After he had been struck by that that lightning bolt, I noticed his processor had been damaged as well. Though the damage wasn't sever enough to need to be treated, it did leave it in a weakened state, rendering him helpless to fight off a foreign system if one were to get in. I had a hunch the Decepticons wanted to install a virus into him, and I'm guessing that's what they're doing now."

"What would the virus do?" Montana asked hesitantly.

"Well, a series of things really. It could deactivate him by overloading his mainframe, or control him, and make him more of a mindless instinct driven drone. Another possibility is that it could do both, only deactivate him more slowly, so they can use him against us in the mean time." Pulse explained his theories.

"Which one do you think they're using?" The girl barely whispered.

"I'm pretty sure Ultracon wouldn't go through all that trouble to acquire him just to deactivate him. He's probably altering him into a drone."

"So if we can catch him and remove the virus, he'll be okay!?!" Montana perked up.

"Montana…" Pulse paused, feeling bad bashing the girl's hopes again. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Depending on the technology, the virus could cause irreversible damage, or even deactivate Stealthblade when removed."

"Let's say it doesn't cause him to deactivate. What type of damage would it cause?" Montana's voice carried little emotion, almost as if she were an empty shell at the moment.

"I don't know for sure, but it would probably be along the lines of mainframe corruption, to processor damage. The virus could also be programmed to inflict bodily harm on him if he's captured." Pulse's spark sunk as he himself soaked in the real possibilities that he could be facing if they ever swiped Stealthblade back.

"Couldn't you repair him though, even if he had a total mainframe corruption?" The black haired girl asked, though for once no hope was evident in her voice.

"No, I wouldn't be able to repair him if something like that were to occur. And before you ask, I also wouldn't be able to relocate his spark to another body. Its electrical base seems to be linked seamlessly into his very being, and far more apart of his body than mine is. I'm not exactly sure though what type of power his spark contains, and whether or not it has the strength to overtake a full mainframe virus." Pulse sighed unhappily.

"He can do it. He survived before for his brother. And he'll do it again for him." Montana's voice had the slightest hint of determination behind it, so it sounded more like she were willing herself to believe her own words.

Pulse dared not say more, fearing if he continued to point out the flaws in the girl's thinking, she'd slump into a depression. As he entered her home city, he couldn't help but wonder if Stealthblade had felt at all betrayed by his brother, for not coming to his aid during his capture. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the chance to find out.


	24. Chapter 23

Stormstrike struggled to keep up his Decepticon front as he watched his brother mingling with the others. He, for the first time ever, seemed completely at ease amongst them. Wildshot and Sniperifle were both watching him irritably, but they dared not say anything to the mech, whose savage personality had become highly unpredictable. Either he was pleased and would let his visor contently glow, or he was angry, and growl at anyone who came too close, Stormstrike included. He did not talk, only letting others know of his emotions through chuckles and snarls.

Several times Stormstrike tried mentally communicating with his brother, but was only rewarded with silence. He turned to leave when suddenly Ultracon entered, and commanded them to gather round.

"I believe it's time for us to show the Autobots what Stealthblade can really do." He smirked.

Icetracker rolled his optics uninterested, and Wildshot barely lifted his lip in a snarl, but quickly hid it before Ultracon could notice.

"I don't mean to question you my Lord," Wildshot began, "but is Stealthblade really that much stronger with that virus?"

Ultracon did not glare at his soldier, but he did not look pleased either. Stormstrike wasn't sure whether to brace himself or not for an outburst.

"You see Wildshot, Stealthblade had always been hesitant and reluctant to fight and to kill. The virus simply wiped out his processor so that all that remained was his instincts. Now, if he's attacked, he retaliate with pure rage and energon lust. When he kills, he'll be pleased that he won, and vanquished another Autobot from their pathetic existence. He is no longer just a stealth soldier, but a weapon of siege."

Stormstrike noticed his brother's red visor glow lightly as if he were showing off something. The eerie red made him shudder slightly.

"Now Decepticons, move out towards the canyon, and demolish whatever you see fit. The destruction will surely get us a response from Aero Prime. Then we'll show him what we've done with their traitor."

Transforming and taking off out the volcano mouth, Stormstrike took his usual position beside his brother. The black mech didn't respond to his presence, but did let out a rattling chuckle of anticipation.

_Where did you go Stealth? _Stormstrike thought miserably.

*****

"The Decepticons are attacking the canyon!" Clawfist shouted through the intercom.

Montana glanced up from the floor where she had been watching the news. Breakshift met her eyes and quickly scooped her up and proceeded to run to Headquarters. On their way over they were joined up by Spincycle and Plasmagrade. No one spoke as they entered the room, all four of them still brooding over the loss of Stealthblade. The 'bots may not have known him very long, but in the time they did, they had gotten a good grasp of Stealthblade's pure spark, and desire to protect the innocent. To them, it was just like losing any other member of their team.

"What's the situation, Clawfist?" Aero Prime asked.

"The 'cons have begun demolishing the canyon, but it doesn't appear they're searching for anything." Clawfist replied, a troubled expression in his optics.

"It's most likely a trap." Chain stated from beside Dawncatcher.

Aero Prime nodded his head in agreement.

"But we can't let them destroy that canyon. It channels important water for the humans' cities." He added on, glancing at his team.

"They've got Stealthblade." Montana suddenly spoke up, but her voice was weak and gentle.

"What?"

She just pointed at one of the security monitors. Everyone turned to look, and there were a few gasps in the room.

It was indeed Stealthblade on that screen, but something wasn't right. His visor was glowing red, and the way he cut at the canyon showed his complete disregard for the important water source below. Pulse rubbed his chin in thought, and examined the strangely behaving mech more closely.

"It appears my theory was correct." Pulse muttered, more to himself than the others in the room.

"So he really is infected with a virus?" Montana squeaked out.

The red, white, and blue medic just nodded a look of concern and fear in his calming blue optics. A few murmurs rippled through the team, but none loud enough for Montana to distinguish.

"Can you tell what type it is?" The girl pressed, trying not to get her hopes up.

"It's hard to say. The altered glow in his visor signals he's being controlled, but I won't be able to determine whether it's damaging his circuitry or not from here." Pulse shook his head sadly.

Montana flinched and turned away as she saw Stealthblade completely blow up a part of the upper canyon wall.

"Pulse, you Montana, and Dawncatcher will remain here. The rest of you, transform and roll out!" Aero Prime quickly ordered, making Autobot's take off for the exit.

Breakshift carefully set the girl down on the control panel, and threw her a reassuring smile.

"Don't look so glum Montana." Breakshift wagged his finger in front of her, but his face plate held a comforting smile.

Montana glanced up at his sky blue optics, but didn't return the smile. The rookie's smile faded slightly, and gave her a gentle stroke atop the head. Then he turned and ran out, joining up with his companions. Pulse then walked up to her, and wordlessly scooped her up and strode over in front of the monitors, so she could watch in the comfort of his palm.

*****

Stormstrike was beginning wonder if the Autobot's were ever going to show up when he saw them. Counting their numbers, he saw that all their soldiers had come out to face them. He let out a low grumble.

_Great, now what am I supposed to do? I can't blast them; I could end up seriously injuring one of them. Of course, if I don't do anything at all, Ultracon will surely take notice. I hate this! _

Stormstrike suddenly swooped up high, far away from the now engaging Autobots and Decepticons. He scanned around for any sign of his warped brother, but could see any trace of him. He switched on his energy signature sensor, which managed to pinpoint the stealth soldier's lowered signature. Obviously Ultracon had commanded him to hide until he made a public announcement to the Autobot group. Then a shot just grazed Stormstrike's shoulder!

Looking up he saw it had been the Autobot weapon specialist Plasmagrade that had shot at him.

"Whoa!" Stormstrike gasped as he swerved to avoid a head on collision with the mech.

Plasmagrade swung around, and began his charge at him again.

"Wait!" Stormstrike held up his hands trying to signal for the 'bot to stop.

To his great relief he did, and transformed midair and hovered there; blasters pointed at the ready if he were to suddenly try something.

"Stormstrike right?" Plasmagrade questioned.

"That's me." He nodded.

"Why didn't you stop Ultracon form altering your brother?" The Autobot demanded.

Stormstrike couldn't reply at first, and guilt temporarily wracked his spark. Sucking in a shaky breath through his intakes, he shook his head.

"I…couldn't. If I did anything, we'd have both been deactivated right there. And Stealthblade said, before he was changed, that he was happy that I was…okay, and it wasn't me." The love and concern in Stormstrike's voice was unmistakable.

Plasmagrade's face was skeptical at first, until it melted into acceptance, and he lowered his visor and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." Plasmagrade let out a low sigh.

"_Stormstrike, please come down and introduce your brother with me." _Ultracon ordered through the elite's communicator.

"Yes Sir." He answered, and then swiftly disconnected.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. Ultracon's planning on unveiling the 'new' Stealthblade." He flinched slightly at the thought of his savage brother.

Plasmagrade took note of the flinch, and nodded his head, turning and swooping down to his own companions to warn them what Ultracon was now up to. Stormstrike spun around the opposite way and quickly glided down to the Decepticon tyrant. As he touched down, he noticed a gloating smirk alighted on his golden face plate. That look was never a good sign.

"Stormstrike, present and ready Sir." He quickly saluted, placing a fist over his spark chamber.

"Good Stormstrike, you are to hold back your brother, for he'll surely begin attacking as soon as he sees the Autobots." Ultracon indicated to the stealth soldier at his side, who had been stasis cuffed to ensure he wouldn't suddenly take off, or lash out at Ultracon for that matter.

Carefully Stormstrike unlocked his brother's cuffs, and cringed, expecting his brother to suddenly launch himself at him. Much to his surprise, a slight crackle of purple energy ripple through his arms, and Stealthblade remained motionless, his glowing visor looking past Stormstrike.

Quickly he pinned Stealthblade's arms behind his back, hoping his grip could hold back his brother. Then with Ultracon in the lead, they walked over to where the main battle was happening. Stormstrike was relieved to see all the Autobot's were ready for them.

"Good afternoon Aero Prime." Ultracon grinned widely.

Stealthblade flexed and began to struggle to pull away from his sibling. Stormstrike had to widen his stance and dig his heels into the ground just to hold him back. A low snarling hiss escaped Stealthblade's vocalizer, and Stormstrike failed to locate any recognition in his visor.

"What have you done to Stealthblade?" The Autobot leader demanded.

"I've perfected him, to put it simply." Ultracon's grin only grew. "But if you want the specifics, then I'm willing to explain. I implanted a powerful virus in his mainframe, which is not only controlling him, but deteriorating him as well. So he might be my most powerful soldier at the moment, but within the next few Earth weeks, the virus will turn on him, and physically begin destroying his body, but at the same time keep him functioning. I thought a slow death suited him best after all the trouble he's caused us."

It was evident the crazed Stealthblade he was holding back didn't understand much of what Ultracon was saying. Stormstrike nearly lost his grip in shock. He had no idea Stealthblade was slowly dying! When his sibling strained again, he was forced to retighten his grip.

The looks on the young soldiers' faces were of utter horror. Aero Prime passed an uncertain glance at Chain, whose optics had narrowed coldly.

"Stormstrike let him go." Ultracon smirked.

He hesitated. The way Stealthblade was trying to tear away from his grip terrified him. If he let him loose, the Autobot's would get ripped to shreds.

"Stormstrike. Let. Him. Go." Ultracon turned to glare at him.

Stealthblade tugged harder against his brother's restraining hands. An impatient snarl crackled out of his vocal processor, and he cocked his head back to shoot him a glare.

"Ultracon Sir, wouldn't they open fire on him?" Stormstrike tried to stall.

"Obey my command soldier, before you regret it!" Ultracon growled.

Stormstrike locked up, torn between keeping up his disguise, and doing what was right. He shut his optics, silently debating.

_God Stealth, what do I do?_

He fluttered back on his optics, meeting Ultracon's red ones.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I wasn't aware of the full affects of the virus. If you want me to watch my brother die, you'd better rewire my processor to." Stormstrike sneered at the daunting mech.

With a sudden surge of strength, he pulled Stealthblade back flat on his back, and shot at Ultracon with on of his twin blasters. Though the shot hit its mark, it wasn't enough. The Decepticon leader snarled in retaliation, and swung a massive punch, sending Stormstrike flying into the nearby wall. He painfully dislodged himself, and took note of the impression he had left behind. He was going to be aching for a while. He looked back up just in time to see Ultracon raising back his fist and punch him on his armored faceplate! His head ricocheted off the stony canyon wall, letting a metallic echo ring out. His optics fizzled for a moment, and then he felt a large hand grab his masked face, and pick him up by it. He struggled against the firm grip, but Ultracon's hand tightened, threatening to crack his armor. A shot rang out, and Stormstrike was dropped to the ground, and he crumpled to his knees as he gingerly held his head.

Looking up he was shocked to see Plasmagrade had fired the shot. Ultracon snarled and ordered his troops to charge, which they obeyed immediately, Stealthblade included. The Decepticon tyrant glowered down at Stormstrike, but another shot by Plasmagrade deterred him from attacking again. Instead he launched himself at the weapons specialist.

Stormstrike shakily clambered to his feet, slowly soaking in his situation. He had betrayed Ultracon. Plasmagrade had saved him from his wrath. Stealthblade was now viciously fighting the Autobots alongside the Decepticons. He had a cracked helm and was having troubled staying balanced.

_I should probably distract Stealth from the others. _Stormstrike wearily thought to himself.

He sprung at his sibling, countering one of his attacks at Breakshift. They locked fists, and it became a fight of strength. Stormstrike knew he wouldn't win though with his head injury that upset his balance. Before he knew it, he had a knee on the ground, and his arms were creaking in protest against Stealthblade's overbearing power. He saw Clawfist aiming his gun at his Stealthblade's spark chamber!

"No don't! He can't help it!" Stormstrike begged the second in command.

The orange opticed mech hesitated, but did not lower his gun. Stealthblade snarled, turning is red visor to glare at the armed 'bot. Before Stormstrike could even react, Stealthblade kicked him in the adnominal plates, puncturing his armor with their spiked tips, and knocking him flat on his back!

Stealthblade fired up his thrusters and suddenly took off, purple energy crackling through his legs. Clawfist lowered his gun, now no longer having the advantage over the distance fighter.

"Decepticons, fall back!" Ultracon ordered with an unpleasant snarl, and to Stormstrike's surprise, Stealthblade listened, and left him laying there.

Carefully he eased himself up into a sitting position, only to realize his punctured midsection was leaking energon. He grimaced as the sight and let a low hiss of pain rattle out his intakes.

"Are you all right?" Breakshift suddenly appeared at his side.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just give me a sec." Stormstrike answered, but wasn't exactly telling the truth.

He waited a moment, hoping that some of the pain would subside, but it didn't. Finally he forced himself to his feet, but wobbled precariously. Breakshift naturally swung his arm over his shoulder, steadying the larger elite.

"Thanks." Stormstrike sighed, flinching a bit.

Aero Prime and the others gathered around them, and Stormstrike felt the need to lower himself submissively, but couldn't because of the way he was leaned up against Breakshift. Much to his surprise, Aero Prime's optics were sympathetic and calm.

He then spoke into his communicator. "Pulse, prepare the Med-Bay."

Stormstrike widened his blue optics in surprise, and Plasmagrade allowed himself a pleased look. The Autobots then transformed to head back to their base, and Stormstrike followed suit, only taking more care in his injured state. Plasmagrade flew in front to lessen the wind and make it easier for him to fly.


	25. Chapter 24

Montana watched Pulse repair the former Decepticon through the Med-Bay window curiously. He seemed very laid back and sweet natured by the way his optics grinned when he entered the base, despite his severe injuries.

He seemed completely relaxed lying in front of Pulse, despite not knowing who he was. Pulse stepped back as he finished up, allowing the tall mech to sit up.

His optics grinned again in obvious thanks. Montana decided to take this chance to enter. Carefully she opened the door with a quick password, and stepped in. Stormstrike swung his head to look at the young girl, his head slightly cocked.

"You must be Montana." Stormstrike's voice was warm and smooth, and surprisingly gentle sounding, the complete opposite of Stealthblade's.

Montana just nodded. Pulse didn't appear wary of the new mech at all, so Montana took a couple steps closer.

"So you're Stealthblade's little brother?" Montana dipped her head to the side.

"His one and only." The blue and yellow transformer answered.

"What's he like now? He was so…different…on the battlefield." Montana murmured lowly.

Stormstrike sighed, his shoulder's sagging slightly.

"I'm afraid that's not my brother in there anymore. The virus has complete control over both his thoughts and his actions. I can't even communicate with him mentally anymore."

Montana dropped her gaze sadly. The loss of hope in her eyes was clear to the two bots in the room.

"Wait, did you say you lost mental connection with him?" Pulse questioned, sounding surprised.

"Well yeah, just as the virus took over, he sorta, blipped out."

"That's interesting. A processor link would not have been affected by mere virus. Which would mean, you're mental link with one another isn't processor based." Pulse looked up, appearing to be surprised himself.

"Wait, then what type of link exactly do we have?" Stormstrike asked confused.

Pulse scratched his chin in thought for a moment, and his optics glanced down at Montana, when suddenly revelation lit up in them.

"Stealthblade said when he was transferred into his new body, his former one was wired up into his new one's spark chamber, correct?" Pulse asked.

"Yeah, we were sorta, turned into sparks, I guess you could say." Stormstrike shrugged lightly; it wasn't an experience he liked to remember.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Pulse's jaw gaped open for a moment before sealing it shut again. "You, and Stealthblade's spark, must be completely independent of thinking without actually tapping into your processors."

"Huh?" The youngsters asked in unison.

Pulse slapped his face plate in exasperation. "What I mean is not only do you use your processors to think, but your spark as well. It is actually playing an active role in your frame besides just keeping it running. Like two entities within one body, but at the same time sharing one mind."

"Whoa." Stormstrike commented.

"Whoa is right, and if I'm not mistaken, that virus simply took over Stealthblade's processor and body, but not his spark. No bot would think that a spark needs to be controlled as well. And if that's true, than the real Stealthblade has simply been locked away within his spark chamber, a prisoner of his own body." Pulse continued.

"So Stealthblade's still in there? Trapped!" Montana exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. Though I'm not sure whether or not he's conscious enough to realize what's happening around him." Pulse's optics grew troubled again.

"If he can, he must be feeling pretty damn bad." Stormstrike sighed.

"Well, erm, how about we get you properly introduced to the rest of the Autobots?" Pulse suggested, attempting to distract the pair's morbid thoughts.

To his great relief it did, and Montana offered Stormstrike a light grin.

"If you could put me on your shoulder, I can keep Clawfist from decking you for being another 'Decepticon spy'." She held up hers arms for emphasis.

Carefully Stormstrike lifted the girl from the ground, and found her a suitable spot to perch on. He was wary though, uncertain about how much jarring the girl could take before she fell off. Her grin was reassuring though.

"All right, I'll guide you to Headquarters, where everyone's waiting." Montana pointed towards the door.

Following the girl's directions, Stormstrike swiftly found himself in the Autobot's Headquarters, where everyone excluding Pulse was waiting. The room grew silent upon his entrance, and he shied away as he met Clawfist's gaze. That mech really knew how to stare someone down, even when they were taller than him.

Mustering up a bit of courage, he dared to speak to the 'bot. "Okay, I realize I'm a former Decepticon or whatever, but glaring can only take a mech so far."

Much to his amusement Clawfist's face dropped, and the once intimidating second in command was forced to look away, slightly disgusted. A slight snicker rose up from Breakshift, but a look from Aero Prime silenced him.

"Stormstrike, I thank you on behalf of our team for helping us out back there." Aero Prime extended a large hand.

Stormstrike carefully shook it, feeling far more intimidated by the Autobot leader than his second in command. Montana had a pleased smile on her face, but Stormstrike got the impression it wasn't as full as it could be.

"Wow, you guys are way friendlier than those Decepticons." Stormstrike's optics smiled in amusement, getting a giggle out of the girl on his shoulder.

"Well that's a relief!" Breakshift smirked.

Stormstrike looked at him, surprised to see the relaxed smile plastered to his face plate. This mech was either very open and trusting, or he just really believed in Stealthblade's trust for him.

Aero Prime then introduced him to all the Autobots more formally. The only two that remained less pleased looking was Chain and Clawfist. Chain though had more of a wizened wary look than absolute distrust, while Clawfist just plain didn't like him. He hoped the mech would eventually warm up, but Stormstrike was doubtful. Stealthblade after all had complained of him often.

Aero Prime then assigned Breakshift to give him a tour of the base, despite a warning glance from Clawfist. Following the rookie out, he jabbered constantly with his companion, both finding out they had very similar interests. They came back to the lounge, and a challenging look suddenly overtook Breakshift's optics.

"You want to play a game?" He indicated to the game consoles in front of the multiple plasma screen TVs.

"I've never played before." Stormstrike cocked his head.

"Then we'll teach you, just like we taught your brother!" Montana offered.

"You taught Stealth how to play video games?" Stormstrike remarked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, but he's not very good at them." She snickered slightly, but a longing look was still present in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll be better?" Stormstrike smiled with his optics again, and made both of his companions burst out into laughter.

"That's highly unlikely." Breakshift teased.

They started up the game, and as soon as Stormstrike had the controls straight, he never lost. Even when Montana and Breakshift both teamed up against him, he beat them, with life points to spare.

"How can you be this good!?! Stealthblade sucked!" Montana grumbled.

"I am a quick draw melee fighter, and Stealthblade is a distance fighting stealth soldier. Our programming is slightly different, not to mention I've always been better at technology things. He sort of took the sports route when we were human." Stormstrike shrugged lightly, his tone amused.

"If you guys were street orphans, when did you get time to do that type of stuff?" Montana asked confused.

"I doubt he told you this, but Stealthblade used to challenge local street players for money. He always won to." Stormstrike boasted proudly.

"He challenged random guys on the streets to games? And never lost once!?!" Montana's jaw went slack in shock.

"Well…" Stormstrike had a remind himself to use he, "hhHHEEee was very quick, and the guys didn't always like it when they lost so…it's helpful to be able to snatch things out of people's pockets and then run away."

"He pick-pocketed?" Montana raised a stern eyebrow.

"Only what was rightfully his." Stormstrike swiftly defended.

There was a long pause, when Plasmagrade walked in. Accompanying him was Spincycle. The mechs and girl all turned to stare in unison.

"What? Is there something on me?" Plasmagrade scanned over himself nervously.

"No, no. You're good." Breakshift smirked, rolling his optics.

"That's Plasmagrade for you, always concerned about his looks." Montana snickered.

"You do realize I can here you." Plasmagrade strode over to hover over them.

Spincycle let out an amused chuckle, which made a wicked grin cross Montana's face.

"And don't get me started on you Mr. Ah-A-Scratch-I'm-Going-To-Die!!!" She laughed.

Spincycle went tight lipped, and then turned, snuffing his nose up. He wasn't going to deny it. Stormstrike let out a light laugh of amusement.

_These guys are great! _He thought joyously.

"You any good at foosball?" Plasmagrade cocked his head.

"No, sorry can't say I am." Stormstrike shrugged, wincing slightly.

Stealthblade was probably a pro at that game, and it saddened him. He had to get his brother back, and soon, before that virus destroyed his circuitry beyond repair. He realized Montana had caught his somber look.

"Erm, any of you think you can beat me?" Stormstrike swiftly challenged both to distract the girl, and get his mind elsewhere.

A smug grin lit up on Spincycle's face plate, and he nodded his head swiftly. If he thought he stood a chance against Stormstrike, he was way wrong!

Later that night as Stormstrike was entering his temporary room; that also once housed Stealthblade; a low knock rang out on the door. He opened it hesitantly, having being cautious making up a major part of his programming. Much to his surprise it was Pulse at his door.

"You forgot about your checkup." He scolded and swiftly entered before even being invited in.

"Whoops, must have slipped my mind." Stormstrike bashfully rubbed the back of his helm.

Pulse raised an optic ridge at the mech's remark, but did not question it, having already guessed it was some human term he had yet to become familiar with.

"Lie down, it'll be easier." Pulse indicated to his berth.

A low grumble of incoherent words issued from his vocalizer, but nothing the medic could distinguish. Reluctantly he laid out.

"Did I ever mention I hate checkups?" Stormstrike groaned as Pulse carefully began scanning over his abdominal plates.

"No, it would seem you failed to do so." Pulse snapped back, but did not pause in his work.

"Stealth was always super strict about making sure I was healthy when we were human. Got kinda annoying at times." Stormstrike rambled off, becoming slightly engrossed over his memories of sibling when he was still a she.

"I'd just call that well placed concern." Pulse retorted with a smile.

"Yeah well, fixing up a machine is a lot different than fixing up a little human body. There aren't any plates that lift open and closed for easy access to our insides. It's get injected with a needle," Stormstrike nearly shuddered at the word needle, "or shove medicine through whatever hole works best."

Pulse paused for the first time in his work. He turned his calming blue optics to the young mech, his expression a strange cross between amusement and annoyance.

"Stealthblade was always very appreciative of patch jobs. You however, are whining like a sparkling."

"Technically I'm only eleven years old. I just got stuck with the processor of an inexperience soldier." Stormstrike waved an arm, which Pulse caught and placed back down at his side, looking more annoyed now than amused.

"It appears there's an amazing difference in maturity levels for humans after just a few more years." Pulse shook his head, and finished his checkup.

_Not to mention big older sisters force themselves to grow up. _Stormstrike thought, but dared not say it aloud. The medic might have been quick enough to put together Stealthblade's former gender before the transformation, and Stormstrike didn't want to risk it, or at least not without his brother's consent.

_Is he even planning on telling anyone he used to be a fifteen year old girl? _Stormstrike couldn't help but wonder. It was blatantly obvious none of the Autobots knew, including Montana.

He realized Pulse was staring at him, waiting for some sort of defense or comeback.

"You're absolutely right." Stormstrike's optics smiled.

"Not very defensive, are you?" Pulse seemed a bit taken aback.

"No, can't say I am. Unless you're bad talking my bro, then I get a little more than just defensive." Stormstrike realized his voice had unintentionally gotten icier, so he quickly cleared his vocal processor.

"Then it appears I was correct." Pulse allowed himself a rare smug grin.

"Correct about what?" Stormstrike asked suddenly self-conscious.

"That you two have an extremely strong bond. You don't see too many bots now days that are more concerned over their partner's welfare then their own hide."

"You Autobot's seem pretty concerned about one another." The blue, gray, and yellow elite stated.

"That's probably due to our close living quarters with one another. We sort of become more like a family than a squadron. Other than us I should say." Pulse's expression held a smile, but his optics were saddened, despite the calm glow they emitted.

"Perhaps when this whole war is over, bots will start caring more for one another." Stormstrike shrugged optimistically.

"Ah, good old optimism. You know, that's the second thing to go in a war; right after innocence."

And just like that Pulse left. Stormstrike cocked his head curiously. That couldn't have been true for all transformers, could it? Then again his last thoughts with Stealthblade had been rather morbid and defeated sounding, not to mention none of the Autobot's seemed to know of a way to seize his brother back without killing him in the process.

_Well then, I'll just have to have enough optimism for this whole damn base! _Stormstrike thought firmly, and then slipped into recharge.


	26. Chapter 25

It had been three days since Stormstrike had been taken to the Autobot base. The Decepticon emblem on his shoulder still blazed brightly on his armor, but he had made a rather large scratch through it, despite Pulse's protests about damaging himself intentionally. Montana had gotten real emotional for some odd reason when he did this, and when he asked Pulse why, he said that was how Stealthblade had proved his disloyalty to Ultracon for her.

Walking down towards the shooting range for some practice, a sudden blare rang through the base. His heightened audio receptors made him cringe in temporary pain before he managed to shutter them somewhat. That was one curse about being designed for quick fights and ambushes. All his senses were a bit more sensitive than the rest of robot kind, so he could react better, but that also meant daily things were overbearing. He swiftly turned and headed for Headquarters as the warning blare continued.

Upon entering, he saw that all the Autobots were already there.

"Can we please turn that off now, it's frying my receptors." Stormstrike pleaded.

Aero Prime swiftly nodded, shutting down the warning system. They waited for him to begin why he had summoned them with the emergency alarm.

"Autobots, in the last hour, our scanners picked up two foreign objects heading for Earth. Further investigation revealed them to be Cybertronian, but that was all we could distinguish before they crash landed near the North Pole. I need a team to head up and investigate whether these are friend or foe, before the Decepticons can interfere. Do I have any volunteers?" This was the first time Stormstrike had heard a leader request for volunteers before just assigning. It surprised him, yet comforted him at the same time.

At first no 'bot said anything, probably waiting for someone else to say something first.

"If they crashed landed, couldn't they be injured?" Montana voiced.

"Yes, Pulse has already accepted this assignment. We need at least two other 'bots to go with him." Aero Prime returned his gaze to the rest of his men.

"I'll go." Stormstrike suddenly offered.

There were a few surprised glances in his direction, and Clawfist's was definitely the most wary.

"Okay wait a minute, if an F-22 can fly to the North Pole, then so can I!" Plasmagrade scowled slightly, his competitive side getting the best of him.

"I'll take that as a you're going then. Anyone else?" Aero Prime looked around the room.

"Ice, cold, going to be miserable no matter which way you put it…fine, I'll go." Clawfist grumbled.

This startled the other Autobots more than Stormstrike volunteering. Plasmagrade and the elite exchanged glances, wondering if Clawfist was really just being helpful, or if he simply didn't trust Stormstrike alone with there only medic and weapons specialist.

"All right Autobots, you be careful out there. We won't be able to reach you in time if something goes wrong, understand?" Aero Prime's optics were stern, yet his position read he was worried.

"Sir!" The four swiftly saluted, similar to an American military salute.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Before Stormstrike could make it all the way to the exit, Montana came sprinting up to his side. He looked down at her kindly, but his look couldn't comfort the fearful look in her eyes.

"Be careful out there Storm. If those guys that crashed aren't good news, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Montana, you worry too much. It's not good for a pretty little face." Stormstrike's optics smiled slightly, and then he turned and left with the rest of his team.

Ten long hours later, and they had reached the Northern tip of Canada. If it weren't for their technologically superior bodies, the trip would have taken probably ten times as long. Thick ice coated the ground now, and no trees could grow in the cold.

"Isn't it supposed to be summer?" Stormstrike groaned as ice began to build up on his wings, dragging him down.

"_It's never summer up this far north, polar icecaps melting or not." _Pulse answered through his comm.

"Wonderful." Stormstrike sighed.

"_You did volunteer for this mission, but we have enough men, you can always turn back." _Clawfist suddenly voiced.

"Uh, no…because that would be like abandoning my team. I don't run away." Stormstrike nearly growled his reproachful response.

"_Okay, but the option still stands." _Clawfist taunted.

Stormstrike swiftly closed off his communicator to speak with Plasmagrade flying beside him more privately.

"Tell me, is he always like this, or just with me?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth, he wasn't like this until we came to Earth. Where as everyone else eventually warmed up and grew to accept one another, Clawfist got more irritable and aggressive. It's a pity really, because he used to be so open." Plasmagrade sighed. "And when Stealthblade came into the picture, it gave him an excuse to complain twenty four seven."

"He just needs a life altering experience to change him back."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Plasmagrade asked suspiciously.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything. When I say life altering, I mean his, and probably someone else's lives will be in jeopardy. I don't want that to happen to anyone, but this is a war after all, and anything can, and will, happen." Stormstrike explained.

"Huh, that sounded sort of philological." Plasmagrade sounded as though he were smirking.

"Na, I just need to get my processor out of this freezer. It's making me think funny."

This got a good long laugh out of his aerial companion, which caught the attention of the two Autobots below.

"_Hey, remember we're on a mission, not a road trip!" _Clawfist scolded loudly enough for Stormstrike to hear it through Plasmagrade's comm.

"My apologies, Claw. We were simply lightening the mood." Plasmagrade replied, his tone still highly amused.

A few grumbles echoed out, and then the comm went silent. It seemed Plasmagrade had actually beaten the second in command.

A bit later, Pulse requested Stormstrike to begin scanning the area for any signs of Cybertronian life, knowing of his energy detecting ability. He immediately did as he was told.

He stretched his scan to its limits, and then located a faint energy signature, so faint, he wasn't certain he had detected anything at all until he double checked.

"Hey, I think I found someone, but it's awfully faint. Either they're deep under the Earth, or…" He let it hang, a natural fear for this mystery bot's wellbeing building up in his spark.

"_Understood" _Pulse blandly stated through their comm.

Stormstrike then took the lead, following the signal as it grew stronger and stronger. The increase in strength was somewhat relieving, but it was still too weak for the average transformer. Who ever it was, the bot was obviously injured.

"The good news is the signature is strengthening, but the bad news is, it's coming from that giant crack. Hold on a minute, are we on a glacier?" Stormstrike stammered.

"Took you long enough." Plasmagrade chuckled.

"How was I supposed to know? One second it's frozen Earth, the next its frozen water, but it all looks the same!" Stormstrike rarely defended himself, but the cold was making him disagreeable.

"_Let's focus on the mission at hand here." _Pulse's voice broke through both their communicators.

Stormstrike went back to focusing on the weak energy signal that was definitely deep within the monstrous crack they were coming up on. Pulse and Clawfist pulled up along its side before transforming and looking suspiciously down into its depths. Stormstrike landed alongside them with a loud crunch as his weight crushed the harsh snow beneath his feet. He could feel the cold air clogging up his thrusters with ice, and he shook a foot unhappily.

"Crap that's deep." Stormstrike finally peered over the edge into the crag that descended so far down he couldn't see the bottom.

"Are you sure it was coming from here?" Pulse questioned.

"The sensors never lie." He tapped lightly on the orb in his helm crest.

"That; or he's just trying to get us killed." Clawfist grumbled from beside him.

"Ah yes Clawfist, that makes perfect sense. I drag you three all the way into the middle of no where just to throw you down a crack in some ice. Considering I could have just shot you down from the air, and gone on my merry way. Yeah, that makes loads of sense." Stormstrike's voice was light with amusement, yet his tone held some sarcasm.

This just got him rewarded with a Clawfist glare, which he contently retaliated with grinning optics. Clawfist had yet again failed to irk him.

"Where's a recon 'bot when you need one?" Plasmagrade sighed from above, hovering just over the crack in robot mode.

"So, who wants to go first?" Stormstrike leaned closer over the sudden drop off, hoping to catch a glance at the bottom with his sharper optics, but still couldn't make anything out but darkness.

Clawfist leaned over as well, directly beside Stormstrike, his look reading he was about to volunteer. Suddenly a loud boom rang out, startling the mechs. The ground beneath Stormstrike's feet shifted, and he saw the ice beneath Clawfist completely give out! Stormstrike didn't even think about what he was doing.

Springing at Clawfist he grabbed the second in command's hand just as he slipped over the edge! Desperately he scrabbled at the ice, but Clawfist's momentum was taking him down as well. He swung an arm at the top of the ledge, barely grasping it before they both fell to their deaths.

He heard the cries of his companions above, and then the ice he so earnestly clung to gave out, sending both him and Clawfist tumbling down into the giant crag!

Stormstrike's metallic frame clanged against the walls, ricocheting him back and forth, and yet he managed to keep a firm grip on Clawfist's hand beneath him. Then the crag began to narrow, and though Clawfist slipped between the gap, Stormstrike's shoulders became wedged between the two walls. He felt Clawfist swing back and forth below him, telling him it opened back up beneath him.

"Well, that was unexpected." Stormstrike commented aloud.

Clawfist's rattling voice suddenly rose from below. "Uh, don't drop me."

"Huh?"

"There's an at most a three hundred foot drop beneath us." Clawfist's voice actually wavered.

"So you'd hold a grudge if I accidentally slipped?" Stormstrike questioned.

His response was a unamused grunt, and his grip tightening even more.

"Gee Claw, didn't know we were such good friends." Stormstrike laughed, despite the pain that was welling up at the base of his wings.

Clawfist grumbled at this, when suddenly Stormstrike's wings slipped a bit, dislodging a foot, and letting it dangle along with his other one. He tried to locate the wall again so he could once again try to brace himself, and relieve some of the stress on his shoulders and wing blades, but much to his surprise, there was no wall there.

"Uh Claw, are we dangling above a cave ceiling or something?" Stormstrike asked his counterpart, who was still firmly locked onto his arm.

"Afraid so." For the first time in his life, Stormstrike actually heard Clawfist sounding concerned.

_Well that's just dandy. I can't move, my wing's are getting slowly wrenched from my back, and if I try to use my thrusters, I'll fry Clawfist. Okay, let's look at this in a different way. I'm okay, Clawfist is okay, and we've got two companions above that are probably trying to get down here and help us out as we speak. Yeah, that's right, and Plasmagrade can hover above and drag us out with a rope or something. _Stormstrike turned his head up, but only saw the slightest hint of light.

"God, just how thick is this glacier?" Stormstrike stammered.

"It must have been gradually growing as we drove over it." Clawfist muttered, surprising Stormstrike that he had even answered at all.

"Um, I don't want to stress you out or anything, but my shoulders are starting to come loose." Stormstrike suddenly brought up.

"What!?!" The yellow mech below him exclaimed.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up before we suddenly, you know, fall." Stormstrike shrugged, causing him to slip again.

"Don't do that!" Clawfist snarled irritably.

"Owe, ah crap." Stormstrike hissed.

His wing had become jammed against a ledge, so while the rest of his body wanted to slip through and fall, his wing had hooked him in place, and was now supporting both himself and Clawfist's combined weight. He tried to move his other arm to better brace himself, but it was pinned too tightly against his side.

"What is it now?" Clawfist griped.

"My wing is stuck, and if it comes loose, we'll fall, and if it doesn't, I think it's going to tear off, and then we fall." Stormstrike winced as his shoulders fell completely loose, so that he was now truly dangling only by his wing blades, while holding a heavy mech.

"Can you swing me?" Clawfist asked.

"Erm, I can try." Stormstrike tried to look down at the mech he was clinging to, hoping to figure out what he was planning.

_Well, I don't really have any choice but to trust him. And I did sorta save him, so maybe he'll repay it. _Stormstrike hoped silently.

Slowly he began rocking the second in command back and forth, and as he glanced down, he saw two long claw-like things extend from one of his arms, reminding Stealthblade of the Wolverine somewhat. Stormstrike realized he was aiming at the ceiling, so he could lodge his claws in there, and give Stormstrike the maneuverability to wiggle about in his tight space.

Clawfist's momentum increased, and suddenly his weight was gone, having struck the icy ceiling and holding on firmly.

"You good?" Stormstrike asked, hesitant to let go incase he were to fall.

"Fine." Clawfist grunted.

Stormstrike let go, and then turned his attention to his jammed wing. The joint at which it connected to his back was twisted, to the point of almost popping out. With a sigh, he realized he couldn't move it. With his now free arm, he scrabbled at the wall, trying to find any surface he could use to prop himself up a bit and wiggle his wing blade free. He found none, and suddenly slipped a bit further.

"You know, sometimes I think it would be nice to have claws." Stormstrike grumbled as he braced himself to keep from falling down.

"Just fire up your thrusters." Clawfist growled.

Stormstrike's body automatically scanned over his foot thrusters, but warnings flashed through his processor. The ice build up in them was too thick, and if he ignited them, the ice would burst and scrape up the internal wall of his thrusters, making the risk of them blowing out increase, along with the chance of singeing his legs.

"I can't. The ice has clogged them up." Stormstrike stated as he realized he couldn't even move the circuitry that started up his thrusters. The ice must have plastered them in place.

"Oh for the love of Primus." Clawfist muttered.

"Hey Clawfist?"

"What?" Clawfist snapped.

"My wing just came unhooked." Stormstrike informed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He growled.

"Catch me!" Stormstrike howled as he suddenly tumbled out of the crevice and out into the open air of the cave.

Much to his relief and surprise, Clawfist's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping his fall.

"Whew, thanks." Stormstrike glanced up cheerfully at the grumpy mech.

"Don't you have a hover motor or something?" He strained.

"I sure do. But it's kinda warming up. Just wait a couple seconds, and then I can take us down." He explained.

"Down, can't you take us back up?" Clawfist demanded.

"No, not really. Maybe if it was just me, and if my wing wasn't broken, and if my thrusters actually worked."

The Autobot let out an annoyed sigh. A few seconds passed, and then Stormstrike felt his hover motor becoming fully operational. Activating it, he carefully rose up a bit, and descended into the depths of the cave with Clawfist in tow. As they landed, Stormstrike turned on all the lights he had, examining their surroundings curiously. He was glad Clawfist was doing the same. His signature sensor then began to glow faintly as he detected the foreign Cybertronian's signal.

"Hey, I'm picking up that mech." Stormstrike spun his head about trying to pinpoint the source.

"Well that's just grand and all, but if you hadn't noticed, we've got our own problems." Clawfist glared at him.

"Once again, that glare has no effect on me." Stormstrike rolled his blue optics.

Clawfist merely frowned.

"Come on, who ever this guy is, his signature's really weak, and he might need some medical attention." Stormstrike waved for the second in command to follow.

"I believe we should stay put, until help comes. Then we can go find whoever fell down here. He could be a Decepticon after all, and we could need back up." Clawfist nearly stamped his foot.

"Okay, your logic is once again flawed. I'm an elite soldier, designed for ambushes and quick attacks. My senses are more acute than average, not to mention I've got weapons built right into me. The bot that fell down here fell all the way, with no snag to slow their decent. Honestly, if they were Decepticon, I'm pretty sure they'd be able to fly, especially after coming from outer space. This whoever it is has a masked signal, not to mention his energy signature is weak to begin with. He's probably in some sort of vehicle, which is now probably trapping him, or the very thing that's harming him. And if that's the case, he could be losing energon, and every second that passes brings him closer to deactivating. Now, if that was you, wouldn't you want an Autobot taking the chance and finding you?" Stormstrike ranted.

"We can't just leave without telling the others we're okay." Clawfist pointed up at the cracked ceiling.

"First off, I'm not okay." He turned to show off his limp wing for emphasis, "And second, this is how we show them we were here." He picked up some fallen debris on the floor, and then made an arrow, pointing the way they were about to go. "And that I learned on the Discovery Channel."

Clawfist just raised an optic ridge, but said nothing more, and followed the elite as he led the way to the source of the energy signature through the black of the ice cave.

"I still can't believe we're inside a glacier." Stormstrike chuckled.

"It's just a pile of slaggin' ice." Clawfist grumbled.

"That may be, but it's a pile of ice so cold it's harder than most metals." He glanced back at Clawfist with grinning optics.

The older mech just groaned and crossed his arms, wanting out of the prison as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 26

"Stormstrike! Clawfist!" Plasmagrade called down into the crevice.

He was holding firmly onto Pulse, hovering from above. The rest of the ice had started giving under Pulse's weight, forcing him to nab him before he plummeted over the edge as well.

Much to his disappointment and worry, no mech answered from below.

"I doubt they can hear you." Pulse stated from in his grasp. "And if you would please put me down, the collapsing has ceased."

Plasmagrade hesitated, not wanting to loose another bot to the crag. This only made Pulse grow more impatient.

"If you persist to hover over this gulley all day, we're never going to get them back out." Pulse angled his head to glare at the youth.

Reluctantly Plasmagrade set Pulse down, but prepared to spring if the ground suddenly shifted again.

"You know, I'm sort of glad you're lazy most of the time. You're highly annoying when you're actually trying."

"Hey, I saved you from falling into that slaggin pit!" Plasmagrade snapped.

Pulse just gave him the look, and then cautiously began examining the surroundings of the crevice.

"Judging by the fact they can't hear us, I'm willing to guess this crevice sinks down for at least several hundred feet." Pulse rubbed his chin in thought.

"Several hundred!?! Would they survive such a fall?" The weapons specialist grimaced at the thought of going splat against the icy bottom.

"Yes, if there was something to cushion their impact, or at least slow them down. Even if there wasn't though, the chances of them surviving are still high, just they'd be severely damaged, and thoroughly trapped.

"Well, what do we do?" Plasmagrade was out of ideas.

"Scale down of course." Pulse turned to his younger companion.

"Scale, down, that? Have fun with that, I'll just fly!"

"That's perfectly reasonable; after I've descended. I need you to hold onto my tether until I reach the bottom, seeing as there's nothing for me to tie it to."

Plasmagrade grumbled unenthusiastically at this, and gruffly took the energon chain Pulse held out to him. Tying the other end around himself, he carefully placed himself on the edge.

"If I yank three times, it means I've reached the bottom. If I pull four times, then the tether's too short and you need to pull me back up." Pulse explained quickly.

Plasmagrade nodded. "Three times, safe, four times, dangling, got it."

Pulse glanced behind him, looking down into the black depths, where nothing but the closest layers of ice were visible.

"Oh, and contact Aero Prime if the line goes slack suddenly." Pulse allowed himself a light grin and then slipped down into the crag.

"Pulse!" Plasmagrade growled. That had not been something he needed to hear coming out of the medic's mouth. "If anything happens to you Pulse, you realize I'll be blamed!?!" He shouted after him.

"I am you're superior, and I ordered you to hold my tether. Anything that happens to me is entirely my fault." Pulse called back.

Plasmagrade muttered more quietly to himself, "If you slip Pulse, I swear I'm going to have your head."

*****

Stormstrike was having difficulty navigating through the cave, not because of rough terrain, but because Clawfist kept running into him in the limited visibility. He glanced back and shot the second in command a sharp look after running into him for what seemed like the thousandths time.

"For a guy who hates my circuitry, you sure are sticking awfully close." Stormstrike pointed out.

Clawfist just glared at him, making the elite roll his optics. "Compared to Ultracon and Wildshot, you're glares are nothing."

Clawfist looked as though he wanted to say something, when suddenly Stormstrike slipped, and proceeded to slide down an icy incline. Getting up and shaking out some of the ice that had scrapped off into his joints, he turned around and looked up at Clawfist. His signature sensor was softly glowing, telling him whomever was down here was really close now.

_Wish I could actually see past a few feet in front of me. Why didn't Ultracon give me night vision? _Stormstrike sighed.

Then he spotted a foreign object, which was definitely not natural. He took a few steps closer, shining more of his lights on it.

"Hey Claw, come check this out; I think I found him!" He hollered back to the mech that still hovered over the incline.

_Wait a minute, that's not an incline, that's a skid mark from this crashing down here! I wonder, did it slide this far on its own? _Stormstrike couldn't help but cock his head and place a hand over the strange metal object, which must have been the hull of a small ship.

Locating the door, he saw that it had been smashed in, trapping whomever was inside. He scrapped at it, searching for any weak spots. Finally he gave up, and punched it in, denting the door further, but opening up the sides so he could wrap his hands around it and rip it out. Placing the broken door to the side, Stormstrike cautiously peered in, his sensors flashing warnings to his processor about the unidentified life form within. He took a step inside the dark space, that was dimly lit with damaged panels and glowing buttons. It was definitely a ship designed for saving energy on long deep space trips.

"It's got the Autobot symbol on it!" Clawfist's rattling voice called from outside.

"You don't say?" Stormstrike replied, mildly relieved.

_Autobot, okay, that's a good thing, right? _Stormstrike fully entered the small broken craft, and then spotted who he was looking for.

Quickly he kneeled down at the offline Autobot's side, scanning over him for any signs of sever damage.

The 'bot was mostly white, with red cross shaped symbols on his shoulders, and a dark v shaped crest just above his eyes. The mech was definitely middle aged, possibly older than Pulse, but not by much. Seeing that his legs were trapped beneath part of where his ship collapsed, Stormstrike carefully began shifting it off of him, though it was surprisingly heavy.

"Hey Claw, do you know who this guy is?" Stormstrike called out to his companion.

There was a long silence, making Stormstrike cock his head in confusion. Getting up he peeked back out into the ice cave, but picked up no sign of the second in command. He couldn't even locate an energy signature.

"Clawfist?" Stormstrike called again in confusion.

_Where did he run off to? That mech doesn't have any cloaking abilities, how could he have just disappeared?_

Stormstrike pulled his head back inside, debating what to do. He could either stay with this mech, and make sure he was okay, or go off and find Clawfist, but while risking the welfare of whomever this Autobot was. His thoughts were answered for him as the unfamiliar 'bot let out a groan. He spun around to see the mech attempting to prop himself up.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Stormstrike questioned hesitantly.

The Autobot's hard blue optics flashed up at him in alarm, and quickly locked onto the scratched Decepticon emblem on his shoulder.

"Great, another fraggin' Decepticon." He grumbled irritably, and suddenly pulled out a previously concealed gun.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec…" Stormstrike had to dive out of the wrecked ship as the Autobot began firing at him. "I'm on you're fricken' side!"

Apparently the Autobot didn't believe him, because he continued to fire, even with Stormstrike ducked behind the outside of the hull.

"Where the hell is Clawfist when I need him?" Stormstrike growled to himself. "Hey listen to me for a second, will ya?" He called above the sound of the firing.

There was a pause, and Stormstrike dared to stick his head around the corner to look back at the injured 'bot, who was still on the ground.

"I'm not a Decepticon!" He held up his arms submissively as he strode completely in front of the doorway. "Don't you think if I was, I'd have already deactivated you while you were offline?" Stormstrike asked, his optics wide and innocent.

The mysterious 'bot looked to be contemplating something. "Unless you wanted to interrogate me."

Stormstrike sighed and slapped his armored forehead in exasperation.

"Okay, I know I don't have any Autobot emblem on me, but can't you see the scratch?" He pointed to the thick mark running through the purple symbol.

"Who are you?" the mech raised an optic ridge suspiciously.

"My name's Stormstrike. I'm apart of Aero Prime's team, and was sent here in a team of four to retrieve you." He quickly explained.

"Who was you're party?" The injured mech demanded.

"Pulse, Clawfist, and Plasmagrade along with myself." Stormstrike informed, hoping the Autobot would recognize the names.

"Pulse? Where are they now?" A flash of recognition lit up in the 'bots optics momentarily, before falling back to suspicion.

"Well, you see the cave we're in now collapsed some at the ceiling, separating Clawfist and me from the others. It was quite the fall actually." Stormstrike couldn't help but glance back at his broken wing blade. "We became trapped down here, and decided to search for you in the meantime."

"Where is Clawfist?"

"Uh…" Stormstrike turned, scanning the dark behind him. "He was with me a few seconds ago, but I can't sense him anymore."

"Slag, he followed me all the way into the cave." The mech cursed.

"He, who's he?" Stormstrike inched further into the ship, feeling slightly safer knowing there were walls surrounding him, and not open darkness.

The Autobot still appeared suspicious of Stormstrike, not taking his optics off his Decepticon symbol.

"I swear on my spark I'm no Decepticon. You can ask Clawfist when I find him, though he'll probably lie just because he hates me so much." Stormstrike kneeled down so he was more optic level with the stranger.

Finally the 'bot let out a defeated sounding sigh, and propped himself up a bit, which required him to place down his gun.

"My name's Ratchet and I am a medical bot who was accompanying Optimus Prime along with a few others to escort two new members to your base. We were ambushed by a small group of rogue Decepticons along the way, and I became separated from the others during a brief skirmish. One of the 'cons followed me as I continued towards Earth on my own, and wrecked my ship, causing me to crash in the North Pole." The med-bot explained.

"Well…" Stormstrike was baffled by Ratchet's explanation. "It's nice to meet you." was the only thing he could come up with.

Then a loud shot rang out, making the elite stiffen uncertainly.

"I've got a feeling that Decepticon of yours found Clawfist." Stormstrike flinched. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Daring to approach the Autobot, he was relieved that he didn't start firing at him again, and carefully and gently he lifted one of Ratchet's arms over his shoulder, righting the medic. He then noticed energon leaking from one of Ratchet's legs, while the other one was limp and completely useless. The medic grimaced for a moment before regaining composure.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stormstrike asked hesitantly as he half carried, half supported the red and white 'bot out of the destroyed ship.

"Once I get the leak clamped, I should be all right." Ratchet reassured.

Another distant ring echoed through the ice cave, telling Stormstrike there was definitely a fight going on deeper within the cave.

"I'm going to take you back to where we first fell in, and then go find Claw, okay." Stormstrike turned his bright optics to the mech he was helping.

He said nothing, but he did nod.

_Heh, one second this guy's trying to shoot the living daylights out of me, the next he's willing to go on a leap of faith and trust me. Come to think of it though, Pulse did that with Stealthblade to. I wonder if it's a medic thing?_

He managed to get Ratchet back to where they'd first fallen, and he stopped short in surprise.

"Pulse!" Stormstrike exclaimed.

The familiar medic looked up from the arrow shaped debris Stormstrike had laid down earlier.

A relieved smile quickly rose across his faceplate, and then his calming optics fell on the Autobot leaning on his shoulder.

"Ratchet?" Pulse's voice faltered slightly.

The medic then swiftly trotted over to their side and helped Stormstrike carry him over to the dim spot on the floor where the ceiling allowed just a hint of light to shine. Setting him down, Pulse began to perform first aid.

"What happened to you; and where's Clawfist?" Pulse asked both the mechs.

"I have to go back for him. There's a Decepticon down here to, and he may need back up." Stormstrike immediately began to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me!" A familiar voice called out.

Stormstrike paused and turned, just in time to see Plasmagrade land at his side. The weapons specialist paused and glanced at Ratchet.

"Well, if it isn't Hatchet." He grinned.

This got him a glare from the injured medic, and suddenly he pelted him with a chunk of ice, hitting him squarely on the head.

"Yep, that's Ratchet all right." Plasmagrade wobbled for a second, placing a steadying hand on Stormstrike's shoulder.

"Come on, we've got to find Clawfist." Stormstrike tugged his companion.

"Right, see you guys in a moment." His cocky grin widened, but Stormstrike was getting the feeling he was just dazed from the strike on his head.

They then stepped into the dark depths of the cave, Stormstrike leading the way. His lights were straining on maximum, along with his energy sensor. Yet he still failed to pick up any signal from Clawfist, or an enemy for that matter.

"Can you locate him?" Plasmagrade asked from just behind him, being more careful than Clawfist had in trying not to run into him.

"No, I can't catch his signature. I think it's either being cloaked, or this cave is causing some severe interference with my sensor." Stormstrike replied. "And I have a bad feeling it's the first one."

"Isn't that wonderful, another Decepticon that can cover up their energy signature." Plasmagrade said sarcastically.

"When we get Stealth back, we'll only have two to worry about again." Stormstrike retaliated, feeling like he needed to defend his sibling.

"Can't Sniperifle cloak herself though?" Plasmagrade cocked his head.

"Huh, I guess she can. I always forget though because she's such a loud mouth, and always gushing about Wildshot." He said with a chuckle.

Plasmagrade smirked and was about to make an amusing comment back, when another shot rang out. Pinpointing where the source of the noise originated from, Stormstrike increased his stride now more certain of where to go.

They remained silent, hoping for another noise that would reveal Clawfist's location. Passing Ratchet's abandoned ship, they came across another wide open space, only no cracks where located in its ceiling. Another crack from someone's gun rang out, sparking the chamber to life with a flash of light momentarily.

"Ah slag!" Plasmagrade barely jumped out of the way of another red shot, colliding with Stormstrike in the process.

"Plasmagrade, watch where…" Stormstrike's footing slipped out beneath him from the slick ice, with the help of some debris on the ground.

They clattered to the ground together, their metal frames clanging loudly against the frozen ground.

"I'd say any cover we had is now gone." Stormstrike grunted from beneath Plasmagrade's form.

"I suppose that's my fault." The weapons specialist grinned bashfully, pulling himself off of the elite.

"Yep, and now that you have…" Stormstrike cranked up his audio levels, "Clawfist!?!" He shouted into the expanse.

There was no answer at first, but a few orange shots streaked out at a mysterious target, slowing coming closer to them. The source of the fire reached their side, and Stormstrike was relieved to see that the second in command didn't appear to be too badly damaged. He did hold a rather large dent in his helm, along with a few singe marks where enemy fire had narrowly missed him. He seemed tired though.

"You okay?" Plasmagrade asked, truly concerned.

"I won't be in a second if we don't get out of this pit." Clawfist retorted, his orange optics glancing warily around.

"Do you know where he is?" Stormstrike asked, his energy sensor still unable to locate any life in the cave, including the mech's standing beside him.

_This mech must have some powerful cloaking device, because even when Stealth drops his signature to its lowest point, I can still detect him. _Stormstrike was amazed, and frightened by this.

"He keeps darting around, and I can't get a fix on him, but he sure knows where we are." Clawfist growled, still trying to make out any sign of his attacker.

"Did I ever tell you guys about how much I hate Decepticons?" Stormstrike turned towards his companions.

Plasmagrade shook his head, and Clawfist shot him a look of confusion. Stormstrike curved his optics so they were smiling at them, and then spun around, gripping the neck of the mystery Decepticon! The 'con struggled and swore, tearing at Stormstrike's arm with wicked claws.

"Whew, caught you at the last second." Stormstrike flinched.

The 'con just narrowed his fluorescent optics, letting a low growl of disdain issue from his vocalizer. Stormstrike tightened his grip, hoping to slow the navy mech's struggling. His silver claws dug deep into his armor, contacting the more delicate circuitry within.

"Quit it!" Stormstrike snarled, morphing out the blaster in his opposite arm and aiming it directly at his adversary's head.

To his relief the navy 'con complied, though his lip plates curled up into a snarl, revealing sharp dental plates where human canine teeth would be.

"Yeah, you're scary." Stormstrike grimaced as he pulled his arm away now that his companions both had a firm hold on his shoulders.

"Just who are you?" Stormstrike cocked his head, not finding anything familiar about this Decepticon.

The 'con then grinned slightly, shifting his optics from Plasmagrade to Clawfist momentarily. The two Autobot's tightened their already strong grip on him.

"I'm the leader of the Aerial Combat Trio, and successor of Starscream, Corevoid." The navy mech's wicked grin only grew. "Who're you?"

Stormstrike flattened his gaze to hide any emotion that could possibly betray him. Taking care not to cradle his damaged arm and show Corevoid the real pain he was in, Stormstrike dared to answer.

"Name's Stormstrike, formerly one of Ultracon's best elites." His voice was smooth, but carried a dangerous edge that his two Autobot companion's had never heard before.

"You ditch him for the Autobots huh?" Corevoid cocked his head in amusement. "Is it because you want to die young?" He snickered.

Stormstrike went rigid, but his tense caused a painful pop to ring out, telling the elite that his wing had completely dislodged from its final joint, and was now dangling by a few mere wires. He flinched, and Corevoid's smile turned cruel.

Suddenly a laser morphed out of his chest plate, and fired directly at Stormstrike! If it weren't for his lightning fast reflexes, he probably would have been fried. Stormstrike hissed and clutched his shoulder from the ground. His reflexes had saved his life, but they weren't fast enough to dodge the blow all together.

Corevoid swerved, kicking Clawfist off of him, and transforming, breaking away from a startled Plasmagrade. Stormstrike fired after him from where he lay, but the Decepticon disappeared into the black of the ice cave, without a trace.

"Dammitt!" Stormstrike snarled, pounding a fist into the ground.

_Wait, he could be heading for Pulse and Ratchet! _Stormstrike suddenly realized in a panic.

Pulling himself to his feet, he stopped mid-step as white hot pain shot down from his shoulder, and seeming to connect with his shredded arm and dislodged wing blade. He cut his own cry of pain short as he fell to a knee.

"Stormstrike! Are you okay!?!" Plasmagrade asked worriedly as he ran over to the injured mech's side.

"I'll live. But we need to get back to the medics; Corevoid might be going after them." He lifted up his blue optics to meet Plasmagrade's visor.

"Frag, why didn't I think of that?" The weapons specialist growled to himself.

"Come on." Clawfist spoke up suddenly, taking off back towards the medics, assuming the spot where Stormstrike had left them.

Stormstrike shakily rose back up; Plasmagrade shooting him a look of concern.

"Go on ahead; I'll be there in a second." Stormstrike waved with his good arm, before placing it back over his damaged limb.

The 'bot didn't look too sure, but finally nodded and quickly ran after an already disappearing Clawfist.

_Well, I'm impressed, he actually listened to me. Heh, okay then, I've just got to get back now to, that shouldn't be too hard._

Stormstrike began trudging forward, when a hollow dripping noise began echoing throughout the black cave. Pausing, Stormstrike looked down at his shredded arm, and realized it was leaking large amounts of energon.

"Aw shit, just what I needed." Stormstrike sighed, shaking his head and then letting out a chuckle. "No wonder Stealthblade always said he had bad luck, Decepticon's are so tenacious it's ridiculous."

Carefully he tromped onward, trying his best not to slip up on the ice chunks that littered the floor. He tucked his torn arm in close, hoping to clog up some of the holes and retain a bit of energon, but only succeeded on staining most of his chest and abdominal plates in it.

_How do transformers take baths? Do they take baths? I hope this stuff doesn't stain armor. _Stormstrike mulled over the energon dripping down his front, trying to distract himself from the vast amounts he was loosing.

He took a break once he reached Ratchet's destroyed ship, leaning up against its hull to recuperate. He then realized his vision was beginning to meld and blur, and occasionally completely fritz out.

_So this is what happens when you loose too much energon. You just want to shut down._ Stormstrike shook his head trying to keep himself conscious. _Hopefully Corevoid decided just to leave, and leave us alone. _He thought lightly.

Forcing himself to get moving again, Stormstrike headed back for where he had left Pulse and Ratchet; his energon leaving a dark trail behind him.

_At least I can still walk. _He thought optimistically.

Glancing up ahead, he saw the light of his companions. He breathed a sigh of relief, and forced himself to move a bit faster. Plasmagrade saw him coming, and quickly went to his side, taking his good arm and throwing it over his shoulder.

"No offence, but you look awful Storm." His voice was teasing, but his grin was strained, revealing his true concern.

"Really, I thought I'd stick with this look?" Stormstrike kidded back, hoping to ease the weapons specialist mind a bit.

"Bring him over here." Pulse indicated to a place beside Ratchet, who was looking a bit better.

As soon as he was seated, Pulse quickly began clamping down the energon tubes that were leaking. Stormstrike couldn't help but wince every time his hand brushed over damaged circuitry, despite his great care.

"Do you know approximately how much energon you've lost?" Pulse asked, his voice calm, but quick enough for Stormstrike to understand the urgency.

"Uh…enough for me to want to go into stasis lock." As he said this, his optics blipped out again, and he had to force them to come back on.

"You should probably lie down." Pulse suggested.

"One problem with that." Stormstrike lifted his shoulder so Pulse could see his dangling wing blade.

"How did that happen?" He asked surprised.

"Clawfist and I got caught up in the crag," he pointed, "and my wings were the only thing holding us up there for awhile."

Plasmagrade grimaced, imagining the pain it had caused, and glancing back at his own thinner wing blade. "That would just about do it."

"Hey, what happened to Corevoid?" Stormstrike jerked, but Pulse shoved him back into his former relaxed position.

"He's gone. He attempted a few shots at us, but Clawfist and Plasmagrade ran in and scared him off." Pulse explained.

"Oh, that's good." Stormstrike realized he was feeling even loopier than before, even with the clamps in place. "Hey, I'm not losing energon anywhere else, am I?"

He suddenly rocked back, starting to fall back onto his back. Much to his surprise Ratchet suddenly caught him, saving him from further damaging his wing.

"His shoulder's pretty messed up. It appears to be leaking energon into his internal circuitry." Ratchet quickly told the fellow medic.

"I'll take that as a bad thing." Stormstrike swooned, leaning heavily into Ratchet.

He could feel Pulse placing some clamps into his shoulder, but surprisingly he couldn't feel any pain from it; at least, not on the inside. His optics flickered, threatening to go out again.

"Stormstrike, don't shut down now." Pulse warned.

He shook his head, hoping it would keep him up and functioning. So far, it was working. He leaned harder against Ratchet, who swiftly compensated for the extra weight. Pulse paused from his first aid, looking to Plasmagrade.

"Plasmagrade, fly up and radio Prime. Tell him we've secured the Cybertronian, and need an emergency evac!" Pulse ordered.

He just nodded, and took off up out of the ceiling crevice where he'd have better reception. Clawfist just grunted unhappily.

"And how long is that gonna take? No one but Aero Prime can fly, and we can't carry Stormstrike out, he's too big." Clawfist grumbled.

"We'll figure something out when they get here. Until they do, we have to stabilize Stormstrike." Pulse gave Clawfist a dark glare, which looked strange with the calming glow of his optics.

"Ratchet, do you think you can resecure his wing blade while I give him a bit of energon?" Pulse requested.

Even in Stormstrike's dazed state, he could tell Ratchet didn't like being told what to do, but he did it anyways, even if he had an unpleasant look on his face. Pulse shifted him so he was no longer leaning so heavily on the other medic, allowing him to move. He sagged forward now, which actually helped Ratchet have more access to his back.

Carefully Pulse opened the hole in his chest plate where he absorbed energon. Stormstrike was startled to see Pulse morph out a thin tube from his arm, which he then fed into his chest. He saw violet energon flow through it.

"Is that your energon?" Stormstrike asked confused.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean, what if you lose too much?" Stormstrike shakily looked up to meet the medic's optics.

"Its fine, I'm only administering you enough to stabilize you." Pulse assured.

"As long as you're sure." Stormstrike flinched as something suddenly locked into his back. "Owe, what was that?"

"Sorry kid, there's no other way to get that wing back on unless I snap it back in place." Ratchet stated gruffly, not sounding at all sorry for him despite his apology.

Then his arm went dead. Stormstrike looked down at it in confusion, his optics narrowing quizzically. He attempted to move his hand, and was glad to see it responded, but he simply couldn't feel it.

"Uh Pulse; I can't feel my arm anymore." Stormstrike shifted his gaze up to the medic still pumping energon into him. "Is that bad?"

He extracted the tube feeding into his chest and swiftly closed up the hole.

"Don't worry, that's just from the clamps. No energon is flowing through it now that there are clamps on your shoulder as well." Pulse's voice was calm, which soothed the mech.

"Oh, that's a relief then. But how long can my arm go without energon before it becomes a lifeless attachment?" Stormstrike flexed his numb hand again.

"I'd say around an Earth hour." Pulse concluded.

"Bleh, I feel like I just soaked myself in concrete." Stormstrike shook his head again, willing himself to stay conscious.

"That must be the energon that had leaked internally building up into your joints. I can't drain it here though." Pulse muttered.

"You sure are a talkative one." Ratchet stated as he finally finished up reattaching Stormstrike's wing.

"Yeah, I guess it's just compensation. No one else is saying much." Stormstrike glanced over at Clawfist, who swiftly looked away.

Ratchet then scooted himself back to Stormstrike's side, his legs still too damaged to be walked on.

"I'd suggest you lie back now. Your wing shouldn't hinder you now." Ratchet's voice was far more commanding than Stormstrike cared for, but he didn't protest, and did as he was told. Pulse helped him ease back.

"What's taking Plasmagrade so long?" Stormstrike flickered his blue optics up to the cracked ceiling.

"Probably just having some interference and can't contact Aero." Clawfist shrugged not too far away.

"Ratchet, was Corevoid the only one following you?" Stormstrike turned his gaze to the older medic.

"I'm positive. The other two remained behind to pursue Optimus."

Stormstrike strained his energy sensor, but it was weak from lack of energon. Still though he could make out all the signatures around him.

"Crap. Icetracker's up there!" Stormstrike snapped into an upright position, but immediately regretted it.

His processor felt like it was floating, a similar sensation to light-headedness. He fell back again, but this time both Pulse and Ratchet caught him, easing him gently back onto the ground.

"Plasmagrade's going to have to hold his own up there. There's no way we can reach him." Pulse kept an arm on Stormstrike to ensure he wouldn't snap back up again.

Time passed, and Stormstrike struggled to keep his energy sensor on so he could monitor the fight between Plasmagrade and Icetracker above. Finally Icetracker's signature began to leave, and Plasmagrade's returned to the edge of the crevice. Stormstrike watched him appear out of the bottom of it, and swoop down over to them.

"Sorry for the delay, had a little company." Plasmagrade apologized with a grin. "Aero and the gang will be here in a few hours, so we just gotta sit things out till then."

Stormstrike nodded, and allowed his head to fall back and finally relax a bit.

_Well, I've had an eventful day. Who'd have thought my first mission with the Autobots would get me trapped inside a giant glacier? _He thought in amusement.

Eight hours later, and Stormstrike was threatening to go into stasis. Even with the extra bit of energon Pulse had given him earlier, he had already burned through it all, thanks to his earlier use of his energy sensor. His arm was now nothing but dead weight, and he couldn't even twitch a finger.

"Stormstrike, you don't look so good." Plasmagrade noticed as he glanced down at him.

He let out a strained chuckle. "So you've finally noticed?"

"Plasmagrade, I suggest you don't say anything that'll make him talk. He doesn't have enough energon to spare for that." Pulse requested.

"Awe, but…"

"Shut up means shut up!" Ratchet snapped, silencing the weapons specialist.

_Well dang. I kinda wanted someone to talk with. _Stormstrike thought sadly. _Too bad you're not here Stealth. We coulda just thought stuff to each other and not worry 'bout wasting energon. _Stormstrike couldn't help but let out a sigh, but it came out more like a hiss of pain.

This got him a worried glance from all the 'bots except for Clawfist, who merely shook his head as if Stormstrike were acting like a baby. Then his sensor picked up a familiar signature.

"Hey guys…they're here." Stormstrike optics smiled slightly.

"Plasmagrade, fly out and meet them." Pulse ordered swiftly.

"Roger that." He smirked and the zoomed up and out of there prison.

In a matter of minutes, a plan had been formulated to get them out, with Stormstrike being the first to go. As they heaved him out of the crevice and pulled him safely to the side, Stormstrike's optics couldn't help but curve up gratefully.

"Montana's not too worried, is she?" He asked Aero Prime.

"She'll feel better once you all are safely back at base." He answered, and then went back to getting the others out as well, with the aid of Chain and Plasmagrade.

Stormstrike rocked back, too energon deficient to maintain his sitting position.

_Next time I go to the North Pole, I'm bringing energon._


	28. Chapter 27

Shadowshifter watched the other stealth soldier in disdain. Ever since Ultracon had reprogrammed him with the virus, he's been his favored soldier. At least Stealthblade would be deactivated and discarded of within the week. It was the only comforting thought Shadowshifter had. Once he was gone, his existence would once again be of importance. For now though, the other stealth soldier just watched and waited for Stealthblade to begin malfunctioning and shut down when his circuitry became too heavily damaged from the virus. Immense pleasure filled his spark when he thought of finishing off the other mech once he had slipped beyond use to them.

"Stealthblade, get your aft over here, you're supposed to be at target practice." Shadowshifter growled.

The black mech swerved his head in Shadowshifter's direction, his visor glowing an eerie red, even a bit eerie for Shadowshifter's liking. He just nodded, not having spoken a logical word since his infection. Probably just a side effect of the virus; or so Shadowshifter thought.

He accompanied the elite soldier he so passionately hated to the shooting range, needing to brush up on his own aim as well. As he fired at the targets, and dodged their return fire, he tried to rack up his score, wanting to beat Stealthblade. Though the soldier at his side seemed to be oblivious of Shadowshifter's intentions, he still destroyed more targets than him; deep snarls of pleasure escaping him from time to time.

"_Decepticons, report in immediately_." Ultracon ordered through all the comms.

Stealthblade automatically morphed away his sniper rifle, and left without a word. Shadowshifter followed after him grumpily.

"Decepticons, the Autobots have been located at what the fleshlings call the Grand Canyon. They are not out in full number, and a surprise attack will easily defeat them. All Decepticons transform and take off!" Ultracon ordered smugly.

Shadowshifter let out a displeased hiss as Stealthblade darkly chuckled in anticipation while taking off. He was so going to enjoy dismantling that mech once the virus had run its course.

*****

Stormstrike looked down at Montana with smiling optics. It had been four days since his North Pole mission, and he and a few other Autobots had decided to take Montana sight seeing to get her mind off of things. She'd been slumping steadily into a depression due to her worry about how much time Stealthblade had left, and had mostly cooped herself up at the orphanage rather than hanging out with them.

_At least she looks refreshed. _Stormstrike acknowledged as he studied Montana's lightening face as her eyes curiously overlooked the landmark.

Aero Prime, Clawfist, and Breakshift had come along as well. Stormstrike knew Clawfist didn't want to be there, but he had come anyways, probably to make sure he didn't 'do' anything.

"Hey, you want to shake things up a bit?" Stormstrike offered.

"What do you have in mind?" The girl looked up at her companion mildly curious.

"How about an express flight to the bottom of the canyon? I bet no one's done that before." Stormstrike would have been grinning if he had a mouth.

She smiled; her first smile in the past four days. "That would be so cool!"

Stormstrike transformed, opening his hatch and seeming to almost, lean over so Montana could scramble into his cockpit. Clawfist opticed them looking almost as if he were disgusted. Once Stormstrike was sure she was secure, he took off, slowly flying down to the base of the remote area of the canyon, letting the ten year old absorb all the sights. He could feel her press her hands up against the glass to better look at her surroundings.

Carefully he made once circle, and then landed effortlessly at the Grand Canyon's base, accustomed to tight landings. Letting her out he swiftly transformed, and watched her begin investigating the terrain around her. After a few moments, Stormstrike noticed the others coming down to accompany them.

"So…this river got a name?" Breakshift asked the elite, though didn't sound really interested in it at all.

"Yeah, the Colorado River. It's what actually carved out this canyon." Stormstrike explained.

"Seriously?" The rookie sounded doubtful.

"Uh yeah, seriously. Don't you know anything about geography?" Stormstrike gave the 'bot a funny look.

"Nah, not really. I leave that slag to the bots designed for that." Breakshift waved.

"Just because you weren't designed for it, doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least know something about it. Heck humans aren't designed the same either, but we…they all learn the same basics as children." Stormstrike's tone was light, but Breakshift could catch the seriousness to his words.

"Okay, I get it. I should broaden my horizons, as the humans say." He sighed.

Stormstrike gave him a playful shove, which got him a playful shove in return. Soon it became a competition between them seeing who could touch who last. Montana just watched and laughed at their antics in amusement, as well as Aero Prime. Clawfist thought just glared, and muttered something about 'behaving like sparklings'.

"Enjoying yourselves, Autobots?" A familiar voice asked from above.

All heads turned to see none other than Corevoid hovering above him. Stormstrike let out a snarl, making Breakshift jump slightly at his side.

"What are you here for, Corevoid?" He narrowed his optics, but couldn't help but worriedly glance over to Montana.

To his relief Clawfist had her safely tucked away in his arms.

"What I want is to purge the universe of you Autobot scum. And to a lesser degree, join forces with Ultracon." Corevoid's dark smile grew cruel and almost deranged.

"Sorry, but you're not terminating any Autobots today." Breakshift snapped at Stormstrike's side.

"You're sadly mistaken, rookie." Corevoid morphed out his chest gun, making Stromstrike flinch at the memory of it striking his shoulder.

"Frightened, traitor?" Corevoid smiled again before unleashing a torrent of fire down on them.

Diving for cover, Stormstrike and Breakshift became separated from the others, pinned behind some large boulders that provided little protection against Corevoid's powerful shots. Stormstrike fired back, forcing the aerial bot to dodge, temporarily ceasing his fire. Then Aero Prime took his chance and fired his own large blaster at the mech. It missed due to his erratic swerving, but it did force him back.

"Decepticons, attack!" An all too familiar voice shouted.

Stormstrike swerved his head, only to widen his optics in disbelief. The whole Earth Decepticon army was there, each one having their weapons out and blazing.

"Oh slag." Breakshift commented from his side.

_Oh slag is right! Wait, is that…Stealthblade? _Stormstrike gawked at his vicious looking sibling.

His visor was just as eerie red as ever, but something didn't look quite right; Stormstrike couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Stealthblade, take care of the human." Ultracon ordered with a dark smirk, looking as though he'd already won.

"This is Stormstrike to base, Stormstrike to base, do you read me?" he called into his communicator.

His only reply was static, and an amused chuckle echoed out from Corevoid.

"Sorry kid, but your signal's been jammed."

Stormstrike growled at him in frustration, but dared not launch himself at the navy mech. That would leave Breakshift alone and far more vulnerable. Then his optics caught sight of Stealthblade swooping down, his claws outstretched; heading on a collision course with Clawfist and Montana!

"Clawfist, look out!" Stormstrike hollered.

Clawfist spotted Stealthblade just in time, and ducked underneath his strike, still holding onto Montana.

"Get her out of here!" Aero Prime ordered, now returning fire to the surrounding Decepticons.

Most of them laughed at his efforts, before returning with their own brigade of fire. Stormstrike and Breakshift were forced to duck down to avoid the strikes, and rock was blasted loose above them, pelting them.

"I don't like this." Stormstrike growled to his counterpart.

"Which part, being surrounded, or being outnumbered?" Breakshift questioned, forcing a light smirk.

"Both."

The 'cons moved in closer, and Stormstrike desperately searched for a way to beat them. He narrowed his optics as he came up with one.

"Breakshift, you and me are going to jump out when I say go. I'll cover you while you get out of the canyon and try to radio for help. You're to keep going until you contact them, okay?" Stormstrike looked at the rookie uncertainly.

"Sounds suicidal…I'm in." He grinned.

_Okay, now we just gotta wait until the opportunity arises. _Stormstrike made sure both his blasters were fully morphed out and ready. Then he saw their chance!

"Breakshift go!" Stormstrike ordered.

The 'bot swiftly leaped over the boulders, running for the canyon wall. The Decepticons immediately began firing down on him, but Stormstrike transformed and quickly caught there attention as he fired on them. Silenthowl went down, swiftly followed by Backlash. Now all the Decepticons that had been firing at Breakshift and him turned their full attention on Stormstrike, completely forgetting about the fleeing Ferrari. Stormstrike managed to keep up the distraction until Corevoid realized what he was doing.

"Hey you Decepticons, he's just distracting you! Get the rookie!" Corevoid shouted at them.

Stormstrike swerved, flying straight into the 'con, and ramming him into the canyon wall. Much to his satisfaction, the aerial bot went offline, and Stormstrike could once again detect everyone around him with his energy sensor.

_So he was cloaking everyone's signal. No wonder I didn't sense the Decepticons coming. _Stormstrike realized.

He swerved back, and became locked into a fight with Wildshot and Sniperifle, both of whom looked like they wanted him dead, which was probably true.

"You're lucky you're not as valuable as your brother Stormstrike, or else Ultracon would have infected you as well!" Wildshot spat at the mech.

"Oh darn, I feel so, unloved." Stormstrike rolled his optics, not really caring.

Wildshot fired at him some more, but he easily dodged the fire with his heightened reflexes. Sniperifle backed away, taking careful aim from more of a distance. Before she could fire her shot though, Stormstrike rolled, completely flipping around and blasted away. She fell to the bottom of the canyon, and Wildshot hesitated, and then swerved to aid the injured femme.

_Heh, Decepticon love, you don't see that everyday. _Stormstrike thought in amusement.

"STEALTHBLADE, STOP!" A scream rang through the canyon, or at least for Stormstrike it did.

He transformed in robot mode and turned, looking for Montana. He saw her, and his spark seemed to tighten as fear gripped him. Stealthblade had Montana and Clawfist corned, and Clawfist was badly damaged. He couldn't even sit up. His orange optics weakly watched Stealthblade moving in, his hand raised to strike Montana. The girl backed into Clawfist's damaged frame, but his arm was just dangling from his socket, and he was unable to wrap it around her for protection. An almost snarling chuckle escaped the dark mech as he clicked his claws together.

"Stealthblade, it's me, Montana!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Stormstrike saw Stealthblade hesitate, and a crackle of purple energy rippled down his arm before sinking back in. He shook his head as if in distaste, and flexed his claws again, completely aimed on killing the girl.

Stormstrike swooped down in-between them, catching his falling arm. The mech growled his frustration as he turned his attention on Stormstrike.

"Stealthblade, I know you're in there! Stop!" But the mech just snarled louder, and punched Stormstrike across the face.

His world spun momentarily before he intercepted another strike.

"Montana…get behind Clawfist!" Stormstrike strained as Stealthblade locked hands with him.

She wiped away some tears and quickly did as she was told; Clawfist for once looking like he agreed with the mech's instructions. Stormstrike felt himself slowly getting pushed back, being no match for Stealthblade's raw killing power.

"Stealthblade, come on bro, it's me, you're little brother!" Stormstrike begged, while looking for any sign of recognition in the stealth soldier's visor. He found none.

Suddenly Stealthblade heaved to the side, pulling Stormstrike off the ground, and sending him flying into the canyon wall! He groaned as he crawled back to his feet, but stopped midway as he glanced up and saw Stealthblade looming right in front of him, his sniper rifle aimed directly at his head.

Once again there was a moment's hesitation, and Stormstrike saw the purple energy crackle down his armed limb again.

"Stealth, it's me, Shiloh." Stormstrike's optics grew large and pleading.

More purple energy crackled down his arm, but he could still hear the weapon warming up to fire. Montana peaked out from behind Clawfist in disbelief, not wanting to watch Stealthblade kill his own brother, but at the same time too transfixed to look away.

Stealthblade let out a murderous growl.

"SKYLAR!" Stormstrike finally yelled.

Stealthblade's helm spikes suddenly dropped, and his gun morphed back into him, all the while purple electrical energy came coursing out from where his spark chamber was, and stretched through his entire being, freezing him in place. Even if Stealthblade was incapable of showing facial emotions, Stormstrike could see the sudden recognition in his visor, which was pulsing between red and its normal deep purple. Stealthblade took a staggered step backwards, the movement sending a surge of the purple electricity to that limb.

Slowly Stormstrike straightened up, cocking his head unsurely.

"Hey, you in there?" His voice was gentle and soothing, not wanting to jolt his brother back into his crazed viral state.

"Sh…Shi…low?" Stealthblade's voice crackled like it was having interference. "K…ll…me."

"What?" Stormstrike looked at his brother in confusion.

His voice steadied out for a moment. "Kill…me! Be…fore I…hurt…some…one…again." Then a sound similar to static fizzled out of his vocalizer.

"Stealth, no, I can't do that!" Stormstrike shook his head violently.

Stealthblade then began to tremble, and he wrapped his arms around his chest, looking as though he were trying to cradle his spark. He backed up, though it looked strange, like he didn't want to back away at all. The stealth soldier shakily raised his head back up to look at his brother, his helm spikes pinned down all the way. Stormstrike could feel their connection suddenly spring up, and then fade away, over and over again. Each time their connection surged, Stormstrike could suddenly feel the pain Stealthblade was experiencing. It was like his structure was slowly being dismantled from the inside out; but there was another pain as well, completely unrelated to the first one. Stormstrike could feel it in the very core of his spark. His optics widened as he suddenly understood.

"Stealthblade, stop! You're straining you're spark too much!" Stormstrike exclaimed.

He heard a gasp from Montana as she soaked in what Stormstrike meant. Stealthblade was using his own spark to override the virus, and manually control his body, without the aid of his mainframe, or even his processor.

"Stealthblade!" Stormstrike suddenly threw himself at his brother, punching his across the head, and knocking him to the ground.

The purple energy that was Stealthblade's spark sizzled for a moment before soaking back in beneath his armor, and the eerie red glow returned fully to his visor, the virus having seized control again.

The black mech snarled up at Stormstrike, and he braced himself for an attack. Much to his surprise though, Stealthblade suddenly took off; retreating.

Stormstrike heaved a sigh of relief, and turned to look back at the severely damaged Clawfist and shaken Montana. He heard Ultracon call for a retreat, and he barely acknowledged that Breakshift had succeeded in bringing back up.

"Montana, could you go tell Aero that Clawfist needs medical attention ASAP?" Stormstrike wearily requested.

She glanced at the injured Clawfist, looking reluctant to leave his side, but nodded anyways and quickly ran off towards the regrouping Autobots. Stormstrike gently eased Clawfist flat on his back, and straightened out his dislodged arms so the exposed wires were no longer painfully pulling on him. Clawfist cringed, but he did not look up and glare at Stormstrike for moving him, instead he looked apologetic.

"Okay, now we just gotta wait for Pulse or Ratchet to get over here." Stormstrike said, his voice rather drained sounding.

Clawfist didn't respond, just turning his orange optics up at the cloudy sky, seeming to almost appear sad. Stormstrike straightened as he saw Pulse running over, and seemed to almost sway with the breeze, looking as if the slightest touch could knock him over.

_At least I know you're in there, Stealth. _

**Heh, who'd have thought going to the Grand Canyon could be so dangerous?**


	29. Chapter 28

Stormstrike sat atop the plateau that was their base, watching the sun setting. The battle at the Grand Canyon had only been the day before. A strange twitch had started acting up in Stormstrike's spark, like it would suddenly flutter, and then settle back down. He felt as if it was a reaction to Stealthblade's gradually fading spark. He flinched every time it did this, even though it didn't hurt. It just wasn't natural.

"Stormstrike, there you are." A young familiar voice stated from behind him.

He didn't glance down at Montana as she sat down at his side, appearing to be transfixed on the sunset. Her brow furrowed, seemingly worried about him.

"Can you feel him?" She asked softly.

"Not his mind so much, but I can feel his spark now." Stormstrike answered truthfully.

"Do you know how much time he's got left?" Montana murmured, sounding afraid of the answer.

Stormstrike flinched as his spark made another flutter, and he placed a hand over his chest, just above his spark chamber.

"I really can't tell. The virus feels no pain, but eventually he's just going to drop…his spark was severely strained yesterday." Stormstrike sighed.

"Didn't Pulse say you're connection was through your sparks?" Montana suddenly asked.

"Yes, he did." Stormstrike finally looked down at the girl, wondering if she was leading up to something.

"Then if his…extinguishes…what happens to you?"

Stormstrike blinked, having not thought of that before.

_My spark's independent of Stealthblade, isn't it? But…if Stealth's spark extinguished, it could feel like someone ripping one of my limbs off. _Stormstrike clenched his fist that was still over his spark chamber.

The fluttering warned him the connection was deeper than he originally thought, but if Stealthblade deactivated, surely he wouldn't as well?

"Uh Montana, I uh…gotta go see Pulse." Stormstrike got up, only to get a worried look from Montana.

He went back down into the base, heading straight for the Med-Bay. As he entered, he saw Plasmagrade and Spincycle were there as well, but not because they were keeping the injured Clawfist company. Stormstrike recalled they had been damaged in the previous day's battle as well, but not as severely as the second in command. Ratchet appeared to be tending to them while Pulse worked on Clawfist.

"If you wouldn't squirm your joint would already be back in place!" Ratchet growled at Spincycle.

"You shouldn't have told me it was going to hurt!" Spincycle defended, which was the longest sentence Stormstrike had ever heard him utter.

"He's right doc bot." Plasmagrade chuckled.

Ratchet glared surprisingly darkly at the young weapons specialist.

"Do you want to get repaired?"

Plasmagrade looked as though he were having serious trouble deciding.

"Plasmagrade, you want to get fixed, trust me." Stormstrike spoke up, inadvertently announcing his presence.

"Hey, why are you here Storm?" he asked curiously.

"I err, need to…" Stormstrike suddenly flinched as his spark fluttered again, this one longer than the others. "have a medic look at something."

Both Ratchet and Pulse looked up from their work, exchanging uncertain glances with one another.

"Could you go wait in my office, I've got enough bodies in here as it is." Pulse requested.

"Yeah sure." Stormstrike nodded and quickly headed out.

He only had to wait a few minutes before both of the medics walked in, which surprised him greatly.

"What's the problem Storm?" Ratchet asked, getting straight to the point.

Stormstrike dropped his gaze, feeling uncomfortable under Ratchet's hard optics. Instead he peered back up at Pulse.

"There's something wrong with my spark." He began. "And it didn't start until after the battle yesterday. I uh, think it has something to do with Stealthblade's spark."

The two medics each raised an identical optic ridge, both looking uncertain about Stormstrike's self made diagnosis.

"If you could lift up your chest plate?" Pulse indicated.

"Oh, right." Stormstrike hastily did as he was told, and a gasp rang out from Ratchet.

"Yes Ratchet, this is Stormstrike's normal spark. Huh, nothing appears to be wrong, Stormstrike." Pulse rubbed his chin looking hard for a problem.

"Just wait a second." Stormstrike told them, and they did.

Before even a minute passed, his spark suddenly fluttered, and he jolted. With his chest plate open, the spark had a lot more room to twist around in, and bits of electricity nearly jumped free of his chamber. Both medics took a startled step backwards.

"What in Cybertron's name was that!?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Stormstrike sighed.

"It isn't causing you any pain, is it?" Pulse approached him once again.

"No, mostly just discomfort; I don't know, but it feels like my spark's trying to tell me something, like Stealth is fading or something." Stormstrike mumbled.

"I wasn't aware of just how deep your connection was." Pulse seemed moderately surprised. "You're sparks may just be communicating with one another, and you're not consciously aware of it."

"But every time we've ever talked with one another, this never happened. I mean, even when Stealthblade was dying out in that desert, my spark didn't leap like this; it's got to be something else." Stormstrike growled defiantly.

"Stormstrike, when you said Stealthblade strained his spark yesterday, how exactly did he strain it?" Ratchet finally spoke up.

"He took control of his body with it. I mean, there was purple electricity crackling out all over his body, but he was definitely controlling his movements." Stormstrike tried to explain.

"So you're saying this electricity was his spark?"

"I don't think, I know. I could feel his strain and pain from doing it." Stormstrike nodded briskly.

"Exactly how did you feel this?" Ratchet questioned further.

Stormstrike cocked his head in thought for a moment as Pulse more closely began examining his spark.

"It felt like it was happening to me, but my body didn't react to it, like it should have." Stormstrike shrugged, but got a glare from Pulse, so he immediately shifted back into his former position.

"Hmm…" Ratchet looked troubled and confused.

"We may have to run a few diagnostics on you Storm, before we can figure out exactly how your spark is linked with your brother." Pulse backed away some. "We can perform them once everyone else has gone off to recharge."

"Okay, see you in a couple hours then?" Stormstrike cocked his head.

"Yes." He nodded.

Two hours later, and Stormstrike had returned to the Med-Bay. His spark flutters hadn't worsened, but nor had they gotten better. They were more of a distraction and uncomfortable reminder of Stealthblade's predicament than anything else.

He strode into the Med-Bay, which was now empty of everyone except of course Ratchet and Pulse, as well as the still out of commission Clawfist. He was immediately ushered over to one of the berths, and Pulse hooked up a strange contraption to his chest plate, which he claimed was similar to a heart monitor, only for sparks. Stormstrike wasn't worried though, and all he had to do was sit there.

_At least this isn't like the time Skylar ran me into the hospital because my heart stopped for five seconds. Come to think of it, she never told me what was wrong with it. Huh, guess it doesn't matter now. _Stormstrike thought lightly.

The medics took an over all hour to finish their diagnostics on Stormstrike, who had grown rather bored and irritable.

"Well," Pulse began, "it appears your spark is truly independent of Stealthblade's, so you don't have to worry about it, extinguishing, if his does." He finished.

"But," Ratchet jumped in now, "if one of you were to deactivate, the other would feel a terrible strain, similar to the sensation of being ripped in half. Due to the fact the pain would be completely spark orientated, I'm uncertain if either of you could withstand it, and if you did, you could very well go insane during the recovery process."

"That's comforting." Stormstrike acknowledged sarcastically.

"But there's something else we discovered while we were analyzing your spark." Pulse jumped in again.

"What?" Stormstrike wasn't sure though if he even wanted to know.

"Your spark is manifested in with the structure of the spark chamber itself."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Stormstrike cocked his head.

Ratchet once again sprung in, getting an irritated look from his fellow medic. "What it means exactly is that your spark should never be separated from its chamber, because it'll cause extreme pain, as well as weaken it, if not cripple or kill you."

"But Stealthblade then, his spark was outside his chamber, and for such a long time!" Stormstrike bolted upright, but was gently eased back down by Pulse.

"Yes, we were just about to get to that. You're experiencing these spark 'flutters' because Stealthblade's own spark is experiencing them, only his are accompanied by pain, rather than just discomfort. When he spread his spark's energy through his body, he may have separated it completely from the chamber itself, and he's now having difficulty bonding it back into his spark chamber." Pulse's face looked grave, which greatly worried the elite.

"And if his spark gets completely rejected?" Stormstrike didn't want to know the answer, but he had to ask anyways.

Ratchet spoke up when Pulse faltered. "Every spark needs the protection of its spark chamber. Without it, a spark with dissipate and extinguish." Ratchet's words were not at all gentle with the mech, but on the other hand, he'd never known Stealthblade.

As Pulse began removing the monitor, Stormstrike's spark fluttered again, but this one was far larger than all the rest, and his whole frame locked up until it passed.

"I suggest you stay in the Medical Bay." Pulse looked worried, despite the results from the diagnostic.

"But…" Stormstrike cringed at the idea of recharging in the same room as Clawfist all night.

"You are not to leave this room, until Pulse or myself have granted you permission!" Ratchet snapped.

"Fine," Stormstrike grumbled. "but I get to have visitors then!"

The baffled look that crossed Ratchet's face was priceless. Stormstrike could tell this medic didn't often make deals with his patients, rather he just bullied them into submission. His glare then returned, and he looked as though he were about to protest, but Pulse placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"That's fine Stormstrike. Now I suggest you get some rest." Pulse smiled.

He nodded and laid out on his berth, listening to the two medics as they walked away.

"Since when do we make compromises with patients?" Ratchet demanded of his partner.

"Ratchet, unless you want to get annoyed to no end, you'll give Stormstrike this much." Pulse smoothly replied.

"I could shut him up." Ratchet protested.

"You could throw all the wrenches and clipboards at him in the world, but that kid wouldn't stop. He doesn't care how many dents he gets, just as long as his brother is okay. That kid would go to the end of the universe if it meant he could save his sibling." Pulse explained, sounding like he was amused by whatever facial expression Ratchet was making.

"So if I threw a something at Stealthblade, he'd listen?"

Pulse laughed lightly and shut the Med-Bay door behind him, and Stormstrike heard no more.

The base's alarm jolted Stormstrike back online later that night, or early that morning, give or take a few minutes. He looked around dazed and confused for a moment, before he realized what exactly had activated him. He saw Clawfist had been brought back to consciousness as well, and he seemed to be attempting to get up off his berth. He fell onto the floor, and Stormstrike had to cover up a laugh.

"Hey there Claw, I don't think that's such a bright idea." Stormstrike got up and walked over to the down Autobot's side, bending down almost mockingly.

His only response was a low growl.

"Need some help getting up?" His optics grinned in amusement.

Clawfist's lip plate rose slightly, but after a moment it faded as he realized he was still too damaged to get up alone. He remained silent for a moment, looking torn between admitting he needed Stormstrike's help, and maintaining his 'pride'. Finally Stormstrike just rolled his optics and held out an arm.

Clawfist took it, and Stormstrike carefully helped the mech back to his feet. He sat him down on the berth. Turning around to look towards the door, Stormstrike cocked his head uncertainly.

_Ratchet said not to leave the Med-Bay unless he or Pulse gave me permission, but he never said what to do if there was an emergency! _Stormstrike let out a groan of frustration.

"Grah, Ratchet's such a…" Stormstrike fought for the right word.

Clawfist grinned in amusement from his berth, and Stormstrike swerved his optics over to him.

"You're trapped in here to you know." Stormstrike narrowed his optics triumphantly as the smile dropped from Clawfist's face.

Then the door suddenly opened, making both mechs swerve to see who it was.

"Stormstrike, come with me!" Pulse ordered.

Stormstrike sprang out, but not before glancing back and waving goodbye to Clawfist, who gripped his berth seemingly fuming.

"So what's the situation?" Stormstrike asked the hurrying medic.

"Optimus Prime just sent us a distress signal for some of his men. They've crashed in the mountains just north of here, and are currently being attacked by the Decepticons that were pursuing them. All of them have sustained some form of damage, and are in need of immediate assistance." Pulse filled in.

"So what am I needed for exactly?" Stormstrike asked.

"Our computer can't get a fix on their absolute location, and Aero Prime needs you to lead the search for them."

"Ah great, another search and rescue mission." Stormstrike sighed.

"This is no time for sarcasm Storm. Are you up for this?" Pulse seemed to still be worried about Stormstrike's fluttering spark.

"Yeah, you can count on me. There's no way I'd leave an Autobot in distress."

Then they strode into Headquarters, where Stormstrike saw an unfamiliar bot up on the monitor. He was blue and red, with surprisingly gentle blue optics, and a silver face mask over where his nose and mouth should have been. Spike like objects flared up from his helm and Stormstrike could just about estimate this 'bots size, roughly taller than himself.

"Ah, Stormstrike, this is Optimus Prime, leader of all the Autobots." Aero Prime stated as he caught sight of the mech.

"Uh, I erm…" Stormstrike felt daunted by this Autobot, even though his optics seemed gentle. "Reporting for duty Sir!" He stammered.

A look of amusement, or something similar to it crossed the optics of the mech in the monitor, but his voice remained serious as he spoke.

"Stormstrike, are you willing to take a team and find my distressed party?"

Stormstrike swiftly nodded. "Of course Sir."

Optimus Prime turned his optics on Aero Prime. "Aero, these are your men, send out whom you think is best suited for this mission."

"Yes Sir." Aero acknowledged. "Plasmagrade, Spincycle, Breakshift, Chain, you are to follow Stormstrike's lead and aid Optimus's men."

"Sir yes Sir!" They complied in unison.

_Wait a minute here, I'm in charge!?!_

"Hey hold on a second there. I'm going too; they might be critical and in need of immediate care." Ratchet spoke up.

"Very well, Autobots, transform and roll out!" Aero Prime nodded.

_And now I'm in charge of a cranky medic as well…great. _Stormstrike shook his head, and then did as he was told.


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay. This weeks been crazy with all these last minute projects. Plus this chapter was a little uninspired, because I got bored with it. Well, please enjoy.**

Stormstrike flew ahead of all the others, straining his energy sensor to maximum in attempt to locate the distressed 'bots. He subconsciously kept looking down at the mech's he was leading, fearing something would suddenly happen to all of them.

_I can't lead, what was Aero thinking? Why not put Chain in charge, he's seen more battles than I've seen years; or is he somehow trying to confirm my loyalty? No, why would he do that like this? Bleh, and aren't the leaders held responsible for everything that happens to their men? What if everyone blows up!?! _Stormstrike shook himself, knowing he was exaggerating his thoughts too much. _But still, why am I in charge of this team, I can't even formulate plans, much less order someone around?_

His thoughts were cut short as his sensor pulsed, warning him that they were approaching unfamiliar mechs.

"They're over there." Stormstrike announced, angling his form so he was flying more towards the signatures.

He couldn't see them though, because of the mountains surrounding them.

"How many Decepticons?" Plasmagrade asked, speeding up to fly at his side.

Stormstrike paused for a moment. He could distinguish individuals after he knew them, but all theses bots were unfamiliar, so he really had no idea. He focused harder, and finally detected two similar signatures, that remarkably resembled Corevoid's, when he wasn't cloaking it.

"Two at least. Be ready, they're fliers!" Stormstrike announced to his group.

No one else spoke, but Stormstrike wasn't sure if it was because they were nervous about battling the unfamiliar mechs, or if they were uncertain about his leading capabilities. He hoped it was the first one.

Turning on the ridge of one of the lower mountains, Stormstrike saw them. He counted three Autobots on the ground for certain, and then the two Decepticons circling around above them, peppering them with shots.

_Okay, gotta think of a plan, gotta think of a plan! _Stormstrike hesitated.

"Plasmagrade, you and I will distract the 'cons, Ratchet, assist those in need of medical support. Chain, Breakshift and Spincycle, your duty is to guard Ratchet and assist the still battle able 'bots. Understood?" Stormstrike suddenly commanded, trying not to let his voice falter and let the others know of his great uncertainty.

"Sir!" They spoke in unison, excluding Ratchet, who let out a grunt of almost approval.

He and Plasmagrade then veered, speeding up and whizzing right underneath the firing 'cons, making them circle around to reorient themselves and figure out what had just happened. The elite and weapons specialist swerved up, and looped back over top of the mechs this time.

"How did their backup get here!?! I was scrambling the signal!" The light blue SU-34 exclaimed in a strange high pitched voice that was still masculine.

"Mesh you idiot, one of their bots obviously has an energy sensor! Like him!" His brown SU-37 companion suddenly rolled away, aiming straight at Stormstrike!

"Whoa, holy shit!" Stormstrike dived out of harms way at the last moment as he realized the mech had no intention of stopping his roll. "Plasmagrade, take care of the other one, I've got him!" Stormstrike ordered.

"My pleasure!" The UAV Global Hawk laughed, and then angled himself at the blue Decepticon called Mesh.

Stormstrike then turned his attention on the other aerial 'con. He had circled back, completely absorbed in this new flying enemy, rather than the injured 'bots below.

"So who do I have the pleasure of shooting down today?" Stormstrike asked, but really to buy time.

"Seeing that you've probably already met our leader Corevoid, I might as well tell you." The 'con's voice was eerily friendly, almost like it belonged to an Autobot. "The 'cons call me Ensnare." As he said this, he transformed.

Stormstrike mimicked him quickly, and discovered they were exactly the same size, down to the nearest millimeter. Ensnare was mostly a light brown, with some tan and khaki highlights here and there in a splotchy pattern. His optics glowed a deep indigo, and seemed to be absorbing every aspect of his foe. He smiled, and it took Stormstrike aback. His smile was neither cruel nor twisted, and there wasn't even a hint of hostility in it. Stormstrike faltered.

_Is this guy really a Decepticon; or am I just losing it? _Stormstrike cocked his head unsurely.

Suddenly Ensnare surged forward, locking onto Stormstrike's shoulders and shoving him down with him to the ground below! Desperately Stormstrike struggled to break free, but Ensnare's hands had a steady grip, that could not be removed. Stormstrike fired his thrusters on maximum, hoping to rip free by force, but Ensnare only increased his speed. They both collided into the hard rocky mountain earth; Stormstrike cushioning Ensnare's impact, but also taking the combined force of a heavy metal mech and the solid ground.

Pulling back Ensnare smiled down at his work; the smile on his faceplate just as pure and friendly looking as the first. The elite let out a groan, and tried to focus, but he felt as though his optics had been jostled out of his head. He sat up with a loud creak, his back moaning in protest to the movement.

"Is that it? No wonder you joined the Autobots, you're just as weak as they are." Ensnare may have been insulting him, but he said it in a cheery manner, that could easily be called friendly.

Stormstrike morphed out his blasters in record time, not hesitating to shoot at the aerial 'con. The first shot hit him in the side, but he managed to dive out of the way of the rest of them.

"Hmm, now that's more like it!" Ensnare's voice sounded as if he were encouraging Stormstrike, positively.

"There's something wrong with you." Stormstrike stated, keeping his blasters aimed at the brown mech.

"Really, I thought so too, but I wasn't sure…" Ensnare grinned purely again. "Do you think it's the voice? I stole it from an Autobot after they ripped out my vocalizer. It kinda did something to my expressions." Ensnare explained happily.

"You stole an Autobot's vocalizer!?!" Stormstrike gasped.

"Yeah, and some other key parts, which probably has more to do with my expressions." As he spoke, his hand morphed into a large gun.

_Who takes a deactivated bot's body parts? On second thought, was the 'bot even deactivated? _Stormstrike shuddered unpleasantly.

"So, we gonna stand like this all day?" Ensnare broadened his smile, but it looked so pure it just didn't sit right in Stormstrike's circuitry.

"You could just give up and surrender." Stormstrike suggested.

"Not likely." But Ensnare nodded his head, looking as if he agreed with Stormstrike's idea.

_Okay, I'm officially freaked out now. _Stormstrike gulped.

Ensnare suddenly fired, making the elite dive out of harms way! He managed to let off a few of his own shots in retaliation, but Ensnare dodged these just as easily as Stormstrike had dodged his shot.

A loud boom suddenly rocked the earth, making both mechs look up in confusion. Stormstrike realized Plasmagrade had the upper hand on Mesh. Then his spark fluttered. He cringed, and couldn't stop himself from gripping his chest in discomfort. Ensnare whizzed his attention back on the mech, a smile growing on his faceplate once more. Stormstrike narrowed his optics threateningly, quickly dropping his hand away from his chest plate.

"Something bugging you there?" Ensnare asked, sounding innocently curious, but Stormstrike knew better by now.

"Nope." Stormstrike denied, and then charged the mech.

Much to his surprise Ensnare met him halfway, and they locked hands, changing their battle into a fight of strength. Stormstrike realized not only were they the exact same height, but the same weight as well. He couldn't get any leverage over him, but neither could the 'con. There own strength threatened to break their locked palms.

_Please don't flutter; please don't flutter, not now! _Stormstrike begged his pulsating spark.

If it fluttered on him now, he'd surely cringe, and Ensnare would win. Stormstrike attempted to compensate the force Ensnare was slamming on him, so he could hopefully kick him back, but Ensnare saw through his strained movements, and began shoving even harder, astonishing the elite. Stormstrike thought desperately for some move he could pull that would give him the edge, when it hit him. He locked optics with Ensnare for a split second before suddenly tugging back, rolling onto his back and kicking the aerial bot tumbling above him. The brown mech went flying, slamming into the ground a few hundred feet away. Hastily Stormstrike crawled back to his feet, to quickly deliver a decisive shot, but then his spark fluttered.

"Holy…" Stormstrike hunched over, his optics narrowing uncomfortably.

His spark's flutter had been far more than that, more like a surge, as if it had been trying to escape his chest. He gripped the spot tightly, like that would hold it in. After a moment, the sensation passed, and he was able to regain composure. Stormstrike glanced back up at his opponent, and to his surprise he saw him take off in retreat, and was swiftly joined by the blue mech Mesh.

Stormstrike glanced around confused by their sudden hasty retreat. Ensnare had had the upper hand on him, hadn't he? Plasmagrade then landed at his side, a broad smirk of triumph on his faceplate.

"What just happened exactly?" Stormstrike asked in confusion.

"Ha, Mesh got Hatchet pretty angry when he went after him and one of the 'bots, so, I'll just let you guess what happened." Plasmagrade sniggered.

"Um, no thanks I'm good." Stormstrike said as he looked back at his companions, spying the still fuming Ratchet. "Yeah, I really don't want to know."

"Suit yourself, but uh…you sorta gotta report to the primes that we were successful." Plasmagrade smiled more truly now.

"Oh, right." Stormstrike nodded, and swiftly activated his comm.

"Aero Sir, the Autobots are secure and stable, we'll be returning shortly." Stormstrike swiftly told his leader.

"Well done Stormstrike, we'll be awaiting your arrival." Aero Prime's voice sounded pleased.

"We'll get introductions done once we're safely back at base." Plasmagrade filled in as they strode over to their unfamiliar Autobot companions.

"Sounds fine to me." Stormstrike nodded again, but couldn't help but optic one of the unfamiliar 'bots.

He wasn't exceptionally tall, but neither was he small. His black and white body appeared to be able to transform into some sort of car, and judging by the design, Stormstrike guessed it was a police car. A red crest was mounted on the front of his helm, dramatically contrasting his deep blue optics. They held much disapproval as well as suspicion.

_Oh great, I hope he's not another Clawfist. _Stormstrike thought meekly.

The unfamiliar mech then proceeded to stride away, walking right past Stormstrike, nearly grazing him in the process. Stormstrike looked to his partner unsurely.

"He looks like fun."

Plasmagrade snickered, but hastily covered his mouth when the unknown 'bot glanced back to shoot him a glare.

"Careful Storm, he might not be a bundle of love, but he's our superior." Plasmagrade warned.

"Oh joy." Stormstrike sighed.

_So he is Clawfist's double. Just my freaking luck. _


	31. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school lately. Well, enjoy.**

Introductions back at base were shaky at best, or at least Prowl's introduction was. Prowl had been the mech that had shot him the nasty glare earlier. It turned out he was Optimus Prime's second in command, as well as a very skilled tactician.

Then there were the other two 'bots. They were much friendlier. The first one was yellow, and transformed into a punch buggy, slightly amusing Stormstrike. His name was Bumblebee, and he was one of the most considerate Autobots the elite had ever met. He didn't even flinch at the fact that Stormstrike used to be a Decepticon. If anything, it made him smile, and tell the taller mech that he was happy he'd changed sides, because he never wanted to have to square off with him. Stormstrike decided to take it as a compliment.

The last Autobot to be introduced seemed shy, tucking behind Bumblebee, who said he was his mentor. The gold and teal 'bot was very small, not tiny, but smaller than the already undersized Bumblebee. Stormstrike had seen him transform into a VW dune buggy. His steely blue optics warily watched Stormstrike, flashing to his Decepticon symbol from time to time.

"This is Lightarch. We only just found him last month, and had been sent with the other new recruit here, on the earth base. We thought it would do him some good." Optimus Prime explained through the monitor.

"What can you do exactly?" Breakshift asked rather roughly, as if he disapproved of the timid looking 'bot.

"I specialize i-in recon." The young gold mech stammered.

"Recon?" A somewhat twisted smile decorated Breakshift's face before Stormstrike sharply elbowed him, nearly knocking the smaller bot over.

"Breakshift, zip it, can't you see the guy's a bit intimidated?" Stormstrike scolded into the rookie's audio receptor.

"But look at him Storm, he looks like a youngling!" Breakshift quietly exclaimed.

"Looks can be deceiving…just take me as example." Stormstrike pointed out.

"Yeah but, at least you fit your role. The guy looks like he should turn into one of Montana's toys!"

"You're hopeless." Stormstrike concluded with a shake of his head. "Just don't pick on the guy, okay?"

"No promises." Breakshift grinned.

This got him a good hard stare down from the elite, which was only broken when he was addressed directly.

"Sir?" Stormstrike glanced up, having missed the question.

Aero Prime patiently repeated himself. "Can you tell how much time Stealthblade has left?"

_Oh, Stealth…hmm. _Stormstrike suddenly cringed as his spark fluttered yet again. They were getting longer and harder, and Stormstrike could almost call it painful now, almost.

"I'm not sure, but it's not much. A day, maybe two?" This got a worried glance from Plasmagrade, and fully snapped Breakshift's attention away from the new Autobot.

"As I feared." Aero Prime turned back to the monitor, where Optimus Prime glowed on the screen.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to act before your arrival Sir." Aero Prime stated.

"Very well, I place you in charge of my men until our arrival." Optimus Prime nodded.

"_Hey boss bot, you talking with those earth bots?_" An unfamiliar voice suddenly rang out through Optimus Prime's comm.

"Yes Sideswipe." Optimus Prime nearly sighed, but not quite.

Stormstrike cocked his head, wondering what this mysterious bot was like.

"_Ha, told ya Sunny, that's two energon cubes ya owe me!_' Sideswipe had obviously forgotten to turn off his communicator.

"Sideswipe." Optimus Prime's voice sounded like a groan, but that wasn't the right word in Stormstrike's opinion.

"_Oops, sorry boss bot._" The mysterious mech then disconnected with Optimus Prime.

"Why'd we bring those two piston heads along anyways?" Ratchet grumbled from not too far away.

Ignoring Ratchet's question, the Autobot leader returned his full attention to Aero Prime.

"We'll land in approximately two days, until then, good luck."

Aero Prime nodded, and the monitor went black as the red and blue mech disconnected. Attention seemed to suddenly swerve in the direction of little Lightarch.

"Chain, if you would please show this mech around our base." He requested.

The older black mech merely nodded, and indicated for Lightarch to follow. As he passed Breakshift, the red mech shot him a twisted smile, making the recon bot's optics widen worriedly.

"Breakshift!" Stormstrike knocked his companion atop the helm, wiping the look right of his face plate.

"Owe, that hurt." He whined.

"Serves you right." Stormstrike growled, rolling his optics.

Breakshift was about to make a witty comeback, when Stormstrike suddenly latched onto his shoulder for support as his spark seemly heaved inside his chest. Both Pulse and Ratchet were at his side before he could blink.

_Stealth, you're not giving up, are you? _Stormstrike let out a hiss as true pain lanced through his core.

"Storm, is it your spark?" Pulse asked quickly, swinging one of elite's arms over his shoulders for more support.

"More like Stealth's…he's not going to last much longer." Stormstrike's legs suddenly buckled out from underneath him as his spark completely overwhelmed him. Ratchet managed to catch him before he took Pulse down with him.

The surrounding 'bots looked at Stormstrike either worried or confused. How did one care for a 'bot that was being indirectly effected by his sibling's pain?

"Is there anything we can do for him Ratchet?" Pulse looked up at a loss.

"Not really. If there's anything I've learned from the twins, it's that their connection is deep down in their spark, a place we can't tamper with." The medic shook head.

_Twins? Transformers can have twins? _Stormstrike couldn't help but ponder this, despite the pain that racked his spark and chest.

"Well, let's just take him to the Med-Bay for now." Pulse instructed.

Carefully the two medics supported the large elite down to the Medical Bay. Clawfist sat up as he saw the two medics practically carrying in Stormstrike.

"Something happen to him?" Clawfist asked, though didn't sound extremely concerned, but he didn't sound uninterested either.

"No, his connection with Stealthblade is causing him some trouble." Pulse hastily replied as he helped lay the light blue mech on a berth.

_Wait, didn't they say it would be extremely painful when Stealthblade's spark extinguished? No, no Stealth! You can't give up on me now! Come on bro, keep fighting! _Stormstrike desperately thought to his sibling.

_Sh…loh? _A crackled and broken voice entered Stormstrike's processor, and he could identify that dark tone anywhere.

_Skylar! _Stormstrike struggled to keep their connection. It seemed communing with his sibling only cause more pain to build up in his spark, and it fluttered and pulsed almost violently. As soon as he had a connection with Stealthblade though, it disappeared.

_Stealth? _Stormstrike thought worriedly.

Then he realized the pain was beginning to fade from his chest. His tense and tightly wrapped arms unfurled from his chest as he began to relax as the pain left him. Both medics took notice of his relaxing posture.

"Is it passing?" Pulse asked worriedly.

Stormstrike just nodded, letting out a slightly relieved sigh.

"He's not giving up anymore." Stormstrike stated. "But I don't think he can last for two days anymore. We've got to get him back tomorrow, or else…" Stormstrike trailed off, unable to even think of such an outcome.

"Right, I'll inform Prime." Pulse nodded, switching on his comm.

"You should probably get some rest while you can." Ratchet said, but it sounded like an order.

"Sounds good to me." Stormstrike let out another relaxing sigh, and shut down.

*****

Shadowshifter clenched his fists unhappily. He had been so close to being permitted to finish of Stealthblade, but right as he was preparing, Stealthblade's condition suddenly returned to normal, and his trembling ceased.

Stealthblade stood up, and shook his head as if he'd struck it on something. The eerie red still strongly glowed in his visor, but his stance was not quite right. Shadowshifter couldn't place it, but he assumed it had something to do with his weakening internal circuitry.

"Oh come on…this mech should be deactivating by now!" Wildshot approached Shadowshifter's side.

Sniperifle clung to the red 'con's arm, her usual spot now days. Shadowshifter just growled in agreement. Either the virus was very stubbornly keeping Stealthblade active, or something else was going on.

"Ultracon refuses to deactivate him until the very end, why do you think that is?" Sniperifle turned up to her partner.

"I don't care, just as long as he bites it before tomorrow evening." Shadowshifter interrupted before Wildshot could answer.

"_Decepticons, report to me immediately._" Ultracon suddenly ordered through their comms.

All the 'cons quickly dropped what they were doing and turned to head towards Ultracon, Stealthblade included. Shadowshifter followed the other stealth soldier, analyzing him carefully. He lacked his normal light and effortless stride, and instead almost shuffled his feet from time to time. He was definitely deteriorating, just not as quickly as Shadowshifter had hoped.

They arrived in the main chamber, where Ultracon awaited them at its center. Backlash quickly flanked Shadowshifter's side, a place he's become quite fond of. Shadowshifter glanced up at his loyal companion.

"Any idea what this is about?" Backlash asked; his voice submissive.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here." Shadowshifter glared at the Decepticon leader, loathing him just as much as Stealthblade.

His hand traced the scar across his chest plate subconsciously, and Backlash looked away as if he were intruding. Impatient growls echoed out of Stealthblade's vocalizer, telling the others of his impatience, and want to get things started.

"As you're all aware, Stealthblade doesn't have much time left with us." Ultracon began.

A few optics turned in the direction of the strangely functioning black mech.

"Before he leaves our company," Ultracon smirked darkly, "I thought we'd allow him one last battle against his Autobot companions."

Chuckles of amusement and agreement immediately filled the chamber, echoing all the way up to the volcano's mouth. Shadowshifter though snarled; he wouldn't get to finish of Stealthblade himself if he was taken down in an Autobot battle. Backlash took note of his companion's lack of consent.

"We leave tomorrow morning, for the Great Plains. It will provide a swift and decisive battle for out stealth soldier." Ultracon's smirk grew into a contorted smile.

"Sir!" All the Decepticon's saluted, including the reluctant Shadowshifter.

Much to his surprise as the other Decepticons began clearing out, Ultracon strode over to him, a strange glint in his red optics.

"Shadowshifter, I realize you wish to dispose of Stealthblade yourself."

"Yes Sir." Shadowshifter curtly nodded, holding back his disdain for the metallic mech before him.

"Knowing the Autobots, they'll attempt to rescue him before any damage can be done. If they succeed in capturing Stealthblade, I want you to assassinate him." Ultracon ordered.

"My pleasure, Sir." Shadowshifter nodded, and then took his leave.

If he couldn't destroy Stealthblade his way, he could at least make his death slow and drawn out. It made him chuckle to himself in dark amusement.

"Something going your way Shadow?" Backlash suddenly asked him.

The mech might have been huge, but he had a way of appearing out of nowhere, and caught many of the Decepticons off guard most of the time. Not Shadowshifter though.

"As a matter of fact, something is." Shadowshifter glanced up at the towering mech.

His red visor then fell to Stealthblade, lurking in a dark corner, looking lost, but at the same time savage. By tomorrow morning, he thought, there'd be one less stealth soldier on Earth.


	32. Chapter 31

Stormstrike activated the following morning feeling rather achy and stiff. It wasn't that the Med-Bay berths were uncomfortable, but his spark had fluttered a couple of times during the night, and it had forced him to twist into a series of positions just to ease the discomfort. Carefully he stood, glancing over at Clawfist, who was nearly fully repaired now. The yellow mech was still recharging, and Stormstrike breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, no cranky bots are up yet. _His optics smiled in satisfaction, when suddenly the Med-Bay door opened.

Stormstrike glanced up expecting Pulse or Ratchet, but to his surprise his optics settled on a young girl with short black hair. She quickly ran over to him, her honey eyes radiating concern.

"I heard about what happened! Are you okay?" Montana hurriedly asked before Stormstrike could even greet the child.

"Montana I'm fine, calm down. And isn't it a little early for you to be here?" Stormstrike asked confused.

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep well last night, so I called Dawn to pick me up. I was waiting for you to wake up before coming in." Montana smiled innocently.

"How long have you been here?" Stormstrike cocked his head.

"Umm, three, four hours? Five at most?" She shrugged lightly.

Stormstrike rolled his optics, making the girl grow defensive.

"Hey I was worried about you all! Plus I wanted to meet the new guy, but he's not up yet. What's he like?" Montana jabbered.

"Small, gold, turns into a dune buggy, a bit shy, and already the object of Breakshift's amusement."

"Yeah, Breakshift has a rookie complex. He'll get over it in about a week or so." Montana shrugged it off. "Wait, he's a gold dune buggy!?!" She suddenly sounded excited.

"What about it?" Stormstrike asked warily.

"I've never ridden in a dune buggy before! I've seen them on TV all the time, and it looks really fun!" She exclaimed happily.

"Montana, your definition of fun is my definition of dangerous." The elite shook his head. "And who said Lightarch would even agree to give you a ride?"

"He will!" Montana snapped.

Stromstrike raised an optic ridge.

"I'll uh…ask him really nicely. He's shy right; so maybe he just needs a friend?" She tried to smile again, but it came out forced.

"You are ridiculous." Stormstrike sighed loudly, awakening Clawfist.

The second in command sat up, glaring unhappily at the pair for a moment. Stormstrike snickered at the look.

"How many times do I have to remind you that your glares don't phase me in the slightest?" Stormstrike chuckled lightly, getting a laugh from Montana as well.

Clawfist just growled grumpily, but did not drop his glare. Then the door opened again, this time Pulse strode in. His calming optics settled on Montana momentarily, before he continued on his way to Clawfist. After a few tweaks, and a quick diagnostic, Clawfist was deemed fit enough to go. He nodded and quickly left, not even bothering to thank Pulse for his efforts. As soon as the door was shut, Stormstrike voiced his opinion.

"That mech has some major issues in his processor."

This rewarded him with a giggle from Montana. "Awe, he just takes awhile to warm up to."

"But he hates me!" Stormstrike exclaimed.

"True…you just gotta earn his trust." She smiled.

"If I didn't earn it back at the ice cave, I don't think he'll ever trust me." The mech sighed glumly.

"Clawfist's only reluctant to open up with another mech. He's lost too many friends in the past, and has had his trust betrayed even more. Time is truly the only element you need Storm. He'll lighten up, eventually." Pulse assured.

"Key word being eventually." Stormstrike managed a light chuckle.

Then the alarm went off.

Stormstrike narrowed his optics uncertainly. Would the medic permit him to leave after his previous episode? Montana was his answer.

"Come on Storm, let's go see what's wrong!" She urged, running for the door already.

He glanced as Pulse, who nodded and joined them on their way to Headquarters. Due to how early it was in the morning, it took a few minutes for the rest of the troop to arrive.

"What's the situation?" Prowl asked upon entering.

"The Decepticons have been detected in the Great Plains. We have no security drones out there, so we can't know for sure what's going on." Aero Prime replied quickly.

"There's nothing out there of use to them." Dawncatcher cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh, sounds like a trap." Stormstrike glowered at the black monitors, as if that would turn them on and reveal what the 'cons were doing.

"A trap it may be, but we must go none the less." Aero Prime nodded his head in agreement.

Montana bit her lip nervously shifting her gaze between Stormstrike and Pulse, looking as if she were hoping the medic would make the elite stay behind. Pulse though, new better than to hold the mech back. His brother could be with the Decepticons, and there was no way he'd miss a chance to try to get him back.

"Plasmagrade, Stormstrike, I would like you two to fly ahead and assess the situation. Report back to us once you've discovered Ultracon's intentions." The Autobot leader ordered.

"Sir!" They saluted in unison, and then quickly jogged for the exit.

Montana looked after them worriedly. Pulse gently scooped her up, hoping his touch would comfort the human somewhat.

"Stealthblade's with them." Montana murmured.

"How do you know that?" Pulse asked perplexed.

"He doesn't have much time left...Ultracon wants to make a show out of him, before he..." She was unable to finish.

"Storm will get him back, don't worry." Breakshift assured, having overheard the little girl.

"But in one piece?" Montana murmured, her voice barely audible, even for the mech's highly sensitive audio receptors.

"If he's not, we can fix him. Plus we have the best medic this side of the galaxy." Pulse jabbed a thumb in Ratchet's direction, who actually looked slightly pleased by the compliment.

"Yeah, you're right...Stealth will be okay." She weakly smiled.

"Clawfist, you're to lead the party to intercept the Decepticons if their will proves ill." Aero Prime instructed.

"When is it not?" The second in command asked.

"Breakshift, Spincycle, Chain, and Prowl will be under your charge. Dawncatcher, you are to go with them to pick up any signals that the pair may send out, understood?"

"I'll do my best Sir!" The white and pink femme nodded.

"I will join you if things escalate too far." the large mech stated. "Autobots, roll out!"

The 'bots swiftly complied, and their disappearing presences left a empty feeling in the base, or at least it did for Montana.

"They'll be okay, they'll be okay." She whispered to herself, Pulse pretending not to overhear her.

*****

Everything was in a fog. From his vision to his hearing, it all felt muffled and slightly out of touch. Except the pain. It was the one thing he could feel clearly, as well as the only thing that told him he still functioned. His head swerved left to right without his consent as his heat sensors picked up two foreign bots. He wanted to keep his body from moving, just to lessen a bit of the pain, but nothing responded to his will. Even if he could see a bit, and hear a bit now, it did not comfort him. His body, completely uninhibited by the pain, pointed and growled, alerting the surrounding Decepticons of the two approaching Autobots.

_No, it's Stormstrike! Storm, don't come, they're just going to kill me, I don't want you to see that! _Stealthblade thought desperately, but there was no response. The virus still had him locked up in his spark too much. And speaking of his spark, it throbbed and hurt like no other. If he had been in control, he'd have been a whimpering heap by now.

"Ah, so the other traitor decided to show up...excellent." Ultracon smirked beside the controlled stealth soldier.

His vocalizer suddenly let out a deep amused chuckle, though caught from the severe damage it had sustained. Though pain lashed through his neck from it, the virus continued on laughing, completely immune to it.

_Damn virus! Get out of my mainframe! _Stealthblade managed to make his body lock up for a moment, before the virus swiftly shoved him back out of the way. He was growing weaker, and the virus only stronger.

His body watched the two aerial Autobots circle around, daring not to come closer having noticed they'd been spotted. Ultracon just grinned contently on the ground, keeping his soldiers from attacking.

"I want all of the Autobots to witness Stealthblade's downfall."

Shadowshifter flexed his claws impatiently; the entrapped Stealthblade knowing how badly the mech wanted him dead, but his virus didn't care about it in the slightest. It had been programmed to ensure Stealthblade died, and if Shadowshifter was the one that did it, that was fine with it.

His spark suddenly thrummed in his spark chamber, as it struggled to properly fuse back with the metal. Stealthblade wanted to cry out, fall over, and curl up in agony, but the virus didn't even acknowledge the sensation, too fixated on the distant mechs. The moment passed as Stealthblade managed to secure his spark back into the chamber, a process that was becoming more difficult with each flare up.

_I wonder...if Pulse can fix something like this? _Stealthblade wearily thought as the pain disappeared, only reminding Stealthblade of all his other injuries.

The virus had done a number on his systems, making them all strain to perform the tasks they'd been designed to do just to keep the soldier functioning. He shouldn't have been able to move, much less fight in the condition he was in, but somehow the virus was able to bypass that problem, leaving him with only a slightly shuffled walk as a side effect.

His heat sensors then began detecting new presences. As they drew nearer, Stealthblade could distinguish exactly who they were.

Clawfist was in the lead, obviously having recovered from Stealthblade's beating, and placed in charge of these Autobots. Following him were Breakshift and Spincycle, as well as Chain and Dawncatcher. Before Stealthblade could ponder why the femme was there, he spotted an unfamiliar mech. He was black and white, and some sort of police car; very fast whatever it was. If he had been in the right mind, Stealthblade would had known the car was a Lotus Exige.

_Okay, he's new, wonder what his name is? _Stealthblade pondered, attempting to distract himself from his dire situation.

They stopped short, and then transformed. Stealthblade bristled, his spikes flaring out threateningly all over his body. He snarled, but a small moan managed to squeak out as well, making the virus suddenly fall silent.

_Ha, I win. _Stealthblade thought wearily, not really feeling triumphant at all.

"Come to see the end of your traitorous soldier?" Ultracon asked Clawfist in a rather amused tone.

Stormstrike suddenly landed beside the second in command, puffing himself up impressively, but Stealthblade caught the fear and worry in his younger brother's optics. The virus did to.

"We've come to get him back." The elite growled, each word dripping with hostility.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Decepticons, attack!" Ultracon swiftly ordered.

The plains then became utter chaos. Stealthblade whizzed through the Autobots with ease, dodging their defensive moves, and slashing at them every chance he got. All the while, his internal circuitry groaned from the abuse.

_This virus is idiotic. It doesn't even realize it can finish off all of them with one shot. But then again...it has caused severe internal damage. Maybe it won't morph out anymore? Finally some good news, sorta. _

Somehow, the battling Autobots and Decepticons seemed to be moving away from him, as his body targeted Clawfist, who wasn't paying attention to the rapidly approaching stealth soldier. He took off at a full sprint, his feet scarcely making a noise as he rapidly approaching.

_No! Clawfist, turn around! Turn around, please! _Stealthblade begged, straining harder than ever to regain control of his body.

At this speed, his claws would split right through the yellow mech's thick armor, and easily destroy his internal circuitry.

_Not like last time, not again! _Stealthblade howled internally, remembering from his last battle how he had nearly destroyed the second in command.

His arm stretched back, claws flared for the deadly strike! Suddenly his body launched into the air, so gravity would speed up the attack even more!

_Clawfist!_

"CLAW...ST!" Stealthblade gained control over his broken vocalizer at the last moment.

The second in command swung around, his spear like claws mounted in his arm fully extended.

"gUUh!" Stealthblade gasped.

Clawfist's claws impaled Stealthblade's abdomen, and protruded sharply out his back, on opposite sides of his spinal frame. Energon immediately began leaking out the wounds, coating Stealthblade's armor, as well the as the weapon lodged inside of him. Stealthblade's blurred vision cleared, and his audio receptors sharpened as the virus receded from the critical blow. Shakily he looked up at Clawfist's face plate, his optics having returned to their original dim purple.

"C...C..." His voice was lost to static.

Stealthblade pulled his clawed hand away from Clawfist's neck, that had been so close to slicing it clean off. He moved his hands down to the spikes thrust through his body, gripping them tightly. With a tug he wrenched the objects out of him, causing more energon to spill out, and stain more of his tattered armor.

"Stealthblade?" Clawfist sounded dumbstruck.

Stealthblade stumbled backwards, clutching the gashes in his abdomen, but unable to clench his leaking back. More static fizzled out of his vocal processor, sounding similar to a gurgle.

"SKYLAR!" A voice cried out from above.

Stealthblade rocked backwards, beginning to fall. Someone caught him from behind, and gently lowered him down so he was leaning up against his frame. Stealthblade looked up shakily, only to realize it was Stormstrike that had caught him.

"S..." Stealthblade twitched a helm spike in pain.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk, remember?" Stormstrike whispered soothing.

_I...I'm sorry. _Stealthblade weakly thought.

"For what?" Stormstrike's voice was shaking now, as if he were holding back tears, but Stealthblade knew that wasn't impossible.

_Everything._

"Stealth, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Stormstrike's voice shook.

Stealthblade let out a pained hiss and clenched the gaping slices tighter, attempting to hold in some of the energon. Stormstrike moved one of his hands, and carefully placed them over his older sibling's. Nothing could be done about his leaking back though.

_Storm...I love you, kiddo. _Stealthblade thought affectionately.

"Don't give up on me Stealth!" Stormstrike darted his attention up to Clawfist, who was still just standing there, as if in shock. "Don't just stand there! Contact Aero! We need a medic NOW!" Stormstrike practically snarled.

Clawfist jolted, his orange optics staring at Stealthblade in confusion. Then suddenly he lifted his hand to his comm, activating it.

"Come on Stealth, stay with me." Stormstrike cradled Stealthblade's broken body closer.

_Did I ever tell you...what a great little brother you were? _Stealthblade felt his mind fading.

"Don't get sappy on me bro...Pulse and Ratchet are coming, you're going to be fine." Stormstrike's voice rattled again, trying to muffle his distress.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Ultracon suddenly ordered from not too far away.

Stealthblade tensed, remembering what Ultracon had ordered Shadowshifter to do.

"SHA...W...!!!" Stealthblade tried to exclaim.

"What?" Stormstrike narrowed his blue optics in confusion.

_Shadowshifter, he's supposed to...kill me! Where...is he!?! _Stealthblade attempted to look around, but failed, from both energon loss as well as the previous damage to his internal circuitry.

Stormstrike darted his head up, his energy sensor glowing brightly as he attempted to locate the stealth soldier. His bright optics then turned up to the sky.

"Shadowshifter, don't you dare!" Stormstrike cried out with a feral edge.

Stealthblade weakly turned his attention to the sky as well, and could make out the vague form of the semi transparent mech, aiming a gun down at him.

A click rang out, and Stormstrike suddenly shot up at the black mech with the blaster installed in his back, hitting it's mark dead on. Shadowshifter let out a howl of pain, shifting off his transparency and then zooming away, smoke leaving a heavy trail behind him. A few Autobots ran over, but hesitated in getting too close to the fuming Stormstrike.

Then his hardened stare softened as he returned his full attention back on his grievously injured brother.

_Nice shot. _Stealthblade complimented, though his thoughts were hollow and drained.

"Hey, you stay with me!" Stormstrike encouraged.

_I'm not going anywhere... _Stealthblade indicated to his damaged body.

"Heh, yeah, guess you're not." Stormstrike nodded in agreement, but his optics still looked solemn despite his somewhat joking tone.

"Don't worry Stealth, the others are on their way." Breakshift suddenly broke in.

He was unable to respond aloud to the rookie's comforting, so he just weakly tilted his head in recognition. He then noticed Plasmagrade and Dawncatcher were hovering over them as well. Dawncatcher's face plate was partially covered by her hands, as if she were hiding her look of shock. Plasmagrade's dental plates were tightly clenched and exposed, but not in a snarl, more like fear.

_Is...everyone else...okay? _Stealthblade recalled the other mechs as well.

"Yeah Stealth, everyone's else it just fine." Stormstrike nodded assuringly.

_That's good. _He mentally sighed.

His head began to drop back, and Stormstrike quickly shifted his brother's weight so that it rocked into his frame more, keeping his head from falling back.

"Hey, don't go offline on me." the elite's tone was pleading.

_I'm losing too much...energon. _Stealthblade wrapped his hands tighter around is gaping wounds.

Stormstrike acknowledged the thick energon trickling freely down his back, staining his kneeled legs that so carefully supported his brother.

"Anyone got an emergency energon pack?" Stormstrike's voice cracked with concern.

"Here" Prowl suddenly appeared, and Stormstrike took the pack in his hand quickly.

"Thanks Prowl." Stormstrike hastily opened up the hatch in Stealthblade's chest with only one hand, which was now stained with his brother's energon.

_So his name's Prowl? Neat. _Stealthblade focused a second longer on the black and white mech before returning his full attention on his brother.

"Yeah, he's from Optimus Prime's team." Stormstrike stated as he finished draining the contents of the pack into the stealth soldier.

Prowl shifted realizing they were talking about him.

_He looks a bit stern. _Stealthblade weakly joked.

"Just a bit." Stormstrike nodded, but failed to sound amused.

Stealthblade suddenly shuddered as a flash of pain surged through circuitry. All the combined injuries were definitely killing him. His spinal spikes flared out on their own accord, scrapping deeply into his brother's legs. Stormstrike flinched, but dared not move.

"Try to relax." Chain's voice instructed from somewhere, but Stealthblade was unable to pinpoint him.

His vision began fading, and he quickly lifted one of his hands to latch onto Stormstrike's free one. His sudden fear of deactivating radiated through his spark, into his sibling's.

"Hang on, just a bit longer, Pulse and Ratchet are almost here." Stormstrike begged.

_I can't..._

"You can! Come on, you're going to make it bro." Stormstrike defiantly shook his head.

The surrounding Autobots exchanged worried glances, understanding the one sided conversation Stormstrike was having.

"Stealth, you don't have a choice in this. You're not deactivating while I'm around." Plasmagrade cut in, carefully kneeling down and placing a light hand on the damaged mech's soldier.

The distant sounds of sirens barely met Stealthblade's failing audio receptors. It seemed that Pulse, and Ratchet were almost there.

_Shiloh... _Stealthblade stiffened, suddenly clenching his abdomen, and then fell limp.

"Stealthblade! Stealth! No, wake up!" Stormstrike exclaimed. "Wake up, Skylar!"

A grim silence befell the group, and the sirens ceased, having reached their destination.


	33. Chapter 32

Montana's hands trembled as they pressed desperately up against the Med-Bay window. Her eyes never left Stealthblade's battered body, lying on the berth looking completely lifeless. Both Pulse and Ratchet were rushing about, trying desperately to bring the mech back. Stormstrike stood beside her, tall and rigid, glued to Stealthblade's body just as firmly as she was.

Clawfist suddenly appeared at their sides, looking into the Med-Bay, with an actual look of concern and regret. Montana jumped as she registered his presence.

"Stormstrike...?" The second in command looked over at the elite.

Stormstrike slightly cocked his head, showing that he was listening.

"I, I'm sorry. I struck Stealthblade down." Clawfist's voice shook, and he looked as if he were preparing to get punched.

"He was going to kill you...it's okay." Stormstrike replied hollowly, as if in almost a daze.

Clawfist seemed baffled by Stormstrike's sullen response.

"You're, not angry?" Clawfist questioned uncertainly.

"Claw...that mech is more than just a brother to me. He raised me, taught me, sacrificed for me. All my emotions are on him now; I couldn't be angry if I tried." His voice was soft and sullen, almost as if he'd been beaten.

Clawfist looked down for a moment in thought, before shifting his orange optics to the black mech inside the Med-Bay. Judging by the frantic movements of the medic's within, things weren't going well.

Stormstrike shakily lifted a hand up to the glass, though barely touched it.

_Come on bro, make it! _Stormstrike urged desperately. He felt no response.

"To think that it had been such a beautiful day today." Montana murmured, but dared not take her eyes of Stealthblade's form.

Stormstrike let out a gasp. Stealthblade's back arched up, his optics suddenly flashing brightly. Ratchet dove to pin him back down, placing a firm hand over their recent patch job on his abdomen. Pulse injected a needle through one of his joints, making Stealthblade's form slowly slacken, and then fall limp again. Stormstrike saw Ratchet place a stressed hand on his forehead, appearing to have barely avoided a catastrophe. Then the two medics set back to work.

Stormstrike refused to move, even when Plasmagrade and Breakshift came to beg him to get an energon refill, having noticed his dimming optics. He remained firmly planted in place. Montana though, was scooped up forcibly by Dawncatcher not too much later, and requested Clawfist to accompany her in taking Montana home. He obeyed silently, leaving the elite standing there alone.

Stormstrike took a hesitant step forward, and then rocked his crested head into the glass, still refusing to look away from his older sibling.

_Stealth..._

_B...bro? _A shallow response entered his processor.

"STEALTHBLADE!" He exclaimed, placing both hands firmly on the glass.

_Wh...?_

_I'm right outside, I'm watching you right now. _Stormstrike quickly but gently told his brother.

He saw Stealthblade's head tip to the side, looking weakly in the direction of the window. Pulse then took notice of the movement, realizing whatever sedative they had given him had worn off. He pulled out another needle, and swiftly injected into a joint, sending Stealthblade under again so they could continue rewiring Stealthblade's terribly damaged internal circuitry.

Stormstrike let out a sigh, and leaned up against the window, preparing to stand there until the following morning.

*****

Stealthblade let out a static filled groan as he reactivated again. He felt as if he had been flipped inside out, which may have been actually true at one point if the medics had repaired his deepest internal circuits and vitals.

_I'm...back at base. _Stealthblade slowly realized. _Then...Storm? Stormstrike, can you hear me? _He stretched his thoughts out to his brother, turning his head slowly in the direction of the Med-Bay window. He couldn't see anything behind the tinted glass though.

_I'm hear you Stealth. _Stormstrike's thoughts heaved as he relaxed, sounding exhausted.

_Have you been standing out there the whole time?_

_Yeah, I couldn't leave until I knew...you'd make it. _Stormstrike admitted.

Stealthblade then glanced around the room, and quickly spied Pulse collapsed on one of the berths beside him from working so feverishly. The other mech Stealthblade wasn't familiar with wasn't far away, taking some notes on a clipboard.

_Who's that? _Stealthblade asked curiously.

_His name's Ratchet. He's got a bit of a temper, but deep down he's friendly. _Stormstrike quickly filled in.

_Temper...check. _Stealthblade nodded.

Slowly and carefully, Stealthblade attempted to straighten up into a sitting position, but his joints creaked loudly in protest. This caught the red and white medic's attention.

"Oh no you don't. Lye back down, right now!" He ordered testily, obviously still in need of a recharge.

_Nah, that's just how he is. Like I said, temper._

Stealthblade paused, already halfway up before freezing. His joints then stiffened.

"U...st..." His vocalizer was still badly damaged.

_Ah, I'm stuck, and I can't tell him! _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike uncomfortably.

_Oh dear..._ Stormstrike replied exasperated.

"Let me guess, you're stuck now?" Ratchet grumbled.

Stealthblade managed to nod his head, though it to creaked from the movement. Ratchet mumbled something incoherent. Then he helped unlock the mech and lower him back down on his back.

"S..rry." Stealthblade managed to croak.

Pulse then stirred at the sound of Stealthblade's crackled voice. Immediately he went over to him, his optics scanning over him with worry.

"Could you bring Stormstrike in, I need to ask Stealth a few questions." Pulse requested of Ratchet.

The other medic looked as though he disapproved, but nodded and swiftly walked over to the door, where he then ushered in the elite. Stormstrike was at Stealthblade's side in a heartbeat, his optics smiling wearily.

_I still can't believe you were watching me this whole time. _Stealthblade shook his head slowly.

_Like I could do anything else knowing you were back. _Stormstrike replied softly.

"Stealthblade?" Pulse recaptured the stealth soldier's attention. "If you would please answer a few questions now."

He waited, concentrating his full attention on the medic.

"How are your senses? Are they working properly?"

Stealthblade realized he was unable to nod, so he looked back up at his little brother.

_Yeah, they're working great actually._

"He says they're good." Stormstrike voiced for him.

Pulse nodded, looking relieved about something. Then he continued.

"Can you detect any traces of the virus? We managed to create a firewall to block it, but there may be holes."

_Firewall? So it's still there? But then, what if the firewall's damaged and the virus takes control again!?!_

"Stealth..." Stormstrike glanced between him and the medics.

_Oh, sorry. No, I don't detect anything, but could you please ask them if a firewall's the permanent solution, or just temporary?_

Stormstrike nodded and then turned to Pulse. "He doesn't feel anything from the virus, but he would like to know what type of solution the firewall is."

Ratchet spoke up now. "The firewall's just temporary. Until we can figure out how to remove it from your system, it'll have to do."

_Great._

_Hey, at least you're functioning again! _Stormstrike encouraged good naturedly.

_Heh, somewhat. _Stealthblade lifted up one of his hands to flex his claws experimentally. It sent a strange sensation of pleasure through his spark, seeing that he had complete control. Stormstrike felt his pleased feeling as well.

"How's his spark?" Stormstrike suddenly turned to Pulse.

The red, white and blue medic hesitated, as if he were struggling to figure out a way to explain. Ratchet intervened for him.

"It'll be fine as long as he doesn't perform any strenuous activity for awhile." Ratchet gave the black mech a warning glare, daring him to try it.

_Fine by me. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off doesn't sound very appealing right now._

Stormstrike burst out laughing, startling Ratchet, much to the amusement of Pulse.

_Right now? _Stormstrike questioned, still chuckling.

_Yeah, maybe next week. _Stealthblade's visor glowed, only getting more laughter out of his younger sibling.

Ratchet threw Pulse a confused glance, and he just grinned.

"Oh, hey sorry about the laughing fit. Stealth, you feel okay right? I mean beside the creaks and stiffness?" Stormstrike looked down at Stealthblade, having detected his discomfort.

_I'm fine now bro. Go get yourself some energon, you look awful. _Stealthblade mentally chuckled.

"Gee thanks..." Stormstrike hesitated, still looking reluctant to leave. "Pulse, is it all right if I get some energon now?" His tone said he really didn't want to, despite needing it.

"Yes, please do. I don't want to have to deal with a passed out elite." Pulse grabbed him by the arm to hurry him along, and swiftly sealed the door behind him.

_Hey! _Stormstrike exclaimed mentally.

_Oh please Storm, just go, I think I can last a few minutes without you. _Stealthblade would have rolled his optics if he had any.

_Yeah, yeah...oh, Montana's coming! _Stormstrike faltered from outside as he saw the little girl coming.

_No, you're not staying now that she's her. Go get some energon, right now! _Stealthblade ordered more firmly.

_Hmph. _Stormstrike snuffed, and then continued on his way.

Stealthblade sighed, relieved that Stormstrike was finally going to take care of himself. Carefully he crooked his head, watching for Montana, who would surely run in at any moment. In less than five seconds she did.

She hesitated, eyeing Ratchet uncertainly. "Umm, Storm said Stealthblade was back online. May I uh, see him?"

Ratchet grumbled in disapproval, but Pulse nodded. She smiled in delight and hastily ran over to Stealthblade's berth, and Pulse gently lifted her and set her on it. The first thing Montana did was hug Stealthblade's neck tightly.

"He can't talk right now I'm afraid." Pulse told the girl before backing away.

Montana nodded, but her smile did not leave her face.

Stealthblade's visor glowed brightly at the black haired girl, soaking her in. He felt as though he hadn't seen her in ages. Carefully and slowly, he lifted one of his claws to gently stroke her hair, though hardly touched her at all. And then to his surprise, she began to cry.

"Hey..." The rest of his voice was lost to static and crackle.

"Gosh, sorry. Here I was telling myself I didn't need to cry, but..." Montana wiped away her tears viciously.

Stealthblade suddenly scooped her up, and then set her on his chest plate, which she sat down on, making herself as comfortable as possible. She smiled at him, but her lip trembled slightly, showing she was still holding back tears.

_Wish I could talk. _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike in irritation.

"Everybody's been missing you Stealth. Even..." Her voice faltered and broke. "Even Claw." It came out as a low whisper.

_Clawfist? Care about me? Look out, lightning's going to strike! _Stealthblade's vocalizer failed him again.

He really wished he could make facial expression, but his face plate was a blank mask.

"Oh, you haven't been introduced to the guys from Optimus's team yet, have you? That should be interesting. I bet you'd like Bumblebee, he's really nice. And Lightarch too, but he's a bit shy, and personally, I think you'll scare the shit out of him."

Stealthblade jerked as Montana cussed, making her cover her mouth guiltily. A sigh escaped the black mech.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped out." She forced a smile of innocence.

_She's so lucky I can't talk right now. _Stealthblade thought unhappily. He didn't like the idea of little Montana swearing left and right. It seemed Stormstrike's recently acquired gutter 'mouth' was beginning to wear off on her.

"Erm, anyways...there's Prowl. He's real strict about protocol and whatever, but he's not nearly as bad as Claw. And of course, you've met Ratchet. It's funny to think there's a medic out there crankier than Pulse." She grinned.

Ratchet growled from not too far away, overhearing the girl with ease.

"No offense Ratchet, but you are most of the time." Montana defended with a confident grin.

"Do you wish to stay in here?" Ratchet questioned testily.

"Yes."

"Then talk about something other than me." Ratchet demanded.

Montana snorted unhappily, but listened anyways.

"Hmm...Optimus Prime is arriving on Earth either tomorrow or the next day." Montana remembered.

Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up at the news. He was very interested in meeting the leader of all the Autobots, not to mention he could officially become an Autobot himself under his authority. Montana took notice of the suddenly flared helm spikes.

"You wanna meet him?" She smiled.

Unable to nod his head, he lifted and lowered his helm spikes, hoping she'd get the message. She did.

"He's really cool, and even a bit taller than you! He's bringing along another 'bot that's going to join us on earth, and uh, oh yeah, he's got these two bodyguards. I've never met them, but they're supposed to be really tough and skilled. One guy has like these huge swords, and the other has guns installed under his frame almost everywhere!" She emphasized with her arms.

"You're forgetting two." Ratchet mentioned, not looking up from the clipboard he was so feverishly recording data on.

"Ha, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! They're brothers kinda like you and Storm, only twins! They came not last time Optimus was here, but the time before. They pulled all sorts of stunts, especially Sideswipe. They're a blast!"

"More like a pain in the aft." Ratchet grumbled, and Pulse nodded in agreement.

"They're even worse than the kids I have to deal with now." Pulse griped, flinching at some memory.

Montana laughed in agreement.

_Sounds like Storm's going to like them. _Stealthblade thought unhappily.

Montana noticed Stealthblade's tightly clamped down helm spikes, and she cocked her head.

"You're unhappy?" She blinked confused.

He flared up the spikes for a moment to tell her yes.

"So you don't like the sound of the twins?"

He barely managed to shake his head, but let out an exasperated sigh anyways. If he could just talk, things would be so much easier.

"No Montana, he's totally okay with the twins goofing around, he's just concerned they'll wear off on me." Stormstrike suddenly announced as he reentered the room.

_You look better. _Stealthblade commented shifting his head to face his brother.

_Heheh, so I did need some energon...so what? _Stormstrike shrugged self consciously.

Then Montana's stomach rumbled. Stealthblade looked at her curiously.

_And when's the last time she's had a meal? _He glanced up at Stormstrike suspiciously.

_Uh...she's been kinda depressed. I don't think she's eaten since her lunch yesterday. _He admitted.

_She what!?! Why didn't anyone force food down her throat!?! So what if she was depressed, that's no excuse not to eat. If I had let you starve yourself whenever you were down, you'd be dead right now. _Stealthblade growled, his helm spikes flaring up menacingly.

Stormstrike took a step back. "Sorry?"

_You go feed her, right now._

_But..._

Stealthblade growled, making the elite give in.

"Come on Montana, Stealthblade wants you to eat something."

Pulse and Ratchet exchanged glances, relieved smiles lighting up their face plates. They hadn't been able to convince the girl to do anything to care for herself.

"I don't want to leave yet." She protested, looking down at Stealthblade with begging eyes.

_Pick her up, and take her to the lounge. _The black mech ordered.

"Sorry Montana, he wants you to get some food in your stomach." Stormstrike winced as the girl kicked his finger while attempting to pick her up. Finally he just swept in and grabbed her.

Stealthblade's visor glowed in amusement as she yelled and protested while Stormstrike carried her out.

_I wonder if she's going to run for it when Storm puts her down? _Stealthblade pondered lightly.

Not even a minute had passed when the door reopened. To Stealthblade's surprise, it was Clawfist. He jerked, uncertain whether to sit up to address the second in command, or just lay there, considering Ratchet told him not to move. He saw Clawfist wince as a loud creak rang out from his joints, making the mech freeze.

_He winced, when I moved? Am I dreaming or something? _Stealthblade relaxed his position again, deciding sitting up would was not in his best interest.

Pulse glanced at Ratchet uncertainly, causing the white and red medic to walk to the far end of the room. Pulse hesitated, and then left for his office.

_Okay, they're giving us privacy...why? _Stealthblade returned his attention on the yellow mech, who was now right beside his berth, but not making optic contact.

Stealthblade waited, patiently seeing if Clawfist was going to say anything.

"I uh...just wanted to apologize." He began, his voice for the first time in Stealthblade's life sounding sincere and soft.

His helm spikes flared up in surprise. He had not been expecting an apology, especially after having attacked him.

"W..." His voice crackled harshly, still unable to speak.

_Stupid vocalizer, why don't the medics just fix it already? _Stealthblade grumbled inwardly.

"Still can't talk huh?" Clawfist muttered, still not meeting Stealthblade's gaze. "Well...see you around kid." He turned and left, tossing a friendly wave over his shoulder.

_Did that really just happen?_ He twitched a helm spike in confusion. _Nearly killing me must have done a real number on him. _


	34. Chapter 33

By mid-afternoon the next day, Stealthblade was repaired enough to leave the Med-Bay. His visor glowed merrily as he walked down the hallway, accompanied by Montana, who was firmly planted on his shoulder.

"It's a good thing Pulse fixed you vocal processor." The girl commented as they headed down to headquarters to report in to Aero Prime.

"Slightly." Stealthblade agreed.

_Only he could have tweaked it, so I wouldn't sound so dark and menacing. _Stealthblade held in a sigh.

He then entered Headquarters. He immediately spotted Aero Prime, looking over some monitors accompanied by Chain. Not too far away was Spincycle, attempting to repair some part of the control panel, which must have malfunctioned only recently. Judging by his brief curses, he wasn't making much progress. Breakshift was laughing over his shoulder.

"Hello?" Stealthblade voiced.

The entire room stopped what they were doing to turn to face the mech that spoke. Montana giggled from atop his shoulder.

"Stealthblade!" Breakshift exclaimed, and practically ran over to his side. "You're looking better." He quickly assessed.

"I'd say." He nodded in agreement.

"Stealthblade? There you are, I figured you come here first." Pulse suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Aero Sir, there's a few things Stealthblade shouldn't be performing right now." The medic turned his attention on his leader.

"Such as?" Aero Prime waited patiently for him to expand.

"In order to reduce the strain on his spark, Stealthblade shouldn't do anything that requires him to raise or lower his energy signature, exert himself too much, or even transform for that matter." Pulse explained.

"What, you never said anything about transforming." Stealthblade objected.

"I apologize Stealth, but Ratchet had second thoughts."

"Figures." He grumbled.

He had nothing against the other medic, but he sure was a lot stricter than Pulse. He doubted he could even get the red and white mech to warm up to him.

"I don't care for him either." Stormstrike suddenly put a hand on his free shoulder as he entered Headquarters as well.

Having sensed his sibling coming, Stealthblade glanced back to glare at him.

"I never said that." He growled.

"But you were thinking it."

"I was not. I merely thought his stricter policy is a bit annoying." Stealthblade lowered his voice, but all the Autobots in the room heard him anyways.

"Sure, whatever you say bro." Stormstrike rolled his optics.

"Anyways..." Pulse cleared his throat, interrupting the bickering pair. "Stealthblade should probably remain within the base until we can confirm his spark can handle vigorous activity again."

"Understood Pulse." Aero Prime nodded.

_Bleh, that means I'm going to be bored out of my mind! _Stealthblade groaned silently.

_Hey, you can have monitor duty or something. _Stormstrike suggested, his thoughts teasing.

_Oh yeah, hanging out all night with Chain, sounds like a real good time. _Stealthblade replied sarcastically.

"Stealthblade, while you are inactive, you shall assist Chain in monitor duty." Aero Prime instructed.

_Why does this sound like a punishment. _Stealthblade griped, making Stormstrike muffle a laugh.

Montana raised an eyebrow, keying in on the fact that they were having a private conversation.

"Yes Sir." Stealthblade nodded, his voice conveniently monotone.

"Now, how about we introduce you to our newest member, and some of the Autobots that are staying with us for now." Aero Prime suggested.

He nodded, making Montana shift on his shoulder in anticipation. She seemed more excited about him getting introduced than he was. Aero Prime switched on his comm, calling each 'bot by name to report to him. Stealthblade then took the Autobot leader's side, Montana bouncing up and down excitedly. Once they all filed in, Stealthblade was properly introduced.

"Autobots, this is Stealthblade. He's an elite stealth soldier, and completely trustworthy." He added in the last part as he noticed Prowl's expression growing suspicious.

"Stealthblade, this is Bumblebee," He indicated to a short yellow bot, who was smiling up at him rather friendly, despite his hostile appearance, "Prowl," he was that black and white bot Stealthblade had already heard about from his brother, "and Lightarch, are newest permanent member." He finished on the small surprisingly young looking golden Autobot. It was no wonder why Breakshift would give him grief; he looked adorable, like a oversized stuffed animal, only made of metal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stealthblade nodded at them.

Bumblebee blinked his optics, as if startled by Stealthblade's dark voice, yet at the same time half expecting it.

"Likewise." He smiled, and extended a hand to shake.

Stealthblade grasped it carefully, making sure his claws wouldn't cause any damage. Lightarch just shied away, sneaking a bit behind Prowl, who in turn pushed him away and walked out, still looking uncertain of the stealth soldier.

_Ah, looks can be so deceiving, can they not? _Stormstrike teased.

Stealthblade shot his brother a glare, or at least tried to. The suddenly flared up spikes seemed to get the message across though.

Suddenly a loud beep came from one of the monitors. Everyone turned to see Optimus Prime glowing on the screen. Stealthblade couldn't help but take a step back, surprised by the depth radiating from the leader's blue optics.

"Aero, we are currently entering Earth's atmosphere." His voice was deep, but kind as well. "We should be making landfall at approximately seventy miles West of your base." And like that his image disappeared.

_That, was Optimus Prime? _Stealthblade thought, slightly shocked.

_It sure was. _

Stealthblade glanced at his brother. _Well, he sure does fit the part of leader._

"All Autobots, report to Headquarters immediately." Aero Prime announced through all the comms.

It took less than a minute for everyone to arrive.

"Autobots, Optimus Prime and the remainder of his team are currently entering out air space, seventy miles West from here. Chain, Stealthblade, Lightarch, and Pulse, you are to remain here. The rest of you, transform and roll out." Aero Prime ordered, and began leaving as well.

Stealthblade smothered his disappointment in not getting to meet the Autobot leader right away, but Stormstrike still detected it.

_Hey don't worry, they'll be coming back to base with us anyways. _He comforted.

Stealthblade didn't reply, making Stormstrike leave without another word. Then he realized someone was staring at him. He glanced back, meeting Lightarch's steel blue optics, which turned away immediately.

"So Lightarch, what do you specialize in?" Stealthblade asked good naturedly, despite the dark ring to his voice.

"Recon, uh Sir." Lightarch hastily answered, obviously intimidated.

"Hey, none of that Sir stuff, we're equals." Stealthblade scolded, though at the same time laughed in amusement.

"Yeah Lightarch, equals." Montana parroted from the black mech's shoulder.

Lightarch still didn't look too convinced, making Stealthblade sigh lightly. He turned his attention away from the nervous little recon bot, and instead shifted it to Chain, who was currently watching the monitors, which had the whole Autobot team glowing on the screens. He walked over and took a seat beside him.

"I'm surprised you didn't beg to go, Montana." Stealthblade suddenly stated.

She fidgeted slightly, not making eye contact. "I didn't want to."

"Why, because you were worried about me?" Stealthblade chided.

She flinched, and then nodded. The stealth soldier heaved a sigh, and then gently gave Montana's hair a stroke.

"If my spark were to suddenly go haywire, I got Pulse right here. There's no need to worry." Stealthblade comforted.

Montana just scooted closer to Stealthblade's neck, placing a steadying hand on it.

_My situation must have shaken her up quite a bit. _He thought.

For a few minutes they watched the monitors in silence, Pulse walking over to accompany them as well. Lightarch remained in the back, still too intimidated by Stealthblade. After a good fifteen minutes of just staring at the screens in silence, Stealthblade's body flashed him an alert that he was in need of energon.

"All be right back." He told his counterparts as he stood, careful not to knock Montana about.

Pulse shot him a suspicious glance, making the mech chuckle. "I'm only getting some energon, relax."

"Just make it quick." Pulse stated, not completely believing the mech.

Nodding, he turned and left the room, heading for the lounge's dispenser, Montana still perched on his shoulder.

"You're awfully quiet." Stealthblade attempted to make conversation with the girl while he refueled.

"I've just been thinking." Montana murmured.

"About what?" The black mech pressed.

"What...what would happen to you if Ultracon recaptured you?" Montana mumbled softly.

"I'd fight like hell before something like that happened." Stealthblade assured.

"Last time you said nothing could drag you back to the Decepticons, but when they captured me, you gave up, just like that." She muttered.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for what happened." He turned to look at her on his shoulder.

Her silence told him that was it exactly.

"Montana..." Stealthblade cooed.

"I know, I shouldn't blame myself, but sometimes, I feel like I'm just hassling everyone. They've always got to take me into account, and do this and that, just for me."

"Hey, kiddo, if you weren't here, I'd have probably gone insane by now." Stealthblade allowed his visor to glow.

"Really?" Montana perked her head up in surprise.

"Yes, really. You're my best friend Montana."

"What about Stormstrike?" She questioned confused.

"Family doesn't count." His visor glowed even brighter.

She looked down at her feet for a moment in thought, before a small smile graced her face. Stealthblade chuckled lightly, and began to walk out of the lounge.

As he turned out into the hallway, he froze. Montana looked down at him in confusion. Stealthblade's heat sensors glowed brightly as he detected an unfamiliar heat source. He cocked his head.

"Something's not right. No one walked by while we were here, did they?" Stealthblade asked Montana uncertainly.

"I didn't see anyone." She shook her head.

Stealthblade cranked his heat sensors on maximum, but only found residual heat traces down the hallway. Montana looked at his brightly glowing sensors.

"Those traces could have just been from Pulse or something." Montana murmured.

"No, it's fresh, really fresh." Stealthblade shook his head.

He crept down the hallway, making sure his steps were silent. He walked down to the entrance, where the heat source seemed to have originated from. He peered in, glad the large entrance lacked doors. His spark momentarily froze as he quickly ducked his head back behind the wall. Montana looked at him worriedly, having not been able to see from the shoulder she sat on. Stealthblade went as transparent as possible, ignoring Pulse's and Ratchet's orders not to do so. Montana now appeared to be floating in midair. Gently he lowered her to the floor, all the while holding a finger to his face plate telling her to keep silent. Once she was on the ground he crouched down real low.

"Run and tell Chain that our base has been compromised." Stealthblade whispered so lowly Montana had to lean in just to hear him.

Montana's honey eyes widened as she suddenly understood.

"How many are there!?!" She whispered back, just a lowly.

"All of them." Stealthblade replied, and then quickly ushered her to move along.

She turned and ran, heading straight back for Headquarters. Stealthblade straightened back up, daring to peek around the corner again. The Decepticons appeared unable to detect his normal energy signature, but he couldn't detect their signatures either, just their heat.

_That's strange. _Stealthblade thought.

He then spotted two Decepticons that he didn't recognize, and realized exactly what was going on. He remembered Ultracon talking of three new Decepticons that were going to be joining them soon back when he was still infected. Their names had been Ensnare, Mesh, and Corevoid, their leader. Stealthblade saw that one of them was missing, the leader Corevoid.

_Not good. Where's the third one? _Stealthblade would have gulped if he could.

Stealthblade scanned over the small army more carefully. Ultracon was just standing there, a smug grin gleaming on his golden face plate. Shadowshifter kept glancing over at Ultracon, as if irritated he had to wait.

_Everyone looks like they're...waiting for something... _Stealthblade suddenly came to a chilling revelation.

The missing Decepticon had been the original heat signature he had detected. But where had he gone?

A blood curdling scream answered Stealthblade's question.

_MONTANA! _Stealthblade turned and ran, not noticing that the Decepticons had heard the scream as well.

He raced down the halls, his heat signature cranked up all the way, desperately searching for the little girl. Then he saw her rounding a corner, the fear in her eyes unmistakable. Suddenly a large navy mech rounded the corner as well, smirking as he reached out for Montana.

"I don't think so." Stealthblade snarled, morphing out and shooting the mech with his sniper rifle.

Montana kept running, her breathing staggered. Stealthblade scooped her up with a swift fluid motion, his gun still aimed at the other mech.

"Corevoid, what happened." Ultracon's voice demanded through the mech's comm.

"We just got discovered." He replied as he gripped his shoulder that Stealthblade had hit.

The stealth soldier took that as his queue to turn and run. He glanced down at Montana in his palm with concern. Her breathing wasn't leveling out, and she was very much on the verge of having an asthma attack.

_Wait, she hasn't been eating recently, so does that mean she hasn't been taking her medicine either!?! _He wondered in alarm.

He activated his comm, attempting to alert the others of what was happening. Nothing but static answered him, telling him their communicators were jammed.

"Dammitt!" Stealthblade swore.

He lengthened his stride, having been forced to take the long way to Headquarters. Montana breathing began to become short wheezes.

"Calm down kiddo, come on you've got to relax." Stealthblade soothed as he rounded another corner.

Then he saw the door to Headquarters. He skidded to a halt in front of it, and burst into the room. Everyone glanced back to look at his sudden entrance, Pulse's optics falling on the wheezing Montana.

"What happened?" He demanded getting up.

Stealthblade lurched forward, his spark suddenly thrumming in his chest from exerting himself. Pulse caught him before he could accidentally drop Montana.

"The Decepticons are here! All of them, in the base!" Stealthblade gasped, straightening back up as the sensation passed.

Chain sprang to his feet, his fluorescent optics narrowing.

"How many?" He demanded firmly.

"All of them!" He repeated.

The room fell eerily silent, not a single body moving excluding Montana's.

"Can we contact Aero?" Pulse asked Chain.

Stealthblade cut in before the other mech could answer.

"No, our signals been jammed." He said while shaking his head.

"All...of the Decepticons." Lightarch's voice trembled terribly.

_How are we going to get out of this one? _Stealthblade mused, turning his gaze back down to the gasping girl. He couldn't let them get her, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 34

"This way, quickly." Chain quickly exited out into the hallway, motioning for them to follow.

They sprang after him, Lightarch directly behind him, followed by Stealthblade with Montana, and then Pulse. Stealthblade quickly assessed that they were heading for the deeper underground section of their base.

_Won't we be trapped down there? _Stealthblade pondered, but dared not question the older mech.

Stealthblade glanced back, keeping his heat sensors on maximum. He let out a holler as he spotted Sniperifle behind them at the far end of the hallway! Pulse glanced back right as the femme fired. The shot streaked straight at the white, blue, and red medic, and struck him on the lower back! Pulse fell to ground, cringing as smoke came off his damaged circuitry.

"Chain, take Montana!" Stealthblade swiftly ordered.

The older mech quickly took her from his outstretched hand, allowing him to turn around and throw the medic's arm over his shoulder. Quickly he hoisted him up, practically carrying him. Sniperifle went to fire again, but Stealthblade easily retaliated with his own shots, forcing her to dive for cover.

Now with Pulse supported against his shoulder, he quickly ran and caught up with the others. Stealthblade took note of the small amounts of energon leaking from Pulse's lower back. Hopefully it wasn't a large enough amount to severely harm him anymore.

They ran past the lab, continuing their descent through the base. Reaching the bottom, the group stopped in front of the three doors. One led to the brig, one led into the stock room, and the third, Chain had claimed held no purpose, but Stealthblade had never fully believed him.

"Come on back up here little Autobots. You've got no other place to go." Wildshot's voice echoed from behind.

"Chain, they're...just going to follow us in there." Pulse gasped as his back crackled with escaping electricity.

Chain looked at the back door, and then turned and looked up at the ceiling. His optics seemed to light up with an idea.

"Stealthblade, can you shoot down the ceiling?" Chain asked hastily.

"I think so." The stealth soldier looked up, and carefully adjusted Pulse so he could shoot up at the metallic ceiling.

His first three shots only dented the metal surface, but the fourth one made large pieces begin to fall to the floor.

"Just keep doing that until the hall's completely blocked off." Chain instructed while opening the farthest back door.

Stealthblade backed up while continuing to fire, and then spotted Shadowshifter coming running down the hallway. Shadowshifter morphed his arm into a cannon and aimed it at the stealth soldier.

"I'd stop shooting if I were you." Shadowshifter growled.

Stealthblade paused, glancing back at the mechs within the room's doorway, and then at Pulse still leaning against his shoulder. Making a split decision, Stealthblade carefully lowered Pulse to the ground, leaning him up against the wall. He straightened back up with his hands submissively raised above his head.

"That's better." Shadowshifter snarled in amusement.

_Sorry, not this time. _Stealthblade thought as Shadowshifter took a step forward.

Before he could fully think through what he was about to do, Stealthblade suddenly launched himself at the other stealth soldier, his claws flexed and extended! He tackled the red visored mech to the ground, a loud clatter ringing through the whole base. Shadowshifter growled in surprise.

They latched onto each other, and proceeded to roll against the walls, loud booms resounding through the hall every time they collided into the metal structures. Stealthblade snarled ravenously, digging his claws as deep into the other mech's armor as he possibly could.

Shadowshifter howled as he came in contact with the circuitry beneath, and punched him back. Stealthblade flew into the opposite wall, his world spinning. Shadowshifter morphed out his cannon again, but Stealthblade leapt into the air and kicked him across the head before he got the chance to fire. Shadowshifter shot randomly as he fell, but missed his dark opponent.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Stealthblade snarled, hoisting the mech back up by his neck.

Shadowshifter growled in response, and then suddenly kicked Stealthblade in the abdomen! Air whizzed out from his intakes, and he released his grip from the other black mech's throat. Shadowshifter struck Stealthblade under his chin, snapping his head back and making him topple backwards.

The other stealth soldier kicked his side, sending him tumbling into the ceiling debris he had shot down. Paint scratched away as he pulled himself free. Stealthblade stayed crouched down, and glared up at Shadowshifter, a snarl that was more like a roar escaping his vocalizer! The feral noise made Shadowshifter hesitate, giving Stealthblade time to morph out his segmented sword and launch himself at the mech again.

Shadowshifter barely blocked the swing at his neck with an arm, but the sword split his armor and sunk in deep, rendering the limb useless. Shadowshifter cried out, and blindly swung with his opposite limb, his claws racking Stealthblade's chest, leaving behind deep scratches. Stealthblade pulled free his sword, and swung with his free fist, smacking Shadowshifter squarely on his visor. It cracked from the force of the blow, making the other stealth soldier stumbled backwards.

Suddenly he pulled out his energy whip, and lashed it at Stealthblade. He sprang back, narrowly avoiding the strike, but ended up tripping over some debris and falling backwards. Shadowshifter lashed out at him again, forcing Stealthblade to catch the blow with his right arm. The energy singed his armor, leaving behind thick blackened lines as Shadowshifter pulled it back.

"That the best you got?" Stealthblade challenged.

Shadowshifter growled in response, and leapt at him, his claws flexed and outstretched. Stealthblade rocked back, and kicked out, smashing into the other stealth soldier's shoulder's and sending him flying up into the damaged ceiling. Stealthblade flipped backwards as he fell back to the ground, taking with him a large chunk of the exposed rock of the ceiling. Stealthblade watched as it pummeled him and buried him. The entire hallway sealed up.

"Thank you Shadowshifter for doing the work for me." Stealthblade snarled.

He rolled his shoulder and shook his head to calm himself back down; loud creaks echoing out as he did so. He took note of the deep scratched on his chest plate and the singe marks on his right arm before turning to Pulse, who was still leaned up against the wall.

"And I thought Ratchet was bad when he got angry." Pulse joked weakly.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Stealthblade asked as he gently swung the medic's arm over his shoulder again.

Pulse just gave him a weak smile. They walked into the room, which Chain shut behind them. Lightarch stared at Stealthblade as if in shock, having watched the entire battle.

"How's Montana?" Stealthblade asked, ignoring the gold and teal mech's look.

"Better." Chain confirmed and held her out so he could see.

She was sitting up now, and looked up at Stealthblade almost tiredly. She managed a weary smile.

"You sure showed Shadowshifter." She complimented.

Stealthblade's visor glowed, relieved to see her doing better. Chain pulled her back, and indicated to the far end of the large dark room they were in. They all walked over to the far corner, and Stealthblade wondered what Chain was doing as he bent down and began feeling the dirt covered ground. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw a pile of energon cubes, and a few random blasters lined up against the wall.

"What is this room?" Stealthblade asked curiously. "And this time the truth."

Chain suddenly lifted up a door that had been buried beneath a thick layer of earth. Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up in surprise.

"We designed this room in case of a Decepticon attack such as this. This door leads down into a tunnel which stretches for eight miles underground and opens back up in the mountains." Pulse explained weakly.

"Smart." Stealthblade acknowledged.

Chain tucked Montana tightly against his chest plate, and paused.

"Lightarch, grab some spare energon for Pulse." He instructed.

The small mech nodded, and quickly grabbed a couple of cubes. Chain jumped down through the door, disappearing into black. Stealthblade allowed Lightarch to jump down next. Then carefully Stealthblade lowered Pulse down through the door, and then hopped down himself. His made his visor glow brightly, illuminating the black tunnel.

"It's so dark." Montana commented, her eyes catching the light from the combined glow of each transformer's optics.

"Sorry kiddo, it looks like it's going to be that way until we get out of here." Stealthblade stated as he gently swung Pulse's arm over his shoulder.

They began to walk, Chain once again leading the way. Stealthblade glanced back into the darkness.

"We need to warn the others somehow." He stated.

Pulse flinched as he met Stealthblade's visor. "I already tried. Corevoid's still jamming our signal."

"Isn't there any other way we can tell them what's happened?" Montana voiced worriedly.

"No...unless you want to sneak back into Headquarters." Chain stated grimly.

"You mean, we can't do anything?" Lightarch's form trembled in the dark.

An idea suddenly hit Stealthblade. He could contact Stormstrike! The only flaw with that idea though was he had to hurt himself in order to do it.

"I can tell Stormstrike." Stealthblade suddenly stated.

"From this distance?" Pulse questioned.

"Well..." Stealthblade hesitated, "one of has to be in pain to communicate over long distances." he admitted.

"No, you're not seriously going to hurt yourself!" Pulse exclaimed.

"Stealthblade!" Montana exclaimed as well.

"Hey relax, I might not have to." Stealthblade paused again. "My spark isn't too happy at the moment."

Pulse stiffened, though cringed as it moved his back. "Stealthblade, you should rest before it lurches again."

"We don't have time Pulse." Stealthblade shook his head, and saw that Chain agreed. "Besides, it'll give me a chance to tell Stormstrike of our situation."

The medic didn't look happy, but they pressed on anyways. They had only walked three miles when Stealthblade suddenly faltered. He leaned up against the dirt wall, bracing himself while his spark suddenly thrummed.

_Well, this hurts more than expected. _Stealthblade thought briefly. _Stormstrike, can you hear me!?!_

_What's the matter? _Stormstrike hastily replied.

_The base was attacked by Decepticons. We've been forced to flee down the escape tunnel. You're got to tell the others._

_Roger that. Is everyone okay? _Stormstrike's worry was painfully obvious.

_Montana nearly had an asthma attack, but she's okay now. Pulse got shot pretty good, but he's stable for now. I managed to bury Shadowshifter alive though. _Stealthblade strained a chuckle.

_Congrats. Okay, I'm telling them now. _Stormstrike disconnected.

"He's warning them." Stealthblade announced, forcing himself to straighten up despite his throbbing spark.

Chain just nodded. "We should keep going then."

The group pressed on; Stealthblade and Pulse lagging behind though. Stealthblade's spark was protesting against the strain of supporting the medic, and Pulse's back was suffering from having to keep pace with the large mech.

"Could we...take a break." Stealthblade twitched a helm spike in discomfort.

Chain paused and nodded, though he looked unhappy about the delay. Stealthblade leaned Pulse up against the wall, and then rocked down beside him.

"You two okay?" Montana asked, concern laced in her voice.

"We'll be fine Montana, don't worry." Stealthblade assured, though doubted his own words more than he let on.

They rested for five minutes before Chain had reached his limit. Stealthblade gently helped Pulse back up, and they continued on their way. After what seemed like ages, Stealthblade finally saw light coming up from ahead. He heard Montana let out a sigh of relief as the exited the tunnel and emerged into the light of day.

Chain tried his comm, and to everyone's relief it worked.

"Aero Sir, we've just exited the tunnel." Chain informed.

"_Good, Optimus Prime and the others are currently with us, we are heading to your location as we speak._" Aero Prime notified.

Stealthblade gently leaned Pulse up against one of the trees that surrounded the tunnel exit, and took note of the still leaking energon, and his faded optics.

"Lightarch, can I have some of that energon?" Stealthblade requested, turning to face the smaller mech.

He nodded, and shakily handed Stealthblade a cube, obviously unwilling to get so close to the stealth soldier's clawed hands. Stealthblade shook his head as he took the cube, and then turned back around and kneeled down beside the damaged medic.

"Here," Stealthblade gently coaxed the cube into Pulse's hand.

He seemed reluctant to take it, but Stealthblade crossed his arms, determined to make the medic drink it. Pulse sighed and then gulped down the fuchsia liquid.

"Thank you." Stealthblade stated as he swiped the now empty container from him.

Chain set Montana down, and she shakily walked over to them. Stealthblade scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder as he fully sat down himself.

"You look a bit ill Montana." Stealthblade pointed out.

She weakly smiled and shrugged. "I am really tired." She admitted.

"You should take a nap or something." The stealth solider advised.

"But..." She began to protest.

Stealthblade gently grabbed her and held her out in his palm in front of him.

"If you feel safer, you can sleep right in my palm. I can't guarantee it'll be comfortable, but if it makes you feel better." He told the girl.

She frowned, just plain not wanting to sleep, but gave in seeing Stealthblade was standing firm on her getting some rest. She curled up into a small ball in his hand, one arm limply dangling from between his black fingers as she began to slowly drift off.

"Huh, I've never seen that girl listen to anyone like that." Pulse winced as he shifted slightly.

"Maybe I'm just really convincing?" Stealthblade shrugged as he pulled the youngster closer to his chest.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

Stealthblade rocked his head back against the tree, trying to relax a bit as well. Hopefully Stormstrike and the others would get there soon, then they could formulate a plan on how they could recapture the base.

_But...how did they even know where we were? I never said anything when I was infected. _Stealthblade pondered, and then focused his attention on the sleeping girl in his palm. He wrapped his fingers over her protectively.


	36. Chapter 35

Stealthblade internal clock told him in was five o'clock. Montana was still sound asleep in his hand, and she appeared to be dreaming. Stealthblade watched her uncertainly, trying to determine if she was having a nightmare. She gasped with fright suddenly, and Stealthblade gently shook her, trying to wake her up. Montana clenched her eyelids tight momentarily, before dazedly blinking them.

Her honey brown eyes looked up at Stealthblade as if confused, and then they lit up with revelation. She seemed to have forgotten where she was momentarily.

"You okay kiddo?" Stealthblade asked lightly, or at least as light as his voice could possibly go.

She nodded, wiping some sleep from her eyes. "Just a scary dream, that's all."

Stealthblade sighed, and then looked over at Pulse. The medic had drank the last energon cube about a half an hour ago, and he wasn't looking too good. Plus with his back being the area damaged, he couldn't perform any first aid on it himself.

Chain was fixated on the horizon, looking for any sign of the Autobots. Lightarch was at his side, but had Chain conveniently separating him from Stealthblade. The little recon bot's antics were beginning to get on Stealthblade's nerves.

Setting Montana down, Stealthblade climbed to his feet, attempting to loosen up his joints. He swung his head around scanning with his heat sensors, before picking up a familiar source.

"Stormstrike?" Stealthblade muttered aloud.

The group looked at him, surprised by what he had said, when suddenly a large gray, yellow, and blue mech swooped down, wrapping an arm around the stealth soldier.

"Hey big brother!" Stormstrike teased affectionately. "Whew, looks like you got in quite the tussle." He pointed out the scratches and singe marks that now decorated his frame.

"Where are the others?" Stealthblade quickly changed the subject from his battered body, and glanced at Pulse with concern.

"Almost here, I flew on ahead with Plasmagrade." He pointed up, showing Plasmagrade coming and then swoop over the trees and landed as well.

"Yo." Plasmagrade saluted with a smirk. "How is everyone?" His face plate grew more serious as his green visor caught sight of the injured Pulse.

"Alive." Pulse winced, attempting to straighten up. He failed miserably.

"Careful there Pulse." Plasmagrade's face was smirking, but his tone was strained with true concern.

"I don't need a kid like you telling me to be careful." The medic hissed.

Then Stealthblade's audio receptors picked up the other approaching Autobots. He turned in the direction where they were coming from, stiffening as his heat sensors detected six unfamiliar signatures accompanying the others.

_Relax Stealth, it's just Optimus and the new guys. _Stormstrike soothed as he picked up his brother's sudden alarm.

_I know that. _He snapped back.

_Well you're awfully tense._

_Really? I don't know why, maybe because the leader of the Autobots is coming, and I happen to look like crap at the moment!_

_Cool you jets. Optimus ain't like that. _Stormstrike actually chuckled allowed, getting him a strange look from the others.

Then the approaching Autobots pulled into the clearing outside the tunnel, and Stealthblade couldn't help but place Montana on his shoulder. She smiled at him reassuringly.

Stealthblade's visor settled on a large blue and red truck, two Lamborghinis, one red, one yellow, a white and black Saleen s7, a SCC Ultimate Aero, and a red orange VW Tiguan with dark orchid purple designs running across it's frame. Behind them came the regular gang, including Aero Prime.

The large truck transformed first, turning into a tall and powerful mech Stealthblade swiftly identified as Optimus Prime. The two Lamborghinis followed suite, changing into slim and sleek Transformers with matching blue optics. But that was where all their similarities stopped. The golden yellow one had crests curving out from the sides of his helm, and black undertones. The red one may have had a black helm as well, but lacked the crests and instead had more fin like ridges swooping back sleekly, and had white undertones. His face plate was also lit up with curiosity, that his yellow counterpart failed to possess.

The Saleen s7 and the SCC Ultimate Aero also transformed, becoming two sleek and fair sized mechs themselves. The white and black Saleen bot's optics were a light lavender, surprising Stealthblade somewhat. To make up for his soft optic color though, the mech appears to have applied red paint marks running down below his optics himself. Sitting on his helm was a clear visor, that appeared to come down when fighting. Beside him was the SCC Ultimate Aero mech. His armor was opal white, and reflected soft metallic colors like purple, green, and blue. His optics were bright fuchsia, exactly the same shade as energon. Two sharp plates came up beneath his optics, and around the back of his helm was a disconnected visor, that seemed to be able to morph out in front to protect his optics. Similar to his counterpart, he had self painted streaks, only his were gold and ran down his helm. The pair swiftly flanked Optimus Prime, their optics glancing around vigilantly.

The last mech to transform was the VW Tiguan. He seemed a bit quirkier than the others, and had bright yellow green optics, that just seemed downright friendly. A large crest curved up above his optics, that gave him a slightly comical effect if it weren't for the strange segmented crests flaring out from the sides of his helm to balance out the effect. Beneath his light optics was a bar, stretching across the bridge of his nose, and then curving back up and melding seamlessly back with his helm. The two Lamborghinis took a step away from him, staring at him like he were going to explode at any moment. Lucky for them the red orange mech didn't seem to mind.

"Is everyone all right?" Optimus Prime asked deeply.

"Pulse could use some help." Plasmagrade pointed out, making the medic snort unhappily.

Ratchet materialized out from behind the new mechs, his expression a mixture between annoyance and concern. He quickly began to assist the injured medic, much to Stealthblade's relief. The stealth soldier then noticed all the 'bots gazes were on him. His helm spikes flattened nervously.

Stormstrike slung his arm over his brother's shoulder again friendly, his optics curved upwards indicating of his nonexistent smile.

"Optimus, this is my brother Stealthblade." The elite introduced cheerily, completely relaxed. "And don't let his looks deceive you, he's just a big sweet heart under that black twisted metal."

_Storm! _Stealthblade hissed silently, whizzing his head to stare down his sibling.

_What, it's the truth? _Stormstrike pretended to fail to see what he had done.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Stealthblade." Optimus Prime extended a hand.

Stealthblade took it carefully, not wanting to scratch the large mech with his claws. He was surprised to feel how gentle the Autobot leader's grip was.

"These are my men, Doubleedge and Torrent," He indicated to the bots that were currently flanking him, looking something fierce, "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," He motioned to the red and yellow Lamborghini mechs, "and the newest addition to the earthen team Loosevalve." He finished on the slightly quirky mech that everyone seemed to be one step away from.

_Am I missing something? _Stealthblade asked his brother, indicating to the red orange bot.

_Oh, he's just an inventor slash engineer. He was trained by someone called Wheeljack, and apparently that mech has a history of things blowing up in his face, so they think his apprentice is like that too. _Stormstrike explained good naturedly.

_So they think Loosevalve might spontaneously combust? _Stealthblade questioned.

_Basically._

His visor glowed slightly in amusement, catching Montana's attention, but she said nothing. Aero Prime then walked over, actually a good few feet taller than Optimus Prime, but somehow the red and blue bot still seemed more powerful.

"Chain, can you tell us exactly how this happened?" The silver, orange, and black mech asked.

The experienced mech furrowed his brow, like he was having trouble coming up with an answer.

"I suppose while we were monitoring you progress, the Decepticons slipped in, unnoticed." Chain didn't look happy with his conclusion, appearing to be mentally kicking himself for not being more observant.

Dawncatcher walked over to him, her optics glowing comfortingly. "Chain, it's not your fault." His frown straightened out, but his face plate became emotionless.

"So it sounds like Corevoid and his team finally joined up with Ultracon." Clawfist snarled unhappily.

Montana flinched at the mentioning of his name, making Stealthblade give her head a comforting pat. She smiled, pretending to be all right, but the stealth soldier saw right through it.

"How many 'cons are we talking about?" Torrent asked, his voice surprisingly light and friendly but at the same time containing a eerie tone to it.

"Their whole army, which is about...twelve." Stealthblade answered quickly.

The opal white mech looked at his lavender opticed counterpart, both harboring critical expressions.

"We certainly outnumber them, but not all of us are soldiers." Loosevalve spoke up, looking unsettling cheery.

"Stealth, you took down Shadowshifter, and shot Corevoid pretty good." Montana announced loudly enough for all to hear her.

"So that leaves us with one buried mech, and one unhappy 'con." Stealthblade nodded.

"I say we storm the base, and take it back from those Decepticons!" Sideswipe voiced, getting a nod of agreement from both his brother Sunstreaker as well as Breakshift and Spincycle.

"No, the Decepticons would see us coming and retaliate with ease. We need to get back in without being detected." Optimus Prime shook his head at the red 'bot's idea.

Stealthblade noticed Sunstreaker cross his arms irritably. "And how are we going to do that? We'd need someone to sneak in and cut off the alarm and NOT get caught."

Stealthblade's helm spikes flared up at the idea. It just might work.

"Whoa, Stealthblade I don't need to be Storm to read what's going through your mind right now! You can't possibly be considering going in there all by yourself!?!" Montana exclaimed in alarm.

All the Autobots' attention was focused on the stealth soldier again. He scooped up Montana, and held her out to Stormstrike, who quickly took her.

"I'll do it." Stealthblade affirmed, his dark voice only hardening.

"You sure about this Stealth? I mean, we can always figure something else out." Plasmagrade looked at the mech, mildly concerned.

Stealthblade merely nodded, meeting Aero Prime's and Optimus Prime's optics. The two leaders seemed to be in mutual agreement. He was the only one after all with stealth capabilities.

"Wait, there's got to be some other way! Stealth!" Montana pleaded from within Stormstrike's strong hand.

Ignoring the girl, Stealthblade paused for a moment.

"I should go now, the 'cons won't be expecting us to make a move this soon. And they'll also still be adjusting to their new surroundings."

"I agree, the sooner the better." To Stealthblade's surprise it was Clawfist that had spoken up.

"Just tell me how to deactivate the warning system." Stealthblade solicited darkly.

"All you need to do is cut the yellow wire beneath the control panel. That should disable all the alarms." Pulse weakly spoke up. "Can't believe the ridiculously simple design is actually coming in handy." He said more to himself, which got him a shush from the busily working Ratchet.

"Yellow wire, under the control panel, got it." Stealthblade rolled his shoulders, preparing to leave.

Montana, still desperate to come up with another plan, suddenly shouted out, "But what about your spark!?!"

This made Stealthblade stop in his tracks.

_Hmm, didn't think about that. _He glanced up at Stormstrike. _Well, it looks like you'll be the first to know then if something goes wrong. _Stealthblade mentally smiled, and then ignited his thrusters and took off, dropping his signature as he flew.

**AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN STEALTHBLADE DIES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Wildshot! Are you messing with the computer again!" Ultracon demanded.**

**"NO! I wasn't messing with it. I was making it shorter." Wildshot said happily.**

Sorry, my brother couldn't help himself.


	37. Chapter 36

Stealthblade made himself as transparent as possible, dodging beneath the security monitors surround the base. It was a good thing the only mech that could detect him was his brother. The stealth soldier crept up to the sealed door, and hesitated.

_Okay, the last time I did this, it set off an alarm. There's got to be a better way to get in. _Stealthblade lowered his helm spikes in thought.

The entrance suddenly opened, making him spring back in surprise. Out strode Wildshot, accompanied by Sniperifle. She was giggling over something the red cameo mech had said, which didn't sit right with Stealthblade. He noticed the door resealing, and quickly dove in, making almost no noise.

Glancing around, he was relieved to see the entrance was completely empty, save a few spilled energon cubes.

_Great, they've been raiding our stuff. _Stealthblade grumbled.

He continued through the base, keeping us his transparency. He stayed low to the ground, peering around each corner before turning down it. He finally reached the hall that held the door to Headquarters, but he stopped short and whizzed back around the corner.

Silenthowl and Heavyhitter were standing out in front of it, looking like they were guarding it.

_Of course someone has to be guarding it! It would be too easy if they weren't! _Stealthblade growled inwardly. No one seemed to want to make his life any easier.

_Distraction, come on Stealth, think of a distraction. _He racked his processor trying to come up with something.

He glanced down at his arm that held his sniper rifle. He was a stealth soldier, was he not. He was designed for this type of thing, only that involved killing. Stealthblade peered back around the corner.

_Just because they're Decepticons, doesn't make it right to kill them. _Stealthblade thought grimly.

He morphed out his gun, and took aim carefully. He fired, hitting the far hallway attached on the opposite side, directly in the corner, making it impossible to tell where the shot had originated from. The two soldiers immediately reacted, running over to the scorch mark.

Stealthblade hastily ran down the hall, and ducked into Headquarters before the mechs turned and spotted his semi transparent figure. He swerved his head around now that he was inside. Suddenly his spark lurched in his chest, thrumming painfully. Stealthblade sucked in a gasp, steadying himself against the nearest wall.

_Okay, not good. _He thought desperately.

He detected Storm's presence enter his mind, but the brother said nothing, just quietly monitoring his condition.

_Control panel, control panel... _He hummed mutely, spying the metallic surface.

He dared to flash his heat sensors, trying to determine if anyone was coming. To his dismay he pinpointed an all too familiar signature; Ultracon. The Decepticon leader was heading straight for Headquarters!

Stealthblade glanced around hurriedly, trying to find someplace to hide. He glanced up, spying the rafters.

_Thank goodness Headquarters has a tall ceiling. _Stealthblade thought as he launched himself into the air with a good jump, and then swung his limber frame up into the metal beams of the rafters. He looked back down just in time to spy Ultracon walking in.

_That, was close. _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes at the unsettling thought of getting caught.

He watched silently as the towering platinum mech below him began looking over the Autobot security system, smirking to himself.

"It appears the Autobot's own technology shall be used against them." He spoke to no one in particular.

_He talks to himself? Okay, this is just too much! _Stealthblade nearly laughed aloud, and it took everything he had to choke it down.

Ultracon examined the glowing monitors, seeming to be slightly impressed by the vast distance the security system covered.

"So this is why those annoying bots always popped up."

_Oh please stop talking to yourself, I'm going to seriously lose it! _Stealthblade covered his masked face out of habit, though it really would do nothing to keep him from laughing.

To the stealth soldier's great relief Ultracon turned and walked out, his face stern. Perhaps a complication had occurred? Stealthblade didn't care what it was, just as long as it got rid of the tyrant.

Carefully he hopped back down from the ceiling, hardly making any noise as his feet touched down. Glancing back at the door to ensure no one else was coming, Stealthblade crept over to the control panel. Lifting off the heavy metal protecting the circuitry within, Stealthblade placed it down beside him as quietly as he possibly could. Then he examined the internal structure.

Many wires were woven this way and that through the interior, crossing here and there. While most of the wires were red, blue and green, Stealthblade managed to spot a single yellow wire woven amongst the bunch, though it was thicker than all the others.

_I hope this doesn't electrocute me. _Stealthblade twitched a helm spike as he expended a clawed hand into the frame, and began to cut away at the thick wire.

Bits of energy crackled out as he broke the wire, singeing his hand slightly, but not enough to worry him. With a satisfying snap the wire fell free, completely disabled now. Stealthblade then replaced the protective panel, and made his way back towards the door. He flashed his heat sensors, and detected Silenthowl and Heavyhitter hadn't resumed their posts. Ultracon must have dismissed them, having investigated what he wanted.

The still transparent mech slipped out into the hall, turning immediately for the exit. Just as he was approaching the garage like door of the exit, someone called out.

"Shadow, is that you?" Stealthblade turned slowly to face Icetracker.

_Oh crap! _Stealthblade tucked down his helm spikes. _Okay, gotta fake it._

Stealthblade straightened up, for once glad he was of equal height with Shadowshifter.

"Yeah, what?" He made sure he sounded frustrated.

"What are you doing all transparent like that? And why's your energy signature dropped?" The Decepticon weapons specialist demanded.

"I'm sick of being Ultracon's pawn, so I'm leaving." Stealthblade growled, as if daring the frosty blue mech to challenge him.

Icetracker cocked his head, narrowing his cold optics.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to leave. Contact me when you've established yourself." Icetracker turned and left him, just like that.

_Wow. That went, surprisingly well. _Stealthblade acknowledged lightly.

Turning he opened the door, and quickly sprang away, no longer concerned about getting spotted by security drones. Once he was a safe distance away, he transformed and launched himself up into the air, breaking the sound barrier to get back to the Autobots.

"It's been done." Stealthblade announced as he touched back down with the Autobots.

Montana, who was sitting on Stormstrike's shoulder, sagged in relief.

_You wouldn't believe how worried she was. _Stormstrike chuckled.

_I bet I could. _Stealthblade replied before turning his full attention back on the two leaders.

"The Decepticons suspect nothing. We could move in now." Stealthblade continued.

"Good work Stealthblade. Autobots..." Aero Prime trailed off, looking at Optimus Prime uncertainly.

The red and blue Autobot's optics curved up in a smile of amusement.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." He finished for the orange and silver mech.

This made Breakshift snort out a chuckle, but got him rewarded with a swat atop the head by Spincycle. He shot the mech a glare, before reluctantly transforming into his Ferrari 575 GTC alt. The twins exchanged glances as Spincycle became a Bugatti Veyron. They transformed as well, revving their engines in unison, as if challenging the two mechs. Breakshift laughed, making his own engine roar to life. A faint sigh could barely be heard from Spincycle.

"Hey children, we're sneaking into the base, not racing to it." Plasmagrade scolded, but smirked anyways.

"Plasmagrade, Stealthblade, fly on ahead and monitor the base. We'll need an early warning if any Decepticons are leaving." Aero Prime ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They saluted in unison and hastily took off into the air.

_And why don't I ever get to do that? _Stormstrike grumbled.

_Think about it strategically Storm. You're designed to react to ambushes and sudden attacks. They'll need you if they get spotted. _Stealthblade explained before he was out of their mental connection's range.

_I guess you're right...but it's still annoying. _Stormstrike muttered before completely leaving Stealthblade's processor.

_Sure, annoying. _Stealthblade chuckled inwardly.

The pair circled high above the base, scanning carefully for any signs of Decepticon activity. Stealthblade especially eyed the doorway that opened up onto the top of the plateau. A 'con could easily open the door and peer up and spot them.

"Hey, is that Wildshot with Sniperifle?" Plasmagrade suddenly pointed with his wing tip.

Stealthblade looked down at the spot the weapons specialist was indicating to. The two 'cons were sitting together under a large tree, Sniperifle leaning affectionately in Wildshot's frame, appearing to be fiddling with his hand.

"It sure is." Stealthblade affirmed.

"Huh, 'con love, I'll never understand it." Plasmagrade's form shuddered, getting a laugh out of his counterpart.

"Think they'll spot the others coming?" Stealthblade asked once he had settled back down.

Plasmagrade paused, and then did a little spin in the air before answering. "Doesn't look like it. Those two are pretty focused on each other." his voice was shallower, almost longing.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Stealthblade teased.

"Wha...no! Absolutely not!" Plasmagrade sharply defended.

"Oh come on Plasmagrade, you're amongst friends, I won't say anything." The stealth soldier pleaded, his old interest in other people's lives slowly coming back and getting the best of him.

The weapons specialist let out a sigh of defeat, finally giving in.

"Oh okay, yeah, I am a little jealous." He sorely admitted.

"And why, may I ask?" Stealthblade pressed.

"Because even a slagging 'con can get a femme! But I...I mean..." He trailed off.

"Dawncatcher?" Stealthblade asked.

"Yeah, Dawn." Plasmagrade's voice softened surprisingly.

"You ever tell her how you feel?" He flew in closer to the other mech, as if it would make their conversation more private.

"Yes, well no, sorta..." He sputtered.

"Sorta? How do you sorta tell someone you're in to them?" Stealthblade demanded.

"Well, I've never actually told her, told her...you know, I'll give her a random hug, or throw her a smile, but she always avoids me afterwards." He let out a weary sigh.

"Hmm, it seems like she either doesn't know what to think, or she's afraid." Stealthblade muttered.

"Afraid, afraid of what?"

"Oh come on Plasmagrade, are you really that dense?" Stealthblade swooped so he was flying in front of the mech. "Ever think she's worried about getting attached, and then losing them to this war?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Stealthblade growled.

_Gah, men! _He would have rolled his optics if he had any.

"_Stealthblade, Plasmagrade, what is the situation?_" Optimus Prime beeped in on their comms.

_Oh, crap that's right, we're on duty. _Stealthblade mentally slapped himself.

"All clear Optimus, you guys shouldn't have any trouble entering the base." Plasmagrade assured, a bit more composed than Stealthblade was at the moment.

"_You are to begin attacking once we are in the base, understood?_" The leader instructed.

"Understood." Stealthblade confirmed.

He then looked back at Plasmagrade. "Okay, after this is over, I'm marching your sorry aft over to Dawncatcher, and you are telling her how you feel!"

"You can't be serious...can you?" Plasmagrade's voice wavered.

"Dead serious." Stealthblade assured.

"Oh frag."

The Autobots then came into the stealth soldier's field of vision, making him watch Wildshot and Sniperifle extra carefully. So far they were still too transfixed on each other to notice the approaching 'bots.

Stealthblade held his breath as Optimus Prime transformed in front of the garage like door to the base, and lifted it up, allowing the rest of the Autobots to file in. He glanced up at the sky, spotting the pair before disappearing within as well. Stealthblade was relieved to see Montana, Dawncatcher, and the medics were not among them.

_Yeah, at least they'll make it if anything happens to us. _Stormstrike's thoughts entered his head.

_You feeling okay Storm? That sounded like your doomed or something. _Stealthblade questioned.

_Heh, no, must be the stress finally getting to me._

_And since when did stress affect you? _Stealthblade flipped in the air, scanning over his systems, ensuring he was ready for battle.

_Since I started caring about people besides myself. _Stormstrike retorted.

_That was always._

_Exactly. _Stormstrike mentally nodded.

_Just warn me when we should swoop in. _Stealthblade sighed, changing the topic.

_Alrighty. _The elite replied.

"Okay Plasmagrade, Storm's gonna alert us when they need us." Stealthblade glanced in the direction of his flying friend.

He didn't reply, still probably trying to figure out a way to squirm out of confronting Dawncatcher. He didn't appear to be coming up with much.

They made another circle over their overrun base, their scanners picking up high amounts of energy spiking up from within.

"Looks like they're at it now." Plasmagrade stated.

_Need us yet Storm? _Stealthblade twirled in the air ready to transform and barge in, guns a'blazing.

_No, actually we're doing pretty good. _Stormstrike sounded highly amused.

_Okay, but we're ready. _Stealthblade ensured.

Suddenly there was a terrific boom, and it rippled high into the air, rocking both mechs. Wildshot and Sniperifle sprang to their feet, running into the now chaotic base.

"What the frag was that!?!" Plasmagrade exclaimed.

Stealthblade transformed into his bipedal form, his heat sensors glowing brightly, but unable to discern anything within the heated base.

_Storm, what's going on in there? _Stealthblade demanded.

_Okay, you two can come help us now. _Stormstrike's thoughts seemed shaken and scattered, but other than that he still appeared to be okay.

"Come on Plasmagrade, that was our queue." Stealthblade looked at his counterpart, who had also transformed.

Plasmagrade morphed out two laser guns from his wrist, twirling them expertly. A slanted grin lit up his face plate, telling the stealth soldier he was ready.

They arced down, slamming right through the plateau's upper door. Plasmagrade took the lead, heading straight for the sounds of battle.

"Plasmagrade, I'm gonna swing around; give them a bit of a surprise." Stealthblade announced before peeling away.

"Sounds good, watch yourself!" He glanced back with a grin.

"Same goes for you, I don't want you dead before you can talk with Dawncatcher."

Plasmagrade's grin temporarily dropped, but it quickly returned, too excited about the battle raging only a few turns away. Stealthblade just shook his head, and sprang down the next hallway.

Morphing out his sniper rifle, he stalked silently to the end of the hallway, peering around the corner carefully. He spotted the twins duking it out with Ensnare and Mesh, each possessing similar smiles. They were truly enjoying fighting the two seekers. But that also meant no Corevoid.

Seeing that the lambos could handle themselves, Stealthblade darted down the hall, springing overtop of the battling mechs.

"Hey, that was sweet!" Sideswipe complimented as he landed perfectly.

Stealthblade acknowledged him with a wave before continuing to run down the hall. He sprang past the sleeping quarters, heading straight for Headquarters, where a lot of noise was originating from. He stopped short, seeing Downpower and Clawfist fighting just outside Headquarter's doors. They were mostly throwing punches, choosing not to utilize their weapons. Clawfist extended his two spear like claws, swinging hard at the 'con, but missed by a matter of inches.

"Clawfist, duck!" Stealthblade shouted, making the second in command listen without hesitation.

Stealthblade fired his sniper rifle, striking Ultracon's second in command just below the chest. He barreled over, falling offline. Clawfist straightened back up, looking at Stealthblade's work, trying to hide his impressed expression.

"Um, thanks." He looked down at the ground unsurely.

"Anytime. Who's in Headquarters?" Stealthblade sharply turned his head in the direction of the doors.

"Aero and Optimus are taking on Ultracon, Wildshot, and Sniperifle." Clawfist tensed as if just remembering himself.

"Think they need help?" Stealthblade raised one helm spike curiously.

Clawfist narrowed his orange optics, nodding. Together they bashed open the doors, assessing the situation within.

Aero Prime was fist to fist with Ultracon, the two seeming to be having a battle of strength. Optimus Prime was occupied with Wildshot and Sniperifle. The two were working very well together against the experienced leader.

"Think you can cover Optimus?" Stealthblade glanced at the yellow mech.

"Already on it." Clawfist growled, springing at Wildshot before he cause the red and blue leader some real damage.

Stealthblade then sized up the fight between Aero Prime and Ultracon. They were surprisingly evenly matched.

The stealth soldier jumped around the fighting pair, aiming his rifle carefully at the Decepticon tyrant, trying to find an opening.

"Stealthblade, what a pleasant surprise." Ultracon smirked, and then with a sudden surge of raw power flung Aero Prime at the stealth soldier, bashing them both into the far wall, though Stealthblade took the brunt of the force, and left a pretty good impression.

"You all right Stealthblade?" Aero Prime asked as he crawled to his feet.

"Never better, why'd you ask?" Stealthblade laughed, feeling a bit loopy from the blow to his head. He shook it as he pulled himself free of his own impression. "Okay, that was not fun." He growled as he got a better grip on himself.

Ultracon chuckled, sizing up the two. "I'm glad you came Stealthblade, that way I can kill two birds with one stone, as the humans say."

He pulled out a blaster, aiming it straight at Stealthblade's spark chamber. The stealth soldier flared out all the spikes on his frame, snarling menacingly at the platinum leader.

Ultracon fired, and Stealthblade reacted so fast he hardly realized what he was doing. He sprang to the side, the shot missing his chamber and instead hitting his side. He didn't even register the pain as he ran at Ultracon, claws flexed and ready. The tyrant lunged at him, but Stealthblade swerved beneath it, and racked his claws up into Ultracon's chest, falling just a few inches short of his massive spark chamber.

Ultracon let out a howl, kicking the stealth soldier away and sending him flying up into the ceiling. His spikes caught in the metal, making him dangle helplessly for a few seconds as he struggled to pull himself free.

"What a humiliating way to die, wouldn't you agree?" Ultracon smugly grinned, raising his blaster up to finish off the black mech.

Suddenly Aero Prime was there, knocking away the tyrant's weapon, and pummeling him against the opposite wall. Stealthblade squirmed, trying to pull himself free of the ceiling. A savage growl of frustration rippled out of his vocalizer.

Ultracon punched Aero Prime back, and then proceeded the pummel the disorientated mech to the ground.

"Aero!" Clawfist cried out, seeing his leader in distress.

"Hey, you're fights with me Autobot!'" Wildshot cackled, smacking the 'bot and winning back his attention.

Optimus Prime snatched Sniperifle, and immediately threw her into the giant platinum tyrant, knocking him away from the injured Aero Prime. Ultracon let out a snarl of frustration, knocking the young femme off of him mercilessly.

"Using my own against me Prime? That's a bit brutal for you isn't it?" He cracked a wicked grin.

"Ultracon, your existence threatens the rest of Transformer kind. It is my duty to end this before it escalates." Optimus Prime stated, pointing his own gun straight at the vile leader's spark chamber, which was precariously exposed from Stealthblade's attack.

"Ah, but can you kill me Prime?"

Stealthblade saw Optimus Prime hesitate, his optics glancing at the gun in his hand momentarily. Ultracon seized the moment, launching back up to his feet and tackling the red and blue leader.

"Optimus!" Stealthblade cried out as Ultracon cracked his head against the tiled floor.

The leader's optics flickered weakly for a moment as he struggled to reorient himself. Before he could Ultracon slammed his head against the ground again. Optimus Prime managed to kick Ultracon back, but struggled to right himself. The tyrant seized his fallen blaster, and aimed it at the damaged leader triumphantly.

Aero Prime struggled to get up as well, attempting to assist his leader, but was unable to stand. Clawfist was pinned in a death grip by Wildshot, completely helpless to stop Ultracon.

Stealthblade aimed his sniper rifle at the mech, but before got the chance to fire Ultracon suddenly whizzed around and shot his arm, making the weapon break off and fall uselessly to the floor.

Stealthblade snarled ferociously, and ignited his thrusters, ripping him free of the ceiling's grasp. He flew right into Ultracon, sending them both flying through the doors to Headquarters.

Ultracon glared up at the stealth soldier on top of him, and swung his fist, colliding with Stealthblade's visor. It cracked terribly under the force, sending a few pieces flying.

Stealthblade reeled back, shaking his battered head. Ultracon grabbed it before he could react, and bashed it against the wall, making his world flash white momentarily. The tyrant dropped him, sending him clattering to the floor. With a well placed kick to his already injured side he sent him tumbling down the hall, only to smash into the far end.

_Whoa, I didn't know Transformers could see stars. _Stealthblade weakly thought as he attempted to gather himself.

He looked up to see Ultracon walking over, the look of triumph plainly plastered to his face plate. Stealthblade let out a dark hiss, though it only made the Decepticon laugh.

"Stealthblade, you've lost. If you beg for mercy now, I just may make you death swift." Ultracon lifted the mech off the ground by his neck, clenching tightly on it, making it difficult for the energon to feed into his processor.

Stealthblade tried to morph out his sword, but realized the limb had suffered damage, and wasn't responding. Stealthblade flared up his helm spikes, trying to look as defiant as possible.

"In your dreams, Ultrascum." Stealthblade spat.

He frowned, and tightened his grip on Stealthblade's throat.

"I shall take pleasure in snuffing out your spark then." Ultracon sneered, and then clawed back Stealthblade's chest plate.

His body flashed alerts, desperately trying to get him to fight back, and save his spark. Stealthblade groaned against Ultracon's pull, trying to keep his chest plate clamped over his chamber.

"Give up Stealthblade, you're finished." Ultracon's face plate contorted into a smug look of triumph again.

_Don't worry bro, I'm coming! _Stormstrike suddenly shouted out in his processor.

_Better...hurry. _Stealthblade thought as he clawed desperately at the large arm pinning him against the wall.

He struggled and twisted, hopping to wiggle into a position where he could retaliate, but Ultracon held him firm. A snap rang out, and Stealthblade's chest plate lifted open freely, having broken under Ultracon's sheer strength.

_NO! _Stormstrike cried out mentally.

Ultracon grabbed the spark chamber within, despite the lashing electricity surrounding it from still being unstable. And then his spark thrummed.

It was far worse than any of his earlier spark attacks, completely freezing him in place, unable to shout out, or curl inwards. He just locked up, but Ultracon let out a terrible howl of pain, pulling away from the stealth soldier, and freeing him of his choke hold.

Stealthblade clattered to the floor, weakly sucking in air through his intakes. The thrumming stopped, but was replaced by a harsh throbbing, making the black mech let out a whimper as he manually closed his chest plate. He tucked his arms tenderly around the spot, unable to move.

Ultracon staggered forward, Stealthblade's purple energy still crackling through his armor. He growled, looking beyond pissed. The tyrant moved to finish off the stealth soldier, when out of nowhere a single blue laser shot through his arm, making it fall uselessly at his side. Ultracon turned to face the new enemy, his red optics only narrowing even further upon seeing Stormstrike.

"Stealthblade!?!" Stormstrike optics glanced down at his brothers beaten body, but dared not lower his weapon from Ultracon.

_Just recuperating bro. Nice timing by the way. _Stealthblade joked weakly.

Suddenly Ultracon lunged at Stealthblade, making Stormstrike shoot at his exposed spark. Ultracon blocked the shots, and didn't stop his spring at Stealthblade.

He grabbed the mech and held him roughly in front of him as a shield, making Stormstrike cease his fire.

"Shoot again and your brother dies." Ultracon threatened.

_Stealthblade!_

_Don't worry kiddo, I still got one trick up my sleeve. _Stealthblade flattened his helm spikes as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do next.

"What, no Skylar wait!" Stormstrike cried out as he read Stealthblade's thoughts.

The dark mech suddenly surged his spark through his entire being, completely separating it from his spark chamber. The wild energy shot into Ultracon's exposed spark, completely frying it.

Ultracon let out a terrible cry, that suddenly cut off. His grip on Stealthblade slackened, allowing him to wearily pull free and stumbled forward. Stealthblade's spark returned to the safety of his chamber, but pulsed at him in pain. The black elite looked back at Ultracon, who seemed frozen in place, his face plate a strange twist of anger and pain. Then his optics went out, and his armor turned grey, and the once mighty tyrant fell to the ground, deactivated.

Stealthblade then swooned, but Stormstrike caught him before he could clatter to the ground.

"Stealth?" Stormstrike looked over his brother's bashed body, worry wracking his mind, and flooding out of his optics.

"I'm okay." Stealthblade allowed his nearly shattered visor to glow lightly.

"Sure, and I'm Oprah Winfrey." Stormstrike rolled his optics.

"Really?" Stealthblade kidded.

"Come on bro, let's get you to Ratchet." The elite sighed, swinging Stealthblade's arm over his shoulder.

"One thing first." Stealthblade activated his comm, switching to a free channel that the 'cons were sure to pick up as well. "Autobots, this is Stealthblade. Ultracon's been defeated, I repeat, Ultracon's been defeated."

Cheers filled the surrounding halls, completely consuming the base. Stealthblade let out an amused chuckle.

"Okay, now we can go see Ratchet."


	38. Epilogue

Stealthblade ran a finger over the new Autobot symbol emblazed on his shoulder. Rather than having it be bright red like the rest of his team mates, Stealthblade had chosen to tone it down a bit, making it more of a maroon. He didn't know if it was because of his programming, or just his will to match, that made him want to have his Autobot emblem match the rest of him.

On his other shoulder the Decepticon symbol still stood, with the large scratches still running through it. Maybe it was his rebellious streak that kept Ratchet and Pulse from removing it, or perhaps just to show the world of what he had accomplished.

_Stealthblade, stop admiring that symbol, we just got it yesterday at the ceremony. _Stormstrike complained from beside him.

The elite also possessed an Autobot symbol on the same shoulder as Stealthblade, but chose to keep his brilliant red, not at all affected by bright colors. He to, kept his scratched out Decepticon symbol.

"Oh come on Storm, let a guy think." Stealthblade teased, giving his younger sibling a playful push. "It's not every day we swear our allegiance to the Autobots."

"Yeah, yeah." Stormstrike rolled his optics.

Montana suddenly walked over, giggling over something. Both mech's looked down at her with cocked heads.

"Sorry, it's just so funny, your one sided conversations." Montana smiled up at them innocently.

Stormstrike and Stealthblade exchanged glances, having not even realized what they were doing. This only got more laughter out of the ten year old.

Stealthblade stood up, his joints not making a sound since his repair job a week ago. With Ultracon gone, the Decepticons had split, taking their injured with them. In the lower parts of base, Shadowshifter had been dug up by one of his companions, and had disappeared before the battle for base had even begun. Wary as they were over what these disorganized Decepticons would do, so far nothing had happened, and it had been nothing but celebrations and getting wasted off of high grade. Stealthblade refused though to allow himself to get in such a position, despite the others persuasive words that he just needed to unwind.

Then the stealth soldier spotted Plasmagrade walking by, and the weapons specialist froze once he met Stealthblade's visor. Stealthblade's visor glowed, recalling that the mech still had yet to talk with Dawncatcher.

"I'll be right back." Stealthblade chuckled, and quickly trotted over to Plasmagrade, who seemed to have grown pale, if that were possible.

Stormstrike burst out laughing, having read his brother's mind. Montana looked up at him curiously, wondering if he was going to explain, but he just shook his head, telling the girl he had been sworn to secrecy.

Stealthblade linked his arm around Plasmagrade's, and proceeded to drag him towards Headquarters where Dawncatcher would surely be.

"Wait, do we have to do this now!?! I mean, come on Stealth, I don't know what to say to her!" Plasmagrade strained against the black mech, but it was futile.

"Nope, it's now or never." Stealthblade chuckled as he swung open the recently repaired doors to Headquarters.

Most of the base was still in need of a repair job, but Pulse and Ratchet had first been focused on repairing all the mechs that had been damaged in battle, which included Loosevalve, the only Autobot really designed for such repairs.

Stealthblade spotted Dawncatcher on the far side of the room, looking over some of the monitors, attempting to fix a few of the broken ones on her own. Stealthblade twisted around and marched Plasmagrade forward, gently shoving him every time he hesitated.

"Hey Dawncatcher." Stealthblade caught the femme's attention.

"Stealth, please don't do this to me." Plasmagrade whimpered softly, only making the stealth soldier's visor glow.

"Plasmagrade here has something he's been meaning to tell you." With a final push the weapons specialist was beside the white femme.

She raised a curious optic ridge, looking up at the mech waiting for him to speak.

"I uh...well...?" Plasmagrade looked desperately at Stealthblade for help.

"Nope, it's all you man." Stealthblade held up his hands and took a step back.

If a mech could blush, Plasmagrade would have been scarlet red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his visor trailing up to the ceiling.

"Dawn, um, we've known each other for a while and..." He stopped, looking down at the femme uncertainly.

She just cocked her head, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"And err, I...I..." Plasmagrade's voice dwindled, and he clenched his dental plates as if in physical distress.

"Oh for the love of Primus!" Stealthblade shook his head.

Roughly he grabbed Plasmagrade by the back of the neck, and shoved him down to Dawncatcher's level, making the two kiss in the process.

The initial look that crossed Dawncatcher's optics was surprise, but then they relaxed and she kissed him back. Plasmagrade pulled back awkwardly, biting his lip plate uncertainly.

Dawncatcher just smiled, and then turned and walked away, swaying slightly.

"Did I just...?" Plasmagrade looked at Stealthblade in shock.

"Yep, and I think she liked it." He chuckled, and turned and left the weapons specialist as well.

Optimus Prime and Aero Prime then walked in before Stealthblade could leave. He looked up at the two fully repaired leaders, lifting up his helm spikes curiously.

"Good afternoon Stealthblade, how are repairs coming?" Aero Prime looked down at the black mech.

"Very well Sir. As soon as Loosevalve is fully repaired, our progress should only speed up." He reported.

"Good." Aero Prime's yellow optics then fell on the flustered Plasmagrade on the far side of the room.

The weapons specialist ducked his head down and spun around, trying to hide his face plate.

"So that's why Dawncatcher was so out of it." The orange and silver leader chuckled, and was quickly joined in by Optimus.

Plasmagrade just sunk down lower.

"Well Sirs, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get Storm and finish repairing the shooting range." Stealthblade stated.

"Very well." Optimus Prime nodded.

Stealthblade turned and left, locking onto his brother mentally.

_Come on Storm, break time's over. _Stealthblade called.

_How'd it go? _The elite asked curiously.

_I think it went rather well. Just look out for Dawn though, she's a bit out of sorts at the moment. _Stealthblade let out a chuckle.

Stormstrike appeared in the hallway, with Montana sitting on his shoulder. She threw him a wave and smiled, obviously having been told what Stealthblade had just done now that it was over.

"Stealthblade, you're awful." She giggled once she was close enough.

"I apologize, it's in my programming." Stealthblade joked.

She just rolled her eyes, her smile only growing.

The trio began to walk towards the shooting range together, when a loud shout rang out. Stealthblade and Stormstrike locked gazes, both smiling in their own way.

"Sounds like Ratchet." Stormstrike sniggered.

"It sounds like Pulse is giving him a run for his money though." Stealthblade nodded.

Breakshift along with the twins and Loosevalve were the only mechs still in need of repair, and judging by the swearing and threats echoing through the halls, none of them were cooperating.

"Wanna check it out?" Stormstrike's optics lit up.

"Um, no, I don't want a dent in my helm, thank you." Stealthblade shook his head.

"Okay, then you hold Montana." Stormstrike placed the little girl on his shoulder before he could even react, and then took off in the direction of the Med-Bay.

"Oh he's such a little kid sometimes." Stealthblade shook his head.

"I thought he was a little kid." Montana smiled up at the stealth soldier.

"True, but he doesn't have to act like one all the time." Stealthblade's visor glowed.

Then a series of angry yells issued out from the Med-Bay's direction, obviously aimed at Stormstrike. Stealthblade just sighed, and took off to rescue his brother from the wrath of the medics, laughing with Montana the whole way.

Sure he wasn't human anymore, but this was a life he could certainly live with.

**Haven't had enough Stealthblade? Well there is now a sequal being posted. Why don't you go check it out?**


End file.
